Draicon 04 - Lobo imortal
by beatrizstellianned.rangel
Summary: Depois que ela recuperara a vida. Agora, ela trazia a morte com seu toque. Emily Burke passou a mão através do mármore frio do túmulo. Embaixo dela estava Helen, sua tia favorita. Ao redor pedras, margaridas plantadas com carinho, estavam murchando e morrendo no seu frágil caule. Nunca tinha se sentido este desamparo. Não desde que matara seu pai há um ano atrás.
1. Chapter 1

**Draicon 04 - Lobo imortal**

Depois que ela recuperara a vida. Agora, ela trazia a morte com seu toque.  
Emily Burke passou a mão através do mármore frio do túmulo. Embaixo dela estava Helen, sua tia favorita. Ao redor pedras, margaridas plantadas com carinho, estavam murchando e morrendo no seu frágil caule.

Nunca tinha se sentido este desamparo. Não desde que matara seu pai há um ano atrás.

A luz solar salpicava fracamente as folhas douradas e vermelhas sobre as copas das árvores. Perdidos raios de luz flutuavam na pequena clareira da floresta profunda. Aqui e ali, arredondados marcadores gravados com velha língua marcavam os lugares onde a família eternamente descansava. A família Burke tinha governado esta parte leste do Tennesee por gerações, vivendo e morrendo nesses mesmos trezentos hectares arborizados. Se ela tivesse o mesmo caminho, logo o seu túmulo se juntaria ao dos outros. Então, a maldição perturbadora ao menos seria quebrada.

Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha enquanto uma brisa fresca acariciou sua face. Em poucos dias, o mais reverenciado de todos os Draicon, Kallan, chegaria para prepará-la para o rito de trasna1. O ritual de passagem para o Outro Reino, pois necessitaria de meditação formal, despedidas e unção. Apesar de bastante jovem, o Kallan era conhecido. As fêmeas cochichavam sobre suas lendárias proezas sexuais. Os machos abaixavam suas cabeças em respeito ao seu enorme poder.

Sem o Kallan, seu próprio bando seria forçado a executá-la.

Estendendo as mãos, ela estudou as luvas de camurça masculinas que as cobriam. Puxou da luva da mão direita e a fina luva de látex estéreis debaixo delas. Emily tocou o túmulo novamente, saboreando a sensação da superfície dura, o mármore frio.

Apenas para sentir algo.

 _Eu posso te tocar agora, Helen._

A margarida caiu no túmulo. Emily engoliu em seco. Ela olhou ao redor e escolheu uma pedra afiada. Um corte acentuado atravessou a sua palma da mão e ela estremeceu.

Ela colocou a palma sangrando sobre a planta. Um, dois, três, quatro gotas vermelhas, sua vida fluindo, gotejando sobre a flor.

Emily permitiu que o corte curasse e observou a margarida com tênue esperança. As pétalas brancas desfraldadas e o centro amarelo-limão brilhavam saudáveis uma vez mais, ela trouxera de volta a vida. A última descendente puro-sangue dos Draicon, ela podia restaurar a vida com seu sangue. Emily já havia curado muitos, inclusive os animais da floresta, que estavam doente e entanto, por um ano, agora seu toque matava sua própria espécie.

Oh, por que ser amaldiçoada com o toque da morte e do sangue da vida? Por quê? Será que a maldição era porque sua deusa Aibelle viu Emily como uma inútil?

O que eu fiz? Ela sussurrou - Por favor, me diga como posso alterá-la; eu não abusei deste dom que me foi dado no nascimento. Eu só queria curar. Um ano atrás, num sonho, a deusa Aibelle misteriosamente dissera-lhe que o equilíbrio da vida e da morte estava dentro dela, Emily. No dia seguinte, Emily tinha tocado seu pai e marcas minúsculas crescente escavaram na palma da mão quando ela o apertou, suas unhas escavando na carne tenra. Engolindo em seco, ela cobriu a mão dela. Ambas as luvas tinham sido purificados na fumaça de sálvia e banhados numa rica mistura de especiarias e ervas, antes da secagem. Não importava isto. Suas mãos matavam as pessoas. Ela matara seu pai após tocá-lo.

Matou a tia Helen também. Agora, ela devia pagar o preço, antes que sua maldição disseminasse outros Draicon. Ela tinha uma esperança. Recentemente, ela encontrara telepaticamente seu dracairon, seu destinado companheiro macho. Sua voz profunda e sensual em sua mente não insinuava sua origem, e isto lhe uma emocionada preocupação, de que ele poderia ter ouvido falar de Emily, a maldita e ela dera-lhe seu apelido de Erin. Ela imaginava-o tão grande, poderoso e um pouco ameaçador para quem se atrevesse a magoá-la.

Mesmo o Kallan, o Draicon que poderia executá-la.

Amant era seu cavaleiro, que poderia exigir seu resgate. Se Amant soubesse de seu destino, ele faria qualquer coisa para salvá-la. Era seu dever. Instinto o levaria a arriscar tudo para mantê-la segura.

Emily fechou os olhos e mentalmente estendeu a mão para chamar seu cavaleiro branco.

 _Ajude-me._  
Rafael Robichaux acelerou em direção a Bourbon Street em sua Harley para seu bar favorito vagueando através do seu território, em Nova Orleans. Milhas de distância, uma mulher o esperava para enviá-la para a morte. Uma morte rápida, mas apesar de tudo, a morte.

A moto grande ronronava quando o vento chicoteava seus irregulares cabelos na altura dos ombros. Montar na Harley dava-lhe uma liberdade verdadeira que só ele conhecia. Mas à medida que Rafael se aproximava de Bourbon,uma voz gritou insistente.  
 _Kallan. Kallan. Eu preciso de você_.

Rafael virou a moto, em direção ao suspiro fraco, esperançoso. Num beco sombrio repleto de sacos de papel e cheiro de vômito antigo, um macho sentava-se contra a parede de tijolos expostos. Mesmo quando ele deslizou da Harley, Rafael sabia que era um ancião Draicon sentindo muita dor.

Amarelados e dentes afiados brilhavam no beco. Morfos. Ex-Draicon que se tornou mal por matar um parente, eles poderiam se metamorfosear em qualquer forma de vida. Um casal lambia o sangue escorrido da fronte do mais velho, saboreando a morte e o medo do Draicon para ganharem energia.

Um golpeava o macho impotente, roubando os sulcos sangrentos de seu peito.

O velho engasgou-se.

Rafael ficou na entrada do beco para combater alguém capaz de atormentá-lo, um desafio em sua voz.

Rosnados saudaram-no quando eles se afastaram de sua presa. Os Morfos endireitaram-se. Energizados pelo terror do ancião, se transformaram em ratos, clonando-se e, em seguida, mastigando os braços e mãos do idoso.

O velho gritou.

Uma absoluta tranqüilidade chegou até Rafael. Ele nunca perdia de vista os dois originais, suas marcações, seus movimentos. Ele ergueu as mãos para criar um véu de proteção, bem como uma cerca eletrônica, ao redor da pessoa idosa. Chocados com a magia pura, os ratos gritaram e caíram , antes de Rafael se transformar. Ele estava pronto. Acenando com as mãos, ele despojou-se de roupa e transformou-se em lobo.

Concentrando-se no par original, ele saltou para atacar. Eles berraram e transformaram em sua forma verdadeira. Quando o fizeram, os seus clones desapareceram, sem a energia necessária para mantê-los.

Assim quando Rafael transformou-se rapidamente de volta para sua forma humana, vestiu-se. A adaga materializada nas mãos. Ele rodopiou, perfurando, agindo. As duas formas deram uivos baixos e caíram para o solo. Em um minuto, desapareceram sob cinzas.

Rafael foi até a pessoa idosa, que estava segurando seu estômago, como se tentasse manter suas tripas cheias dentro. Sua boca ficou seca enquanto olhava os ferimentos do Draicon.

-Por favor, me ajude a acabar com essa cruz. O mais velho, com pelo menos 1.500 anos, ofegava com a dor que irradiava dele em grandes ondas. - Apenas me deixe ir.  
Rafael esquivou-se, dividido entre querer dar um consolo honrado ao ancião e a agonia da decisão final, para ele, mas o homem abrasado implorava cutucando-o para que seguisse em frente. Já era tempo.

Fechando os olhos, Rafael colocou sua mão no ombro do outro se concentrando, enviando-o ao Outro Reino de paz e sem dor. Ele proferiu palavras na língua antiga.

Seus olhos se abriram quando ele tirou um punhal, curto dourado sempre amarrado à sua cintura. A lâmina tinha uma magia anestésica. Murmurando as palavras sagradas, ele esfaqueou o idoso no coração.

A morte foi rápida, indolor e misericordiosa. Luz desapareceu do olhar Draicon, mas um pequeno, sorriso sereno descansava nos lábios finos. Com reverência, Rafael fechou os olhos do velho, limpou o sangue de sua adaga sagrada com uma pequena toalha dobrada em seu bolso ão,ele guardou o punhal, pegando seu celular e fez uma chamada.

Cinco minutos depois, quatro de seu ex-grupo chegaram. Eles enrolaram o corpo num longo tapete oriental e discretamente levaram para o caminhão ao velho, para homenageá-lo com um enterro que merecia.

Rafael fechou os olhos, desejando não se sentir tão sozinho. Porra, os Morfos lhe deram muito mais que uma apressada morte, despachar alguém à paz do Outro Reino fazia ele se sentir vazio. Sombrio por dentro.

Ele era o Destruidor, o portador da morte.

Trazer consolo para atravessar para o Outro Reino era uma vocação honrada. Dane-se. Ele era um negociante da maldita morte. Ele era um Kallan, a única pessoa que poderia encerrar a vida de um companheiro Draicon sem conseqüência.

Minutos depois, ele estacionou a moto na frente do bar Lua Cheia. Música alastrava-se na rua numa onda acústica; jazz suave, e, rock pesado martelante. Algumas mulheres relaxavam na calçada e consumindo excessivamente oferecendo-se a ele duplamente. O vento provocou um movimento da mecha branca de cabelo em sua fronte, brincando com o brinco de punhal dourado que caía de sua orelha esquerda.

Um suspiro coletivo feminino, suave como a brisa do rio Mississipi, brotou na direção dele. Ele inclinou seu famoso meio sorriso olhando as três senhoras e dando.

-Boa Noite, Senhoras, com a fala arrastada.

Três em uma noite. Nada de novo. Complicado, companhia feminina fácil, o êxtase do sexo rápido, anônimo e a energia que trazia empurrando para trás um pouco a solidão. A mais alta tinha uma figura exuberante, com carne suficiente em todos os lugares, que gostava de acariciar. Ele adorava o sexo feminino. Mesmo as mulheres humanas, que eram demasiadas frágeis para absorver o sexo bruto que os machos Draicon às vezes apreciavam.

Mas nunca o sexo com estranhas anônimas preencheria o espaço vazio dentro de si. Rafael deu as mulheres um sorriso encantador esse afastou.

Atrás dele,seus murmúrios de desapontamento como mosquitos zumbindo no igarapé.  
Ele foi em direção ao bar de madeira arranhada e pegou uma caneca de cerveja. Um macho e uma fêmea Draicon que bebiam cuidadosamente olharam para ele. Nisso ele ouviu um sussurro feminino: 'Um Kallan, dizem que ele foi nomeado porque matou oitenta Morfos em um dia, quando eles estavam prestes a matar um grupo na Califórnia'.

Às vezes, a história se vangloriava com mais de uma centena de Morfos, e o bando de Draicon eram de Nova Inglaterra. Não importava, pois a lenda sombria dele era muito maior do que a realidade.

"Ele também era o único mestiço que se tornara Kallan. Quem teria pensado que um Cajun híbrido poderia ter entrado na classe", o macho, murmurou.

Rafael enrijeceu.

Demasiadas vezes se sentia como se estivesse interpretando um papel num pedestal erigido por seu Clã. Quando que ele declinaria porque o seu sangue não era puro o bastante? Somente sua família tratava-o normalmente. Ele bufou: Normal? Ele era imortal. A normalidade não fazia parte do clã.

Ser um Kallan requeria força necessária, aptidão física, mas sobretudo, desprendimento, emocional temperado com compaixão e pureza espiritual. Um Kallan não apreciava despachar seu próprio Clã. Ele via o seu papel como guia para o Outro Reino, que os preparava para atravessar.

As execuções, mesmo que eles cometessem crimes contra sua própria espécie, eram tratadas com dignidade e compaixão. Ele nunca tinha enviado uma mulher antes. Rafael esperava ter a força e emocional desprendimento para executar uma maldita Draicon.

Dois de seus irmãos gritaram um entusiasmado - Olá. Ele estava atravessando a distância entre eles, quando então, uma voz falou em sua cabeça.

 _Amant? Você está aí?_

O sussurro o fez parar. Era ela, ele a venerava acima de todos. Rafael ergueu um  
mão em saudação aos seus irmãos. Ele retirou-se para uma mesa solitária.

 _Erin. Eu estou aqui_ , ele tranqüilizou.

Sua voz soava trêmula, como se tentasse disfarçar seu medo. Mas algo profundo preocupava-a.

 _Eu pensei que o tinha perdido. Você não tem falado comigo desde ontem_.

 _Acalme-se, um pouco_ , ele acalmou-a. _Eu estou aqui, como tenho estado. O que incomoda, cherie_?

 _Eu tenho saudades você, isso é tudo._

 _Eu tenho saudades de você também_ , - ele admitiu, puxando uma cadeira e apoiando a bota em cima dele.

Um mês atrás, tinha estado a preparar lagosta para o churrasco com a família, quando ele ouviu sua draicaron procurá-lo. Rafael paralisara na pureza da sua voz suave, um baixo tom melódico. Ele se sentia banhado em serenidade e ainda aguçado pela necessidade sexual.

Foi a coisa mais erótica que já experimentara, e, ainda assim, ela falou, apenas uma frase. Desde então, eles se falavam quase todos os dias. Ele sabiamente não a pressionava e permitia-lhe que o procurasse. Ele lhe falara de si mesmo e do apelido conferido a ele por seus irmãos:- Amant, a palavra francesa para amante. Ele não queria assustá-la ou vê-la tomada pelo temor do lendário Rafael, o mais temido e respeitado Draicon.

 _Onde está você agora? O que você está fazendo_? - Erin perguntou.

 _Em um bar. Conversando com você._

Ele se inclinou para frente, colocando os dois pés no chão. _O que está errado, Erin? Você parece triste. Você está sozinha?_

Um suspiro pequeno passou por ele como uma flecha. _Onde eu estou, eu estou sempre sozinha_.

Onde estava o seu pessoal? Sua Alfa?

 _Tenho que ir. Aqui não é seguro. Eu tenho que ir a algum lugar seguro_.

Ele sentiu a sua ansiedade, enquanto escovava um pouco os cabelos da nuca. Rafael franziu a testa, desejando que ele pudesse vê-la. _Seu clã, eles estão perto_? _Você se sente ameaçada?_

Apenas alguns homens de meu Clã andando perto. Eu não posso deixá-los me ver.

Sua raiva aumentou com a sugestão de alguém se atrevesse a tocar em sua draicaron. Automaticamente, ele flexionou seus músculos, seu instinto de proteção aumentando. _Se tentarem alguma coisa com você, eles vão me pagar_.

 _Não se preocupe. Eles não vão chegar perto de mim._

 _É melhor eles não façam. Você é minha e somente minha_ , - ele não poderia ajudar rosnando.

Ela deu um sorriso leve, tão suave e arejado como um pássaro. _Eu posso cuidar de mim. Confie em mim. Agora, eu o posso por algum tempo._

 _É o meu trabalho cuidar de você._

Sua voz aprofundou. _Você é tão bom para mim, mesmo quando não está aqui. Eu aprecio os nossos momentos juntos ne_ _stas últimas semanas. Quando eu poderei ver você?_  
Rafael bloqueou o pensamento distante da tarefa que o esperava. Em breve. _Eu tenho um trabalho, depois eu vou até você_.

 _Promete_? O desespero pontuava sua voz. Perturbado, ele enviou ondas de tranqüilidade, acalmando-a com imagens da floresta e do vale, no silêncio profundo da floresta verde. Ele sentia sua tensão facilmente.

 _Como_ _eu desejaria que você me beijasse agora. Beijasse-me e dissesse que tudo está bem._

Sua admissão enviou ondas de calor erótico através dele. Ele poderia beijá-la, cada suave polegada. Seu corpo apertado de necessidade. Ele se questionou o que a agradaria e desejou que ela lhe permitisse ver seu reflexo num espelho.

 _Estou ansioso para que nos encontremos, eu mal posso esperar para tocá-la,_ ele admitiu em voz baixa, rouca sensual.

 _Não!_

Sua aflição gritou em sua mente. Rafael franziu a testa e especulou. Mesmo se ela fosse uma virgem com medo de sua primeira vez, esse receio não era normal.

 _Alguém te magoou_? Ele não queria que sua voz ficasse tão aguda, e suavizou o tom: _Fale-_ _me, para que eu possa ajudá-la, cherie._

 _Eu vou ficar bem_. Sua melancolia retorceu seu coração.

 _Deixe-me ajudá-la, eu sou seu dracairon. É meu dever cuidar de você, e ver todas as suas necessidades, sejam_ _elas grandes ou pequenas._

 _Você fala como se eu fosse uma doente que necessita de assistência para sair da cama_ , - veio a resposta ácida.

Rafael deu uma risada. Isto poderia chegar a esse ponto. Ele bloqueou o pensamento da imagem sexy de Erin deitada lânguida e ruborizada na cama, atordoada pelo prazer que ele lhe daria. _Claro que não. Mas eu sou seu companheiro, e me entristece saber que você está em tal aflição. Diga-me o que você precisa._  
 _Você_. Ela ficou em silêncio os batimentos cardíacos diminuídos, e acrescentou: - _Você me quer?_

Sua voz profunda e sensual enviando um espiral de luxúria através dele. Rafael prendeu a braços da cadeira.

Querê-la? _Você não tem idéia do quanto eu te quero_. Mentalmente, ele enviou-lhe uma imagem de uma cama enorme, dois corpos entrelaçados entre remexidos lençóis de seda. _Tudo isso e muito mais_ , ele disse baixinho.

 _Oh! Oh, eu não sabia, eu nunca..._

Um silencioso prazer encheu-o com a sua encantadora inocência ruborizada. _Não se preocupe, cherie. Será sua primeira vez, e eu vou ser gentil_. _Você não tem nada a temer de mim._

 _Eu não tenho medo de você, eu poderia nunca ter medo de você._

Satisfação derramou-se sobre ele. Ele iria amá-la e estaria consciente de sua inocência em sua primeira união de êxtase, conseguiria abrandar toda a dor da perda de sua virgindade. Rafael lambeu seus lábios, imaginando separação das coxas macias com as mãos, aproximando a boca para seu núcleo e movendo rapidamente sua língua...

 _Lá_? Choque vibrou com sua voz. Rafael riu baixinho.

 _Lá, e muitos outros lugares. Acredite, você vai apreciar_.  
 _Eu gostaria de poder tocá-lo._

A tristeza absoluta em sua voz o fez parar. Seu coração entristeceu. _Logo_ , ele prometeu.

Com canto dos olhos ele viu dois homens rugindo para ele. Ambos sólidos como linebackers2. Tinham rugas profundas em seus rostos. Um ostentava no rosto uma cicatriz de faca. Problemas. No bar, seu irmão mais velho, Etienne, atirou-lhe um olhar interrogativo. _Precisa de ajuda_?

Rafael balançou a cabeça. _Erin, perdoe-me por um momento_ , ele disse a sua draicaron. Ele se levantou, estendendo completamente seu um metro e noventa e centímetros de altura.

-Senhores , ele se ofereceu.

-Você é o bastardo que ferrou feio por aí com a minha mulher no mês passado,  
anunciou o grandão cicatrizado.

-Sua ex , -ele rebateu.

-Nós estávamos fazendo as pazes -, disse o cicatrizado estilhaçando os vidros quando ele levou a garrafa de cerveja contra a mesa. Ele segurou a borda recortada .

-Eu duvido disto, a julgar pelas feridas que você tem - Rafael estreitou os olhos.

-As mulheres devem ser tratadas com cortesia e respeito. Você precisa ter maneiras. Ele sentiu seu crescente poder para colocar este bastardo em seu lugar.

-E você é um feio cão sem raça, - soou o amigo do Cicatrizado.  
Uma raiva violenta jorrou nele. Ele escondeu-a:

\- Nunca me chame de vira-lata, ele disse agradavelmente.

Rafael friamente engatilhou um com um soco e mandou o outro para o chão com um simples empurrão.

A cerveja espirrou em cima da mesa quando as garrafas caíram. Seus reflexos foram tão rápidos que ficou sem tempo para piscar.

Ele sentou-se novamente, colocando uma bota em cima. O corpo do Cicatrizado inconsciente.  
 _As minhas desculpas, Erin_. _Eu tive que tirar o lixo_. _Apenas um pouco de negócio que me tirou sua companhia agradável. Onde estávamos_?

 _Que negócio_?

 _Dois homens que não gostam da aparência do meu rosto_. Ele estudou os dedos.

Nem sequer um arranhão.

 _Você está machucado_? Uma preocupação nítida tingiu sua voz. Rafael sentiu um espanto inesperado preenchê-lo. Ninguém nunca se preocupara com ele por lutar antes. Sua família assumindo que sendo Kallan poderia lutar todas as batalhas. Seus amigos sabiam que ele podia.  
 _Você deve ser um guerreiro muito forte_.

 _Eu faço o que devo_. Ele deu de ombros, firmando os dedos de forma inconsciente no chão.

 _Você também é bastante modesto, eu posso sentir a humildade que irradia de você._

Novamente riu com prazer. Pela a primeira vez, desejava que não fosse um Kallan e poderia correr para o lado de Erin, sua draicaron tinha necessidade dele, mas seus deveres como Kallan vinha em primeiro lugar.

 _Cherie, amanhã eu devo deixá-la_. Eu não posso contatá-la. Eu tenho um dever a cumprir que requer uma concentração absoluta.

 _Por quanto tempo_?

 _Uma eternidade. Três semanas._

 _Está tudo bem; eu entendo_. Ela deu um pequeno suspiro, soando suspeitamente como um soluço abafado _. Talvez eu vá vê-lo em algum outro lugar. Algum dia_.

 _Erin._ Ele tentou chegar a ela, mas ela desapareceu como a névoa que se escoa através do pântano. Rafael recostou-se, ligeiramente incomodado. Ele não gostou do som de seu adeus. Soou quase como uma despedida.

Ele deixou de lado suas preocupações, depois, ele encontraria Erin e lhe daria tudo o que ela precisava. Por enquanto ele devia se concentrar no que estava por vir.

Seus irmãos, Etienne e Gabriel, aproximaram mais. Eles estudaram os dois corpos deitados aos pés de Rafael. -Não podia ter jogado fora? - Gabe perguntou.

Eles não queriam compartilhar minha caixa de areia. Ele se juntou a eles em outra mesa e sinalizou para garçonete, que colocou uma fria longneck sobre a mesa. Rafael inclinou a cabeça para trás e bebeu profundamente.

Etienne girou o encosto de uma cadeira, inclinando os braços compridos nas costas:- Quando você sairá?

-Assim que eu terminar a próxima. Ele cobriu a boca com as costas da mão.

-O que é desta vez? Onde?

Rafael tamborilou os dedos sobre a mesa, tomado por um súbito arrepio... Fêmea.

As bocas dos seus irmãos se retorceram. - Mau negócio. O que aconteceu?

Sua mente vasculhou os detalhes com imparcialidade. – Me falaram que Emily é amaldiçoada, condenada pela deusa Aibelle. Ela foi amaldiçoada um ano atrás por Aibelle com o toque da morte por causa da sua vaidade.

Todo Draicon que Emily toca atualmente ela mata. As antigas profecias prediziam que Emily traria o final para o nosso Clã, se ela não for sacrificada à meia-noite da próxima lua cheia. Se ela não for, trará maldição não somente para o Clã inteiro e Etienne assobiava quando Gabriel sacudiu a cabeça: - Parece injusto, -disse Gabe. - Onde ela está?

Eles me disseram que ela está pronta, é velha e ficará feliz por atravessar. Ela está no leste do Tennesee. Rafael não adicionou que ficou aliviado por sua vítima ser mais velha. Já era ruim

o bastante ela ser do sexo feminino. A maioria dos que enviara, viam os seus serviços como um alívio nos seus quarenta anos como Kallan, ele só eliminara uns cinco condenados muito relutantes, que haviam matado inocentes e estavam prestes a virar Morfos.

Gabriel deu-lhe um olhar pensativo. -Os Draicons nessa área são do Clã Burke. Você não está dizendo que são eles.

Rafael fez um breve aceno, os olhos de Gabriel e Etienne ampliaram. - Este clã Burke cuida de si mesmos, Rafe. Eles são muito tradicionais e cumprem rigorosamente o costume, alertou Etienne.

 _Como se eu não soubesse_. O convite com uma caligrafia detalhista tinha chegado num pergaminho frio (sem e-mail para o clã Burke). A cerveja em sua boca azedou. Ele engoliu em seco.

-Sem cabos para você, Internet Sem fio, sem Wii3, nada moderno; exceto o telefone, utilitários básicos e carros. Guardiões dos registros de Draicon, o Clã dos Burkes era descendentes diretos dos puros-sangues dos nossos antepassados, Guardiões do Banco do Velho Mundo. Gabriel deu a Rafael a jaqueta de couro e apontou.

O ultimo Kallan, vestia os mesmos trajes cerimoniais para agradar alfa Burke - Urien. -Ouvi que Urien estava chateado porque você se tornou Kallan porque não é  
puro-sangue como eles?

-Como todos os outros Kallans antes de mim? - Os dedos Rafael apertaram a garrafa de cerveja, quebrando-a. A espuma expeliu para os lados. O silêncio envolveu no ar. Etienne trocou olhares inquietos com Gabriel.

- _Urien pode beijar minha bunda com roupas de couro_. O ressentimento encheu. Os puros-sangues sempre com as suas tradições, costumes e complexo de superioridade. Eles não querem um Kallan que era um renegado, um Cajun e um vira-lata sob seus olhos. Pensou. Era tudo o que tinham.

-Eu não vou lá para fazer uma declaração de moda só para honrar o seu pedido. O respeito brilhou em seus irmãos. Gabe balançou a cabeça: - Eu não saberia como fazê-lo, Rafe. - eu certamente não poderia realizar um _trasna_ sobre uma mulher, espero que você encontre a força.

-Poderia ser melhor esperança, Gabe.

-Você tem um monte dependendo dessa atribuição.

Rafael baixou a cerveja, seu olhar sombrio enquanto estudava seu irmão -Só espero que ela seja mais velha e esteja pronta para morrer. -Porque se ela não estiver eu terei um conflito na mão, lembra-se do código?

-Você é o único cuja perda da vida não é uma coisa maldita.

\- Eu não posso impedir isto.

Gabriel tirou um papel de legal, uma faca e uma pena do bolso e colocou-as no mesa.

-Você não tem que fazer isso, Gabe.

-Se eu não fizer então quem o fará?

A antiga tradição o incomodava, mas ele não poderia quebrá-la. Cada vez que seus serviços como Kallan eram solicitados para encerrar a vida de outro Draicon, ele assinava um contrato vinculativo. O membro da sua família do sexo masculino era obrigado a assinar, assim, colocando sua vida em risco como garantia no caso de Rafael voltasse atrás no acordo.

O contrato garantia que de Rafael prosseguiria com a execução ou os solicitantes de seus serviços matariam seu parente. Nenhum Kallan jamais renegara, e ao longo do tempo o documento se tornara mais uma formalidade do que uma realidade. Ainda assim, Rafael sentiu-se enjoado sobre a idéia de dar ao clã Burke a autoridade para acabar com a vida de Gabe. Ele poderia fracassar em executar Emily.

Um pensamento perturbador rondou sua cabeça. Ele descartou sua preocupação. Disciplina, e não emoção era necessário para o seu planejado dever. Mas esta execução particular apresentou outros desafios. A última vez que tinha marcado um irmão de juramento de sangue, Etienne era separado e a execução que o ancião desejava foi de paz para outro reino.

Nunca uma fêmea.

A tarefa muito delicada, difícil.

Gabriel tinha um perfil perfeito. Visto que Etienne estava acasalado, ele era proibido de assinar um juramento de sangue. Alexandre, que havia perdido sua companheira e sua filha,tinha manifestado o desejo de se juntar a eles e poderia até prejudicar o ritual de _trasna_ no afã de fazê-lo. Índigo e Damião, ambos adotado como irmãos de sangue, não eram parentes afins. Além disso, Damian estava casado agora com Jamie e tinha um envolvimento próprio. Índigo, bem Índigo era um puro sangue considerado uma abominação, porque ele era um mutante meio-vampiro, meio- Draicon. O clã Burke proibira de oferecer sua vida.

Apenas Gabe ficou em pé.

Os olhos do irmão eram escuros como os seus, considerando-o igualmente. Gabe apontou para o papel: - Eu li tudo. Vamos?

-Assim seja, - pegou a faca, cortou sua mão e assinar seu nome com sangue, Gabe pegou a lâmina afiada com um olhar irônico: - Eu já disse para te dizer que desmaio com a visão de sangue, especialmente o meu próprio?

-Desmaie, e caia após a assinatura, _monfrere_ 4 _._ Eu poderia até pegar você.  
Com um ligeiro estremecimento, Gabe cortou a sua mão e assinou o seu nome. Rafael olhou para a assinatura carmesim. Um pequeno ponto de sangue, como uma lágrima minúscula, no pergaminho manchado.

-O que há de errado? Minha assinatura não está legível? - Gabe brincou.  
Rafael não respondeu, olhando perdido para fora da janela. A premonição estava diante dele, negra e cinza pairando como sombras. O sangue manchando a camisa de seu irmão. Gabriel deitado.

Morte.  
Mas de quem, ele não podia dizer.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Hoje, o Kallan chegaria. O homem que acabaria com sua vida. Se ela não encontrasse uma maneira de detê-lo.

Emily passeava ante sua cabana. Ela não podia esperar e caminhou silenciosamente para a casa da fazenda. Na subida do caminho, ela ouviu o barulho constante de uma motocicleta quando subia a montanha calma antes da sede. Apesar de todos os instintos pedirem para escapar, ela avançou na direção do som. Precisava ver aquele que iria acabar a sua vida. Ela entrou pelo quintal, usando troncos de pinheiro grossos das árvores que ladeavam a casa de campo da fazenda para protegê-la.

Seu piloto e tinha parado com força no cascalho como uma descarga, a grande moto morreu e o desconhecido resultou num macho sobre a moto. Emily deu-lhe um sombrio sorriso. Talvez os outros agissem humildemente. Ela lutaria por sua vida. A vida dela.

Ele removeu um capacete preto brilhante. Cabelos escuros caíram da sua cabeça sobre seus ombros largos, enrolando-se nas pontas. Uma mecha de cabelo branco puro em sua têmpora direita. Vestindo uma jaqueta de couro preta, camiseta preta e calças de couro preto, parecia alto e imponente, mesmo sentado. O piloto levantou uma coxa firme sobre o assento e se levantou. Emily pôs a mão em sua garganta, sentindo um aperto. Ele sobressaia-se sobre sua família. Era de tirar o fôlego, com sua estrutura óssea fina, faces altas, cheias, lábios sensuais e queixo determinado. Uma potência irradiava dele, e exalava um senso de autoridade.

Sua maneira de vestir era tão diferente quanto a sua altura e o corpo musculoso. Seu Clã usava as roupas dos Antigos. Coletes de lã simples camisa escuro de casimira verde ou azul, e calças para os homens. Mulheres sempre usavam vestidos longos, alguns atados à frente com uma saia rodada e corpete de forma tradicional. O couro justo no corpo de Kallan a fez sentir um formigamento e causou-lhe maus pensamentos atravessando sua mente. Como ele pareceria sem a cobertura?

Ela não esperava que ele tivesse que olhar tão sexy, tão jovem. Os Kallans de idade, no Livro dos Recordes eram antigos. O ultimo Kallan tinha sido um ancião que usava roupas dignas, com as longas vestes de esmeralda, seu Alfa usava nas celebrações cerimoniais.

A roupa de couro apertava suas longas pernas, moldando-se à sua parte inferior; um fluxo quente subiu para Emily avermelhando suas faces quando encarou a protuberância proeminente entre as pernas. O Kallan exibia-se com a graça fácil, esmagando o cascalho sob as botas de seus pés. Ela nunca tinha visto uma demonstração de masculinidade crua. Ele sugava todo o espaço aberto com a sua presença. Um Draicon perigoso, formidável. Bastante insensível. Tinha que ser, para fazer o que devia. Um pequeno temor sacudiu-a. Ele parecia um caçador feroz que expulsaria vitimas e nunca parava. Qualquer pensamento de que ela poderia fugir dele, vencê-lo, quebrara-se como vidro frágil. De repente ele olhou para cima para cumprimentar aqueles ao redor dele. Sua atenção dirigiu-se direto para as árvores que a escondia. Ele parecia anotar sua posição enquanto seus olhos se estreitavam.

Seu coração galopava quando ela tropeçou ao voltar. Não seria desse modo que iria encontrá-lo. Não encolhida e escondida, mas de queixo erguido, a face erguida.  
Ainda não. Ela precisava reunir os fragmentos de sua coragem esfarrapada em primeiro lugar. Emily escapuliu, os pés descalços para não fazer barulho na grama macia.

Mais tarde, com o anoitecer e as sombras da terra camuflada, ela marcharia até a fazenda e se apresentaria. Kallan ou não, Rafael não era melhor que ela. Ela iria mostrar isto. Em vez da atitude de animosidade e superioridade que Rafael esperava o clã Burke recebeu-o com apertos de mão vigorosos. Imediatamente ele se cobriu com a máscara sem emoção necessária para o seu meio à feliz aprovação e as apresentações, Rafael farejava-a. Emily, a convertida. Flores selvagens, uma pitada de lavanda. Sua atenção movia-se rápida até uma barraquinha de pinheiros. Ela escondia-se atrás deles. Seu perfume falava para ele. Medo misturado com raiva e uma tremenda força. Por baixo havia uma feminilidade forte que inundou seu corpo com o calor sexual. Rafael olhou. Esta devia ser Emily, a maldiçoada, mas porque sua presença era tão atraente? Ele examinou os Draicons em torno dele. Nenhum parecia sentir que Emily estava por perto. Ninguém se sentiu afetado. Exceto ele. Uma pequena perturbação voltou para sua mente. Mas a fragrância suave, sensual de Emily desapareceu. Ele virou-se com seu sorriso encantador, reservado para situações desconfortáveis. Este grupo não parecia ansioso ou aborrecido conforme o esperava a sua chegada.

Eles pareciam aliviados.

-Saudações, Kallan. Estamos muito felizes em ter você. Eu vou ver o que você precisa em relação à execução de Emily. Bridget.- uma fêmea alfa, deu-lhe um amplo e acolhedor sorriso.

De Emily. Sim, ele tinha necessidade. A forte necessidade de caçar e expulsar o aroma sedutor. Emily forte, perfumada, não era fraca, como disseram para ele. Urien, o macho alfa, era pequeno, magro, com cabelos ruivos, olhos azuis e um queixo forte. Ele olhava-o com o olhar sempre arrogante, dominador de um puro-sangue. Rafael se recusou a baixar o olhar. Ele fixou seu olhar frio sobre o Draicon. Para sua surpresa, Urien desviou o olhar e afastou-se, claramente se rendendo. A maioria dos Alfas, envolvia-se numa exibição de tão completo domínio, daria um passo em frente, acenaria a cabeça pequena para Rafael reconhecendo sua própria posição de poder e apertaria as mãos.

-Onde está Emily? Perguntou ele, procurando nos seus rostos. O clã se transformou, olhando para seus próprios pés.

-Ela não é bem-vinda aqui -, Urien disse sem rodeios, não é importante você encontrá-la neste momento.

Rafael escondeu sua raiva com perplexidade. O casal Alfa se recusara a atenuar este período tão difícil para Emily? O que poderia ser mais importante?

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, a sua desaprovação à medida que o escoltaram para o interior. Trataram-no com a reverência habitual, mas caramba, eles estavam tão retraídos, recusando-se a olhá-lo nos olhos. O que diabos acontecia aqui? A maldição da deusa da terra era mais importante que a condenada Emily?

Bridget levou-o em uma turnê pela grande quinta errante vitoriana. Ela explicou que a casa abrigava o clã inteiro Burke, mas ele não conseguiu encontrar evidencias de Emily.

Quando ele a seguiu até a escadaria, Rafael parou. Ele inclinou a cabeça, escutava. Silêncio.

\- Seus filhos, sua juventude.- Onde estão?

Bridget parecia desconfortável. - Não temos nenhum.

-Nenhum? - Ele estava incrédulo.

-Nosso clã viveu e prosperou aqui há décadas, mas a reprodução do clã envolvendo e as misturas de sangue são proibidas. Como resultado, nossas fêmeas se tornaram estéreis. Temos sido incapazes de conceber por décadas Agora, se você me seguir.

\- Quando foi o último nascimento? - Exigiu.

O pânico apareceu nos olhos dela, ela desviou o olhar. Uma fêmea, um nascimento proibido, há alguns anos atrás. Emily. Liam reproduziu-a fora do clã. Urien aceitou-a porque Liam era o seu querido irmão e precisávamos de um. Mas agora Urien lamenta não ter banido Liam do clã.

\- Você me disse que ela era uma pessoa idosa que estava contente de atravessar. O desânimo de Rafael cresceu. - Por que você mentiu?

-É difícil para nós, - Emily era a nossa esperança.

-Agora tem que sacrificá-la para o bem do clã? - Isto arrasou seu coração.

-Onde está seu pai?

Sua expressão ficou branca. – Morto, há um ano Emily o matou acidentalmente, quando ela o tocou.

-Seu próprio pai? - A piedade surgiu nele, juntamente com suspeita nascendo. – O que aconteceu?

-Emily tinha sonhado que a deusa Aibelle apareceu para ela e disse que o poder de vida e morte estava nela. No dia seguinte, Emily perguntou ao pai e a mim o que Aibelle significava. Ela agarrou a mão do pai, apertou-a e Liam suspirou e caiu no chão. Eu disse para Emily buscar Urien nos campos, mas já era tarde demais. Quando ele voltou, Liam estava morto pelo toque de Emily. Ela foi anunciada por uma das profecias para pôr fim ao nosso Clã.

Bridget torceu as mãos. - Você deve entender como isso é difícil. Urien ama Emily, mas ela matou Liam, e depois de seis meses sua irmã, Helen. Devemos seguir as antigas profecias e executar Emily antes que espalhe a maldição. O destino da raça Draicon inteira cabe a você, Kallan. - Quantos mais dos nossos povos devem morrer?

O coração de Rafael se apertou. - Onde estão essas antigas profecias? Eu quero vê-los por mim mesmo. Não que pudesse lê-los, os conhecimentos que ele tinha da velha língua aprendera quando se tornara Kallan.

-É proibido para aqueles fora do nosso grupo lê-los, aqueles que não são puros de sangue. Sua voz era suave e o tom contrito, mas se Bridget cuspisse em seu rosto, ela não poderia tê-lo insultado mais. Rafael deu-lhe um olhar longo, frio e prosseguiu a visita.

Quando chegaram ao quarto no andar de cima, Bridget abriu uma porta para uma suíte luxuosa -Este é seu quarto. Nós esperamos que você goste.

-Onde é que Emily dorme?

Depois de alguma hesitação, disse: - Emily vive em uma cabana na floresta. Havia várias casas na floresta, mas depois de Emily matou seu pai, todo mundo se mudou para a casa da fazenda. Ninguém queria ficar perto dela. Emily é muito perigosa, ela insistiu - Este é o melhor caminho. Emily gosta de viver na floresta.

-Será? Ele perguntou-se se fora escolha de Emily ou se fora forçada a isto.  
Rafael fechou a porta suíte e encostou-se nela. Ele deu Bridget seu olhar mais intimidante.

-Eu quero ficar na casa de campo ao lado de Emily.

Bridget começou a protestar. Ele ficou em pé em silêncio. Por fim, ela suspirou - Eu vou ver isto. Mas, seja cuidadoso. Ela é perigosa.

\- Eu sei lidar com isso. - Rafael olhou para baixo. – Agora, leve-me para meus aposentos.

Rafael, o guerreiro vigoroso e poderoso que iria matá-la chamava-se Rafael. Eles disseram que ele era rápido, misericordioso e dava à pessoa um final digno. Sua adaga era afinada com a antiga magia.

Este sujeito que dava um fim com a sua espada concordava um nome digno. As execuções. Os executados iam para o outro reino, com o Kallan Rafael ajudando na sua viagem. Ruídos a tinham atraído para a casa ao lado. Emily estava agora atrás de um pinheiro, olhando para a janela da sala enquanto olhava Rafael esticar seu corpo por bastante tempo.

Fascinação percorreu-a. A lisa carne bronzeada flexionado sobre bíceps fortes. Emily afastou a vista quando ele se virou.

Passos ressoaram dentro. Ela espiou novamente. Rafael puxou sua camiseta preta por cima da cabeça e atirou. Agora ele estava na porta do banheiro. Certamente, a visão era admirável. Ela sentiu um formigamento percorrer através de seu corpo enquanto ela olhava para seu corpo.

Seus dedos chegaram à frente de suas calças de couro preto. Enrubescendo, ela abaixou-se novamente. Quando ela levantou a cabeça, os sons da chuva começaram.

A curiosidade oprimiu-a. Emily rastejou de volta para a casa de campo ao lado. Os banheiros estavam projetados para permitir a entrada de luz natural e davam a sensação de estar ao ar livre, enquanto estivessem no chuveiro. Uma parede de vidro, dava para uma cortina de pinheiros.

Escondida entre o vidro e os pinheiros,ela observou. No chuveiro envidraçado, Rafael ficou sob os jatos iguais, de costas para ela. Úmido, cabelos pretos irregulares penduravam em fios sobre seus ombros largos. Lisa, a carne dourada cobria seu traseiro musculoso, e suas nádegas.

Emily olhou para a firmeza arredondada de suas nádegas. Quando ele se virou, ela lançou um suspiro assustado. Seu olhar vagueou chocado do cabelo escuro no peito firme para os músculos ondulados de seu abdômen, até o cabelo grosso na virilha e ... Seu olhar moveu-se rápido até a sua outra extremidade encontrando dois olhos escuros divertindo-se com sua atenção.

Emily fez barulho, fugindo para a segurança de sua floresta.  
Emily estava curiosa para vê-lo. Bem, ela dera nele mais do que uma boa olhada, Rafael pensou com um sorriso. Mas ela iria passar as próximas três semanas fugindo?  
Ele se secou, se vestiu e foi para a varanda. Sentado em uma cadeira de balanço de madeira, ele ouviu o pio pacíficos de rãs na árvore, o mugido de uma vaca distante do lado do pasto. Sombra do crepúsculo drapejava um trecho sobre a grama descendo o suave declive em direção à floresta.

Que tipo de vida era de Emily, quando seu clã inteiro temia até mesmo a pisada de seus passos na escada? Algo sobre a sua missão o incomodava. Não sua ausência. Isso era normal. Mas os sentimentos que ela evocava nele, poderoso e extremamente sexual. Ele nunca se sentira assim antes numa execução.

Seus sentimentos eram tão intensos a respeito do seu clã. Alguma coisa estava fora, especialmente Bridget. Ele não poderia estimá-los, provavelmente por causa do seu sangue puro e linhagem.

Velhos ressentimentos alargavam-se, mas colocou-os de lado. Ele se recostou na cadeira de balanço. Rafael fechou os olhos, farejando um delicado aroma de lavanda e fêmea. A fragrância aquecia o seu sangue e ele segurou os braços da cadeira de balanço enrijecido diante da excitação súbita.

-Emily, venha – eu sou Rafael, o Kallan. - Eu sei que você está aí, me olhando. Eu gostaria de encontrar você. Não tenha medo.

O silêncio encheu o ar. Em seguida, uma voz forte, suave falou num ataque sombrio. - Medo? Você é quem devia ter medo, Rafael Robichaux.

Sua voz se aprofundou numa leve ameaça. - Bastante medo porque eu carrego comigo a morte onde quer que eu vá em minhas mãos, a julgar pela forma como coçam, agora, me falando tão perto...

Algo subiu a sua consciência. A voz dela com seu leve sotaque sulista parecia-lhe familiar. As emoções cresciam nele. A maioria esmagadora com um profundo sentimento de tristeza absoluta,como se parte de sua alma estivesse para morrer.  
Isto era a angústia dele pela sua juventude e raiva crescente por seu envolvimento que danificava a sua percepção. Nada mais. Rafael dispensou seus sentimentos interiores. As emo - ções eram perigosas e nublavam seu julgamento.  
Ele abriu os olhos, olhando para o iluminado salpicado dos carvalhos e bordos: - Bom , então venha para frente. Se você quer me prejudicar, então tenha a coragem de mostrar-se.

-Por que eu deveria? Eu já vi você, a resposta veio, seguida por um pequeno fungado.

Ele deleitou-se ante sua atitude mordaz – Olhou bastante para mim, não é? Vamos nos olhar face a face e não através da janela do banheiro. - Seu suspiro fez o seu sorriso aumentar.

Um movimento chamou sua atenção para a esquerda. Rafael meio fechou os olhos, esperando. Uma figura surgiu das árvores. Seus sentidos puseram-se alerta. A fêmea se aproximando andou com a graciosa calma. A luz da varanda mostrou cabelos da cor de um pôr do sol pálido, elaborado em um coque apertado como as outras fêmeas Burke. Droga.

Jovem. Muito mais jovem que os seus 105 anos. Quase uma década após sua primeira alteração para lobo. Muito mais preocupante foi a cascata de emoções selvagens que caiu sobre ele. Fascinação. Emoção. E um sentimento irresponsável de excitação intensa. Como se quisesse saltar para frente, levá-la em seus braços e beijá-la sem sentido. Tirar-lhe o feio vestido que chegava aos tornozelos, baixá-la a grama verde e arrebatar-la até que ambos se estabelecessem ofegantes e esgotados de prazer. Com o rosto oval, grandes olhos verdes com cílios franjados vermelho-ouro, o nariz impertinente e a boca rosada, ela parecia uma inimiga errante refugiada numa floresta. Apesar do feio disforme vestido que usava não disfarçava a beleza etérea e deli-cadas feições.

Rafael fechou os olhos, fechando-se a sua reação inicial. _As emoções eram perigosas_. Ele sorveu-a através de seus outros sentidos. Um pequeno sorriso tocou sua boca. Apesar da infinidade de sentimentos que o empurravam, ele poderia ler o seu espírito. Desafiador e indisposto. Sua luta aumentava.

Ela não seria delicada numa boa noite, mas chutaria e gritaria. E parte dele  
apreciava sua raiva. Depois de tudo, as vezes que executava sua própria espécie, ele queria alguém que o combatesse. Alguém para dizer-lhe para mijar , em vez de implorar uma morte monótona, com os olhos vidrados de dor.

O ar à sua volta transformou. Um frio caiu sobre ele como se fosse inverno. Uma respiração forte e rápida percorreu todo o seu corpo. Rafael suprimiu um calafrio. Seu sangue quente Cajun uivava na explosão de gelo. Fora emitido por ela.

A morte encontrava-se nela, mas não sua própria. Seu toque matava. Esperando, ele desdobrou-se para avaliá-la. Sua fragrância era absolutamente deliciosa, forte e muito viva. Ele experimentou sua fúria gelada na calma que emitia. No entanto, ele queimou com o desejo enquanto sentia a aproximação dela.

Rafael esperava, abalado e ficou em pé em silêncio.

-Você não pode ser um Kallan. Você é muito jovem.

A acusação o fez sorrir. Abrindo os olhos, ele estudou a sua figura, graciosa como uma ninfa da floresta. Os últimos raios de sol brilhavam nos cabelos, fazendo com que parecesse tão brilhantes quanto o sol.

\- Conseqüentemente seu alfa me disse que você era idosa. – Ele não escondeu sua raiva. Rafael sentou-se ereto, suas coxas moveram-se, as mãos sobre os joelhos enquanto ele a considerava.

\- Eu tenho vinte e dois anos – hesitou , e sua voz parecia triste, estranhamente familiar. - Eu me sinto como se eu fosse velha.

Ele retorceu a boca enquanto examinava sua aparência. - Já nos conhecemos?

Ela riu, o som borbulhante como água em cascata sobre as pedras. –Indubitavelmente, você deve se lembrar que eu não aperto mais as mãos...

Emily ergueu as mãos, exibindo as grossas, as feias luvas amarelas-mostarda. Elas eram um triste lembrete da ameaça letal que carregava.

-Eu poderia matá-lo com um único toque, - ela disse, com voz suave contrastando com a feiúra das suas palavras.

-Eu duvido disto. Vem, sente ao meu lado, está uma noite encantadora. Bateu na cadeira de balanço vazia ao lado dele . Ela estreitou os olhos como se ele a convidasse para sentar-se sobre uma pilha de cascavéis. - Sentar-se e fazer o quê? Falar sobre o tempo?

-Se você quiser, eu quero te conhecer melhor, Emily Burke.

As mãos enluvadas foram para as ancas arredondadas. Emily olhou-o. - Eu sei qual é o seu propósito. Você veio aqui para me executar, não? Desperdiçar sua conversa floreada ou discursos eloqüentes sobre como é lindo Outro Reino, e como eu vou ficar em paz ou essa bobagem de ficar para conhecer-me. Vamos, começar com algo direito, Kallan. É meu inimigo. Em época nenhuma seremos amigos.

 _Seremos amantes._

Seu pensamento surgiu do nada. Isto assustou e, quando ele analisou-o, tornou-se muito atraente. Seu corpo reagiu à idéia, imaginando-se retirando os pinos do seu cabelo, liberando-o e este se derramando em cascata até a cintura. Emily nua enquanto ele dava pequenos beijos na pálida pele, desfrutando do prazer, ela choramingava animada enquanto colocava a boca num avermelhamento mamilo e, em seguida, empurrava-se nas pernas abertas e se estabelecia entre os seus quadris...

 _Merde_! O que diabos havia de errado com ele? _Ela é sua execução, imbecil_! Ele estava pensando nela como se ela fosse só dele. Ele tinha uma draicaron, Erin, e ele estava cobiçando uma mulher que ele devia executar.

Rafael arrastou uma respiração profunda, perturbado com seus pensamentos traidores. Que tipo de Kallan era ele? Viciosamente queria Emily. Era um homem de 1.200 anos de idade, com verrugas e pernas arqueadas, ansioso para acabar com tudo. Não era esta visão da beleza da primavera, etérea e bela como uma flor delicada.  
-Olá? A visão agitou as mãos enluvadas ante ele. - Você é surdo? Você recebeu minha mensagem? Eu posso matá-lo...

-Você não pode me matar – , ele observou calmamente, contente de ver toda a emoção fugir de sua voz - Eu sou imortal...

-Mas, novamente não é imune à dor que eu posso fazer você sofrer.

 _Provavelmente mais do que você sabe._ Novamente o pensamento passou diante dele, cheio de uma tristeza pesada.

O sorriso dela se tornou cruel. –Você já sentiu enfraquecer o seu corpo e a magia que escapa de seu corpo? Isso é o que eu faço, Rafael; é isso que vou fazer com você se você se atrever a vir para perto de mim e pregar sobre o outro mundo ou morrer pelo meu Clã.

A inflexão de sua voz lhe disse tudo o que ele precisava saber. Ela blefava. Sob as sórdidas palavras e ameaças era um fio escuro do medo puro. Não dela, mas dele.

Todas as coisas vivas que ela poderia prejudicar. Rafael sorriu suavemente.

\- Não sei nenhum discurso e nem pregação. Mas eu gosto de comer, e eu tenho certeza que em algum momento você faz isso também. Você pode se juntar a mim para o jantar?

\- Como sua hóspede ou o prato principal?

Rafael jogou a cabeça para trás e riu, encantado com sua coragem. - Depende se polvilhada com uma algumas especiarias Cajun, você poderia fazer...

 _E eu sei exatamente onde polvilhar o tempero_. Seu corpo aqueceu-se com proposição erótica com Emily na mesa como um banquete para a sua fome.  
Ele se levantou da cadeira de balanço batendo contra a parede. -Venha, Emily. Odeio comer sozinho. – ele desceu as escadas, indo para ela, congelando-a.

-Fique longe de mim, Kallan. Apenas fique longe.

Então ela fugiu para as sombras densas como um cervo assustado.  
Rafael suspirou, passou a mão pelos cabelos. Desta vez ele não a deixaria ir. Ele pulou do alpendre e inalou. Bastante fácil encontrá-la. Rastreando seu perfume delicioso, ele seguiu para a floresta.

Emily se aproximava do carvalho e a vinha do sagrado visco enroscando-se ao redor dos fortes membros. Apesar de que hoje à noite o luar estava muito fraco, ela devia colher as bagas. Ela precisava de respostas dos textos sagrados que tia Helen protegera.  
Seis meses atrás, Helen a levara para o jardim sozinha, dizendo que ela tinha de partilhar um segredo do clã. Helen era detentora dos textos sagrados, e lhe disse onde eles estavam. - Se acontecer algo, Emily encontre-os e os decifre. Eles fornecerão respostas que você necessita.

Helen perguntou se ela podia restaurar a vida e apontou uma rosa morta. Emily tinha removido a fina luva que cobria sua mão e furou o dedo num espinho. Quatro gotas de seu sangue pingadas sobre as pétalas se abriram e renovaram sua cor vermelha. Helen ficou extremamente emocionada.

\- Eu sabia que, você Emily tinha o dom da vida dentro de você. Ainda existe algo que eu devo dizer-lhe. Você precisa saber a verdade sobre o seu dom...  
Para seu horror, Helen tinha tocado a mão dela. Sua mão descoberta. Emily gritou quando sua tia caiu no chão. Apavorada, Emily correu para dizer a Urien, que ordenou que ela ficasse dentro de sua casa. Uma hora mais tarde, Urien sombriamente disse a Emily que Helen estava morta por causa de seu único toque.

Ele a baniu para sempre nesse dia.

Os textos eram a última esperança. Desde que ela fora informada de sua morte iminente, ela curvou-se sobre eles, desesperada para traduzir as profecias predizendo sua morte. Se ela iria morrer para salvar sua raça, então ela queria essa prova. Helen disse que o texto forneceria todas as respostas. Mas para discernir as palavras, ela precisava ter calma e estar destituída de emoção.

Impossível. A única alternativa era manchar de frutos maduros de visco sobre o pergaminho. As bagas tornariam as palavras claras para ela, mesmo que ela ficasse muito chateada.

Passos triturou as folhas da mata. Emily sentiu-se ainda, como um cervo farejando o inimigo. Ele aproximou com deliberação anunciando sua presença.

Ela fugiu.

\- Emily, pare de jogar. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, nós devemos conversar.

A voz profunda, rouca soava familiar. Não, era este Kallan. Ele brincava com ela, tentando atraí-la para seu lado. Rafael possuía uma poderosa magia. Ele podia disfarçar sua voz, fazendo um som familiar, e amava encorajar uma bem-vinda morte de transição com braços abertos como um amante.

Emily apertou seus olhos fechando-os, batendo as palmas nas orelhas para não ouvir a profunda, sensual voz, tão consoladora como um amigo velho. Ela não tinha nenhum amigo.

 _Eu estou só_.

Talvez fosse tempo dela finalmente ter coragem para escapar. Deixar a propriedade que raramente deixava desde seu nascimento. Fugir a noite.

Orientada pelo instinto, Emily voltou para se abrigar bosque. Seus pés nus, acostumados à vegetação rasteira áspera, movendo rápido sobre as folhas e os ramos secos. Atrás dela ouviu Rafael chamar seu nome.

 _Chame tudo que você quiser. Você conversará com ar, estúpido_.

Pensando sobre o poderoso Kallan como um estúpido deu-lhe um pequeno conforto. Emily continuou em pela sua floresta amada, saindo em um prado jorrante. A lama da grama orvalhada sob seus pés enquanto corria.

A extremidade da propriedade estava ao alcance. Liberdade. Emily firmou-se para uma parada, instintivamente conhecendo o limite. Ela olhou fixamente para a sujeira que separava terra dos Burke do outro lado do mundo.

Ela olhou rapidamente para o topo da colina diante dele. Além da propriedade reclinada na liberdade. Se ela usasse a coragem, ela poderia escapar. Fugir do seu destino.

Seu super protetor pai e Urien raramente permitiam que ela se aventurasse do lado de seu território, advertindo-a de grandes perigos. Morfos com garras prontas para cortar em tiras a pele delicada. Suas presas eram longas e amareladas, sua cobiça pela carne dos Draicon era grande.

Seu coração batia agitado amedrontado.

Se ela fugisse, onde ela iria? E se seu toque matasse os humanos também? O coração de Emily se angustiou ante o pensamento de matar outra vida de inocente.

Algo se moveu nas sombras da escuridão. Formas. Inquietas, andando de um lado a outro como numa jaula. Nada, além de um bando de coiotes. Urien tinha estado errado. O mundo lá apresentava pouco perigo. Não comparado a ameaça maior, mais alta, silenciosamente perseguindo-a.

Ela andou para a estrada.

Um fedor como fezes e lixo apodrecido encheu suas narinas. O terror apertou seu coração como um punho forte. Emily reconheceu as formas quando eles vieram para mais perto da extremidade da propriedade. Perto o suficiente para ela sentir sua respiração quente, fedorenta. Perto suficiente para ela ver o clarão preto em seus olhos.

Morfos, os que se banqueteavam com a carne dos Draicons.

Emily gritou.

Rafael rasgou o caminho, alarmado com o grito aflito lá na extremidade do bosque, próxima à linha da propriedade. Emily. Algo a ameaçava.

O instinto assumiu seu comando. Ele correu, movendo suas mãos e eliminando sua roupa enquanto então fazia sua mudança para lobo.

Ela ficou em pé na escuridão sombria, levando mãos cobertas para a boca. Trêmula como se um vento poderoso agitasse-a.

Então, do outro lado, na pequena estreita estrada suja, ele os viu.

Um bando de Morfos que olhava para ela embaixo. Como se eles quisessem sua morte e pudessem devorar seu coração.

Enquanto este batia quieto dentro de seu peito.

Com um grunhido, Rafael saltou sobre a estrada, controlando os Morfos que olhavam fixamente para Emily.

-Pare! Eles não virão aqui!

Em sua voz o medo total estalou parando-o. Suas patas deslizavam no pedregulho solto. Os Morfos avançavam para trás, seus corpos curvados, murchos distorcendo, garras estendidas à medida que eles silvaram para ele.

Rafael rosnou para o inimigo. Querendo estalar e rasgar e destruir, todo instinto subindo para o ataque. Mas sua transformação foi sua primeira preocupação. Ele não poderia deixar Emily só, enfrentando o perigo.

Os Morfos mudaram para lobos, cortando silenciosamente. Rafael trotou de volta para Emily e mudando para forma humana. Um vento frio escovou contra sua pele desnuda, gelando seus ossos. Ele vestiu-se com um movimento de sua mão, olhado para o rosto aterrorizado dela.

-Você está bem?

Emily olhou depois para os Morfos. – Eles não apareciam na propriedade. Urien disse que era a magia protegia a terra, mas eu acho que... Eles me temem.

Rafael sentiu seu tumulto interno e a desafiou. -Então, por que não parte?

Franzindo seu rosto adorável. – Eu devia... Eu poderia , mas antes, Urien disse que eles atacavam em bandos, clonando eles mesmos e sacrificando os clones para me matar. Eles desnudariam minha pele dos meus ossos e comeriam meu coração para ingerir toda a magia que eu tenho. Sei que vou morrer, mas eu não quero morrer assim.

Angústia atingiu-o ao ouvi-la. Os batimento do coração de Rafael revolveram seu estomago. Maldição, isto seria difícil. Em todo este tempo que era Kallan, ele nunca enfrentou tal desafio.

 _Pense nela, não em si mesmo_.

-Emily, vamos voltar. Você está tremendo –, ele disse em seu tom mais gentil.

Rafael retirou dos ombros sua jaqueta de couro e foi cobri-la com esta os ombros esbeltos.

-Ela empurrou de volta como se ele fosse um ferro quente. - Não me toque!

-Eu só iria oferecer a você este...

-Então você tem que destruir isto depois que eu vesti-la. Ela se afastou. -Você é considerado sábio. - Tudo que eu toco é contaminado. Meu próprio povo não fica a três metros de mim. Eles não deixam eu tocar em nada. Até os animais não posso alimentá-los, banhá-los, cuidar deles... Sinto-me suja...

O coração de Rafael retorceu-se.

-Pare de olhar para mim assim. Odeio piedade, odeio você.

Com um redemoinho de saias, ela girou explosiva em direção a sua cabana. Rafael olhou-a se afastar. Ele a deixaria só no momento. A manhã viria, eles teriam um trabalho a fazer.

Uma vez Emily amou a escuridão. Agora ela trouxera apenas temor para a noite e sonhos terríveis a perseguiram no sono. A noite anterior tinha sido particularmente horrível. Presas grandes, amareladas pronto para afundar em sua carne, ávida para rasgar e rasgar.

Emily enganchou uma mecha de cabelo atrás de sua orelha. Antes de adormecer ontem à noite, ela manteve-se a calma suficiente para decifrar uma fragmentos dos textos sagrados. O Destruidor foi enviado para matá-la. A Única chance era render-se. Suas orações tinham uma vaga interpretação. Mas, se ela se rendesse para o Destruidor? O que aconteceria? Ela ficara bastante aborrecida, e as palavras imprecisas ante seus olhos. Emily despejou uma xícara de café, vestiu suas luvas e tomou a xícara para apreciar o ar matutino. A angústia a encheu quando ela localizou Rafael sentando na cadeira de balanço em sua varanda. Numa camiseta de macia cinza, calça jeans e botas, seu corpo poderoso tenso, ele olhava fixamente no bosque.

-Por que você está em minha varanda? Ela exigiu.

Deparou-se com o silêncio. Ela localizou a linha de sua olhar e viu um cervo pequeno pacificamente colhendo a grama orvalhada. -Por que você está olhando?

-Presa. Sua voz era baixa, concentrada. De costas para ela, Rafael ficou em pé e arrastou a camisa sobre a cabeça. Músculos ondularam debaixo da sua carne lisa, bronzeada. Sua boca ficou seca quando ela o olhou fixamente. Ele agarrou o cós sua calça jeans.

-O - o que você está fazendo?

-Estou indo caçar. Eu não como cervo há meses.

-Não existe nenhum cervo onde você vive?

Ele olhou sobre de seu ombro. - De onde vimos, nós comemos nutrias5, roedores maior que os cachorros pequenos. Eles se parecem com castores mutantes.

A fascinação a apanhou enquanto ela assistiu ele tirar sua roupa lentamente e cuidadosamente. Emily suspeitou que ele fez isto de propósito para conseguir uma reação.

Ela reagiu. Ela viu homens desnudos como os machos do clã transformavam em lobos. Mas não tão bonito. Suas pernas eram longas e robustas, sua parte inferior com músculo rígido. Seus ombros largos diminuindo para abaixo, para uma cintura e quadris magros. Fascinada, ela estudou o ondular dos músculos de sua carne bronzeada. Uma estranha marca em tinta azul decorou seu bíceps forte esquerdo - um punhal que tinha letras rúnicas complicadas como uma Adaga Sagrada atravessado por um coração.

As faíscas iridescentes começaram a vislumbrar ao redor ele, - então abrandara se não se juntar a mim?

Uma ondulação de prazer atravessou. Seu clã nunca a convidara para correr com eles há anos. Emily se debruçou de volta, bebericando seu café.

-Eu não caço mais.

-Por quê?

Ela ficou muda, relutante em dizer a ele por que. Ele pareceu lutar com uma decisão. Seu grande os ombros afundaram quando ele deu um suspiro, - não poderia ser mais que um desafio. Como pescar com explosivos C-4.

Rafael moveu a mão, vestindo-se novamente. O alívio precipitou-se nela, e confundiu-a. A maioria dos outros a ignorariam e seguiriam sua fome.

-Sua geladeira deve estar completamente provida, - ela disse, derramando seu café. Uma Adaga Sagrada pendurava-se em torno de seu cinto. Emily engoliu duro.

\- É, mas eu gosto da excitação da caça. Pois sou, afinal, um grande, lobo mau.

Um sorriso encantador tocou em sua boca, derretendo-a um pouco. Ele parecia amigável. Aberto e disposto a conversar com ela como se ela fosse só uma Draicon ordinária.

Ela não era. Emily apertou suas mãos.

-Por que você veste aquelas roupas?

Ele encolheu os ombros. Isto é como eu nunca seguir o estilo outro pessoas.

-Estilo? Eu não conheço estilo, mas eu sei como é importante parecer como todo mundo no clã.

-Da forma que você veste este saco áspero? -Esquadrinhando-a.

Emily tocou com os dedos o vestido pardo disforme com suas mangas longas e material grossos. - Isto é tradição. Nossas pessoas adotam a roupa tradicional.

Ela olhou fixamente para o punhal de ouro pequeno oscilando no lóbulo perfurado de sua orelha esquerda. -Nossos machos não usam brincos. Nós não usamos nenhuma decoração em nossos corpos.

Rafael se debruçou contra a grade . -O brinco é mais que uma decoração. Ele arrastou de sua orelha esquerda e o punhal de ouro minúsculo oscilou disto. Num instante, a lâmina dourada em seu cinto desapareceu enquanto aparecia como um segundo punhal no brinco. - eu mantenho a Adaga Sagrada perto de mim todo tempo. O brinco dá a mim a liberdade para caminhar armado em lugares onde os humanos proíbem armas. Ele relampejou o sorriso encantador novamente. -Muito melhor que levar detectores de metal em aeroportos.

Ela sentiu sua respiração a escapar quando ele arrastou sua orelha novamente e a Adaga reapareceu em seu cinto. O punhal sagrado, levado somente por um Kallan, concluiria sua vida. Ele vestia a lâmina à medida que vestia sua roupa, com uma indiferença casual que desmentia seu papel. O medo percorreu Emily. Outros Kallans tinha sido puro sangues, com batas longas e barbas cinza, e mantiveram a Adaga escondida. Eles veneravam suas vestes e a Adaga, e os textos antigos pintados por eles eram místicos. Eles entoavam as palavras dos rituais, trabalhavam feitiços e possuíam grande magia.

Este Kallan era um guerreiro. Embaixo do divertido escuro olhar, espreitava com uma concentração de um caçador verdadeiro. Rafael não seria facilmente enganado como ela poderia ter enganado um Kallan de idade avançada.

-Você é somente um cavalheiro com a Adaga. Por que você usa isto em sua calça comprida? O último Kallan puro sangue sempre mantinha isto guardado em um caixa de couro de tartaruga.

A diversão fugiu seus olhos, substituída por uma firme expressão. Emily afastou-se, sentindo a raiva crescente, uma crueldade proposital.

-Eu me visto como desejo, e não para seu povo, mas eu venero meu papel e minhas missões tanto quanto o velho Kallan. Minha Adaga é uma arma e nunca deixa minha visão, digo-lhe que não sou menos _cavalheiro_ que o antigo. Rafael removeu a lâmina, sacudiu-a no ar e embainhou-a.

-Nós nunca tivemos um Kallan que não fosse um puro sangue. Você tem o sangue misturado, tão diferente...

Sua mandíbula endureceu-se. - Há uma primeira vez para tudo. Eu trabalhei duro para me tornar Kallan e passei pelo teste. Isto é tudo que seu povo precisa saber. A luz solar refletiu no fino punhal com cabo de ouro. Emily esquivou-se, como se ele fosse matá-la com a lâmina, embora quisesse ver isto mais perto. Tocar a faca que concluiria isso tudo. Ela esticou suas mãos enluvadas. A coberta protegeria a lâmina de contaminação.

-Eu posso ver a Adaga? Eu nunca segurei um antes.

-Não. Sua voz era cortante.

Magoada, ela retrocedeu para o final da varanda. Rafael desviou a vista para o bosque. - Vem, Emily, caminhe comigo. É tempo de começar a suas lições.

-Eu não sou uma boa aluna... - A raiva revolvendo-a.

Todos os transidos aprendem isto. Meu trabalho é ensinar, preparar você para sua jornada para o Outro Reino.

-A jornada eu receberei facilmente – , ela sussurrou.

Seu olhar suavizou. - Então vamos caminhar, um passeio simples pelo bosque. Mostra-me a seu bosque, Emily.

Dado que não tinha escolha, com ele parecendo determinado a perseguí-la, ela dirigiu-se à floresta, o Kallan dando-lhe bastante espaço. As folhas moviam preguiçosamente rolando no bosque varridas por um vento fresco. Emily arrastou seus pés nus na espessa camada de folhas mortas, musgo e grama quando eles entraram no Bosque.

O caminho que ela usou era largo suficiente para caber os dois, mas Rafael seguiu atrás dela. A luz solar filtrada pelos carvalhos altos, pinhos e bordos6. O odor de boas-vindas de floresta e de terra invadiu seus sentidos. Ela respirou profundamente, sorrindo. Aqui estava em casa, um lugar sagrado onde ela se sentia mais confortável.

-Você sempre anda descalça? Ele perguntou.

 _É a única parte de mim da qual eu me sinto livre para desnudar._ -Quando posso...

Quando eles abordaram o pequeno vale, ela tentou passar depressa, não querendo que ele investigasse.

Mas Rafael deteve. Sua fronte ensombreceu-se quando ele olhou isto. -Isto é um lugar sagrado, muito antigo. Eu sinto uma energia pesada no ar enquanto isto vem dali.

Ela olhou na direção que seu dedo apontava e seu coração saltou.

-Não, você não...

Rafael partiu, dirigindo-se para onde apontara.

-Não é nada que você precise ver –, ela o chamou a seguir.

Mas quando ela correu para frente, era muito tarde.

Rafael entrou neste incomum espaço pequeno quieto. Nenhum canto de pássaro gorjeava aqui, e entretanto as árvores não eram tão espessa, o ar parecia denso.

Ele ficou ante o altar de pedra e tocou a pedra antiga com um olhar solene.

Emily apertou suas mãos enluvadas. Ele estava aqui para matá-la. Ela ousou confiar nele ou em qualquer outro. Rafael era seu executor. Nenhuma proposta de generosidade, tratando-a com respeito e conversando com ela e suplicante solidão constante mudaria isto.

O altar de pedra serviu como uma barricada de granito entre eles. Rafael moveu-se, colocando uma mão no quadril.

Um raio perdido de luz solar relampejada do cabo de punhal de ouro sólido em sua cintura. Ele a pegou olhando para a adaga fixamente.

-Oh, Emily –, ele suavemente disse.

Com um soluço estrangulado, ela girou e correu cegamente pela floresta, longe da horrenda lembrança do que estava por vir. Finalmente ela alcançou o segurança de sua cabana. Emily apertou seus olhos fechando-os e, com todas as suas emoções e pensamentos, chamou o seu prometido. Ele disse a ela que estaria fora algumas semanas, mas sua necessidade era urgente.

Se Amant não podia ajudá-la, ninguém poderia.

Rafael caminhou pela floresta, profundamente pensativo. A indistinta energia emitida pelo altar de pedra onde Emily seria executada para finalizar a maldição. A visão não o aborreceu, mas ele sentiu que algo de importância tremenda acontecera lá. O altar não tinha nenhum toque de Morte ou duelo. Ele não podia disfarçar os padrões de energia.

A piedade surgiu nele, banindo o antigo ressentimento. Emily achou que ele não era tão bom quanto os outros Kallans por causa de seu sangue misturado. Indigno. Velhas memórias brilharam para ele.

Caminhara para cidade, atrás do Vieux Carre7, da casa simples do pântano para comprar suprimentos. Outro, Draicon mais puro zombou dele, lançando-lhe pedras e rindo.

 _Cachorro. Mestiço_.

Os velhos preconceitos contra seu sangue Cajun nunca cessariam?

Rafael empurrou para o lado o amargo passado e concentrou-se em Emily. Sua transição vinha em primeiro. Ele deveria encontrá-la, conseguir acalmá-la novamente se eles quisessem trabalhar junto.

 _Amant_?

A voz dentro de sua cabeça o surpreendeu. Rafael se debruçou contra uma árvore, suspirou. _Erin, agora não é hora_.

 _Por favor, Amant eu sinto muito me intrometer,mas tenho tanta necessidade de você, caso contrário eu nunca teria contatado você. Ajude-me._

O terror na voz de sua draicara o alarmou, junto com uma suspeita horrível crescendo sobre dele. Rafael tentou empurrar de volta todas as emoções aglomeradas em sua mente, seu medo apavorado, culpa dele nisto. Ele não podia atender as necessidades dela.

 _Se você não pode vir para meu lado, diga para mim o que eu posso fazer. Você é um grande guerreiro, eu sinto isto. Você é um sábio que lutou muitas batalhas. Ele me machucará. Por favor, só me aconselhe..._

 _Quem estar ameaçando você_? Ele exigiu. _Diga para mim e eu tomarei meu punhal e cortarei seu coração. Eu pedirei a meus irmãos, e eles virão ajudá-la._

 _Você não pode o parar. Ninguém pode. Ele é grande, poderoso. Eu não posso pará-lo, parar isto._

Um soluço apareceu inesperadamente, ecoado em sua mente como vidro partido.

 _Calma, tudo está bem -,_ ele sussurrou, profundamente aflito por ela. Como podia fazer isto, ser um Kallan e se afastar dela? Tempo e novamente tarefas o levariam para outro lado, e sua companheira não poderia ser sua primeira prioridade. Ainda que todo instinto de ira apressava-o para seu lado, atender suas necessidades.

Mas Emily vinha em primeiro, agora. Ele deveria atendê-la antes de aliviar o medos de Erin.

Por anos, ele gentilmente aceitara que ele nunca encontraria sua verdadeira companheira, a metade perdida de sua alma mágica. Outros afortunado auto-suficiente experimentaram a alegria e a realização. Rafael assumiu como o outro Kallan antes dele, que não era estimado para ser. Suas missões vinham em primeiro, e ele achou um pequeno conforto nisto.

Agora, ela finalmente o buscara e ele regozijou-se por dentro. Mas merde— ah, a contagem de tempo. Ele precisava de toda sua concentração e energia dirigidas para Emily. Sua transição vinha em primeiro.

 _Erin, escute mim. Você tem uma arma perto_? Um pequeno soluço e ele podiam senti-la puxando toda sua força. _Bem_ , ele calmamente disse, orgulhoso de sua coragem.

 _Sim_ , _uma faca pequena, afiada._

 _Tome isto e arme você mesmo Não tema usar isto neste macho. O apunhale-o, aponte para o quadrante esquerdo de seu peito superior. Cortará o coração lentamente dele, não importa o quanto poderoso ele for_. Fará isto?

 _Eu não posso matá-lo_!

 _Calma_ , ele acalmou-a. _Você deve proteger você mesma_. _O incapacitará. Agora, pegue a faca._

A preocupação o encheu à medida que ele esperou. Depois de alguns minutos, ele a ouviu em sua mente. _Eu peguei-a_. _você está certo que isto funcionará_?

 _Sim. Onde está você? Você está em lugar limitado, uma casa ou edifício_?

 _Isto é perigoso_?

 _Saia. É menos chance de ser encurralada –_ , Rafael disse a ela.

Silêncio, e então ele a ouviu-a falar. _Eu estou do lado de algumas árvores, eu me sinto mais segura aqui._

Rafael agitou sua cabeça. _Agora, faça como eu digo. Procure sua família, seu povo, e fiquem com eles. Ainda que o seu intimidador esteja entre eles, ele não ousará machucar você em sua presença._

 _Oh, Amant_ –, ela sussurrou, e soluçado entre lágrimas parecia que ela ria. _Foram_ _eles que o chamaram aqui_.

O coração de Rafael pulsou em seu estômago. O cheiro delicioso de lavanda e flores silvestres de repente flutuou no brisa gelada. Ele moveu-se para árvore e começou a caminhar em direção ao odor, mantendo a linha de comunicação telepaticamente aberta enquanto fazia isso.

 _Onde você está, Erin_? Ele perguntou. _Fale para mim_.

Esperando sua resposta, ele vagueou sem fazer barulho varrendo e entrando na floresta, andando cuidadosamente como um lobo faria, evitando ser descoberto.

 _Eu não posso conversar_. Pânico afinou sua voz. _Alguém está vindo para cá. Eu penso.. Eu penso que é ele._

Abandonando cautela, ele arremessou pela floresta, trombando com vegetação rasteira, seus pulmões trabalhando duro, seu coração acelerado. Agora o odor inundou seus sentidos, uma tira de desejo quente puxando-o para frente uma necessidade insensata. Ele a viu agora, encostada contra um carvalho antigo, seu corpo luxuriante e tentador, seus olhos abertos nas faces delicadas.

Rafael cortou a comunicação com Erin tão abruptamente quanto suspendia um receptor de telefone. Ele correu para frente.

-Emily, ele respirou. Examinando-a minuciosamente a fêmea destinada para ele, ele saltou para frente, prendendo-a contra a árvore com seu corpo. Ele devia saber com certeza. Rafael a puxou para que ele num beijo esmagador.

Até quando os seus lábios abriram debaixo da pressão dos seus, ele soube. Até quando seu sangue cantou ardentemente em suas veias e seu pênis cresceu duro pelo seu odor despertado, ele soube.

Seu corpo gritou não, um grito que ecoou na sua mente. Rafael recuou em choque miserável e horror. Não, não ela, não esta aqui.

Emily chorou, pondo uma enluvada mão nos lábios, os olhos azuis abertos no rosto delicado. Olhos azuis mudando rapidamente para violeta profunda - Não! Oh, Deus, não você, pode ser...

Sua garganta fechou, Rafael não podia falar, entretanto ele gritou dentro de sua cabeça. Emily, a quem devia executar. Seguramente não era nenhuma estranha, anônima, mas Erin, sua draicara, sua fêmea. Isto não era possível.

Apenas o pensamento cruzou sua mente quando um tímido, lançado grito alto, como de um fada antiga, rasgou da garganta de Emily que Rafael ouviu o impulso da faca cortando o ar. A dor explodiu em seu peito quando a lâmina afundou profunda.

Ele caiu para frente, aterrissando o rosto na umidade, dando boas-vindas a terra.

Emily o matara.

A faca da cozinha caiu de seus dedos estendidos. Ela olhou-o fixamente chocada, seu coração batendo acelerado. Seu beijo não era um mero fundir de bocas, mas uma droga, um intoxicante beijo que examinara minuciosamente sua alma. Era realização de todas as esperanças desesperadas, sonhos e desejos sensuais. Ela sentiu que o achara na sua mente, que eles tinham uma ligação...Ele a beijou em silêncio, sua própria fome sexual enroscando com um doloroso conhecimento.

Emily elevou as mãos para seu rosto. Sangue empapou as luvas de camurça.

Um grito alojou-se apropriadamente em sua garganta quando seu olhar saltou para Rafael que estava no chão. Ela o matou, o Kallan, seu draicaron.

Seu executor também era seu destinado companheiro, o macho que deveria salvá-la.

Suas mãos, mãos que matavam agora se agitavam violentamente. Uma brisa fresca tocou em sua face, suave como uma carícia gentil. A bainha de sua saia tremulou. Emily dobrou os joelhos, aproximando-se para tocar em Rafael.

Ela afastou, sua boca abrindo e fechando. Fechando as mãos, ela bateu nas suas coxas.

-Não, não, não, - ela chorava lamentando.

Lançando um grito histérico. Ela atirou sua cabeça e lançou sua angústia para o Céu. Emily lutava para frear suas emoções. Esticando suas mãos, ela pensou depressa.

Ela podia restabelecer vida com seu sangue.

Quando o pensamento ocorreu, Rafael gemeu e mexeu. Não mais progredindo na sua camisa o sangue do ferimento terrível que infligira. Ela olhou rapidamente para ele, e rastejou para longe como caranguejo; ele se sentou. Seu escuro olhar considerou seu com um toque de humor oblíquo.

-Eu vejo que você prestou bem atenção ao meu de conselho, ele tocou a mancha carmesim em seu peito.

O alívio sobre a recuperação se transformou em raiva lamentável. - Como você pode gracejar em cima de algo como isto? Como você pode fazer isto?

 _Como você pode ser a pessoa que vai me matar, quando você deveria ser meu companheiro?_

O remorso escureceu seu olhar. - Eu não quero assustar você mais do que já está. Sua boca torceu-se - Eu desejo que você pare de olhar para mim assim...

Como você pode ser o Kallan? Ela deixou escapar sem querer - meu companheiro?

Ele levantou-se parecendo inteiro e saudável como se não tivesse sido apunhalado, nem afetado. - Emily, - ele disse suavemente. - Por que você disse para mim que seu nome era Erin?

-Por que você não disse para mim seu nome verdadeiro? - Ela atirou de volta.

-Eu não queria que minha draicara tivesse medo do Kallan. Eu a queria, que você viesse me conhecer pelo que sou...

-Meu executor –, ela entrecortadamente disse.

Seus olhos fecharam enquanto ele empurrou uma mão por seu cabelo assanhado, puxando pedaços livres de ramo e folhas. - Deixe-me esquecer isto por um momento. Diga para mim, Emily, o que fez você dizer para mim que seu nome era ...

-Erin? - Porque era apelido que meu pai deu a mim, meu nome favorito, eu queria que você soubesse o meu nome real. Eu tinha medo, talvez, que você tivesse ouvido histórias de Emily, a amaldiçoada. Ela olhou os pés, tornando para olhar para ele.

A amargura misturou-se ao seu sorriso torto. - Eu vejo que nós dois tivemos uma boa razão para guardar nossa real identidade um do outro.

\- Mas eu devia ter reconhecido sua voz, seu acento. Emily tocou um carvalho perto, sentindo conforto e força de conectar a árvore robusta, forte.

-Talvez nós dois estivéssemos cegos para a verdade, até que fossemos forçados a confrontar isto junto. Rafael curvou-se, levantou a faca ensangüentada da cozinha. Uma expressão sóbria perfurou sua fronte.

Pegue-a de volta, ele ordenou.

Perplexa, ela assistiu quando ele pegou a faca e a segurou nas mãos. Um raio de luz branca acendeu nas pontas do dedo, aquecendo o metal, transformando o sangue em cinza branca.

Rafael recuperou a faca, formalmente segurou do lado do cabo . – eu acredito que isto é seu.

-Ponha isto no chão. Quando ele fez, ela pegou-a, relutante até para triscar os dedos. - Emily pegou a faca pelo cabo.

-Por que você incinerou seu sangue?

Seu ansioso olhar encontrou com o dela – sou um imortal, e meu sangue contém poderoso magia, poderoso suficiente para restabelecer vida, ou fazer outros seres, imortais do mal, também. Se eu for machucado, devo destruir tudo qualquer gotícula. Eu não devo permitir que alguém use isto para seu próprio propósito.

-Seu sangue também? A esperança débil encheu-a. Poder, ela respirou; -Você pode restabelecer a vida através do seu sangue?

Se ele pudesse, seu problema mútuo estaria resolvido. Rafael podia executá-la e então a ressuscitaria com seu sangue. Ela compartilhou o pensamento, enviando isto para ele usando o única telepática ligação compartilhada entre companheiros destinados.

-Por um momentâneo sussurro, suas mentes conectadas, fundiram. Ela viu duelo profundo em seu pensamentos, um agonizante pesar.

-É-me permitido este _dom_ só uma vez e já o usei para salvar minha cunhada, porque eu cheguei a conclusão que nunca acharia minha draicara. A mandíbula de Rafael se retesou. Se eu usar isto novamente, sacrificarei minha própria vida, e o sangue que costumava restabelecer vida girará envenenar as veias do povo.

Por um momento, ele pareceu distante, seus braços dobrados através de seu peito poderoso

\- Você está bem? - Ele gentilmente perguntou.

Ela soube que Rafael estava se referindo a seu estado emocional, que era bastante precário. Sua natureza protetora guerreou até que ela percebeu que tudo era fútil. Para seu consolo Emily tocou a árvore novamente.

-Eu ficarei bem.

-Tem que ter uma razão por que isto está acontecendo. Isto não faz nenhum sentido. Ele empurrou suas mãos nos bolsos. -Volte para minha cabana pois me transformarei, faça nós café da manhã e nós podemos discutir isto.

Emily sentiu suas defesas crescerem. Ela não podia ousar confiar nele, o único Draicon no qual pensou que podia confiar. O único Draicon que podia salvá-la, lhe mataria. Ela estava na verdade completamente só, e o pensamento que enviou era desconfiado.

-Prepare seu próprio café da manhã.

-Emily, venha agora, nós não podemos ignorar mais a verdade. Venha comigo, e tentemos encontrar as respostas juntos do porque isto está acontecendo.

Ela não podia responder. A emoção tapava sua garganta. Todas as células clamando para aceitar sua mão estendida, confiar em sua expressão amável, ir com ele.

Seu senso de sobrevivência gritava contra isto. Emily agitou sua cabeça.

-Meu toque mata, Kallan, você esqueceu?

Ela girou ao redor e retornou para o refúgio e a segurança de sua floresta amada.

 _Não, eu não esqueci. Eu nunca poderei esquecer._

O coração de Rafael retorceu-se quando ele assistiu-a escapar. Lançou um suspiro pesado e queria gritar de raiva e frustração. Debatendo se a seguia, ele inalou seu odor. A fragrância de Emily sem igual era clara como se ele mesmo a marcasse-a. Ela não percebera que ele podia localizá-la, que poderia atravessar a floresta com jaritatacas e ainda assim encontrá-la? Ele segurou o instinto de perseguição.

Ao invés disso, ele manteve em todo seu controle e voltou em direção a sua cabana. Ele precisou de energia, rápido, de carne crua. O ferimento da punhalada cortou seu coração, e embora o curasse, ele sentia-se drenado. Rafael suspeitou que o ferimento era mais fundo, mais devastadoramente emocional para o seu coração; e que levaria mais tempo longo para se curar.

Como isto podia acontecer? Como podia a fêmea que era para acasalar com ele, sua outra metade, que continha a metade perdida de sua magia, fosse a amaldiçoada que ele teria que matar? A intensidade sexual, a consciência dela e o desejo montado sobre ele não diminuiu. Isto fazia sentido agora, mas ele estava impotente controlar a reação de seu corpo ao redor dela.

Até que ele fizesse Emily sua carne, sua necessidade sexual por ela cresceria mais forte, fazendo-o quase animalesco em sua excursão para acasalar e reivindicá-la. Ele nunca desejara uma companheira nesse movimento constante, a correria da morte a qual a maioria temia, sustentando a si mesmo, mas para família de Rafael ,além poucos amigos, sabiam que uma companheira não se ajustaria ao seu estilo de vida. Ele sempre suspeitou seria um desafio. Que seria melhor se nunca achasse sua fêmea draicara. Ele teria que acalmar seus medos e fazer uma corte vagarosa para mostrá-la o seu lado mais gentil. Mas este acasalamento ultrapassou os seus pensamentos mais escuros.

A raiva encheria de decepção o clã dela. Se eles tivessem sido verdadeiros, ele podia ter evitado isto. Rafael retornou a sua cabana, procurando na geladeira e tirou dois bifes. Ele comeu a carne crua em pé, sentindo a energia reanimá-lo. Pelas cortinas rendilhadas nas janela, ele podia ver a extremidade da floresta profunda onde Emily se escondera dele.

Ele terminou de comer, colocou os ossos em um prato, enxugou a sua boca e alcançado com sua mente.

 _Emily, onde está você? Venha para mim. Pare de fugir_.

Silêncio. Sua mandíbula apertou. Ela precisava de tempo; ambos precisavam para processar o que acontecera e o que ela fizera. Notara que ela era uma alma gentil, que detestava e temia seu dom para matar. Apunhalando-o no coração devia estar se cobrando emocionalmente, junto com o conhecimento que ele era seu Draicaron.

Ele daria o espaço necessário que ela precisasse no momento. Enquanto isso, Rafael lançou os ossos no lixo com um olhar grave.

Ele teria o maior osso para escolher com o clã como cachorro superior. Urien era amigável, convidara-o para juntar-se eles para o café da manhã. Quando Rafael recusou e confrontou-o sobre Emily, o líder ficou em pé. -Se eu dissesse a você que Emily era jovem e forte, não uma anciã fraca, você não teria concordado neste sacrifício. E nós não podíamos lutar entre nós para fazer isto, mas isto deve ser feito.

Rafael bloqueou seu olhar duro para o outro macho . Eles se sentaram na sala de estar espaçosa na casa do clã. Em sua roupa tradicional o velho, num colete colorido pardo de tecido fino, a calça comprida combinando verde-floresta, camisa manga comprida, o alfa do clã Burke parecia como se ele viajasse no tempo. Rafael escolheu o oposto de cadeira ele, confronte a porta. Nunca com as costas para os recém-chegados. Sempre em guarda. Agora ele desejou que tivesse sido mais cuidadoso antes de aceitar esta tarefa. Ele não disse para Urien que Emily era sua dracaira. Todo instinto de macho protetor dentro dele advertindo-o contra isto. As informações seriam permutadas somente se Rafael pensasse que tinha uma chance de salvar Emily.

-Isto não é um sacrifício, mas uma execução. Como sei que você dirá tudo sobre Emily para mim, Verdade? A boca de Rafael afinou quando ele olhou no outro macho.

-Há dois túmulos que estão em nosso cemitério que provam minhas palavras. O que você deseja Kallan? Ver ela realmente acabar outra vida?

Em baixo da eriçada tensão e das palavras agressivas transpassava uma emoção que Rafael não podia identificar. Ele sentia que o macho escondia algo. Existia qualquer outra coisa mais nefasta sobre Urien, mas ele não podia localizar. Rafael alcançava tudo que sua Draicon sentia, inalou o odor do macho mais velho. Ele descobriu pouco, além de uma ligeira fragrância suave. Seu olhar moveu rapidamente para cima dos vasos de frescos de Freesia8 e lírios em uma mesa redonda polida.

Se Emily estivesse amaldiçoada, e seu toque matasse, existiriam profecias detalhando o Futuro. Ele se debruçou para frente, sua mandíbula tensa. - Eu preciso da prova, não o que ela fez, mas das palavras antigas. Deixe-me ver as profecias.

Urien relaxou e deu a Rafael um olhar compassivo - Eu não posso. Isto é proibido, nossos costumes são sagrados e dos antigos, os puros-sangues. Você, como um sangue misturado é um Cajun, não têm permissão para ver as palavras sagradas. Além disso, você não poderia interpretá-las, então elas seria de pouco uso.

Os cabelos eriçaram na nuca de seu pescoço. Não entendia. Sempre o esnobismo, a divisão bastante clara demarcando seu clã do puros-sangues.

Rafael manteve seus pensamentos guardados e ofereceu um lento, calculado sorriso. -Então eu chamarei meu irmão, meu irmão adotivo, para meu lado. Damian é um puro sangue Alfa, um descendente do clã francês Marcel. Ele tem a autoridade para decifrar as palavras sagradas.

O alarme relampejado olhar azul Urien , então desapareceu. Rafael descobriu o odor mais leve de medo.

\- Seria inútil, Helen minha irmã, era guardiã dos textos, e ela os escondeu bem e não falou para nós onde estava, antes de Emily a matar.

 _Que conveniente_. -Então se os textos estão escondidos, não podem ser achados?

-Eles são da terra e seus poderes muito delicados para serem trazidos na luz nesta época de ano. É melhor para esperar até inverno, quando luz do sol não os perfurará e talvez o enfraquecendo.

As palavras de Urien deram a ele outro conhecimento. Parece claro que você não saberia estas coisas, porque você conhece pouco dos velhos costumes.

Ele cansou-se dos jogos de Urien. -Eu estou familiarizado com os novos costumes e uma tecnologia chamada de iluminação artificial. Eu posso revelar eles de noite e então Damian pode ler com iluminação artificial que não terá nenhum efeito, desde que a iluminação não é da terra. Rafael notou a palidez no rosto de Urien, - Se suas pessoas são relutantes para fazer isto, eu farei. Se eu tiver que descobrir buracos em cada polegada de sua propriedade, eu descobrirei.

-Eu tenho medo que sua tarefa seja infrutífera, Helen era um puro sangue Draicon, e com os poderes da terra. Ela teria escondido os textos com tantas proteções que somente os mais antigos e com conhecimento de nosso clã seguramente podiam achá-los.

A dúvida tocou o rosto do macho quando ele inspecionou Rafael. - Nosso clã, não tem o sangue misturado de seu clã, isto é. Nossos Kallans antepassados também foram puros-sangues, anciões que tiveram grandes poderes e puderam realizar tal feito. Eu não estou certo se os seus poderes são suficientes para descobrir o lugar do esconderijo na terra de Helen.

O repreensivo tom de Urien por último ralou o nervo de Rafael. - Eu asseguro você que meus poderes são mais que suficiente. Talvez devesse testemunhar um teste para se assegurar disto. Ele não era um artista de circo que apresentava truques diferentes a cada um, mas se apagasse as dúvidas da mente do macho e ajudaria a Emily.

Ele odiou sacrificar seu orgulho, mas faria isto uma vez mais por sua draicara. Escondendo a causa de sua inquietação, Rafael ficou em pé, estirando seu corpo grande, poderoso sua altura enchendo, enfatizando seu tamanho, o físico musculoso sobre o pequeno de Urien, um corpo quase delicado. Lobo Vermelho Menor, ágil. Puro sangue, que possuía conhecimento. A Rafael isto tinha sido negado, simplesmente devido a sua condição na hierarquia do clã Draicon.

-Que teste você tem em mente? Descobrir a terra com uma onda de minhas mãos? Chamuscar a grama com um raio? Ele deu seu mais intimidante olhar fixo, que congelava o mais valente Draicon em seus caminhos. Urien abaixou seu olhar. Embora, Rafael não estivesse satisfeito, mas repugnado.

Ele nunca encontrara um alfa Draicon que não podia permanecer em pé no chão. Indagando-se um pouco se o macho não estava disposto a lutar pela vida Emily, mas escolhera a executá-la como se ela fosse um aborrecido fardo. Os machos de alfa deveriam proteger todas suas fêmeas de clã. Damian, um poderoso e puro sangue Alfa macho, renunciaria sua vida por um membro de seu clã e nunca voltaria humildemente de uma confrontação.

Ninguém estava disposto a lutar por Emily. Seu temperamento cintilou. -Vamos deixar isto - estalou Rafael empurrou-o com o dedo polegar porta. No jardim perfeito com acres da grama de prado que fluía sob um declive suave, ele localizou um provável o objetivo. Rafael inalou profundamente, tentando seguir odor de Urien. Ele cheirava a terra e a floresta. Urien era Draicon.

Rafael girou e viu um rosto que olhava fixamente para baixo da janela acima. Logo, passos na casa. Os passos de casa de fazenda o alertaram que eles não estavam só. Outros membros do clã Burke se juntaram atrás de Urien. Rafael girou e olhou para seus rostos. Eles se assemelharam a uma multidão ávida para um espetáculo, a antecipação brilhava em seus rostos redondos, pálidas.

 _Vamos levar este show para cima_ \- ele pensou com repugnância.

-Lá, -ele disse, empurrando um dedo polegar em direção a um pedregulho grande. Rafael esticou suas mãos e chamou a energia. Pedra explodiu numa chuva de chispas de granito e murmúrios soaram altos atrás dele. Ele caminhou para um fragmento não maior do que uma moeda de dez centavos e lançou isto em Urien. -Eu confio isso bastará, - ele disse com sarcasmo.

-Você é o Kallan, O Destruidor. Você será permitido procurar os textos à medida que você deseja. Urien curvou sua cabeça ligeiramente, entretanto seu olhar era alerta e vigilante, ele se ergueu - isto uma vez espertamente - eu dou a você permissão para procurar toda nossa terra. Porém, se você não sacrificar Emily, você violará as condições do contrato e condenará a vida de seu próprio irmão.

Um flash de pesar e raiva o tocaram. Rafael apertou os punhos das mãos. Eu não violarei quaisquer condições. Obtendo prova que Emily está amaldiçoada, predestinada a provocar o fim de toda nossa raça. Toda nossa a raça, puro-sangue e misturado. Saiba isto, Urien. Eu farei o que eu devo, mas eu terei a prova que preciso de que eu não tomarei uma vida inocente. Ele começou a deixá-los, ele ouviu alguém sussurro, -Este Kallan não é como os puros-sangues velhos. Ele tem muito mais destruição, poder escuro. Ele é o Destruidor.

Nenhuma emoção mostrou em seu rosto quando ele girou ao redor e foi em direção a sua cabana, mas do lado de dentro, seu estômago expulsou o conteúdo de sua última comida.

Emily passou a maior parte da manhã que sentada no túmulo de seu pai, procurando dentro de si mesma as respostas.

-Papai, eu desejaria que você pudesse me ouvir, - ela sussurrou para o túmulo frio - não sou nenhuma covarde, mas estou assustada e não sei mais o que fazer. Se que é melhor que eu morra para salvar o clã, assim seja, mas como minha morte pela mão de Rafael pode resolver qualquer coisa?

Ela não sabia em quem confiar. Além de seu pai sempre estressado, seu clã era a família e família era tudo. Agora mesmo, ela precisava de conforto de uma rotina familiar. O clã sempre tinha um grande café da manhã do estilo de família. Uma vez que eles davam as boas-vindas aos seus à mesa com abraços e beijos. Emily queria pertencer a ele mais uma vez.

Talvez neste momento que eles sabiam que logo morreria, eles não pudessem evitá-la. Este pensamento confortou-a um pouco. Ela levantou-se ficou em pé e caminhou para vaguear na casa de fazenda.

Com um passo confiante que disfarçou seu interno tremor, ela entrou na casa e ficou em pé na entrada da enorme sala de jantar. Sua tia, ocupada servindo um prato de salsichas, levantou o olhar, o horror congelando rosto de Bridget.

Reunindo toda sua coragem, Emily falou - Eu apenas quero me juntar a você para uma refeição, eu posso comer de um prato separado e destruí-lo depois, assim eu não contaminarei, ou você pode até me dar um resto de comidas, você não quer...

Sua voz diminuiu quando o clã inteiro, sua família, giraram as suas cabeças. Com olhares repulsivos.

Bridget recuou quando Urien a empurrou de volta para mesa.

\- Saia –, ele disse firmemente - Você está proibida de estar aqui.

Algum minúsculo pedaço de teimosia ficou em pé, colando seus pés no chão. Ela segurou seu queixo alto, olhando-os com o qual esperava ser um olhar depreciativo.

Bem-, ela disse com dignidade - eu não estou faminta.

Reunindo os farrapos de seu orgulho cortado em tiras, Emily partiu, esperando que eles não ouvissem o estomago dela protestando. Ela não correu até que estava certa que o clã não podia vê-la pelas janelas de casa de fazenda.

Seus passos produziam sons mastigados quando ela correu ao longo do passeio principal até sua cabana. Na varanda dianteira da cabana de Rafael, o Kallan observava-a.

Emily impeliu uma parada, seu coração batendo alto como uma bateria de guerra. Suas narinas flamejaram, pegando seu odor. Especiarias e um térreo, odor masculino inundou seus sentidos.

Ela engoliu duro. Ela ousaria confiar nele. Ela confiou em seu próprio povo para entender, para ajudá-la, e eles viraram suas costas na sua maior necessidade. Mas ela tinha estado só por muito tempo para ter alguém, até mesmo à pessoa que deveria salvá-la.

Emily começou a andar, mas sua voz profunda de comandando gritou: - Emily, venha aqui.

Por um momento ela hesitou, então ela inalou novamente, arrastando o seu odor para pulmão. Acenando para ela como um elixir, tornando-a atordoada com sua necessidade afiada, súbita. Quase contra sua vontade, Emily achou-se subindo os degraus para sua cabana. Rafael se sentara numa cadeira de pinho. A extremidade cinzelada de seu perfil mostrou um alívio rápido.

Ela escolheu aguardar na balaustrada, tão longe dele quanto possível sem deixar a varanda.

-Por que você continua indo para o bosque?

Seus ombros ergueram em uma tentativa de indiferença - Eu gosto da floresta.

\- Então faça para mim. Isto segura uma aura de mistério, força e poder. Especialmente nestes bosques - Ele moveu sua cabeça para ela. - Um de meus poemas favoritos é sobre o bosque, que Robert Frost escreveu.

-Robert Frost, - ela conhecera um Kallan que lia poesia como ela fazia.

\- Ele era como você, de um modo ele adorava a terra. Você se sente mais em casa na floresta, não?

Emily ficou muda, não sabendo o que dizer.

Finalmente, ele olhou para ela. Sua expressão era cândida, mas ela leu a energia determinada em seu escuro olhar. -Eu sei que isto foi um choque para você, tanto quanto para mim. Mas de agora em diante, não fuja de mim...

-Quem você é para me ordenar?

-Seu draicaron. Seu companheiro de união. Você não pode fugir deste fato, Emily. Ele recostou-se na cadeira de balanço, suas botas virando para cima.

\- Eu tive uma conversa com seu alfa.

- _Meu_ Alfa?

A amargura tingiu seu tom. Rafael deu-lhe um olhar pensativo e se debruçou para frente, as mãos nos joelhos. Ela achou-se olhando fixamente para seus membros longos, poderosos encaixados na calça jeans azul. Tudo no Kallan radiava poder, controle e força pura.

-Eu disse a Urien que eu quero a prova de que as profecias exigem seu sacrifício e que eu não irei em frente com a execução a menos que eu tenha a prova.

Ela sentiu seus ombros lançarem a tensão que estivera segurando. Ninguém desde seu pai tinha conversado com ela com este ardor e esta honestidade cega. Rafael não esmigalhou as palavras ou fazia seu destino soar glorioso. Era uma execução, e ela estava contente que ele declarasse isto deste modo/assim. Isto a suavizava um pouco em direção a ele.

Só um pouco.

Rafael atirou um braço para a parte de trás da cadeira de balanço. - Sua tia Helen fez menção para você onde ela escondeu os textos sagrados?

Como um cervo localizando um predador, Emily congelou. Ficou em pé imóvel esperando não ter ouvido ele corretamente. Como ele podia ter conhecimento?

-Emily ...

Uma declaração, exigindo respostas Emily ergueu seu olhar para o dele. - O que interessa a você?

-É minha grande preocupação, porque diz a respeito a você.

Bem no fundo, ela queria confiar nele. Ela caminhava só, por muito tempo, desprezada por seu próprio povo. Mas ela não ousou. Uma vez que ela confiara nas pessoas, e eles a abandonaram. Sua vida estava em jogo, e era melhor tomar a dianteira sozinha.

Um gentil, mas insistente pensamento tocou em sua mente. Rafael.

 _Emily, converse comigo. Sou encarregado para ajudar você. Você conhece qualquer coisa dos textos antigos que sua tia Helen escondeu?_

Deliberadamente, ela ergueu uma proteção mental. Quase veio tão naturalmente quanto respirar.

Rafael ergueu uma sobrancelha escura. - Emily, o que você sabe dos textos antigos?

Persistente. Ela abaixou sua guarda por um mero momento e tocou em sua mente. Uma preocupação, a raiva dirigida para Urien, ressentimento? E necessidade sexual apenas contida.

Engolindo duro, ela se retirou, batendo violentamente a porta como uma mulher se tranca para dar uma olhada na escuridão, de um quarto proibido.

-Isto não funciona deste modo, Emily. Você pode golpear meus pensamentos e me repudiar . Agora, diga-me, o que você sabe dos textos?

Sua voz era suave, ainda que de aço. Ela umedeceu sua boca. -Por que você os quer?

-Eles têm respostas que eu preciso e me falará se você foi destinada para morrer ou se tudo aquilo que Urien diz é um asneiras de esterco de camian...

-Camian?

-Jacaré de pântano. A determinação faiscava em seu rosto bonito quando ele se debruçou para frente, eu farei que for preciso para encontrar os textos.

Ela apertou os punhos no colo. -Eu tenho os textos. Eles estão seguros. Urien não sabe que eu os tenho, e eu quero que isto continue assim.

Sua boca relaxou. – Bem, agora tudo que nós precisamos fazer é traduzi-los.

-Quando isto se tornou nós?

-No momento eu descobri você é minha draicara, e até antes disso eu levo minhas funções como Kallan muito seriamente. Agora, diga a mim o que é precisado traduzi-los.

O pânico surgiu por suas veias. Ela precisava por mais tempo para encontrar respostas sozinhas. Se Rafael descobriu que ela traduzira a primeira parte da passagem, ele poderia ver isto como um sinal de que queria morrer. Ela tremeu.

-Deixe. Vá para dentro. Você está com frio,- ele abruptamente disse.

Por dentro sua cabana era tão grande quanto a dela, mas, mobília masculina de pinho era pesada. A cozinha pequena tinha uma mesa sob uma janela. Na lareira de pedra tinha uma coleção de cestas contendo noz de pinho. Ela perscrutou pela entrada do quarto aberto. Do tamanho de um rei. A cabeceira da cama de pinho era esculpida a mão e em sienna9 e colcha de verde floresta. Ela perguntou-se se ele conhecia que cor sienna era.

\- Vermelho. Seu tom aprofundado com sensualidade lânguida. Como seu cabelo, pôr-do-sol sobre do pântano, _Cherie_.

Rafael deslizou com graça do grande sofá de couro, atirando um braço para a parte detrás. O couro rangeu quando ele trocou seu peso, colocando um pé calçado com a bota sobre a mesa. – Venha cá, pequena eu não sou tão _perigoso._

A pronúncia indistintamente lenta, sensual de sua voz enviou um calafrio de desejo que a percorreu. - Pare de ler minha mente.

-Pare de evadir-se minha pergunta. Se sente. Ele bateu levemente um espaço próximo a ele.

Ela ignorou o convite e aguardou na lareira. Sua família a evitava. Inteiramente.

O mundo insistiu no limite de colapso. Quando podia ela o confiar,em um estranho que veio para executá-la, com sua muito vida?

Resguardando sua mente, e endurecendo contra a dor penetrante do abandono, ela enfrentou-o

-Você quer quais respostas, e eu as direi a você então, que é preciso traduzi-los, isto não diz respeito a você, Kallan. Os textos são pergaminhos sagrados e somente pode ser traduzidos por poucos escolhidos como eu. Eu não deixarei você vê-los o que seria uma violação.

Ela girou tempestivamente para o quarto, mas não antes de ver a escuridão em seus olhos.

Seria uma violação. Cachorro. Mestiço. Sangue misturado. Ele podia ouvir todas as pronúncias indistintas. Rafael agarrou o braço do sofá tão forte que seus dedos começaram a se avermelhar. Primeiro Urien, agora sua própria Draicara, julgava-o desmerecedor de ler os textos. Seu sangue misturado mandou sua estima numa espiral como se ele deslizasse calha abaixo diretamente para o montão de lixo que os puros-sangues como os Burkes consideravam os impuros. Rafael inalou profundamente. Sua própria draicara recusava sua ajuda. Não que ele pudesse lê-los de qualquer maneira. Ele escassamente conhecia o velho idioma, isto tudo por causa de seu nascimento Cajun. Ele era considerado impuro. Sangue misturado. Mestiço.

Uma memória distante surgiu. Ele tentou empurrar isto, mas emergiu com força inexorável. Ele estava na cidade, andando relaxadamente pelo distrito francês, apreciando o ar fresco e procurando para comprar pêssegos frescos, que ele adorava. Quando ele dobrou a esquina em direção ao mercado, um grupo de puros-sangues marchou para ele. Eles souberam quem era. O que ele era. Os nomes com os quais o chamaram era tão ruim quanto o que eles fizeram. Ele nunca mais comeu um pêssego.

Entretanto as marcas se foram, removera as marcas de seu pescoço com comportamento habitual. Rafael franziu o rosto com raiva e parou. Ele ficou em pé, empurrando para o lado as velhas nocivas injustiças. Ele não era mais aquele fraco de dez anos, mas um macho crescido com os poderes enormes e com uma draicara que precisava de sua ajuda. Ainda que ela pensasse que fosse incapaz de fornecer isto. Ele severamente sorriu.

 _Você verá, cherie. De uma forma ou de outra, eu ajudarei você, com isto ou não_.

A sálvia depuradora estava pronta. As bagas que escolhera dentro de uma tigela de madeira clara, como Helen estivera ensinando-a. Emily queimou a sálvia e colocou isto sobre o pergaminho antigo sobre a mesa, focando sua energia em direção às palavras. Ela tentou clarear sua mente, centrar-se no meio turbulento de seus pensamentos caóticos. Ela colocou a sálvia, deixando a fumaça encher o quarto, e levantou as bagas com as mãos trêmulas. Emily olhou fixamente para o pergaminho.

As palavras eram sentimentos puros. Sua mão agitou violentamente quando ela tomou um morteiro de pedra e esmagou as bagas num polpa.

Com os dedos em concha na mistura, ela suavemente espalhou-a em cima do pergaminho. Emily soprou sobre as bagas esmagadas, e então as afastou. Ela olhou fixamente para as palavras. A esperança a encheu quando elas começaram a formar ante seus olhos no Velho Idioma. Ela avidamente piscou, seu dedo localizando a passagem.

O destino exige que o destruidor execute o escolhido.

Sua boca secou quando seu coração bateu num súbito pânico e medo. Emily piscou intensamente. As palavras desbotaram-se.

Não, por favor, não, gritou. Emily piscou novamente, mas nada apareceu. Lágrimas desceram de seus olhos. Ela bateu violentamente um punho na mesa, estapeando a tigela com as bagas. Por tanto tempo, ela tentara ser valente, segurar todas as suas emoções distante. Agora estas despejaram como um rio quebrando uma represa. A solitária passagem declarou isto numa escrita horrenda, antiga.

Rafael, o Destruidor, a executaria. Ela iria morrer em sua mão.

O golpe pesado na porta da frente tirou Emily de sua miséria. Ela respirou várias vezes para se acalmar, inalou a sálvia para clarear suas emoções.

Seu draicaron não devia ver o quanto estava chateada. Ele perguntaria o que ela achou e o que poderia usar contra ela para cumprir sua missão . Ela secou seus olhos, lançou um pano sobre onde trabalhara e foi atender a porta. Em sua jaqueta de couro preto, calça jeans e camisetas pretas, Rafael estava do lado de fora .

Sua posição era poderosa, obstinada, e lembrou-a de seu carvalho favorito. Nenhum vento, nem chuva ou a pior tempestade derrubariam estas. Fortes, robustas e impenetráveis. Ela não podia fugir dele, ou esconder-se. Ele a acharia.

E a destruiria.

Emily colocou uma proteção sobre seus pensamentos, mas não podia parar de tremer por dentro de medo .

-Você não me abandonará , Emily; isto não funcionará...

Ela abriu a porta e saiu do caminho quando ele caminhou na sala de estar. Rafael dobrou os braços no peito largo. - Minhas funções como Kallan exigem que você saiba sobre o Outro Reino. Eu decidi adiar as lições em favor de trabalhar com você e decifrar os textos. Se você puder me ajudar.

-Entre. Se sente. Ela moveu-se em direção ao sofá floral. Não poderia encontrar seu olhar e ao invés disso, ela estudou seus pés, calçados com botas de couro cru. -Eu tenho uma pergunta...

-Continue. - Seu tom era cauteloso.

-Quantos Draicons você exterminou como Kallan?

Ele deu um influxo pesado de ar – Muitos...

-Algum foi de boa vontade?

Rafael dirigiu-se para a cadeira maior. Seu corpo grande, poderoso pareceu absorver todo o espaço de sua minúscula sala de estar. -Alguns fizeram isto. Alguns me pediram para por fim neles. Anciões, que não podiam cruzar e estavam sofrendo...

-Aqueles que não queriam ir, foram? Você os ensinou sobre o Outro Reino também?

Ela levantou seu olhar o viu arrastar uma mão por seu sedoso, cabelo espesso isto era muito mais difícil. -Eu dei a eles as lições básicas e então permiti que eles passasse o resto de seu tempo fazendo os últimos pedidos, debaixo de supervisão rígida, claro.

-Mas você mesmo assim os matou. Como foi isto? Machucou-os, porque eles não quiseram ir?

Ela não podia evitar uma nota pequena de preocupação.

-Minha adaga tem uma magia anestésica que nunca machuca -, ele gentilmente disse.

Emily olhou fixamente para o punhal que daria fim a sua vida. -Por que você está fazendo isto? O que fez você se tornar Kallan, mesmo que todo esse poder, se só pretende matar nossas pessoas?

Rafael dobrou seus braços através de seu peito. - É minha função e responsabilidade para terminar as vidas. De nossas pessoas que precisam do consolo da morte, ou merecem isto...

-E eu? Eu mereço morrer? – falou baixo.

Seu olha ônix suavizou - Eu duvido disto. É por isto que preciso de você disposta a me ajudar para descobrir.

-Por que seu clã diz claramente que você é minha missão. Isto não é fácil, e eu acharei primeiro as respostas.

Ela movimentou a cabeça, vendo isto igual ao seu ponto de vista.

-Deixe-me começar com algumas perguntas básicas. Gesticulou para o sofá. Ela se sentou.

-Diga a mim sobre seu pai e quando ele morreu.

Ela relacionou os detalhes, e o que acontecera com Helen, também. A emoção entupiu sua garganta quando relatou que ao retornar achara Helen deitada no chão. Sob suas luvas protetoras pesadas, Emily apertou os punhos, desesperadamente tentando se conter. - Eles até enterraram na terra que ela amava com o resto de nosso clã. Que estava muito só. Eles estavam com muito medo de seu corpo contaminado pelo meu toque contaminasse o chão. Então, eles fizeram uma cruz para ela. Mas eles queimaram seu corpo, pois vi a fumaça, mas eles não me deixaram aproximar. Tanta fumaça. Eu esperei até que estivesse escuro, e então eu tomei suas cinzas e eu as enterrei na terra.

De repente sua voz quebrou. Emily enterrou sua cabeça em suas mãos, seu estômago retorceu em nós. Ela engoliu de volta um soluço.

Ela ouviu o rangido de cadeira, o som suave de passos, e sentiram um corpo morno próximo ao seu. O choque de surpresa ondulou nela quando Rafael deslizou um musculoso braço sobre seus ombros. Ninguém ousou se aproximar desde que a deusa a amaldiçoou com o toque da morte. O conforto de seu gesto e sua inclinação para aproximar-se em vez afastá-la quebrou a represa de suas emoções. Ela queria afundar contra seu corpo forte e lançar tudo que sentia.

\- Emily, - ele disse suavemente - como você sofreu.

Sua compaixão gentil acabou todo seu controle. As lágrimas desceram de seus olhos, obscurecendo sua vista, mas ela empurrou-o longe, distanciando-se para outra extremidade do sofá.

-Não me toque -, ela debelou. – Isto é muito perigoso. Você poderá se machucar.

Rafael dirigiu-se à cozinha e retornou com um guardanapo. Ele segurou isto para ela. Ela pegou de suas mãos, cuidadosa não permitindo qualquer contato entre eles, e murmurou obrigado enquanto secava seus olhos.

-Emily, eu duvido que você possa me machucar-, ele disse suavemente. Mas no tempo certo e você aprenderá a confiar em mim, deixe-me levar isto com um passo de cada vez. Agora, você irá comigo mostrar onde você e Helen estavam trabalhando quando ela morreu? Eu preciso ver algo.

O guardanapo caiu de suas mãos. -Este é somente um jardim.

-Sim, mas eu posso sentir padrões de energia no modo que uma pessoa morreu. Eu quero ver Helen.

Apesar de sua miséria, a fascinação assaltou-a. - Um poder tão escuro para ter, ela maravilhou-se. – Ninguém de meu clã pode fazer isto.

Uma sombra cruzou o rosto de seu draicaron. -Sim, muito escuro.

Eles caminharam pelo lateral da floresta até que eles alcançaram um prado aberto. Pedras de granito de rio rodeavam um jardim circular pequeno, uma vez que se situava adoráveis nas azuladas montanhas nubladas que tocavam o vale. Emily hesitou, estudando as flores, agora morrendo com a chegada do inverno. Uma quantidade de snapdragons10, petúnias e amores-perfeitos cresciam aqui num amotinado colorido.

Desde que Helen morreram, ela não tivera forças para retornar.

-Nós costumávamos praticar jardinagem aqui. Ela me trouxe aqui no dia em que morreu. Ela disse para mim onde os textos estavam, e ela iria me dizer alguma outra coisa. Emily, franziu a cara procurando na memória - Eu tive o pressentimento que era muito importante, algo sobre o clã.

Ela sentiu a sobrenatural quietude de Rafael.

\- Ela deu a você algumas pistas antes dela morrer?

-Só uma coisa. Disse que as coisas nem sempre eram o que pareciam, e os poderes destrutivos nem sempre queriam destruir algo de bom. Emily caminhou para os canteiros onde ela e Helen trabalhavam. – Estávamos aqui. Nós estávamos plantando amores-perfeitos, as violetas eram suas favoritas.

Ele se agachou na extremidade do jardim, tocando a terra. Emily engoliu duro à medida que assistiu a protuberância dos músculos em seus longos membros. Rafael retirou sua jaqueta de couro e baixou-a no chão. Seus ombros eram tão largos quanto uma entrada. Os bíceps cheios quando ele estirou seu braços em direção à terra. Fechando seus olhos, ele peneirou a sujeira. O brinco de punhal de ouro minúsculo balançado na sua orelha pela brisa leve.

Derrotada, ela observou-o parecendo zumbir com o poder, faíscas iridescentes vislumbrando sobre ele. Diferentemente de seu magia, tornou-se escuro e obscuro, como se envolto por uma névoa escura. Um calafrio percorreu-a espinha abaixo.

De acordo com seus estudos, nenhum outro Kallan apresentou magia igual a esta. Eles fizeram suas missões, e aposentavam-se em suas cabanas para estudar os textos antigos, vivendo uma vida erudita. Este Kallan tinha poderes que ela nunca ouvira falar de antes, e ele aterrorizava-a com estas implicações.

Rafael parecia que podia destruir a vida quando ela podia não apenas com um toque único, mas com um pensamento único.

-Você leu qualquer coisa?- Ela perguntou.

Ele ficou em pé, escovando sujeira de suas mãos. -A terra esteve recentemente revolvida e era difícil de... -Você tem plantado aqui desde sua morte?

-Eu nunca voltei.

-Alguém tem. Ele empurrou as mãos atrás dos bolsos de sua calça jeans. -Um animal, talvez. Eu descobri odor de texugo.

-Nós temos animais bastante selvagens e costumava gostar de vê-los aqui.

-No jardim de flor? Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

Seus ombros se ergueram num delicado encolher os ombros. - É natural alguns veados normalmente virem aqui, mas eu gosto de ver o crescimentos das plantas, então eu cultivei outro jardim especialmente para eles. Agora eles deixaram isto só...

-Você planta um jardim para presa? Ele soou incrédulo para ela, sua expressão indignada. Riu.

Emily parou, surpreendida pelo som. -Eu gostaria de ouvir sobre isto.

Sua voz tenra enviou um engraçado tremular para sua barriga. Emily evitou o assunto e gesticulando para florescimento. - Era minha idéia. Por respeito aos animais, que também deram suas vidas para nos alimentar. Seu rosto caiu quando depressão deslizou por ela. -Quando ainda estava no clã, e era permitido a mim contribuir para trabalhar de agricultura.

Sua expressão suavizou-se. -Era uma boa idéia. Você tem um toque natural com a terra e devia orgulhar-se disto.

Ela encolheu os ombros. -Eu mantenho este jardim de peônias para as borboletas, ásteres11, petúnias, goldenrod12, Laços de Rainha, girassóis. Seu lábio inferior se inclinou tremulamente porque Helen gostava dos girassóis. Ela costumava colhê-las toda manhã e colocava-as na mesa do café da manhã no inverno. Elas a alegravam.

Seu olhar aguçou-se. - Flores no inverno? Flores muito estranhas ou quentes.

Emily engoliu dura, perguntando-se se ele suspeitava de seu _dom_. Para distraí-lo, ela apontou perto uma borboleta vice-rei, suas cores laranja-e-preto contrastavam nitidamente no seu vôo sobre petúnia rosa tombada.

Estendendo seu braço, ela acenou para o inseto, esperando que esta pousasse sobre seu dedo. - Elas parecem gostar de vir para mim.

-Eu não as culpo, - ele murmurou.

Rafael olhou fixamente para ela com uma intensidade ardente, tão inflamante que sentiu como se ele a desnudasse. Enrubescida, ela se virou, sentindo a labareda de calor entre eles. O sentimento confortante era novo e a fez sentir agitada por dentro. Rafael não evitava olhar para ela como seu clã fazia, ou a evitava como se estivesse doente. Que estranho e ainda mais maravilhoso, foi se sentir excepcionalmente livre com ele.

Este sentimento poderia ser o último. Os nós no interior de Rafael se retorceram com a dura necessidade sexual quando ele estudou sua expressão despreocupada dela. Os pés nus, seus perfeitos pequenos dedões do pé que espiavam em baixo da bainha do feio vestido marrom, seu corpo finalmente relaxado e cor esvaziando suas faces, ela estava adorável. Fios de cabelo enrolados escapavam do seu coque restritivo sempre presente. Ele empurrou suas mãos em seus bolsos de calça jeans, superando o desejo de tocar em seu cabelo, tirar este de seu confinamento e deixá-lo derramarem-se até os ombros. Uma imagem relampejou sobre. Emily, seu cabelo longo esparramado sobre seu travesseiro, seu rosto esgotado com excitação sexual enquanto ele montava sobre ela, seus gemidos de prazer ecoando em suas orelhas quando ele lentamente empurrava bem fundo no calor de sua boas-vindas. Ele silenciosamente amaldiçoou em Cajun e afastou-se, não querendo alarmá-la com a intensidade de sua excitação. Ele estava lidando com uma fêmea que raramente interagiu com outro macho de seu clã, e certamente não um tão viril ou vital quanto ele.

Não, os machos Burkes de seu clã pareciam todos imitações do pálido Draicon. Aqueles que eram puros-sangues, ele pensou com um ressentimento selvagem, mesmo seu irmão adotado Damian, era um puro sangue. Damian, o forte, vibrante macho poderoso não tinha nenhuma semelhança com sua genealogia.

Isto não fazia sentido.

A borboleta tremulou próximo dele, dançando no ar. Rafael estudou isto quando Emily alcançou. Mas afastou-se de sua mão enluvada , suavemente ondulando as asas. Uma sombra cruzou seu rosto, mas ela depressa se recuperou.

-Eles não gostam de minhas luvas. Segure-a na mão e cairão sobre elas. As borboletas são muito mansas.

Ele moveu uma sobrancelha para ela. -Eu não gosto deste tipo de borboleta. Mas ele fez quando ela pediu, só porque a tristeza em seu rosto doía no seu coração. Ele queria fazê-la sorrir. Rir novamente.

Rafael segurou sua mão. A vice-rei aterrissou delicadamente em sua mão. Um sorriso tocou em seu boca.

-Atrás de casa, eu costumava fazer isto com o zirondelle, a libélula, no pântano, ela lhe disse.

O inseto era adorável, suas asas suavemente abanando o ar. Curvou sua cabeça para seu dedo como se procurasse por néctar. De repente ele sentiu uma dor afiada. A incredulidade veio o depois que olhou fixamente para gotícula carmesim no arranhão.- Ela me picou, assombrou-se – o danado me mordeu...

Emily olhou fixamente para sua mão. - Eles não mordem. Como pode isto?

Ele olhou fixamente para a criatura e viu uma boca minúscula, com filas de dentes afiados. A borboleta começada a voar para longe.

-Emily, volte, ele advertiu. Ele aproximou do inseto alado com cautela, um lobo perseguindo a presa. Isto não é uma borboleta. Ele se lançou sobre, capturando a criatura em sua mão. Esta lutou para se livrar, minúsculas mandíbulas estalando em suas mãos. Severamente ele agarrou-a, abriu a sua palma e segurou por uma asa.

As mandíbulas continuavam estalando. Rafael vergalhou sua cabeça, olhando para ver se havia um clone e o original perto.

-O que você está fazendo? Emily bradou.

-O que eu sempre faço com o inimigo, - ele murmurou. Com seu punho, ele esmagou esta, sentindo sua morte. Um grito pequeno ecoou em sua cabeça. Emily gritou, um agudo lamentoso enchendo-o de pesar.

Rafael abriu seu punho, e as cinzas derramaram-se no chão. Seu olhar encontrou o dela. Emily tremia, suas mãos enluvadas apertadas para sua rosada boca.

-Você matou isto, quando podia isto ser o inimigo, somente era...

-Morfos, Emily, o inimigo. Confie em mim.

O modo como ela olhou fixamente para ele retorceu seu coração. Um peso assentou-se em seu peito. Ela o olhou fixamente como outros fizeram, com uma mistura de horror e respeito. Sua companheira, que deveria ser o mais íntima para ele, olhou-o como se ele fosse um ceifeiro horrendo.

-Morfos, Emily eu não sei como aterrissaram nesta terra, passando pelas proteções de seu clã, mas obviamente as proteções são fracas e precisam ser reforç algo muito pior estava ajudando-os. Ele suavizou seu tom, tentando fazê-la ver que ele não era o monstro imaginava.

-Confie em mim, Emily, era um Morfo.

-Confiar em você. Como posso? - Ela sussurrou, afastando-se dele. – supõe-se que você seja meu companheiro, a pessoa que me salvará. Como pode você ser a pessoa que me matará como acabou de fazer com a borboleta?

Quando ela fugiu para a segurança do bosque, ele não a seguiu imediatamente. Ao invés disso ele trouxe seu dedo ferido para seu rosto, a mordida já curada. Se apenas a brecha entre eles pudesse ser tão facilmente curada. Rafael esfregou seu queixo. Ele tinha que encontrá-la. Todo instinto incitava trazê-la para mais perto, juntar-se a ela e salva-la. Sua missão como Kallan era severamente clara.

Ele colocou sua jaqueta, esperando alguns minutos, esquadrinhando o território, procurando por mais Morfos. Finalmente ele caminhou pela floresta, seguindo sua trilha de odor delicado. Atravessando na fraca trilha, cheirou água fresca e ouviu o incessante varrer de correnteza apressada sobre pedras. Em um prado pequeno, um tapete suave das gramas verdes guiadas para pedras guardava um rio furioso. O odor de pinho e água pura e limpando ar encheu seus pulmões. Rafael parou respirando profundamente. O odor estava intoxicando seu lado selvagem, ainda mais atraente misturado com fragrância delicada da fêmea que se sentava em uma pedra, assistindo a erupção da água passando.

-Emily.

Ele aproximou, deliberadamente fazendo barulho. Ela voltou-se, mas balançou sua cabeça para um lado.

-Eu soube que você estava vindo aqui , eu podia sentir você.

Encantado com sua percepção dele moveu-se com precaução. Ele cuidadosamente se sentou em uma pedra alguns centímetros afastados, estudando o fluxo cristalino.

Ela descansou sua face em seus joelhos curvados. Era verdadeiramente um Morfos, a borboleta?

-Eu não poderia mentir para você, Emily. Eu só queria manter você segura, pois não sei como deslizaram passando pelas proteções que Urien coloca na terra do clã, mas foi incapaz de ficar sem tocá-la, ele descansou uma mão nas pequenas costas e começou devagar alisando.

\- Não fuja de mim novamente. Você está mais seguro comigo, até que eu possa descobrir o que acontecendo aqui.

O silêncio envolveu-os por alguns momentos. Ele bebeu isto com seu odor, escutando um corvo sobre sua cabeça. Uma brisa fresca dançava contra seu rosto, e Rafael reprimiu um calafrio, mas Emily olhou-o. Diversão dançava em seus olhos.

-Você não está acostumado ao nosso clima, sinto que você está frio

-Não tão frio quanto imagina, eu estou no inverno, - ele gracejou. - Mas isto aqui é um muito pacífico e adorável.

Emily levantou uma pedra e lançou-a na água. Isto é meu lugar privado, Urien e os outros não vem aqui, sempre me sinto segura aqui.

-Você se sente seguro mesmo comigo? - Ele desafiou.

Ela lançou outro olhar tímido para ele. - Você não parece ameaçador agora.

-Isto é porque estou com muito frio para parecer ameaçador, eu tenho sangue morno de lobo. Ele arqueou para atrás sua cabeça e lançou um uivo baixo, triste.

\- Isto funcionou. - Ela deu uma risadinha, e a tensão entre eles se quebrou. - Você está dizendo que está domesticado? - Eu não vejo isto.

-" _Moi_?" - Ele meneou suas sobrancelhas.-Não, _cherie_ , eu sou um lobo selvagem!

-Muito selvagem. - Ela girou a face, uma endiabrada centelha em seus olhos.- Diferentemente daquele cavalo de metal você passeia, que é muito manso.

Rafael recuou em fingido choque.

-Você está chamando minha Harley de domesticada?

Se ela responde o seu comando e cumpre sua ordem como um cavalo real, então sim, eu digo.

Ele pôs a mão no coração. - Eu me sinto altamente insultado porque você chamou minha Harley de mansa.

A risadinha seduziu-o fazendo seu espírito subir rapidamente. Talvez existisse meio termo onde pudessem chegar um ao outro.

-Eu nunca vi tal máquina, ela admitiu. - Nós temos automóveis que nós usamos só por conveniência, e eles são práticos e não bonitos. Ela olhou-o com sua incríveis pestanas douradas longas. A Harley é bonita com sua coloração preta, vermelha e prata.

Ele sorriu abertamente. - Ela perdoa você então, por chamá-la de mansa.

-Ela? Seu nome é Harley.

Seu nome completo é Herança de Harley-Davidson Softail como esses veículos são chamados. - Ele levantou uma pedra, jogou-a através de um brejo tranqüilo n correnteza. Provavelmente porque elas são tão sensíveis de manhã quando você tentar ligar seus motores.

-Nós não somos.

Ele riu arreliando-a. - Não tem nada a ver com começar a ligar a máquina, tem que haver com seus temperamentos. Ele alcançou e puxou um cacho vermelho escapando seu coque apertado. Especialmente o vermelho. O Vermelho é minha cor favorita.

Ela viu sua expressão e sorriu. - Você é incorrigível.

-Isto é o que minha mãe sempre disse a mim.

Emily abraçou seus joelhos.

-Sua mãe encorajou-o para que você se tornasse o Kallan? Ou seu pai?

A tensão familiar apertou seu peito. – Não, foi uma decisão que eu fiz sozinho. Ele afastou seus pensamentos do doloroso passado e inspecionou a terra. Este é um bom lugar, - ele gentilmente disse, localizando os estriamentos pretos numa pedra perto. -Esta terra irradia o poder. Este é antigo e guarda forte o lugar.

Ele descansou sua palma firmemente na pedra e franziu o rosto, sentindo o granito cantar para ele em silenciosa harmonia. Esta é um antiga magia, da terra mas não dela. Algo muito mais forte, e puro da fonte propriamente, ele quase disse, mas parou quando ele viu o súbito olhar preocupado em seu rosto.

-Então eu não estarei aqui, - ela sussurrou, abraçando seus joelhos mais apertados. - Desde que me contaminei. Do que Urien chama de maldição, e que meu sangue contamina o clã por causa de minha maldição.

-Você não está contaminada, e Urien é rápido para julgar e condenar. Ele não é um líder verdadeiro, não guarda e protege todo em seu clã.

-Talvez eu mereça ser abandonada por eles.

O fraqueza dela verbalizada retorceu seu coração. Rafael a agarrou, mas ela avançou para trás, observando-o cautelosamente. Com um suspiro pesado fugiu dele. Quando iria ela aprender a parar de fugir dele? Eles não tinham muito tempo. Alcançou-a e tomando seu queixo em um aperto firme, mas gentil, forçou-a a olhar para ele.

-Emily, nós devemos falar, agora. Não conversaremos amanhã, ou mais tarde. Vamos nos estabelecer de uma vez por todas.

Suas palavras atingiram uma corda de medo. Emily desejou se encolher dentro de sua própria pele. Este tom dominante exigia obediência. Ele abordaria o assunto que ela continuava querendo evitar? Sua própria morte.

Embora seu toque estivesse acalmando-a quando ele deslizou seu dedo polegar na lateral inferior de sua mandíbula. O coração de Emily bateu mais rápido.

-Você sofreu um choque terrível - um não... Dois choques terríveis. Descobrindo que você era amaldiçoada, enquanto me pergunto se isto é verdadeiro, e sendo abandonada por seu clã.Ela piscou cautelosa por sua motivação.

-Estou sendo direto com você, _cherie_. - A boca Rafael de afinou num golpe apertado, antes de falar novamente. Eu não confio em ninguém de seu clã, especialmente Bridget e Urien. Nós precisamos descobrir a verdade sobre por que você é amaldiçoada, se você for amaldiçoada, e por que o destino tem apontado que você deve morrer. Quando baixou sua mão, ela se sentiu desejosa do contato entre eles novamente. Emily sentiu-se roubada, mas afastou-se, rigorosamente lembrando-se se o propósito de Rafael era verdadeiro. -Por que você

não confia neles?

-Eu tenho minhas razões, - ele disse misteriosamente. Nós poderemos contornar isto, sozinhos, sem ninguém mais. Mas, você tem que confiar em mim, ajude-me nisto. Esqueça Rafael, o Kallan e Emily, a amaldiçoada. Ele examinou minuciosamente seu íntimo, e por uma vez, ela não se afastou. Seus olhos de chocolate amarronzado estavam brilhando com determinação.

Ele era seu draicaron. Queria que esquecesse tudo. Ela fora informada para acreditar em tudo que eles tinham ensinados e seguir as tradições que a guiaram por vinte e dois anos. Risco.

Ela tinha pouco para ariscar. Mas, ela podia o confiar? Ela caminhava só, não confiava no seu clã, abominando seu estilo de vida solitário, mas ajustando-o na necessidade. Agora, Rafael queria que se juntasse a ele emocionalmente e isso ia além de suas forças. A idéia a apavorou. Isto a mortificava terrivelmente. Ela precisava de garantias. - Como nós podemos fazer isto?

-Eu não sei como, mas nós acharemos um modo, se você confiar, - ele disse-lhe gentilmente.

Ela remexeu os pés, estudando-os: - Eu preciso de ajuda -, finalmente admitiu - Eu realmente não estou acostumada a isto, a ficar só e a não fazer parte do clã do qual só quero pertencer novamente, e ter confiança. Ela dobrou os seus dedões do pé nus. - Uma vez eu costumava fazer tudo com os meus familiares. Urien e Bridget me levaram a cidade, como eu apreciava isso, pois não ia há um ano. Eu me lembro da última vez que fui, que vi uma mulher com uma corrente ao redor seu tornozelo que pareceu estranho, mas eu gostei da jóia. Somos proibidos usar qualquer coisa do mundo humano. - seus dedões dos pés eram tão bonitos.

-Os seus também são. Você tem dedões dos pés adoráveis.

Seu tom gentil abaixou suas defesas naturais. – Eles eram pintados.

-Pinte-os, então.

A surpresa a relampejado, - Nenhuma fêmea em meu clã pode fazer tal coisa. Isto é artificial, E nós somos da terra. Se eu quiser ser como eles, eu tenho que parecer como eles.

-Você ainda pode abraçar a terra e pintar seus dedões do pé. Fazer o que você quer ser como eles? Por que iria querer se ajustar em um clã que tratou você muito mal? - Ele desafiou-a.

A pergunta a pegou em guarda. Ela nunca conhecera qualquer outra coisa. Ainda que às vezes abominasse a perfuração, o desconfortável vestido de fibras naturais, desejou que pudesse usar seu cabelo diferentemente. Perguntou-se o que sentiria ao usar uma corrente de ouro ao redor seu tornozelo. Perguntou-se o que sentiria ao dançar no prado, seu cabelo fluindo livre, e não se importando o que vissem e o que eles pensassem.

-Eu suponho que quero ser aceita e não fazer parte de todo mundo? Isto está em nosso sangue que corre no clã.

-Não quando seu clã nada é mais que um rebanho de ovelha. Isto faz com que deseje ser uma ovelha?

Rafael girou seu intenso olhar escuro nela à medida que ele rodou, colocando uma mão atrás dele e um no joelho dela. O calor espalhou num contato ardente entre eles.

-Eu sou lobo, não uma ovelha.

-Eu queria dizer uma ovelha metafórica, alguém que não expressa sua individualidade e se mistura com a multidão. –

\- Por que você não pode expressar-se e como você sente, e atuar como deseja, não como esperam de você?

Ela estudou o brinco de ouro minúsculo oscilando de sua orelha esquerda. Rafael era tal como um Draicon. – Certamente você sempre se distingue na multidão?

Ele olhou para baixo da sua calça jeans com um sorriso divertido. -Não, isto não foi até ter cinqüenta quando percebi que meramente queria fugir mais do clã porque estava sempre tentando ser alguém que não era eu.

-O quê?

Sua expressão fechou-se. - Alguém que eu nunca podia ser -, falou firmemente, removendo sua mão de seu joelho. Ele desviou a vista apressado para a água.

Brevemente ela tocou em sua mente, viu um chamejar de imagens como um filme que seu pai a levara para ver uma vez. Mais maduro, um sofisticado puro sangue Draicon francês em Nova Orleans. Um Rafael jovem, de sua idade, escutando a mesma música que apreciavam, vestindo-se cuidadosamente para imitá-los, penteando seu cabelo curto exatamente deles, usando brilhantes mocassins baratos.

Então, um flash de Rafael sendo empurrado na rua, um deles pegou um balde e esvaziaram-no em cima dele zombando rindo. A imagem cortou-se depressa. Rafael não olhou para ela, mas sua mandíbula distendera-se. O alarme e piedade breve surgiram nela. O que ele sofreu? O Kallan poderoso, tratado como um inferior. Ela nunca considerou isto. Emily expôs sua mão para tocar em seu braço, oferecendo conforto, lembrou, e voltou atrás. O instinto a advertiu que seu orgulho evitaria tal gesto. Seu coração gentil doeu por ele. Quão bem ela sabia o que era caminhar só e ter os outros a rejeitando.

O silêncio pairou entre eles, quebrado só pelo grunhido de seu estômago vazio. Emily corou.

Rafael a estudou. - Quando você caçou pela última vez? Você está constantemente faminta porque falta-lhe proteína.

-Eu não posso me transformar em lobo -, ela protestou.

-Isso mudará. Você é agora, a única de minhas missões como seu draicaron, fornecerei isto para você, - ele disse gentilmente. Eu acharei comida para você.

Prazer percorreu-a. Ele a fazia parecer estimada. Ela abraçou seus joelhos, guardando-se. Ela não devia permitir se transformar perto de Rafael—ou se esquecer quem ele era.

Emily o estudou curiosamente à medida que ele levantou, acenou uma mão, dispensando de sua roupa, e transformou-se num lobo cinza grande. Rafael saltou abaixo sobre um pedregulho grande, plano na água. Ele estudou a água corrente, viu um gordo cardume de arco-íris de trutas nadando contra a corrente. Ele pôs seu nariz na água e agitou seu focinho.

Uma exclamação ecoou em seu vínculo telepático. Emily deu uma risadinha.

 _Eu disse a você que a água estava fria._

 _Eu posso lidar com isto_ ,- ele disse para ela segurando a ligação. _Eu posso ter sangue morno, mas eu não sou domesticado._

Enviando-a esta mensagem, ele pulou na água e agarrou a truta com suas mandíbulas. Ela ouviu seu uivo interno e riu.

 _Merde, que água está fria! Meu nariz está para cair_.

 _Isto verdadeiramente faria você distinguir-se na multidão_ , ela arreliou.

Os olhos amarelos olharam para ela, então ele saltou de volta sobre a pedra e em cima no banco, o pescado na sua boca. Ele baixou a captura morta aos seus pés, sacudido seu rabo e armou sua cabeça.

 _O jantar está servido, Ma belle_.

Emily aqueceu-se em outro saudável riso.

 _O que é isto_?

 _Desculpe-me, mas eu não como peixe_ , - ela disse a ele, dando uma risadinha.

 _Você não come, mas você vai._

 _Eu pensei que seria engraçado ver sua valentia na água fria_.

Rafael retornou a sua forma, vestindo a mesma calça jeans, camisa de manga comprida e jaqueta de couro e botas pretas. Seu cabelo marrom escuro estava molhado. -Engraçado? Ele armou um dedo para ele. – Venha aqui. Você me deve isto.

Ela agitou sua cabeça, rindo quieta, e correndo dele. Ele aceitou a perseguição, encantando-se com a excitação da caça, o odor dela o revigorando, despertando-o. Ela era rápida, mas nenhum páreo para sua velocidade e determinação tremenda. Ele a pegou na curva do riacho, capturando-a em seus braços quando ela gritou com riso. Presa em seus braços, ela se remexeu.

-Deixe-me ir -, ela exigiu com um sorriso.

-Nunca -, ele suavemente disse, e a beijou. O choque elétrico de sua boca morna, molhada tocando sacudiu-a enviando um estremecimento através dela. O beijo não era feroz e misturando como os primeiros, nascido do desespero. Isto era como o toque suave de uma asa de borboleta. Intrigada, ela apertou-o mais, querendo mais. Sua boca se tornou flexível e morna sob a pressão dura de seus lábios. Enfraquecendo sua resistência. Ele cheirava igual pinho da floresta e a macho limpo, especiaria de canela. Seu corpo pareceu pesado com o desejo enquanto Rafael murmurava contra sua boca.

-Emily- , ele respirou.

Ele afundou o beijo, sugando sua boca, arreliando seus lábios com sua língua. Ele a saboreou como se fosse um banquete primoroso, um banquete raro. Ela gemeu em sua boca quando ele a abaixou para a grama fresca, suave, cobrindo seu corpo com seu próprio. A força dura a alfinetou contra o chão, mas sua boca estava movendo sobre a dela. _–Abra-se para_ _mim_ ,- ele murmurou em sua mente. _Deixe-me entrar._

Seus lábios instintivamente separaram-se, e sua língua deslizou para dentro. Ele alisou a caverna úmida de sua boca, beliscando divertido em seu lábio inferior. Emily remexeu embaixo dele, o espaço vazio entre suas pernas crescendo úmido e pulsando. Ela queria colocar suas mãos ao redor seu pescoço.

Suas mãos.

Ela se retorceu, girando sua boca para um lado, e anulou o beijo. - Pare isto -, ela nitidamente disse.

Rafael parou e rolou livrando-a, ela levantou-se, a cor fugindo do seu rosto. Ela quase tocara-o. Seu estômago retorceu em nós.

Abraçando-se, ela foi embora dele, e seguindo o curso do rio, Rafael acompanhou-a, como se ele sentisse sua confusão e quisesse a pô-la a vontade mais uma vez, ele conversou no rio sobre a diferença entre a água clara e as águas escuras do pântano. Ele chamou-a para casa. Gradualmente ela relaxou.

Rafael apontou para o rio quando ela parou. – Sempre vem nadar?

-Existem muitas correntezas.

-Parece bonito e frio no pântano, nós nadamos com os jacarés e as serpentes.

Ele ofereceu um convencido, encantado sorriso.

Ela deu um pequeno suspiro- Eu não sei nadar. Papai nunca me ensinou , penso que ele era super-protetor, com medo que entrasse em dificuldade.

Ele deu-lhe um olhar longo, pensativo. - A maioria de pais ensina suas crianças para nadar, no caso deles caírem nele. Eles podem cuidar deles mesmos até que alguém os salve. - Como era sua mãe?

-Eu nunca conheci minha mãe. Ela deu a luz , mas nos deixou logo depois.

Estranho, ele meditou. - Não posso imaginar uma mulher deixando sua criança amada. Deve ter sido muito difícil para ela.

Emily sentiu uma pequena desolação. -Ele nunca me falou por que, só que ela não podia fica conosco. Disse-me que ela me amou, mas se ela amava por que me deixaria?

-Talvez ela sentisse que não se encaixaria em seu clã, Emily, sua mãe não era de seu clã, não é?

-Ela era uma estranha -, ele suavemente assinalou. O resto era estéril, -Você é a única jovem sem espécie, e tem sido assim há muito enquanto seu pai tinha uns afazeres do clã.

-Você provavelmente esta certo. Especialmente se minha mãe era de sangue misturado, e não uma puro-sangue, meu clã não poderia dar-lhe boas vindas -, ela meditou.

Rafael ficou mudo, olhando fixamente para a água. Ela tentou tocar em sua mente, mas ao invés achou uma parede de granito. A angústia a encheu. Ela provavelmente o machucara com suas palavras. Ele era de sangue misturado. Tão chateada estava que sem querer insultá-lo se moveu mais beira da extremidade, não percebendo quando estava perto.

-Emily, cuidado! - Rafael a advertiu.

As palavras apenas fugiram sua boca quando ela deslizou numa pedra solta e perdeu seu equilíbrio. Um grito rasgou de sua garganta quando ela caiu banco abaixo, diretamente na turbulência do rio.

Rafael moveu sua mão, dispensando sua roupa, e se transformando. Ele mergulhou num movimento rápido agora como lobo, nadando contra a corrente. Em sua forma humana, ele era um nadador forte, mas não podia arriscar o choque da água fria diminuindo a velocidade por um minuto. Emily foi varrida para a jusante, e ele tinha que chegar antes dela se afogar.

Rafael abaixou todas suas barreiras mentais, gritando para ele para ela, usando sua ligação mental. _Emily, onde está você?_

Um grito apavorado soou em sua cabeça. Ele nadou mais rápido, remando contra a corrente, e viu sua cabeça vermelha subindo e descendo. Ainda vivia, ainda lutava com a má torrente. Ele permitiu-se um flash de alívio quando viu que não lutava com a corrente, mas se deixava flutuar nesta. Além disso, ela não sabia nadar.

Rafael alcançou sua mente quando nadou em sua direção.

 _Boa menina. Continue deixando a corrente levar você, mantenha sua cabeça sobre da água. Use seus braços e pernas e movimentando-as, como se estivesse pedalando._

De repente se eles aproximaram de uma curva e viram uma pequena cachoeira furiosa, o coração de Rafael parou quando viu a cabeça dela subir e descer e então desaparecer embaixo da água.

Ele nadou mais rápido, sentindo seus gritos dentro de sua cabeça. Droga, onde ela estava? Quanto tempo ela sumira?

 _Emily, ponha suas mãos sobre sua cabeça. Tente isto continuando a batê-las._.

Ele finalmente alcançou-a e delicada sob a espuma branca rendilhada. Remando em sua direção, usando todo sua força, suas patas dianteiras tocaram na carne sólida. Emily. Rafael imediatamente transformou-se, seus braços unindo sobre seu tronco. Ele puxou-a livre. Eles emergiram. Emily flácida em seus braços sem respirar. O terror o apunhalou. Ela ficara embaixo em torno de três a quatro minutos. Suficiente tempo para danificar o cérebro.

Com um braço em gancho sobre sua cintura, ele usou seus membros longos, poderosos, guiando-os em direção para um charco mais tranqüilo próximo à orla. Ele arrastou-a meio caminho da água, e quando começaram as compressões de peito, ela sufocou e tossiu expelindo água. Ela respirou engasgada, mas seus olhos permaneceram fechados.

Rafael esfregou seu peito, seus braços, tentando aquecê-la. -Em, acorde, pequena, desperte. Em, _cherie_ , converse comigo.

Ela tossiu, abriu os olhos, e começou a tremer. O alívio o inundou, fazendo seus membros abaterem-se. - Diga algo, _cherie._

Seus lábios azulados se moveram. - O que é _cherie_? - Ela balbuciou.

Rafael se sentou envolvendo suas pernas e riu fraco. Ele envolveu seu rosto com as mãos. - Isto um termo afetivo em francês Cajun, significa amada.

Ele agarrou suas mãos, esfregando-as para aquecer, mas ela o empurrou para longe.

-Não, não me toque, você...- Você poderá se machucar.

Ele não podia, mas ele não queria discutir isto, então ao invés disso, começou a arrastá-la completamente para da água.

De repente ela gritou e puxou o corpo.

Algo pegou meu pé, ela gritou - Ai, dói, Rafael, dói.

O charco tranqüilo de repente ferveu e espumou, como se milhões de peixes aparecessem. O sangue começou a espalhar-se pelo charco cristalino. O sangue de Emily.

Rafael empurrou-a forte, puxando para libertá-la da água, para a orla. Ele olhou fixamente horrorizado para o pé direito nu.

Dúzias de mordidas minúsculas sangravam, sua carne parecendo cortada em tiras. Ele articulou uma maldição e movendo depressa sua cabeça para a água até seu pé. Sabendo que ela precisava de curativo, sabendo que enquanto estivesse na água poderia ser morta.

Ele era o Destruidor, um assassino.

Ele não podia usar seu sangue. Era proibido. Um pensamento surgiu nele, as mordidas desapareceram sendo substituídas por carne lisa, pálida.

Ele virou seu olhar para a água. Choque bateu violentamente nele. A água vermelhada que se tornara rubra com o sangue de Emily, estava cheia de peixes mortos.

Depois de cobrir Emily com sua jaqueta, ele deu-lhe um beijo rápido.

-Aqueça a você mesma, eu vou entrar...

Quando ela fez um protesto fraco, ele entrou suave no charco fundo. O peixe, e todos seus os morfos clonados, desapareceram em nuvens cinza. Mas ele marcou o original, seus sentidos descobrindo isto quando se enfiou numa de trilha de odor. Rafael aprofundou-se suave, e fechou suas mãos ao redor isto. Dentes de afiados fracos fecharam ao redor de seus dedos. Ele subiu para a superfície.

Com a pesca na mão, ele emergiu. Ele nadou e estudou a boca boquiaberta abrir e as filas de presas, exibindo dentes afiados.

-Piranha. Eles não vivem na água fria, mas o frio não matou este aqui.

No entanto, enquanto o estudava, o peixe morreu.

Com um murmúrio de maldição, lançou o peixe no ar, dirigiu um pensamento de energia pura. A piranha incinerou imediatamente e explodiu em cinza.

-Como estes Morfos ultrapassaram as proteções das terras dos Burke?

Emily os matara com suas mãos. Tudo que ela tocava morria. Embora, estes peixes tenham morrido ao ingerirem seu sangue que era bastante potente para eles. Como se ele fosse muito poderoso para o mal.

Ele nadou de volta para Emily que estava na orla. Muito suavemente ele a embalou em seus braços. Deixe-me levar você para casa, e aquecê-la.

Apesar da roupa molhada, ela não mais tremia. Rafael lançou um olhar até o peixe morto.

-Por que eles morreram?

Muito mais tarde daquela noite. Emily permaneceu ao pé de um carvalho robusto envelhecido. Sobre a cabeça, uma agrupamento de bagas caía atrativamente de seu alcance. Ela tinha que chegar ao ramo da planta.

Rafael tinha sido solícito e atencioso, acendendo um fogo em sua lareira e a cobrindo com um cobertor aquecido, quando, então ela pediu para ficar só. Sua ternura fazendo mais uma vez miserável, sabendo que isto não duraria.

O incidente com o peixe a aborreceu. Claramente eles eram Morfos, mas por que eles morreram? Rafael a questionou, mas ela se evadiu. Ela não podia dizer para ele sobre o dom que seu sangue dava vida. Se ele soubesse sobre seus poderes, como seu clã sabia, iria ele também a vê-la como uma abominação? Ela estremeceu, lembrando o que aconteceu com seu avô. O Que Urien posteriormente fez.

Rafael não devia saber mais de seus segredos. Seria melhor distanciarem-se. Como podia se permitir ficar íntima dele? Ele era muito diferente, uma figura bastante orgulhosa que permanecia no clã. Um Draicon que montava um monstro de metal, usando-a como uma vaca e partia sem um clã.

Embora seu próprio clã a rejeitasse, ela queria ser membro dele. Por muito tempo estivera só. A família era tudo que ela conhecia. Até sua família era melhor que estar só.

Depois de secar-se, e fazendo uma leve refeição das sobras de comida, ela tentara ler mais textos, mas a mistura se não permaneceu muito tempo. Ela precisava de bagas frescas, e suas emoções estavam extremamente fortes para decifrar as palavras.

A profecia inteira traduzida daria a suas respostas.

Com relutância tremenda, ela removeu suas luvas para ganhar pegar melhor na árvore. Com os pés nus, ela começou a subir para cima da árvore. Desprezou o latejar em seus braços, mas ela não diminuiu a velocidade. Quando o braço dela alcançou, segurou as bagas quase maduras, ela avançou mais adiante. Colher bagas eram um coisa delicada. Tinha que ser feito ao luar e cortar o galho com uma faca dourada, suas mãos purificadas dizendo as palavras sagradas, ou as bagas iriam ficar contaminadas.

Este era o último galho na árvore. Se ela perdesse estes, ela teria que os procurar em outra propriedade.

Embrulhando suas pernas em torno do tronco, ela longitudinalmente deitou-se com os braços livres. No bolso de seu vestido estava uma faca de ouro pequena usada para formalidades. As bagas deviam ser cortadas por suas mãos nuas. Ela a fechou os olhos, esticando as suas mãos e articulando uma oração para a deusa Aibelle e então agarrou a faca. Tão perto, bastante perto.

-Que diabo você está fazendo aí em cima? A voz profunda a surpreendeu. Emily ganiu e perdeu seu apoio precário. O grito de Rafael alarmado encheu o ar com seu grito enquanto o punhal deslizava de suas mãos. Seus braços agitaram-se instintivamente, e ela caiu. Ar expelindo quando ela girou veloz em seus braços, tentando diminuir a velocidade de sua descida.

Dois braços fortes a pegaram como se ela pesasse não mais do que as bagas. Emily ofegou quando Rafael a segurou. Luar de prata manchava seu rosto, acentuando sua expressão oblíqua. – Vim caminhar ao luar e eu não esperava pegar uma estrela cadente.

Seu tom era gentil, arreliando-a. O coração Emily bateu mais forte de um modo diferente quando olhou fixamente para ele, seus braços livremente oscilando. Cerdas escuras sombreadas sua mandíbula quadrada, e seu sorriso era tranqüilizante. Então sua expressão transformou, tornando-se mais intensa.

-O que se faz com um _presente_ caído do céu da noite? -Ele meditou.

Ela se sentiu estranha, desejando, seu corpo docemente tenso enquanto o sangue agitava em suas veias. Seu aperto era seguro, e ela não sentiu nenhum medo, apenas um desejo súbito.

Ele não lhe deu nenhuma oportunidade adicional para contemplar enquanto abaixou sua boca para sua. Emily separou os lábios sob a pressão vagarosa dos dele. Ela sentiu sua língua deslizar passando, buscando a sua. Incentivada, ela tocou a dele e começou uma dança delicada.

Muito suavemente ele a abaixou para a grama úmida, seus braços seguros ao redor dela. Rafael meio cobriu-a, nunca quebrando o beijo, sua boca bebericando a sua.

A dor entre suas pernas intensificou-se. Ela não experimentara isto, não sabia o que procurava, só que sua pele parecia febril, seu corpo sentia prazer e ela queria mais. Mais dele, mais de seu gosto delicioso. Emily beliscou seu lábio inferior, então chupou sua língua.

Um grunhido baixo ondulado de seu peito quando ele estreitou mais a pressão e aprofundou o beijo. Emily suspirou na boca dele. Ela levantou suas mãos, ávidas para tocá-lo, levantando suas mãos em torno das fortes músculos de seu pescoço.

Suas mãos.

Ela o machucaria.

Um grito agudo soou em sua boca quando ela se retorceu e lutou para ficar livre, percebendo o perigo de seu abraço. Rafael afastou a boca da sua com um olhar surpreendido. Ele se distanciou quando ela ficou em pé, esfregando as mãos, seus membros fracos e trêmulos.

Afaste-se de mim, ela advertiu, segurando as mãos nuas.

-Ok, simples agora -, ele disse suavemente. -Mas não tenha medo. Eu não vou machucar você.

 _É você que será machucado_ , veio o pensamento passageiro. Ela empurrou uma trêmula mão pelo longo cabelo e olhou para cima.

-Por que você estava na árvore? - Ele fez a pergunta calmamente como se eles não tivessem envolvido alguns minuto atrás.

Emily respirou profundo. Rafael tinha uma propensão para fazê-la esquecer toda sensação, arrastando-a do presente e todas as suas preocupações como se o mundo não existisse.

Seu mundo, bastante perigoso, um mundo escuro. Ela agarrou as luvas, vestiu-as rapidamente.

-Eu tinha que cortar visco para traduzir os textos antigos, e ele tem que ser feito no luar, porque a luz durante o dia ...

-É muito intensa. - Rafael movimentou a cabeça. Seu olhar caiu descendo na faca de ouro que ela deixara cair.

-E deve ser feito com uma faca de ouro sólido.

Surpresa, ela o estudou, a posição antes relaxada agora tensa em alerta. Ele inclinou seu pescoço e olhou fixamente para cima. - Eu não posso ver você escorregando da árvore novamente.

Confusa, ela assistiu ele subir, ágil como se ele tivesse nascido para isto. Emily se esqueceu de respirar quando ele alcançou um galho e o sacudiu. Rafael moveu sua mão e a adaga Sagrada apareceu em sua palma.

A sensação retornou. Ele cortaria as bagas, mas ele não sabia as palavras sagradas. Tudo deveria ser perfeito, e Rafael com suas boas intenções arruinaria tudo.

-Pare isto, pára isto, não toque neles, - ela gritou, correndo para o tronco de árvore.

-Não se preocupe, eu conseguirei controlar isto.

Usando sua mão esquerda para agarrar o ramo, ele serrou o galho de visco com sua mão esquerda, usando o punhal dourado.

-Não, não, espere, não, você arruinará isto!

Mas ele já cortara o ramo copado de bagas. Rafael substituiu seu punhal e envolveu ambas as mãos em torno do ramo, seu corpo oscilando quatro metros e meio no ar.

-Volte, ele ordenou.

Ela cambaleou de volta, seu coração na garganta, a miséria a sufocando quando ele baixou e caiu sobre aos seus pés como se saltasse de uma pedra pequena. Rafael fez um formal pequeno reverencia e apresentou o galho para ela com um floreado. - Suas bagas.

Ela não os pegou, mas recuou, seu estômago dando nós. - É muito tarde. Você arruinou-os. Você não devia fazer isto. Você é um estranho não sabe a tradição. Eu disse para você não fazer isto, e agora não tem mais.

Sua expressão transformou para um olhar inaccessível. -Desculpe-me por contaminar suas bagas malditas e por me preocupar por você quebrar seu pescoço.

Ele caminhou com passadas largas, mãos nos bolsos de sua calça jeans, seus ombros rígidos como uma pedra de rio.

Emily inclinou-se e levantou o visco. Uma solitária lágrima escorrendo por sua face.

Ela ignorou isto quando ela agarrou as bagas e caminhou para atrás de sua cabana. Do lado de dentro, ela tentou dar sentido aos textos, mas sua vista estava extremamente embaçada. Ela desistiu. Em menos que três semanas, ela morreria nas mãos de seu companheiro.

O amanhecer foi cortado com o suave gorjear de pássaros de sua janela. Emily se sentou, esfregando seus olhos. O ar fresco movendo por sua janela aberta escovando contra suas faces. O inverno estava rapidamente se aproximando. O pensamento áspero chocou seus sentidos sonolentos. Existia outra árvore com visco numa fazenda vizinha, abandonada. Talvez tivesse bagas. A fraca esperança inundando-a. Valeria a pena o risco de deixar propriedade do clã.

Um odor familiar, sensual encheu suas narinas. Emily escapou da cama, envolvendo-se na sua bata e amarrado-o ao redor ela. Na sala de estar da lareira de pedra de rio, Rafael estava sentado em uma cadeira confortável. Numa camisa de manga longa e calça azul de jeans desbotada, ele parecia alerta e atento.

Os cabelos longos, escuros enrolados até seus ombros. Ele não disse nada além de considerá-la com seu olhar fixo. O brinco de ouro minúsculo balançado na sua orelha esquerda.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? - Ela perguntou.

-Vigiando você. Com Morfos invadindo seu território, eu não deixarei você só.

O pensamento de que ele a protegia enquanto ela dormia guerreou-a embora a deixasse intranqüila. Com ele perto, seria difícil fugir. Emily agarrou as dobras de sua bata em sua garganta enquanto estudava sua expressão imparcial.

\- Você Gostaria de algum café? - Ele movimentou a cabeça e ela foi para cozinha adjacente. Quando ela misturava os grãos, ela o sentiu atrás dela. Silencioso. Mesmo com sua altura, ele caminhava com cautela parecendo um lobo .

Ela nunca se transformava, ela quase esquecera o que era ser lobo e correr com a Lua.

Emily despejou a água e ligou cafeteira elétrica. Ela girou, quase colidindo com ele. Rafael estava inspecionando sua cozinha.

-Conseguiu algo para o café da manhã?

-Eu não caço, - então você tem uma escolha, entre fruta fresca ou fresca fruta.

Ela não quisera soar tão amarga e sarcástica. Rafael balançou a cabeça. - Você tem fruta fresca? Você não sai da propriedade há quanto tempo?

-Eu mesma planto.

Sua mandíbula cinzelada caiu. -No outono? Rafael caminhou para a sala de estar e abriu a porta de tela. Emily sentiu uma muda diversão.

-O jardim é escondido atrás de uma parede de pedra, escondido dos animais -, ela gritou.

Quando ele retornou, ele deu-lhe um longo pensativo olhar, aos melões, legumes, peras, pêssegos, até limões, e neste clima não costuma crescer cítrico. – Como pode Emily?

Ela encolheu os ombros. - Eu sempre tive uma afinidade para plantar coisas. Isto é natural para mim.

-Mas não para a maioria dos Draicon. Ele se debruçou contra a parede, dobrando seus braços através de seu peito largo, os músculos em seus bíceps dilatados. Emily engoliu duro, lembrando da sensação de seu corpo poderoso sobre o seu, a tensa dureza dele, a fricção estranha causada pela protuberância de seu sexo. O estranho pulsar começou novamente entre suas pernas. Ela girou suas costas para ele, alcançando o armário.

-Eu também tenho massas para torrar.

-Que tipo?

Emily abriu a porta do armário e pegou uma caixa. Rafael leu a etiqueta, elevando uma sobrancelha escura.

-O açúcar marrom. Você tem uma suave doçura.

Ele puxou duas massas do pacote e as colocou na chapa da torradeira. Enquanto ele esperava, ele revolveu sua geladeira. Emily se debruçou contra a parede, assistindo confusa.

\- Você procura por algo em particular?

Ele fechou a porta. - Nenhuma carne fresca, nenhum congelado, nada. Como diabo, você tem sobrevivido em todos estes últimos meses? Certamente não de melões e massas de torradas.

-Eu me sinto bem assim -, ela atirou de volta. - É trabalho seu criticar minha escolha culinária? O que você é, um epicurista ?

-É meu trabalho assegurar que você coma correto.

-Então, assim eu estarei boa e saudável quando você me executar?

As massas apareceram na torradeira. Rafael pegou-as e pasmado foi até o armário. Ele removeu dois pratos de porcelana e colocou uma massa em cada um. Ela foi buscar duas xícaras de café e a cafeteira abastecida.

Ele levou os pratos para a mesa e pôs um ante de cada cadeira. Ele afastou uma cadeira para ela, esperando-a se sentar enquanto ela pegava a caneca.

Emily se sentou, olhando fixamente para a massa. Ela repugnava isto, era esta a razão por que ainda estavam em seu armário. Mas ela quebrou um pedaço e lentamente se forçou para mastigar.

Para um macho tão grande, ele comia devagar em mordidas pequenas. Quando ele terminou, ele enxugou sua boca com um guardanapo de papel e sorveu seu café.

-O que você faz para comer, Em?

Ela gostou do apelido informal. - Qualquer coisa que posso. Uma vez por semana, Urien envia alguém para colocar carne congelada no armazém grande congelador. Isto é no galpão da garagem, onde eles armazenam o aprovisionamento do inverno. Eu suponho que Urien ainda sente a necessidade de fornecer para mim, mas ele não quer ter o risco de entrar em contato e ficar contaminado. Eu verifiquei uns dias atrás, mas ele se esqueceu de prover o congelador.

-Então, você sobreviveu com qualquer coisa que tinha. Ele negligencia sua responsabilidade para com você. Ele devia ser atencioso com você, como um líder cuida de tudo. Sua desaprovação pelo clã tocou-a profundamente.

Ninguém cuidava dela, não em meses. Ela trabalhou bem sozinha. Melhor que sofrer o desdém e evitar o olhar dos que uma vez foram sua família.

Um pedaço enganchou em sua garganta. Ela engoliu um gole pequeno de café engolindo-o, guardando seus pensamentos.

\- Você vem de uma família grande?

-Muito grande. Todos nós cuidamos de um ao outro e desde quando éramos jeune, jovens. Rafael estudou seu prato vazio. -Eu fui educado em uma casa grande no pântano, com quatro irmãos, eu era o mais jovem, até que nós adotamos Damian. Ele tem apenas oitenta, ou vinte e cinco anos mais jovem que eu.

-Adotado? Você ajudou um Draicon que não é de seu próprio sangue?

Seu olhar era uniforme. - Quando ele estava começando apenas mudar, sua família foi morta por um ataque de Morfos, e nós o achamos no bosque. Damian é um puro sangue, de descendência francesa.

-Mas, seu sangue é misturado. Teve dificuldade para se ajustar?

Rafael a considerou com seus olhos escuros intensos. -Não, ele ficou bastante feliz por rebaixar os seus padrões e viver entre a classe mais baixa dos Draicon.

Emily sentiu que o insultara. Ela balançou sua cabeça para ele e suavizou seu olhar. -Isto não significa algo ruim. Eu nunca encontraria alguém parecido você. Como sua família é?

\- São pessoas honradas, orgulhosos de sua linhagem. Nós sobrevivemos a todos os ataques dos Morfos e não perdemos nenhum de nosso clã para o lado obscuro.

Curiosidade sobrepujou-a. Seu clã abraçava as coisas da terra e evitava muitas coisas, afastando-se sua atenção destas. Eles usavam eletricidade e outras utilidades de má vontade, e Urien tinha um telefone que instalou depois que seu pai trouxe para casa um bebê. Eles se agarravam as tradições que muitos Draicons ignoravam.

E eles nunca tinham sido atacados por Morfos, não em anos. _Talvez nós verdadeiramente não temos sido testados_ , ela pensou num instante de perspicácia.

-Que tal seus outros irmãos? Eles são como você, guerreiros? Vocês gostam das mesmas coisas?

Um sorriso relutante tocou em sua boca, Damian é mais próximo de mim, mas ele raramente está livre, Gabe, igual a mim gosta de jogos eletrônicos e eu normalmente o venço. Estreitando suas sobrancelhas, quando explicou, Emily agitou a cabeça.

-Jogos, você brinca com os jogos de guerra num computador? Eu vi um computador quando meu pai me levou para a biblioteca. O pai disse para mim que eu devia saber tudo do mundo humano como também do Draicon, então seria melhor que apreciasse os presentes que eu recebesse. Ela esticou suas mãos e sentiu a punhalada familiar de pesar. Exceto que eu não chamarei isto de _presente_.

-Talvez exista um propósito para isto, ele sugeriu.

-Da mesma maneira que existe um propósito no qual você sendo nosso Kallan, seja enviado para executar um Draicon que merece tal castigo? - Ela desafiou. - E se você decidisse contestar sua missão?

Olhos pétreos frios se encontraram com os seus. - Então meu irmão Gabriel morreria ao invés do contrato que eu assinei quando Urien estipulou isto.

Ele empurrou para trás sua cadeira, de pé sua altura alcançava mais de um metro e oitenta. Ele parecia absorver todo o espaço em sua cozinha minúscula. -Se você terminou de comer, eu sugiro que nós prossigamos com suas lições de trasna.

O pânico percorreu dentro dela. - Eu tenho que banhar e me vestir.

-Encontre-me no caminho quando você tiver acabado.

-Eu não quero, ou tenho necessidade, de quaisquer lições.

Ele suspirou. - Emily, eu suavizei minha missão para você. Isto não significa que estou abandonei a esperança que sua vida seja poupada.

-Então não desperdice meu tempo com lições sobre como morrer ou como preciso encontrar um caminho para evitar minha morte.

Ele fez um som baixo em sua garganta. - Então me deixe ajudar você.

-Você não pode ajudar. Olhe que aconteceu ontem à noite. Aquele era o último galho de visco.

Rafael olhou longe, sua mandíbula tensa. - Nós encontraremos outro modo. -Mas primeiro, as lições, e amanhã. Eu levo você para cidade para um bom restaurante, pois posso sentir sua fome.

Este Draicon macho deixou-a perplexa e a surpreendeu. Ela se lembrou da última vez que fora na cidade. Algumas mulheres, jovens e bonitas, apontaram-na e riram silenciosamente. Emily odiou isto. Ela olhou fixamente para baixo para o seu colo e o vestido disforme. Por uma vez ela desejou que parecer bonita.

-Eu não gosto de ir à cidade.

Ele deu-lhe um olhar longo, pensativo. -Você irá comigo. Você se divertirá.

-Mas, as pessoas não olharão para nós?

Sua mandíbula ficou tensa. -Eu nunca me importei muitas para as opiniões dos outros. Deixe que eles olhem. Nós precisamos iniciar suas lições, e a maioria acha difícil de se concentrar nisto quando fica faminto. - Você está morrendo de fome.

-Mas, não tanto por comida -, ela pensou tristemente, quando ele girou e deixou o quarto. A porta de parte de trás bateu violentamente atrás dele.

Os sons do chuveiro fizeram Rafael apertar sua mandíbula quando ele aprovisionou a geladeira de Emily com sua carne. Ele fechou a porta, imaginando-a embaixo do jato, seu rosto luminoso levantado para a água. Gotículas brilhando em seu corpo desnudo, luxuriante, moldando os tensos mamilos, cascateado com um rio de borbulhas de sabão até seu umbigo. O desejo apertando-o num punho de ferro.

O instinto gritava para ele desnudar-se, entrar no banheiro e passar para o chuveiro com ela. Esquadrinhar seus braços ao redor sua cintura e puxar seu corpo suave contra sua dureza. Palmear seus peitos e esfregar seus polegares suavemente sobre os endurecidos mamilos, então deslizar o sabonete para baixo do estômago, para o calor dos grossos cachos, limpando-a, despertando e a preparando para sua entrada.

Ao invés disso, dirigiu-se para sua varanda, sentando na cadeira de balanço da varanda, enquanto escutava a calma Melodia Cajun no iPod. Rafael fechou os olhos. Quando ele viajava, ele sempre levava sua cultura com ele evitando a tristeza. A música o mantinha perto de suas raízes, não importa que difícil fosse a tarefa.

Esta tarefa provou-se a mais difícil de todas. Por que Emily não poderia trabalhar com ele?

Ele sentiu-a antes dela sair na varanda. - O que é esta coisa?

Rafael abriu os olhos e viu-a apontando para o iPod. - Meu iPod, isto armazena e toca música.

-Nesta caixa minúscula? - Ela soou incrédula, a curiosidade fulgindo no rosto adorável. Eu posso?

Rafael deslizou os fones sem fio sobre a cabeça. O breve contato a queimou e aquecendo as chispas entre eles. Ele observou fascinado o sorriso encantador que surgiu em seu rosto.

-Isto é tão diferente, ela maravilhou-se. - Muito alegre e otimista essa língua – O que é?

-O francês de Cajun. - Ele se debruçou contra a grade da varanda, guardando seus pensamentos, esperando ela dar sua opinião. Mas ela pareceu absorvida na música, ao mesmo tempo batendo um pouco o pé descalço.

-Este idioma de seu clã soa tão musical quanto às canções.

Sua defesa caiu ligeiramente. - Ele não é tão puro quanto o francês que Damian ensinou, mas possui gíria e palavras. Algumas das palavras são uma mistura, e alguns permanecem próprias. Ela removeu os fones e os pôs de lado. -Você me ensinaria? Eu gostaria de aprender.

Surpreso, ele a considerou. Sua boca rosada era luxuriante, mendigando para ser beijada. Seu olhar viajou comprimento abaixo do vestido disforme. Rafael visualizou-a desnuda em sua cama, a carne pálida cintilando, os cachos vermelhos entre suas pernas úmidos com a excitação. Suas pernas esbeltas envolvendo seus quadris enquanto ele mergulhava em sua suave carne feminina, repetidas vezes. _Tu veux aller au coucher avec moi à soir 13?_

Seu sorriso suave aquecia seu sangue. – Isto soa adorável.

Rafael prendeu a respiração abrupta. Sim, ele queria-a em sua cama hoje à noite. Mas ele tinha que tomar isto devagar. -Mais tarde deixe-me começar com suas outras lições.

Quando eles se sentaram com as pernas cruzadas na grama suave de sua cabana, Emily parecia distraída.

Rafael percebeu a face desafiante. Ela nunca se transformou numa loba mais que um vez por ano. Ela temia o contato com humanos. Ela vivia isolada na casa de fazenda, evitada por seu clã e sobrevivera sozinha por um ano.

Como podia ele ensinar a Emily se preparar para a morte quando ele estava extremamente interessado em ensiná-la como viver? Suas próprias emoções estavam em tumulto. Quando ele podia ficar impassível e perto dela? A atração pelo seu corpo enchia de desejo ardente. Ele estava experimentando todos os desejos naturais que um macho Draicon sentia ao encontrar sua companheira. A maioria de draicarons também enfrentava a matança de suas companheiras.

Deixando suas mãos nos joelhos, ele respirou profundo. -Parte de sua preparação é estar em harmonia com você mesmo para aprofundar os sentimentos e separar você mesma deste mundo.

-Eu não quero me separar desta terra. Isto faz parte de mim.

-Emily, ajude-me -, ele insistiu. Você não ajuda nada deste jeito.

Seus olhos verdes grandes o estudaram. -Você é o Kallan, ainda será deste mundo com suas máquinas que tocam música, e seus modos contemporâneos. Como pode me ensinar sobre o plano espiritual, o Outro Reino, quando não sabe nada sobre a terra?

Ele estendeu suas mãos. -Minhas pessoas sabem igualmente da terra e sobre seus segredos, vivemos apenas num o ambiente diferente, conheço cada polegada de meu mundo, meu pântano. Isto é minha vida.

Como ele podia explicar para ela? Rafael impeliu uma mão por seu cabelo longo, escuro. A perspicácia súbita o encheu. Ele foi para o tronco nodoso de um bordo que estava inflexível recusando-se a trocar as cores e acenou para ela. Quando ela juntou-se ele, ele tocou a casca da árvore.

-Veja, se eu não fosse sintonizado com a terra, eu teria o poder para fazer isto?

Seus olhos alargaram-se quando ele soprou suavemente a casca da árvore e faíscas iridescentes percorreram para o poderoso tronco até os ramos. As folhas verdes mudaram para um vermelho intenso. Um pequeno arquejo fugiu de Emily.

Uma folha suavemente tremulou para o chão. Ele levantou-a, embalou-a em sua palma. - O ciclo de vida na terra existe por uma razão. As árvores precisam descansar no inverno, recuperar a energia Na primavera para se renovar.

Rafael tocou a folha com um dedo único, dirigindo uma explosão de energia nisto. Desintegrou em pó em sua mão. Ele soprou no pó, enviando este para dispersar-se no vento.

\- As folhas caídas alimentam a terra e fornecem um composto rico-, ele adicionou, observando seu rosto. Isto é necessário para vida.

-Mas vida não é sempre tediosa e previsível. E se uma árvore resistir à mudança? Ela tocou a casca da árvore. - Eu odeio dizer adeus e teria muito prazer em ver o verdejante permanecer e encher-se de vida. Eu sempre amei a primavera. - Porque eu odeio morte.

Seu coração transformou-se em desespero silencioso quando ela falou. – A vida é uma jornada, e morte é apenas uma parte da jornada. Como Draicon, nós não fomos destinados para permanecer aqui, mas viemos aqui para aprender da terra e seu mundo, Emily.

-Minha jornada está se concluindo, eu não quero que ela termine. Ela enlaçou seus braços. - Sinto como se eu tivesse muito para dar, mais para viver que sendo um sacrifício para minhas pessoas. Eu quero celebrar cada momento, não olhar para isto como se eu fosse a árvore, resignada com o próximo inverno, a escuridão e o frio glacial.

Rafael queria agarrar suas mãos, puxando-a para ele. Ele soube que devia andar cautelosamente. Era primeira vez ela estava tão aberta. -Nós dois podemos encontrar um modo, Em, eu a seu lado. Eu sou seu Draicaron. Ele foi até ela, examinando minuciosamente sua beleza delicada, o de rosa dourado de seu cabelo e o translucidez de sua fina pele.

-Eu quero ajudar você, mas você deve parar de fugir de mim. Ajude-me. Confie em mim. -, ele disse suavemente - eu quero ajudá-la a encontrar a primavera novamente, e ficar aqui...

-Ainda que você seja o Kallan? O escuro inverno? - Sua voz era triste

-Nem sempre. Deixe-me ser sua primavera...

Sua respiração aprofundou quando ela tocou em seu cabelo. - Que tal o verão? Com todo seu calor, o sol em chamas trazendo vida para a terra, fazendo isto crescer e florescer. O verão quente, quente. - Há calor dentro de você suficiente para afugentar o inverno escuro e morno em mim?

Sua respiração pegou a rouquidão tensa de sua voz melodiosa.

-Sim, ele murmurou - posso esquentar você o suficiente para afugentar toda a frieza e manter você aquecida em meus braços. Venha aqui, e deixe-me mostrar a você.

O comando intenso em sua voz compeliu-a para virar. Emily começou a ir para ele num passo abafado. Ela nunca antes exibira o passo de uma fêmea atraindo seu companheiro. Rafael olhou-a faminto, pensando em deitá-la como seu corpo exigia. Prende-la sob seu peso, fazendo sentir a mesma paixão que ele sentia e persuadindo a suspirar através da garganta adorável. Ele sentiu calor do seu sangue enquanto seu olhar acariciava a coluna esbelta sua garganta. Ele a aninharia com beijos minúsculos, e então a mordiscaria, marcando-a como sua, então nenhum outro draicon ousaria aproximar-se dela e saberia que ela era sua.

Olhando-a, ele a pegou olhando-o. Seus lábios rosado estavam separado, um rubor delicado tingia seu rosto. Suas pupilas alargadas. Ele pegou o odor almiscarado de sua excitação.

Rafael aproximou-se mais, sua respiração difícil e rápida. Seu pênis endureceu quando ele estudou o modo que seu olhar lutava com seu, o desejo intenso em sua expressão. Ela arrastou-se para frente, e então para atrás, numa dança tímida. Ele sabia que era a dança da fêmea, sua precaução natural oposta a intensa paixão. Timidez com antecipação ávida.

Ele avançou, seu corpo tenso com necessidade agressiva para dominar e reivindicar. Rafael forçou-se a mover devagar. Não deve assustá-la. Todo o mais esquecido, mas dirigindo a necessidade sexual até ela. Emily não retrocedeu. Ela ficou em pé imóvel, com as mãos cobertas com as luvas feias mostardas agora escondidas atrás dela.

Ele projetou-se para perto o suficiente para ver um chuviscado leve de sardas de gengibre no seu delicado, arrebitado nariz. Perto o suficiente para contar as aveludadas pestanas douradas nos grandes olhos, vendo os redemoinhos das íris verde mudarem para azuis e então violeta profundo. Rafael piscou.

- _Seus olhos mudam_ _de cor_?

E então ela separou seus lábios e ergueu seu rosto para ele, como uma margarida ávida pelos raios acariciantes do sol, e ele esqueceu tudo mais, fundindo sua boca com a sua. Sua mão suavemente acariciou sua face suave. Rafael envolveu seu rosto e a beijou, sentindo o choque elétrico entre eles quando seus lábios se tocaram. Emily suspirou em sua boca e fechou os olhos. Ele o fez também, saboreando-a, seu sangue rugindo por suas veias, seu corpo zumbindo como uma corrente viva. Ela era da terra e de natureza pura como um fluxo de cristal, e ele estava dolorido para mergulhar nela, saquear sua doce inocência profundidade com seu corpo endurecido, deixá-la conhecer a paixão masculina dirigindo-a enquanto a sua própria despertava.

Quando ela não se afastou, ele afundou o beijo, persuadindo uma resposta com mergulhos crescentes de sua língua, ensinando-a, avançando e retrocedendo, enquanto elas duelavam. Emily seguiu-o, os sons rápidos de suas respirações e os suspiros pequenos de prazer persuadindo-o a levar isto para o próximo nível.

Ele percorreu a mão passando pelo seu quadril, ignorando o vestido grosso, sentindo pena do luxuriante corpo preso ao feio tecido marrom. Sua cintura era minúscula, seus quadris largos. O coração de Rafael bateu mais rápido quando ele localizou a linha circular dos seios.

Ele envolveu um em sua mão, suavemente, para não alarmá-la. Ela fez um som leve, surpreendida, e ele acalmou-a com murmúrios em sua boca. Sob a carícia tenra de sua palma, seu peito era cheio, pesado como ele imaginava. Rafael correu um dedo polegar sobre do cume e ela gemeu em sua boca. O seu odor bateu violentamente nele como um raio caindo.

Ele podia levá-la. Ela estava ardentemente pronta e ele estava mais que pronto.

Pensamentos cruzaram sua cabeça. Ele sentiu como um vibrante diapasão pronto a receber algo que ela queria dar. Rafael abriu todos os seus sentidos para ela, excluindo tudo mais.

Sensações inundaram sua mente até Emily. A aguda, dolorosa excitação doendo em necessidade, a confusão e a antecipação presa por um fio de medo do desconhecido.

 _Você será gentil comigo, como prometeu_?

 _Sim -_ , ele murmurou de volta telepaticamente. - _Oh, sim_ , _cherie_.

Seu polegar começou a fazer círculos pequenos em cima do perolizado mamilo enquanto ele vagarosamente estalava sua língua em sua boca. Emily choramingou e apertou seu corpo contra ele. Os quadris dela naturalmente entraram em contato com seu quando ela separou suas pernas e aconchegando-se contra ele, como se tentasse buscar alívio para a aguçada, florescente dor. Interiormente ele sorriu, sabendo o que ela procurava.

Ele era bastante perito em fornecer isto. Quando ele deslizou rapidamente por seu corpo, descansando uma palma na sua barriga, ela tremeu. Rafael levou sua mão para perto da junção entre suas coxas separadas.

Quando ele começou a escavar entre elas, ela empurrou-o com um grito.

Sua olhar violeta relampejou confuso. Ele adivinhou sua timidez, vacilação, o florescer de prazer enroscando em choque com sua ousada intimidade.

Emily era uma verdadeira inocente, ele pensou que melancólico que tinha que lhe mostrar a que isto traria seu prazer, mas talvez isto fosse demais.

 _Você não tem suficiente tempo para galanteá-la_ o _quanto você gostaria_.

Rafael fez um leve barulho, buscando sua boca novamente enquanto ele envolvia sua face. Ela relaxou beijando-o quando ele manteve suas mãos em seu rosto. Ela relaxou no beijo e abriu-se para ele uma vez mais.

Agora, ele enfiou-se em seus pensamentos. Rafael enviou suas imagens, golpes lentos, gentil entre suas pernas, aliviando a intensa dor ali, dividindo sua suavidade feminina com seus dedos e correndo entre sua umidade crescida. O odor de sua excitação intensificou e ela gemeu em sua boca, mas ele não quebrou o beijo. Seu pênis cresceu dolorosamente duro, mas ele prosseguir.

Pelo seu prazer, não dele.

Em sua mente, ele a tocou onde suas mãos não fizeram. Ele alisou e avançou, sentindo umidade de seu corpo. Ela estava molhada para ele, gotejando, mas não era suficiente. Não ainda. Ele tocou o centro sabendo como dar-lhe o maior prazer, sussurrando suave, um encorajamento de "não tema, relaxe e deixe ir". Rafael sentiu seu corpo crescer tenso como um solido carvalho sem vacilar quando a tensão suave aumentou mais e mais. Em sua mente, ele deslizou um dedo longo bem no fundo do seu canal e moveu rapidamente o dedo polegar sobre seu perolizado centro. -Em, agora, ele comandou.

Ela gritou em sua boca e quebrou o contato, sua cabeça inclinando-se para seu pescoço como uma flor inclinada. Seu corpo delicado tremendo com a força de seu orgasmo.

Seu primeiro, ele orgulhosamente pensou.

Quando ela abriu seus olhos com um olhar ofuscado de prazer lânguido, ele viu uma reflexo do triunfo em seus próprios olhos. Rafael riu e suavemente beijou sua face.

-Você apreciou isto, _cherie_? - Ele sussurrou em sua orelha - Eu posso fazer muito, muito mais - Deixe-me tocar você. Minhas mãos podem dar a você bastante prazer.

Muito tarde. _Mãos_. O prazer ofuscante fugindo de seus olhos, substituídos com lamentável consciência. Emily afastou-se, trazendo as mãos dela para o alto enquanto mantinha-se a um braço de distancia. - Eu não posso tocar em você -, ela disse entrecortadamente. Nunca. Como posso ser um companheira para você quando eu não posso tocá-lo para dar-lhe de volta o prazer?

Angústia sua voz ecoou igual em seu coração quando ela se separou dele e caminhou em direção a sua cabana.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

No dia seguinte, Emily ficou ante ao seu espelho grande. O desânimo a encheu quando ela tocou o vidro, estudando o vestido pardo comprido até o tornozelo, abotoado até a garganta, o disforme artigo cobrindo quase toda parte de seu corpo.

Também era tão feio quanto aniagem. Ela nunca pensara que podia ser atraente para um macho, e Rafael estava claramente atraído por ela. Era mais que simplesmente uma química, mas uma conexão em um nível mais fundo, mais íntimo.

Suas faces enrubesceram, seu corpo sentira um choque de prazer quando ele fizera aquelas coisas com ela. Lembrando de seus golpes longos, lentos entre a junção de suas pernas a enchendo de um súbito calor e desejo.

Seus olhos violeta mudaram novamente.

Tocando o vidro, ela maravilhou-se. Eles nunca mudavam para aquela cor antes. Ninguém a fizera se sentir deste o modo como Rafael.

Ela queria tocá-lo.

Ela não podia.

Emily puxou o vestido, fervorosamente desejando que pudesse descartar o vestido tradicional para algo mais excitante. A roupa que fizesse parecer bonita para ele. Talvez aquela calça jeans, como ele a chamava. O Jeans. Ou até calça comprida feita de couro.

Lembrando como a calça comprida de couro moldava seus membros poderosos e as curvas firmes da musculosa parte inferior, ela enrubesceu mais. Isto era errado, esta atração que sentia. Ela não podia permitir-se experimentar o desejo natural que todas as draicaras sentiam por seus companheiros. Desabando para ele a distrairia da tarefa importante pela frente a poupar sua vida.

Ele disse que ele queria ajudá-la. Mas ela não ousava confiar nele. Ela estava completamente só nisto.

Ele era tão diferente, ousado e seguindo seu próprio caminho. Não se separando do clã.

Emily não podia vê como seus mundos podiam se mesclar, mesmo que as circunstâncias fossem diferentes. Rafael não conhecia nada das velhas tradições, parecia desdenhá-las. Ela era muito presa nos costumes antigos.

Embora, talvez ela pudesse pelo menos mudar seu vestido. Adornar seu tornozelo esbelto com uma pulseira de ouro fino.

Ela girou, tentando se imaginar num bonito vestido com ramos minúsculos de violetas. Ela ouviu o rugido da besta chamada Harley. Emily corou novamente e caminhou apressada, seu coração batendo excitado. Harley estava ronronando quando Rafael se sentou no largo assento, suas pernas longas cobertas em couro. Seu olhar admirado percorreu as musculosas coxas.

Ele balançou uma perna sobre o assento e levantou. - Pronta?

Respiração ficou presa em sua garganta. Ele era tão bonito e extraordinário, seus olhos tão escuros quanto a noite mais escura, a boca larga, móvel fixa com determinação. Luvas de couro pretas cobriam suas mãos. Vestido de calças de couro preto, camiseta e jaqueta pretas, ele pareceu imponente. Escuro. Poderoso. Um Draicon inflexível para tudo, o mais perigoso de toda sua raça.

Ela agarrou um punhado de saia, sentindo-se desajeitada e feia em comparação a ele. Como podia acompanhá-lo, com toda sua beleza escura, em pública? Eles olhavam fixamente—os humanos sempre olhavam fixamente. Quando ela ia para a cidade. Às vezes eles riram.

-Nós podemos levar um caminhão cheio de clã. Eles permitiriam que você obtivesse emprestado isto, porque você é o Kallan, ela ofereceu. Ele girou uma chave e Harley parou de rosnar. Minha motocicleta é bem melhor. Isto é seguro e você pode montar atrás de mim. Mas, este vestido para ir... Tem alguma calça comprida?

Seu estômago revirou miseravelmente. A demarcação entre seu mundo de tradição antiga e sua era um incomparável brecha. Ele facilmente deslizava entre o mundo Draicon e o mundo humano. Ela distinguia-se como uma erva daninha entre um campo de flores bonitas.

-Eu mudei de idéia. Você vai e eu fico aqui. Não quero comprar nova roupa, -ela murmurou.

Ela dirigiu-se ao refúgio de suas árvores. Com sua voz profunda, Rafael a pediu para parar.

-Eu estou cansado de você fugir de mim, Em.

Ela ignorou a advertência. Ele era poderoso, mas ela era rápida.

Algo impediu seu tornozelo nu, serpenteando ao seu redor, parando-a brevemente. Perplexa, ela olhou para baixo. Seus olhos arregalados.

Um dos ramos do carvalho enrolou-se em torno do tronco escorregando para baixo e enrolando ao redor do seu tornozelo parecendo um gato brincalhão. Segurando-a firme.

Ela girou e viu Rafael olhando-a em silêncio. Fora ele que fizera isto. Ela tremeu em frente a tamanho poder que controlava as coisas da terra.

 _Escute-me, Em. Você não fugirá mais. Você não pode escapar de nós. O que está acontecendo? – Por que você não me deixa ajudar você_?

Ela deu um puxão firme no pé , mas outro ramo enrolava-se ao redor seu outro tornozelo. Mais duas serpentearam e pegaram rápidas em suas mãos. Como suavemente se rebobinasse um peixe pego, eles a arrastaram para trás, até que estava segura rápida contra o tronco de árvore, seus braços e pernas presos.

Interiormente estava maravilhada. Que poder sombrio este Kallan tinha tão poderoso como nunca vira antes.

Ele não sabia que ela podia facilmente soltar as vinhas, pular livre e correr. Seu intenso olhar em seu rosto quando caminhou em direção mantendo-a cativa.

Fortes braços apoiaram em cada lado seu, ele se debruçou frente até que sua morna respiração levemente tocou suas faces. Seu olhar escuro era insondável.

-Sim, eu tenho mais poder que você pode imaginar. Eu não pareço outro Kallans mais sombrio, mas, ainda posso influenciar as coisas da terra. Então, desta vez você permanecerá e escutará o que eu tenho para dizer. Eu sei que você queria fazer compras, de forma que o nós o faremos. Mas, você tem que começar a se abrir para mim porque se você não fizer, sua vida permanecerá presa como você está agora. Pare de me ver como se eu fosse um inimigo.

Ele alisou um dedo sobre sua face, fazendo tremer de desejo. -Eu quero ajudá-la, protegê-la, sustentá-la.

Sua boca posou suavemente sobre a dela. Seus trêmulos olhos fechados.

-Agora você não tem que temer me tocar, pequena -, ele sussurrou em sua boca - Me deixa tocá-la ao invés de...

Emily sentiu sua língua varrer sobre seus lábios e abrindo para ele, ávida por mais dos seus deliciosos beijos. Ele envolveu seu rosto enquanto ela o saboreou, seu corpo nitidamente dolorido. Seu musculoso corpo era firme contra seu. Rafael moveu seu peso, deixando-a sentir a dureza entre suas pernas.

Aumentando intensamente quando ele envolveu seu peito, alisando-a, endurecendo seu mamilo. Ela se retorceu, segura firme pelas ramas, ofegante por mais enquanto ele se afastava.

A intensidade das chamas em seus olhos queimou-a. Seus olhos observaram o folgado o vestido feio. -Este saco precisa sair-, ele murmurou.

Tecido separou-se até abaixo por seus dedos rápidos, ágeis quando ele desabotoou os botões. O vestido abriu. O prazer erótico possuiu-a quando o ar fresco percorreu sua exposta pele desnuda. Rafael estudou ao levantar proteção de seu bojudo sutiã, uma pergunta em seus olhos. Emily respondeu isto telepaticamente.

 _Tire isto_.

Ele desabotoou o fecho da frente e lentamente deslizou as cúpulas. Envolveu seus peitos e alisou seus dedos polegares sobre os seus mamilos. Ela os sentiu doerem e endurecerem.

Ele curvou sua cabeça e levou um em sua boca, saboreando-a. O calor úmido de sua boca sentindo o elétrico enquanto ele girou sua língua sobre seu mamilo, então suavemente sugou. Emily choramingou e empurrou seus quadris para frente, não sabendo o que procurava, a tensão em chamas aumentando entre suas pernas mais uma vez. Rafael compreendeu-a e suavemente posicionou sua mão em seu pressionando ventre.

 _Simples_ , ele acalmou. _Mais tarde_ , _cherie._

Ele afastou-se, acenando as mãos e as ramas a libertaram. Emily ajeitou ela mesma seu vestido, engolindo o ar, satisfeita vê-lo respirando tão fortemente quanto ela.

Ele nunca ficara alterado, depois de um minuto ele pareceu conseguir se controlar. Rafael estudava sua roupa. -Se você não tem qualquer outra coisa, você pode vestir uma de minhas camisas.

Emily deu a ele um olhar quente. -Eu gosto do modo como você me convence para que mude minha roupa, mas eu penso que é melhor não fazer isto num quarto de vestir.

Ele lançou sua cabeça para trás. Seu riso profundo, rico causando um engraçado tremular em seu estômago.

Minutos mais tarde, respirava sob controle, flutuando em confusão, ela o encontrou vestida de calça comprida folgada que sua tia Helen às vezes vestia para jardinagem. Estava remendada e desfiada, mas era tudo o que tinha. A camisa que Rafael lhe deu era enorme, mas parecia quente e confortante. Cheirava deliciosamente a ele,seu odor de macho e de especiarias. Ela sustentou-a alisando o algodão cinza, amando o sentir disto.

Ela se sentiu quente pela primeira vez em dias, envolvida por seu odor confortante. Ruborizou-se quando ficou diante sua motocicleta, olhando nervosa fixamente para Harley.

Rafael deu-lhe um sorriso apreciativo. – Gosto de você com a minha camisa como se você se enrolasse em mim. Ela hesitou. Todo o seu familiar mundo ficava atrás dela. As árvores, grama, a terra.

Rafael montou a máquina estranha, uma grande, trêmula besta que arrotou barulho e intrometendo-se no sossego da terra do clã.

Uma torrente de medo ondulou sobre ela. Se ela montasse com ele e aceitar esse risco, isto significava deixar o mundo para atrás e confiar neste estranho escuro do qual não conhecia nada.

-Em? - Rafael estendeu sua mão - Eu prometo, eu vou cuidar de você e eu não deixarei você ir.

-Eu não o conheço e nunca fiz isto - Ela caminhou ao redor da Harley, estudando o metal brilhante, os mecanismos numerosos. - Como funciona?

Aprovação irradiou dele. Ele mostrou seu centro, os motores gêmeos B, a chave de partida; suave, num dia úmido neste pântano. Ele sacudiu seus dedos nos pára-brisa dianteiros, nos faróis - eu tinha uma moto pequena, sem um pára-brisa, mas ficava cansado de comer percevejos na estrada quando eu tinha que viajar através do país.

Rafael curvou sobre o couro estirando suavemente sobre a parte inferior firme, e bateu levemente no bagageiro lateral da motocicleta, rodas de cromo, - onde eu guardo meu equipamento. Bem como para longas viagens de distância que faço.

Emily suspendeu a respiração - Eu gosto desta visão -, ela murmurou, olhando fixamente para trás.

Ele se agachou e sacudiu sobre a peça de metal coberto de borracha.

\- Isto é para quem passeia comigo. Pedais, assim você pode descansar seus pés. Boas para fixar. As senhoras apreciam o conforto extra.

Ela descansou uma mão no assento de couro, um rara punhalada de emoção atingindo-a no seu pensamento das mulheres atrás dele, suas mãos agarrando-o.

\- Muitas mulheres têm andado com você?

Ele lhe deu um olhar em chamas. - Sim, no passado -, ele respondeu uniformemente.

– Mas, eu prefiro você, somente você, de agora em diante.

O formigamento tépido encheu-a quando sentiu a profunda intenção atrás de suas palavras, mas questionou isto. Rafael segurou sua mão. - Monte, _cherie._

Dando um passo em direção a ele, ela foi confiante. Ela respirou fundo.- O que ela perderia? Ela nunca arriscara antes. Estava na hora de ver o que o resto do mundo tinha a oferecer.

Emily colocou sua mão enluvada na dele. Um sorriso de prazer tocou em sua boca, e ele a ajudou subir na motocicleta. Ela colocou o capacete que ele lhe deu, embora sentisse a concha dura como se sua cabeça entrasse numa pequena caverna. Ele riu e ajustou isto sobre a cabeça pequena, protegendo seu rosto da vibração. Rafael sentou-se na sua frente, suas largas costas como uma parede sólida de músculo coberto em couro preto.

-Ponha seus braços ao redor mim e apenas se ê pode se debruçar contra o encosto se você gostar.

O coração de Emily batia rápido. – Ok, Em - eu sou imortal. Seu toque não pode me machucar mesmo sem suas luvas.

Lentamente ela deslizou seus braços ao redor de sua cintura magra e debruçando nele. Um cheiro de couro e seu odor delicioso, picante inundou seus sentidos. O prazer a encheu, quando ela se aconchegou mais íntimo, abrindo as coxas para as coxas fortes dele. Ele ficou tenso, murmurou algo em seu Cajun nativo e girou a chave.

O monstro rugiu para vida quando ela pousou seus pés no pedal.

Rafael girou. Envolvendo seu queixo com a mão enluvada.

-Lembre, eu cuido de você. Se você ficar assustada ou necessitar de algo, apenas bata em meu ombro.

 _Por quê? Tudo que eu preciso falar a você que gosto disto_. Ela mentalmente aproximou-se dele. Outro sorriso tocou sua boca.

-Excelente.

Os músculos dos braços ficaram tensos quando se agarrou a ele. Emily apertou seus olhos fechados com rugido baixo da condução. Quando eles alcançaram a estrada principal, ela abriu seus olhos. O assento de couro largo baixo era confortável como prometia. O vento esguichava passando rápido por ela. O ar fresco, o odor úmido das folhas e a grama recente dos campos encheram suas narinas. O sentimento era divertido e liberal, mas quando ele curvou a motocicleta e virou a direita, ficou alarmada.

 _Este não é caminho certo para a cidade Onde nós estamos indo? Quanto tempo levará para chegar? Que vamos fazer quando chegarmos lá?_

 _Shh_ , ele sussurrou em sua mente. _Tantas perguntas_. _Só relaxe e deixe levar, aprecie a viagem._

 _Mas e se encontrarmos dificuldade_? _É perigoso aqui no mundo humano. Qualquer coisa pode acontecer._

 _Pequena, viva para o momento. A aventura faz parte da vida, leve a diante sem um plano. Só feche seus olhos e sinta._

A emoção engasgou-a. Ela se sentia muito tensa e temerosa do desconhecido. Mas fechou os olhos e tentou. Emily escutou a erupção da corrida do vento passando, cheirou o odor fresco da água próxima. Ela tentou relaxar e imaginar que eles eram sem limites ou restrições.

Sentia suas costas largas sentindo como uma mercadoria à venda, abrigando-se na parede. Serenada pelo cuidado. Rafael era seu draicaron, e ela não tinha nenhuma escolha nesta viagem a não ser confiar nele. Ele controlou o rosnado da besta que eles montavam, ela estava _em carga._

Lentamente, ela lançou seus medos como se eles fossem dentes-de-leão14 que flutuam no vento. Uma nova consciência substituiu o medo. _Eu sou livre. Estou me sentindo como se voasse_ , ela maravilhou-se.

- _É por isso que eu amo motocicletas. Nada mais fará apreciar minha liberdade, ser capaz de ir em qualquer lugar que deseje._

Emily cautelosamente baixou-se dele. A confiança a encheu quando ela espalhou seus braços abertos, como asas de águia. O riso espalhou-se.

 _Eu estou voando_!

Ela ouviu o seu riso ecoar em sua mente.

 _Quer ir mais rápido_?

 _Oh, sim_.

 _Segure-se em mim, então_.

Ela se apertou firmemente nele. O vento açoitou passando por eles. O prazer a encheu. Montada desde modo sem nada mais, apenas com o espaço aberto perante eles, ela entendeu porque Rafael escolheu este modo para viajar. Quando outra motocicleta passou por eles na direção oposta, Rafael acenou com a mão em saudação. O outro motoqueiro fez o mesmo.

Depois de um tempo, eles alcançaram a cidade. Ele guiou-os para um estacionamento no shopping Center, achou um espaço e parou a motocicleta e relaxando metal para parar.

Balançando na sela, ele segurou sua mão. Emily pulou livrando se do capacete.

Ela arregalou os olhos para a massa de humanos, tagarelando quando eles chegaram e entraram no shopping.

Era tolice ter medo deles. Três jovens garotas bonitas, examinaram-nos minuciosamente. Estavam vestindo saias curtas acima do joelho e camisas justas sob os peitos e cintura.

Seus rostos iluminaram-se quando olharam Rafael.

Algo retorceu no intestino de Emily. As meninas olharam-na com suspeita. Elas intencionalmente olharam fixamente para sua camisa folgada, a descolorida e remendada calça comprida, e riram. A mais alta, uma ruiva, disse algo em um tom altivo.

Emily bateu Rafael no ombro. - _O que é um completo reboque de lixo_?

Uma carranca relampejou em seu rosto quando ele olhou para o trio. Rafael deslizou um braço sobre sua cintura.

 _Não importa o que elas disseram. Você é bonita do jeito que é_.

 _Eu desejaria puder vestir aquelas roupa, estou cansada de parecer diferente._

Seu escuro olhar cresceu pensativo, mas ele meramente falou para sua mente: _Venha comigo eu cumprirei seu desejo_. Deliberadamente, ele girou suas costas para as espantadas garotas, envolveu o rosto de Emily e a beijou. Foi um escovado sussurro suave de boca, mas ela tremeu no ardente contato entre eles. Rafael deu-lhe um sorriso cheio de promessa sensual, então apertou sua enluvada mão.

 _Eu não sei seu idioma; não posso me comunicar neste mundo_.

 _Eu ensinarei você, cherie._ Lá d _entro, enquanto nós somos fazemos compras_.

Emily estudou as meninas com um olhar triste. _Elas querem você. Elas estão tentando que você perceba-as._

Ele apertou sua mão. _Quem? Tudo que eu vejo é você. Você é a única para mim_.

Um sorriso pequeno curvou sua boca. Ela olhou para ruiva, que fez beicinho para Rafael, com uma mão no quadril. _Eu não sei por que a mais alta está interessada em você. Ela está carregando uma criança._

Suas sobrancelhas elevaram-se rapidamente quando ele olhou para a garota. _Seriamente_? _Ela não está mostrando isto. Como você pode dizer isto?_

Emily encolheu os ombros. _Seu odor. Eu posso descobrir fêmeas que estão sustentando novas vidas._

-Interessante, ele murmurou em voz alta, correndo uma mão ao redor sua nuca. Rafael alisou sua pele, enviando um calafrio de prazer espinha abaixo

-Você, Emily Burke, me fascina. Vamos fazer compras.

Pela primeira vez que em semanas, ela se sentiu animada. Emily foi com ele, passando rapidamente o olhar fixo nas garotas.

Emily emergiu do provador e girou.

Rafael não podia pensar. Respirar. Maldição se ela tinha sido adorável antes, etérea, como uma fada superior, mas esta roupa a tornava uma sereia sensual. A calça jeans, escolhida por ela, abraçava cada polegada de seus membros, moldando sua parte inferior arredondada, acentuando suas curvas. A exclusiva camiseta em V branca igualmente revelava, segurando seus peitos generosos e revelando o que tinha estado previamente escondido.

Ela era magnífica. Um número quente, como Gabe diria.

Ele não podia pensar em Gabe agora, e no fato que seu irmão pôs sua vida em risco por esta transição. Instintos masculinos rugindo para a superfície. Ele queria tomar Emily pela enluvada mão voltar o provador, arrastar a nova calça jeans justa nos seus quadris, afastar suas pernas e empurrar bem no fundo nela.

Levantá-la contra a parede, assistindo seu bonito rubor no rosto excitado. Sentir seu molhado calor entorno de seu pênis avolumando-se, ouvir seus gritos minúsculos ecoando de excitação em suas orelhas à medida que ele a fazia atingir o clímax.

Ela era um virgem, ele duramente se lembrou. Sua primeira vez não poderia ser agressiva e sim, ardorosa. Ele tomaria cuidado extra com ela e seria gentil e lentamente a ensinaria a responder seus desejos naturais.

Rafael elogiou-a olhando admiranda a labareda colorida que tingia suas faces à medida que ela murmurava obrigada. Ele projetou com dedo um cacho perdido escapando do coque apertado de seu cabelo e franziu a fronte ante a rica massa vermelha dourada ela mantinha preso. -Que tal seu cabelo?

-Ele está bom como está. –

Uma nota de defensiva pairou nas palavras. - Mais tarde. Não aqui em público, mas na primeira vez em que seus corpos se juntariam, ele veria seu cabelo lançado numa cachoeira de cachos estendendo em seu travesseiro. Para seus olhos, e somente para ele.

O calor inundou seu corpo ao pensar nela cochilando na lassitude de satisfação sexual.

 _Oh, sim, cherie. Você irá_. Com um leve empurrão mental, ele mandou para ela a imagem.

Os olhos de Emily arregalaram-se e escureceram. Ele riu e solicitou a balconista de vendas para a ajudá-la a cortar as etiquetas assim ela poderia vestir o que comprara. Ele juntou os dois vestidos que Emily quisera também.

Fora, Emily estremeceu, então Rafael retirou dos ombros sua jaqueta de couro e colocou-a sobre os ombros dela. Ela o agradeceu enquanto deslizava no casaco, as mangas passando de suas enluvadas mãos. Ela parecia adorável. Ele queria mantê-la quente de outro modo, entrando nela na noite escura, cobrindo seu corpo com seu assim ela nunca tremeria novamente com qualquer coisa, exceto o prazer Ela mordiscou seu delicioso lábio inferior quando eles caminharam de volta para a Harley. Então, você prefere esta calça comprida, ao jeans? Por que você vestiu as calças de couro quando você chegou primeiro?

-Para exibir para meu clã. Ele piscou para ela.

-O que é um clã?

-Algo que ensinarei a você mais tarde -, Rafael murmurou, seu sangue novamente aquecendo novamente.

Refreando seu controle, ele a ajudou subir na Harley. Eles foram para a cidade, em direção a um restaurante que ele gostava. Depois de estacionar em um espaço vazio difícil de encontrar, ele a escoltou em direção ao edifício de fornecimento Alpine.

-Você gostará deste lugar. Tem um grande bife cozido e quando apenas nós queremos, quase cru.

Ele ficou encantado com o sorriso tímido que ela lhe deu.

Várias motocicletas estavam estacionadas no restaurante. Rafael ficou quieto, reconhecendo o odor Draicon do seu clã Burke, ele nunca vira outro desde sua chegada. Estes eram motoqueiros, e ele sentiu a camaradagem imediata. Machos. A possessividade de macho varreu-o enquanto olhavam para Emily.

-Fique perto de mim, - ele gentilmente disse, segurando seu cotovelo.

Sentado no bar do lado de dentro, cinco machos de aparência dura usando couro seguravam garrafas de cerveja longneck. Eles giraram sobre em seus tamboretes quando ele e Emily entraram. Os machos deslizaram-se se pavoneando para frente. Um olhou para Emily com um pouco mais que interesse cortês, seu olhar concentrando-se nos seus peitos.

Rafael articulou uma advertência rosnando profundo em sua garganta e apertou mais sua companheira. O Motoqueiro afiou de volta e olhou para outro lugar.

O menor dos cinco, um Draicon forte cuja cabeça era coberta por um lenço azul, andou para frente. – Não vejo nenhum tipo nosso há muito tempo, encontro só humanos sorriu abertamente, mostrando dentes brancos. - Como vai, cara?

Retornando para o outro, acenou como dedo, Rafael relaxou, sentindo uma afinidade.

-Kevin, do norte de Nova Iorque. Você é o líder? – perguntou.

Ele apresentou Emily só pelo primeiro nome e deu seu nome completo. Os outros machos andaram, olhando fixamente para sua mecha branca de cabelo, consequentemente para ele, então trocaram olhares, suas posições de repente respeitosas. Ele sentiu a amizade prévia fugir, substituída por denso desconforto. Eles souberam quem era. De repente ele se sentiu muito velho e cansado.

Era sempre assim. Sempre na estrada só, outros o temendo demais para _desaponta_ r sua guarda. Como você faria amizade com o um Draicon que podia matar você sem nenhuma decorrência?

Kevin falou num tom baixo. - Você é o Kallan. Por que você está aqui?

-O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? Rafael desafiou.

O líder olhou em seus companheiros. - Passando de turnê pelo parque, isto é tudo. Aquela área tem atmosfera ruim para nós. Nós ouvimos histórias sobre que acontece com os Draicon que permaneceram. Ele sentiu Emily ficar...

Eles não demoraram tempo suficiente para escrever sobre esta casa.

Kevin deu a Emily um olhar nu. Lá há rumores sobre Morfos.

-É duro de dizer para toda a vida selvagem, e como os Morfos são instruídos a camuflar seu odor, eu asseguro que segure sua fêmea.

-Eu conto com isto. - Rafael os percorreu com um investigativo olhar.- Tem você visto qualquer coisa?

-Um urso no caminho onde nós acampamos -, falou o mais alto Draicon que tinha olhado Emily. Só um Urso, entretanto ele nos mostrou a seus dentes e nós o mostramos o nosso. Os nossos eram maiores. Os cinco riram e então caíram mudos, como se rir ante o Kallan quebrasse um protocolo não escrito.

Rafael interiormente suspirou. A curiosidade radiou de Emily, que olhou fixamente para Kevin. - Você gosta de usar as calças de couro ou é para exibir-se para o seu clã, também?

Ele eriçou-se quando Kevin sorriu para ela. A testosterona encheu o ar quando um desafiado rosnado surdo saiu da garganta de Rafael. Ele nunca dispensara machos de tão depressa. Kevin movimentou a cabeça para Rafael. -Tome cuidado com sua fêmea, Kallan. Nos arredores, coisas não são o que parecem.

Eles retornaram as suas cervejas, Rafael olhando-os pensativamente depois. Relatórios de Morfos e desaparecimento de Draicon. A suspeita o inundou. Morfos só habitavam território onde eles podiam encontrar provável fontes de comida. Matando humanos conseguiam alguma energia, mas a energia mais poderosa vinha da morte de um Draicon e absorvendo a energia de sua morte agonizante.

Ele pôs o pensamento de lado para examinar mais tarde. Em cima, o restaurante ostentava um piso de taco, do chão ao teto garimpavam janelas e paredes verdes pintadas. Olhando fixamente para cima na madeira das vigas esculpidas a mão no teto inclinado, Emily deu com uma mulher de idade avançada. A mulher olhou, apesar da desculpa que Emily ofereceu. Rafael protetoramente andou entre eles, guiando ela para uma cabine num canto longe, ignorando as observações altas da mulher sobre tipos criminosos de motoqueiros que não tem permissão para entrar em lugares decentes com pessoas decentes.

-Eu não percebi que eu era um elemento criminoso -, Emily sussurrou.

-O modo que você olha faz-me querer fazer algo muito ilegal, aqui mesmo e agora - . Ela pareceu confusa, ele adicionou, - Começando por essa sua boca adorável.

Seu sorriso erguia-lhe seu espírito.

Um garçom ostentando um rabo-de-cavalo, veio em passos moderados. -Vai fazer seu pedido de bebida?

-Cerveja Microbrewed15?

O garçom aturdiu-se quando Rafael escolheu pedindo duas canecas. - Nós estamos sedentos -, ele suavemente disse, como se suas palavras pedisse para uma criança apressar os passos.

-Suave-, Rafael murmurou, olhando Emily, enquanto esta olhava com interesse indagando com o olhar, ele adicionou, -Você.

Emily corou. Seu corpo agitou-se quando ele imaginou o rubor rosado atingindo seu corpo inteiro à medida que ela deitava desnuda em baixo dele, o olhar ardente em seus olhos mudando para... Ele se debruçou para frente, fascinado. Seus olhos mudam de cor, antes estavam verdes, agora eles estão violetas. Não, mais parecem ametistas. Ela tocou o canto de um olho com um dedo. -Sim, eles fazem isto. Interessante nenhum Draicon que conheceu mudava a cor do olhar. Só um ser que já encontrara podia fazer isto, e ela não era Draicon. O pensado bateu violentamente sobre Rafael como um martelo. Ele estudou Emily cuidadosamente.

Impossível.

O garçom retornou com suas bebidas. Rafael ergueu sua caneca, bebeu profundamente enquanto ela sorvia, os olhos arregalados de surpresa aparente.

-Isto é bom -, ela disse, bebendo mais.

-Estou tentando fazer que você se alegre assim posso aproveitar-me de você e ter meu modo mau com você - , ele murmurou, piscando para ela.

-Então eu beberei mais e rápido -, ela atirou de volta, sorrindo.

Ele riu, encantado com seu espírito. Um bonito rubor nas suas faces contrastou com sua pele translúcida. Rafael relutantemente estudou o menu ao invés de Emily quando o garçom retornou. Eu quero filet mignon, malpassado, com fritas. -Ele fechou o menu com um estalo.

Ela sorriu para o garçom. -Eu quero o lombo da vaca, meio mal passado, e salada de batata.

O garçom partiu, Emily olhou ao redor curiosamente. -Eu só comi em público alguns tempos com meu pai - , ela explicou. - Urien desaprova o entrosamento com humanos.

\- Bem, já é tempo de você começar a quebrar algumas regras. Ele se recostou um braço envolvendo em cima borda da cabine. Por que você continua seguindo um clã que evita você?

Emily brincou com o guardanapo de papel em seu colo. - Eu suponho porque eu não conheço ninguém. É uma sensação confortável.

\- Naquela roupa que usava, você se sentia confortável?

Ela pareceu surpresa. - Não realmente.

-Então, como o vestido, você devia descartar as regras. Se elas não se ajustam você, pare de ser um escravo delas.

-Eu não sou um escravo para eles.- Ela estreitou seus olhos.

\- Se você não é, por que não solta seu cabelo-, ele desafiou.

Ela olhou fixamente para seu colo.

-Além disso, você já quebrou pelo menos uma regra, Não? Seu clã proíbe de comer qualquer coisa mais natural? - Eu não poderia chamar uma comida de massa torrada natural. Um meio sorriso tocou sua boca cheia.

-Isto era Helen que encorajava para que eu comprasse-os. Gostava deles porque eles pareciam doces, e eu adoro doce.

Ele removeu seu braço e se debruçou mais íntimo. -Então faça como eu. Há alguma coisa para ser dita sobre doçura.

Ele poderia mostrar-lhe exatamente o quanto era doce. Rafael meio fechou seus olhos e alcançando-a. Ele mandou-lhe uma imagem do que exatamente queria fazer para ela. Um rubor excitante tingiu suas faces quando seus lábios se separaram. Rafael ficou encantado quando ela olhou timidamente além, brincando com um perdido cacho de seu cabelo.

Ele sentiu pressionado para empurrar mais duro e mais rápido como ele gostaria porque eles tinham pouco tempo.

O olhar de Emily encontrou seu, a faísca de excitação cintilando em seus olhos de ametista. -Você nunca segue o Clã, não é? Você não muito é convencional.

\- Eu posso seguir o clã -, ele gentilmente disse. Como ele podia explicar para ela que sua vida era cheia de poder, mas que com o poder viera a solidão? Que os outros se distanciaram dele. Até sua família, aqueles ele era mais íntimo, considerava-o com temor. Ele conhecera seu pai, o Alfa, que ficara aliviado quando ele se fez sozinho. Isto fora um tipo do poder para tentar disciplinar seus irmãos numa obediência necessária para o clã.

Mas, como você obriga um Draicon que pode levar sua vida, inconseqüente, na submissão?

-Você é muito solitário -, ela disse de repente. Rafael movimentou a cabeça.

\- Eu acho que sou, muito. Mas eu não quero ser. - Os olhos de ametista descoloriram-se, substituídos por cinzas, como se as íris fossem nuvens de tempestade escuro com pingos de chuva. O duelo atingiu sua voz e seu coração alterou. Ele conhecia o tipo de solidão que vinha ser diferente, tendo um poder que ninguém mais entendia e que todo mundo temia.

-Você não está só-, ele assinalou - Eu estou aqui com você. Um sorriso trêmulo que ela deu para ele era como assistir o amanhecer apropriar-se do pântano, enchendo o mundo escuro com a luz radiante. Seus olhos ficaram verdes novamente, e ele se sentiu perdido em suas profundidades e no brilho de seu sorriso.

Seu sorriso diminuiu. - Você já pensou por que Aibelle me amaldiçoou com o toque da morte, porque você e eu somos companheiros? E agora sou como você, alguém que mata?

Rafael sentiu como se alguém fatiasse seu coração com uma faca quente. Isto doeu fisicamente. O garçom retornou com seus pratos de comida. Ele moveu-se em direção a sua comida. -Venha você precisa da proteína, - Ele abruptamente ordenou.

-Isto não é fácil o que você faz, Rafael. Você deve possuir grande força. - Sua voz suave aliviou a dor tremenda em seu peito. Quando ela partiu seu bife com entusiasmo, comendo rápido, mas com mordidas delicadas, ele picou seu bife com a faca - Eu não aprecio isto. Mas aqueles que você ajuda a cruzar, que são anciões, e prontos, eles são grato eu li os antigos textos, eu sei a importância do Kallan. Você é tão diferente deles.

\- Porque eu não sou um puro sangue -, ele zombou.

Emily pareceu surpreendida.- Não, você não, eu sei o que Urien disse no passado sobre Draicon. Ele o considerava inferior. Eu ouvi ele dizer, há muito tempo, que você não era qualificado por causa de seu herança.

O pedaço de bife hospedou-se em sua garganta seca. Ele engoliu duro. - Você acredita em tudo ele diz.

-Não, eu não. - Ela bebeu sua cerveja e ele olhou fixamente surpreso. - Se eu fizesse, eu não poderia estar desesperada para encontrar o que os textos dizem. Eu não aceito alegremente sua palavra ao invés de ir para minha morte de boa vontade. Emily bateu a caneca na mesa.

-Você é uma lutadora, você não poderia - , ele insistiu. O pequeno sorriso tocou em seus lábios.

\- Eu não poderia. - Ela soluçou, e ele sufocou um sorriso. Ela estava alegre, e excitada. Ele gostava dela deste modo. Inferno, ele gostaria dela de qualquer modo.

-Mesmo Urien reclamando sobre sua maneira de vestir, e agora que eu vejo você, eu gosto disto, mas eu não gostaria de ver o outro Kallan de idade avançada numa calça comprida de couro. Emily se debruçou para frente.

-Porque eles estavam mais vestidos com suas batas e seus saberes?

\- Não, porque seu traseiro não era tão bom e apertado quanto seu. - O calor estendeu da base de seu pescoço até suas faces. Emily riu. Merde, ele estava corando? Ele nunca em anos, não desde aquela última vez em Reno quando uma morena de seios grandes, embriagada com os olhos brilhantes agarrou seus testículos no salão de entrada de cassino e comentou...

Emily se debruçou frente com interesse. - Ela disse que era tão grande quanto um garanhão ?

Rafael sentiu seu calor de rosto aumentar, e Emily repentinamente riu. Ele riu, também, contente por ver o clarão retornar a seus olhos, e vendo-a cortar o bife.

Ele apenas cortou seu bife quando a escuridão chamou sua atenção. Começou quando uma fumaça cinza, filtrando pelo ar e cortando o tagarelar do comensais como se fatiasse suas cordas vocais. Só ele podia ver isto. Só ele assistiu o espessar e virar Ônix.

Só ele soube o que era, e de repente ele não estava mais faminto. Rafael apoiou seu garfo, um amontoado sombrio em sua garganta. Ele odiou isto, mas ele era parte do _dom_ de ser Kallan. Parte de sua própria maldição apenas.

Emily parou de comer e observou-o. - Rafael, o que está errado? Seus olhos - você parece insuportavelmente triste. A gentileza de sua voz suave afugentou um pouco do frio povoando no fundo de seus ossos. Ele respirou fundo, desejando que ele pudesse evadir sua resposta.

Ela merecia a verdade sobre que ele era, quem ele era e o que ele podia ver.

-Alguém está morrendo-, ele disse gentilmente eu sinto isto aqui e agora. Ele apenas falou quando aconteceu. A mulher de cabeleira azul que repreendera Emily começou a ofegar, então se lançou de sua cadeira para o chão. Emily olhou fixamente quando outros comensais voltaram-se de suas cadeiras e correram para a mulher ao lado. O medo bateu no estômago de Rafael. Ele estava proibido de usar seu sangue para ajudar ambos os Draicon e os humanos. A mulher de idade avançada enfrentava o inevitável. Seu coração desistira, e era simplesmente seu tempo para ir.

A rosa de escuridão adentrou nele, sufocando-o com conhecido cansaço. Ele sentiu morte pegar a mulher.

Ele podia não fazer nada.

Emily olhou nele com olhar insistente. Seu peito apertou quando ela sussurrou em sua mente.

 _Ajude-a, por favor, Rafael_.

 _Eu não posso_ -, ele disse a ela densamente.

Emily deslizou da cabine e forçou entre multidão até chegar a mulher. Ela ajoelhou graciosamente ante a mulher. Rafael afastou a multidão para trás. Eles obedeceram ao comando de aço em sua voz, alarme o encheu quando sua draicara levantou a pálida mão da vítima com sua mão enluvada .

Emily queria salvar uma vida que não podia ser poupada.

Ele tinha que protegê-la dos observadores. Um parafuso de energia dirigido para uma mesa vazia começou um pequeno fogo sob seu controle, mas causou suficiente distração para tirar a atenção das pessoas para o que Emily estava fazendo.

O que ela estava fazendo, lhe fez cambalear para trás chocado.

Seu enfoque que não decresceu, ela arrastou suas luvas, agarrou a faca da mulher e cortou a mão. Emily segurou sua palma hemorrágica sobre a mulher separando os lábios azulados e gotejou quatro gotas de sangue em sua boca.

O corte da mão de Emily curou, a mulher começou a tossir e então tragou várias respirações. Emily colocou de volta sua luva, evitando seu olhar. Ela suavemente murmurou uma confortante palavras para a mulher.

Rafael abaixou a chama para uma chama facilmente apagada pelo gerente, que veio transportando um pequeno Extintor. Ele ajudou a mulher se sentar quando seu intenso olhar perfurou Emily. - Obrigado, jovem senhora -, ela disse, olhando em Emily - eu não sei o que dizer. Quando eu a vi mais cedo, eu pensei que você era um daqueles criminosos motoqueiros que aterrorizam pessoas, e aqui você está, salvando-me, - a mulher disse, soando arrependida e confusa.

-Se alguém se veste um pouco diferente -, isto não significa somos ruins. Foi só um susto, Madame, e você pode agradecer a minha namorada por conhecer os primeiros socorros -, ele murmurou, usando um profundo, tom hipnótico para convencer a mulher que era exatamente que Emily fizera para ela. -Você deveria pensar melhor sobre fazer um check-up. A mulher começou a agradecer também. Ela soluçou. Seu rosto aflito relampejava surpresa.

-Oh, eu me sinto estranha bastante, como se estivesse embriagada. Emily soluçou também e parecia envergonhada.

Oh, inferno, melhor fazer uma saída precipitada. Rafael levantou-se, tomando Emily firmemente pelo cotovelo. Ele lançou várias notas grandes em sua mesa, mais que suficiente para a conta e a gorjeta, e escoltou-a ao andar de baixo e para fora. Não foi até que alcançou sua moto que ele a fez parar. Sua draicara continuava soluçando, até que ele disse para ela. - Segure sua respiração. Quando ela o fez e finalmente parou de soluçar, ele agarrou seus ombros ligeiramente.

-Emily, como você restituiu a vida daquela mulher? - Ele questionou numa voz baixa.

Cor tingiu suas faces. Ela apressadamente evitou seu olhar. Rafael levantou seu queixo, forçando-o para cima. -Emily, me responda.

-Eu não posso ver qualquer coisa sofrer, um animal, ou uma pessoa ou até uma mulher velha irritante -, ela disse em uma voz baixa. - Eu tinha que salvá-la, porque ela não estava ainda morta e eu sabia que podia. Ele pegou ambos seus pulsos suavemente, virou-os então suas palmas das mãos para cima - Seu sangue dá vida.

\- Quatro gotas de meu sangue.- Seu lábio inferior cheio tremeu.- Foi-me concedido o dom da vida na minha primeira transformação em loba. Eu posso restabelecer vida com quatro gotas de meu sangue, que representam as quatro estações. Mas quando eu fiz vinte e um, Aibelle me amaldiçoou com o toque da morte. Foi durante um sonho a deusa veio até a mim e disse que o poder da vida e da morte descansava dentro de mim. Minhas mãos agora matam também.

-Por que você não disse para mim?

Ele ouviu sua respiração audível. -Eu tinha medo que você fosse como o meu clã, e julgasse-me como orgulhosa, vendo isto como outra razão, eu não teria como…

-Eh, - ele disse suavemente - Eu não sou como eles. Eu sempre investigo os fatos. A deusa disse por que você recebeu o toque da morte?

Ela enrugou sua sobrancelha quando seu olhar ficou ausente - Eu não consigo lembrar, mas minha tia Bridget disse que era amaldiçoada por causa do meu orgulho e da minha altivez. Sua voz sussurrou isto tão cruamente- Foi depois de minha primeira transformação que o clã começou a me evitar, porque eu era diferente.

Não fazia nenhum sentido. Emily não era não mais orgulhosa e altiva do que era uma ovelha. Ele queria apertar suas mãos para confortá-la, mas ao invés disso, suavizou sua expressão. -Por que Bridget disse que você era inútil?

Ela estudou suas mãos enluvadas - Eu não sei, eu nunca abusei do dom dado a mim, eu tentei fazer a coisa certa, ajudando em vez de machucar; eu não sei o que eu fiz errado. Tenho tentado traduzir os textos antigos para ver se ela estava certa, e eu não posso…

Ela mordeu seu trêmulo lábio inferior. Rafael ficou vermelho de raiva, suas suspeitas submergindo para a superfície. - Você tem apenas a opinião de sua tia.

-Ela não poderia mentir para mim. Ela era como minha mãe. As mães podem cuidar dos jovens.

Seus pensamentos correram como um cachorro perseguindo seu rabo. E se o clã queria livrar-se de Emily, e isto fornecia uma desculpa perfeita? Tinha que agir, e eles seriam libertados de uma ameaça aparente.

Com um dom tão grande para restituir a vida, o clã não poderia estimar sua habilidade, mas temia isto. Os bandos às vezes afastavam um dos seus que não se ajustavam, e um Draicon que exibia poderes, além de seus próprios podiam provar-se perigoso perturbando o seu equilíbrio.

Ele relembrou quando seu pai disse que fosse viver sua própria vida. Ele era da família, e sempre seria bem-vindo, mas ele não podia mais permanecer vivendo entre eles. Seria muito perigoso.

E se o Burkes fez o mesmo com Emily, então por que eles queriam executá-la?

-Emily, você já usou seu _dom_ de vitalício para restituir alguém da nossa raça? - Ele perguntou devagar. A culpabilidade sombreou seu rosto. Uma vez que foi logo depois que me transformei aos quinze. Normalmente o clã deixava-me caçar porque eu tive uma propensão para me enternecer, mas eu pedi e papai insistiu, então Urien permitiu. Ele disse que eu ficasse na retaguarda. Nós abatemos um cervo. Michael, meu Avô, era de idade avançada e não tão rápido. O macho feriu-o na barriga. Ele estava fraco e sem energia para se curar. A tradição nos proíbe de usar a intervenção médica moderna. Se um de nós é ferido e não se curar, nós deveríamos clamar pela morte, como se fazem com os selvagens. Nós achamos que nós o perdemos, mas eu furtivamente fui ao seu quarto e dei a ele meu sangue. Seu olhar fixo parecia defensivo. - Ele estava com tanta dor que eu não pude agüentar isto, e Urien proibiu-nos de dar a ele algo que não fosse da terra para aliviar seu sofrimento, eu só queria ajudá-lo. Ele continuou gritando e gemendo.

-Ele viveu?

-Durante algum tempo. Mas depois, papai disse a mim que o avô morreu alguns dias mais tarde. Ela a levantou olhar incerto para o dele. - Eu sempre me perguntei, eu penso que Urien pode tê-lo o matado porque ele não creditou que vivesse.

O alarme o encheu. Emily lutou contra sua própria natureza de caça e matança. Agora ele sabia por que ela sentia-se relutante em transformar-se.

Ele também sabia por que seu clã a via como uma ameaça. Ela era uma exceção à regra afinal, e ela constituía uma ameaça perigosa para um clã firmemente embutido em tradição.

A preocupação sombreou seu rosto. Rafael lançou seu o capacete. –Ponha isto, nós precisamos voltar agora para lá. Há algo que você deve me mostrar.

-Isto soa importante.

-É, - ele disse severamente. -Esta pode muito bem ser a razão por que seu clã pensa que você deve morrer.

Eles ficaram ante a árvore de bordo. Rafael ficou vermelho. Emily segurou a faca de cozinha com a mão sem luva. Seus dedos eram delicados e longos, ele notou vagamente. Rafael esfregou seu queixo.

-Em, faça isto…

Com um suspiro minúsculo, ela cortou a palma dela, aproximou do bordo e gotejou quatro gotas de sangue na casca da arvore. Quando a dilaceração curou, eles assistiram as folhas ficarem verde.

Ele maravilhou-se com sua habilidade, por enquanto tinha uma enxurrada de perguntas, ele perguntaria mais tarde. Se Emily era amaldiçoada, por que ela tinha um _dom_ tão raro? Aquilo era como você plantar um jardim. –Seu sangue traz vida para todas as coisas que está morrendo.

\- Você acabará com isto -, ela suavemente disse.

-Não se eu puder ajudar nisso-, ele disse severamente. Ele correu a mão sobre o tronco da árvore. Morte é uma parte de vida, e Urien pode se ressentir disto, em você, ele percebeu isto como uma ameaça.

Sua boca adorável retorceu-se numa súbita dor quando ela recolocou sua luva. - Você pensa que meu clã me odeia por causa disto?

Rafael abreviou isto, não querendo chateá-la, mas sabendo que ela merecia a verdade. - Eu suspeito que é isso. O seu _dom_ pode ser visto como uma abominação por seu clã.

-Eu sei que isto me distingue deles e não quero isto, me lembro como costumava ser quando estava crescendo. E então eu tive minha primeira transformação em loba, recebi o _dom_ do sangue curativo e tudo ficou diferente.

Emily olhou fixamente na distância. - Comecei a querer curar animais feridos, em vez de caçá-los como comidas.

A mandíbula de Rafael ficou tensa. A maioria de seu clã não agia diferente. Eles viam isto como uma intrusão, uma ameaça potencial.

-É por isso que preciso ver as profecias antigas para confirmar o que Urien e Bridget dizem para mim, preciso ter certeza que eles não inventando tudo isso para se livrarem de você.

A confusão apareceu em seus olhos verdes. Ele tentou explicar. -Seu clã é tradicional, o _dom_ que você possui é incomum, e como um Draicon, nossos próprios lobos caçam e matam a presa, nós não curamos os animais. -Diga para mim por que você não se transformou em um ano? É porque você não quer matar?

Emily curvou sua cabeça e ele sentiu seu duelo interno. - Você sabe, isto é como ser de outra casta.

-Ser diferente depois que todo mundo amou você por tanto tempo? Eu lembro dos piqueniques que nós costumávamos fazer, as explorações na floresta para juntar ervas. Urien costumava ler para mim as histórias do nosso clã toda noite, e Bridget me ensinava como cozinhar ervas. Então eu me tornei uma estranha. Eu apenas quero pertencer e ser como o resto de meu clã. Pensei que se eu nunca me transformasse, eles veriam que não quero matar, ou como lobo ou com meu toque. Urien, os outros, disseram que meu toque sempre mataria e que com a minha natureza é de um animal irracional, só baseada no instinto. Então, pensei se eu nunca me transformasse…

Sua voz diminuiu. A compaixão surgiu nele. Ele queria estreitá-la em seus braços, confortá-la e protegê-la. - Quando ele avançou, ela afastou-se.

Rafael retirou-se. - Você pensou que se você não mudasse, provaria que não queria matar.

Ela movimentou a cabeça, ele esfregou seu queixo e suspirou. - _Cherie_ , isto não prova nada. Seu clã ainda evita você. E tudo que tem feito é lutar contra seus próprios desejos. Sua, nossa natureza, é ser lobo, você não pode lutar contra isto.

Ela ergueu seu olhar e ele viu a confusão em seus olhos, a força teimosa ele apreciava - Eu posso.

Ele segurou sua mão. -Então vem comigo e apenas uma transformação na noite. Deixe-me ensiná-la isto, como ser lobo mais uma vez. Transforme-se comigo.

Segurando suas mãos diante de si, ela estudou as luvas espessas.

Tentando persuadi-la, ele lentamente retirou sua roupa. Emily arregalou o olho com franca avaliação de fêmea quando ela estudou seu corpo desnudo. Rafael sorriu, sentindo a conexão entre eles.

Mas sua expressão se transformou em ansiedade, então ele engoliu um suspiro.

-Venha, Emily não me mostrei a você para prejudicá-la. Eu assistirei você se transformar comigo.

Ela hesitou. - Não, eu não me sinto bem assim. Emily se virou. - Estou tão estou só. Por favor. Apenas vá para longe.

-Você pode entender, o que você é. Quem você é…

-Eu apenas não posso fazer isto.

A frustração o encheu. Ela ainda desconfiava, pensava que ele não podia a ajudar. Como o inferno podia conseguir que se abrisse para ele?

A porta bateu violentamente quando Emily retornou a cabana, um som que ecoou pelo bosque quieto.

Rafael rosnou. Como Kallan, exigia que fosse leve, tranqüilo e impassivo. Ele nunca sentira aquilo antes de encontrar Emily. Ela irritava-o e frustrava-o. O projetou no seu íntimo e então arremessou-se longe como um colibri que mexeu seus desejos sexuais que ele nunca experimentara antes. Correndo como um lobo poderia confinar sua frustração.

Ele olhou para a cabana quando ela ligou as luzes. Rafael ritmou em torno do exterior, erguendo as mãos e suavemente cantando. As faíscas iridescentes encheram o ar quando a magia protetora envolvia sobre do perímetro.

Assegurando que estava segura agora dos Morfos, ele precisava encher-se de energia. A caça iria bastar. Começou a compassar, e então a correr, trocando até quando ele podou frente, seu corpo inchou-se e mudou, pêlo substituindo a pele, caninos estouraram em sua boca. O lobo substituiu homem, ávido para caça, cheirar presa fresca e uivar com prazer na liberdade.

Rafael correu para a extremidade da propriedade e hesitou. Olhou para trás para as luzes brilhando na casa de fazenda. O ar estava tão quieto que ele podia ouvir os insetos que dançam na brisa.

Ele não precisou de nenhum limite.

Ele perguntou-se por que Morfos invadiram a propriedade, atravessando sua proteção. Os Burkes tinham o sangue mais puro, e tinha a mais forte magia, ele fora informado. As proteções deviam ter segurança.

Tomando a dianteira, ele cruzou a estrada para investigar de perto floresta.

O bosque aqui era espesso com árvores de carvalho e bordo, e ele farejou coelho, esquilo e texugos. Embora nestes bosques brandia uma ameaça leve, atado com um odor mais escuro, e o ar era mais espesso.

Seguindo a trilha de um coelho, ele caminhou mais fundo no bosque. Elas eram como um bosque escuro dos contos de fada que lera. Ele dobrou um canto, metade esperando a bruxa da cabana de Hansel e Gretel aparecer.

Mas na apologia minúscula não era uma bruxa. Era algo pior. Um clã de cerca de vinte lobos estavam silenciosamente, assistindo-o. Saliva gotejou de seus caninos quando eles rosnaram para ele. Quando eles piscaram para ele, olhos amarelos transformaram em negros inexpressivos. Ele imediatamente levantou seu odor. Lixo apodrecido, decadência.

Morte. Morfos.

Sua raiva aumentou quando ficou tenso e se preparou para lutar. Os pensamentos percorrendo sua mente como imagens luminosas. Com este inimigo chegou tão perto de suas terras, por que Urien nunca enviou os machos para despachar o inimigo? Seu clã teria se tornado tão debilitado e apático sem coragem para proteger as fêmeas?

Rafael soube que tinha que tira-los agora, antes que rompessem mais a terra dos Burke e ameaçassem Emily.

Lentamente, ele avançou em direção aos Morfos, avaliando suas forças e debilidades. Existiam só dois. Os outros eram clones, seus odores debilitados, diferentemente dos originais. Na forma humana, eles aprenderam a disfarçar seus odores, mas não em forma de lobos morfos. Eles se anteciparam todos de uma vez. Ele se excitou no desafio, seu sangue acelerando quando os levou. Os caninos e músculos pesados foram atingidos enquanto lutava, matava. Ele tirou-os e assistiu-os morrerem.

Quase todos eles.

Rafael voltou-se, agitando seu focinho. Algo estava errado, embora todos os seus sentidos nada mostrassem.

O inimigo estava morto.

Ele trotou para o bosque, contente que o perigo para Emily tinha sido reduzido, desalentado pela fome ainda roendo nele. Quando ele farejou o odor de outro coelho, Rafael sentiu um afiado beliscado em seu traseiro. Ele girou, beliscando o ofensor. Nada além de uma amoreira-preta picando-o.

O coelho saltou na sua vista e ele esqueceu tudo mais. A fome e instinto o dirigiram à medida que iniciou a perseguição. Então, ele sentiu um curioso drenado, e sua normalmente rápida velocidade diminuída.

O coelho desapareceu na vegetação rasteira.

Algo estava muito errado. Rafael parou, alarmado com o intenso coçar em seu traseiro. Ele voltou-se e parou. Droga!

Nem todos os Morfos morreram.

Inclusive quando achava isto, detrás de sua coxa esquerda, isto crescia do tamanho de um quarto da metade de um dólar.

O carrapato-morfos começou a crescer enquanto inchava com seu próprio sangue. Drenando-o. Rafael amaldiçoou. Se ele não conseguisse parar a coisa inteira, isto podia regenerar e continuar se alimentando. O alarme o encheu quando o carrapato expandiu-se para o tamanho de um bola de beisebol. Banqueteando-se com seu sangue imortal. A vertigem começou. Ele cambaleou e debruçando-se contra uma árvore de carvalho para sustentá-lo.

Severamente fecha sua mandíbula e se concentrou, dirigindo energia pura em sua mão direita e então até o intruso.

Explodindo-o num jacto de seu próprio sangue.

Ele inspecionou o ferimento. O carrapato estava morto, mas a mordida deixara sangue ainda fluído. Ele apertou os dentes e, usando sua energia, cauterizou o ferimento. A queimadura, o fez querer uivar.

Rafael dirigiu mais energia para incinerar seu sangue com gotículas de cinza. Então ele moveu uma mão, vestindo-se mais uma vez.

Ele nunca ficara debilitado, isto o drenara. Sua mente distraída por Emily, ele esquecera de verificar os parasitas. Que diabo estava errado com ele que esquecera do equilíbrio?

Mancando fortemente, ele dirigiu-se a sua cabana. Fome ruía-o. Ele precisou de energia, rápida. Um bife espesso. Ele passou pela cabana de Emily, ele notou-a sentada na varanda dianteira numa cadeira de balanço. Ela se debruçou para frente, estudando ele.

-Você parece machucado. O que aconteceu? - Ela disse ansiosamente.

Ele acenou uma mão descuidada. – Nada.

-Não, não parece nada.

Carranca minúscula aumentou em sua fronte.

-Eu pensei que o Kallan era inflexível para dano, e suas habilidades curativas eram superiores ao outro Draicon. O outro Kallan puro sangue era.

Ela pensou que seu sangue impuro era sua debilidade. A raiva surgiu por ele. Rafael nivelou um olhar para ela.

-Eu disse a você, eu não sou como os outro Kallans.

Quando se arrastou de volta para sua cabana, ligou as luzes e então se dirigiu a um bife fresco no refrigerador, ele perguntou-se se ela estava certa.

Não parecia haver nenhum modo que seus dois mundos podiam mesclar-se. Não quando seu sangue permanecia no caminho vinculado aos companheiros. Emily não podia ajustar em seu estilo de vida. Uma sensação de vazio no seu peito ao pensar nela ,tentando-o. Sua escuridão contrastava nitidamente com sua brandura. Se eles se ligassem, ele iria manchar tudo de bom e inocente sobre ela. No acasalamento forçado, quando trocassem juntos as emoções e os poderes, ela iria absorver seu perigoso poder e se tornaria tão cansada e cínica?

Ela queria ser diferente…

Com ele, ela não tinha nenhuma escolha.

Rafael caçou pela geladeira e percebeu ele teria que descongelar seu material, desde que havia dado toda a carne fresca para Emily. Ele removeu um pacote de hambúrguer para descongelar, então desmoronou sobre a cadeira mais próxima. Não era bom o suficiente para ela. Não importa o que ele fizesse, quanto poderoso ele era, seu sangue misturado significava que ele não podia nunca se igualar a ela.

Sua missão era clara. O futuro era escuro. Ele não queria fazer isto, mas ele tinha que descobrir porque o destino de Emily era sua morte. Ele podia prever isto, se ele procurasse.

A batida suave na porta o fez tenso. Pedindo forças, ele mancou, abrindo esta, sabendo quem estava do lado de fora, Rafael se debruçou contra o batente. - O que é, Emily?

Ela empurrou um prato coberto para ele - Eu pensei, que como você foi bom suficiente para prover meu refrigerador, você precisaria disto.

O bife embaixo da cobertura fez ele salivar. Equilibrando-se na porta, ele abriu a porta. Ela foi para sua cozinha, parecendo bonita e delicada no vestido floral novo que comprara.

-Por que você está fazendo isto? Ele perguntou.

As pestanas douradas abaixadas esconderam a expressão em seus olhos quando estudou seus pés. -Porque você precisa de mim.

Rafael pegou sua mão enluvada. - Se sente comigo -, ele disse calmamente - Eu odeio jantar só.

Sua boca moveu-se para cima em um sorriso suave, e ele ficou tocado pela doçura de ambos, do seu gesto e sua expressão. Ele pôs o hambúrguer no refrigerador e assistiu seu movimento em torno do aposento e preparando a comida. Ninguém questionara suas necessidades antes. Ninguém desde seus pais, gostara dele ou ousara lhe confrontar. Ele era esperado ser completo e não ter nenhuma necessidade de ninguém.

Precisando de sua ajuda, ele parecia esquisitamente vulnerável, ainda que bem no fundo, ele desejava sua companhia, a doçura de sua feminilidade. Ela era um dos poucos que ousaram tratá-lo normalmente. Para arreliá-lo, e soube que gostava disto, gostava da informalidade deles.

Maldição, ele a necessitava, e como nunca precisara de qualquer coisa, ou ninguém.

O bife era espesso como uma roda de pneu, raro, salpicado com flocos verdes e cheirava delicioso. Ele inalou a fragrância e armou uma sobrancelha nela. Emily deixou seu prato na mesa.

-Alecrim, sálvia, além de outras ervas para equilibrá-lo -, ela disse a ele.

A travessura dançou em seus olhos verdes, e eles clarearam para verde-azulado quando ela insistiu em ficar em pé, estendendo sua perna como uma bailarina -Vê? Equilibra.

Encantado, ele pegou seu tornozelo esbelto na mão, examinando isto, sentindo-se travesso. Seus olhos arregalaram-se ante o brilho do ouro fino envolvendo seu tornozelo. Ele levantou isto com uma pergunta em seus olhos.

Emily ergueu seu queixo. - Eu comprei isto quando você não estava olhando. Eu gostei quando eu vi isto.

-Então fez para mim.

Rafael empurrou para cima a bainha de seu vestido, expondo a curva de uma panturrilha. Ele deslizou outra mão sobre a pele, encantando-se com sua inspiração aguçada e o odor de sua excitação, então ele parou.

-Suas pernas são sem cabelos,são lisas -, ele notou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. - eu pensei que seu clã adotava tudo natural.

O avermelhado tingiu suas faces. -Nós somos... Eles são diferentes..., eu, ah, não tenho nenhum...

-Cabelo de corpo? -Ele francamente perguntou.

Emily corou mais - Eu não pareço com as outras fêmeas de Draicon -, ela murmurou, arrebatando seu pé para livrá-lo. - Papai falou-me que sou a única fértil na primavera e eu nunca desenvolverei qualquer cabelo como eles fazem.

Surpreso, ele a estudou, então sentindo seu embaraço por ser diferente. Rafael envolveu com as duas mãos sua face. - _Eh_ , _cherie-_ , ele murmurou. -Você é bonita, e nada mudaria minha opinião sobre isso.

Seu sorriso era como o amanhecer.

-Você é bonito também -, ela disse, então se afastando com um arreliado reflexo em seus olhos - Para um macho grande, cabeludo.

Rafael riu quando ela saltou.

Quando eles comeram, Emily preencheu o silêncio conversando sobre poesia que ela apreciava. Eles começaram uma cordial discussão sobre livros. Ele apreciou o som de sua respiração confinada, assistindo o faiscar em seus olhos como fogo e sua paixão quando discordou dele, e igualmente apreciou ver seu suspiro de prazer quando falou sobre seus poetas favoritos.

Afastando-se da mesa, ele se sentiu fisicamente mais forte. Então ele lembrou.

O bife azedava em seu estômago. Ele tinha que fazer isto, por ela. Se existia um modo que ele podia salvá-la, ele faria.

-Emily, venha aqui.

Ao timbre profundo de sua voz, ela aproximou. - Ele respirou fundo - Tenho que ver algo. Não tenha medo. Deixe-me examinar seus olhos.

-Por quê?

-Eu preciso ver o que o futuro guarda para você. Dirá para mim qual será seu destino.

Ela hesitou, suas mãos apertadas na lateral. Por um momento ele achou que ela não o confiava. Que viraria e iria embora. Quando ela avançou, ele sentiu uma onda de alívio como se temesse o que ele devia fazer. Tantas vezes ele fizera isto com outros. Nunca alguém próximo. Nunca alguém que se importava muito.

Ele fechou seus olhos brevemente, clamando por toda sua força. Abrindo-os, ele muito suavemente envolveu sua face com sua mão esquerda. Com seu dedo polegar e dedo indicador direito, ele abriu mais seu olho direito.

Olhando fixamente, profundamente neste, ele buscou as informações que apenas ele como Kallan podia encontrar.

Para prever seu futuro.

Sua morte.

Mas, quando suas íris verde mudaram para nuvens de tempestade cinza, ele não viu Emily morrer, ao invés disso, ele viu pingos de chuva.

Cristalinas gotículas da água que caia do céu, como se ele lamentasse. Cada vez mais cascateando baixo numa torrente, atingindo o solo como balas duras. Uma forma disforme pairada no fundo.

Ele ficou tenso ao identificar isto.

A forma vislumbrada transformou-se num corpo. Um homem desnudo, cabelo comprido preto até o ombro, sua cabeça tombada como um capacete, seus musculosos ombros levantando como ele soluçasse.

O homem chorava alto, e a chuva caia fortemente. O coração de Rafael retorceu para o homem com pesar, como se ele perdesse sua alma. Seu coração.

Sua vida.

O grito ecoou quando ele ergueu sua cabeça, clamando o céu. O coração de Rafael parou. Ele tirou sua mão, e afastou-se, um grito horrorizado preso em sua garganta.

Ele não viu o futuro de Emily, nem prevista sua morte.

Ao invés disso, viu a si mesmo, chorando com o que ele devia fazer, a ordem que ele não podia ignorar. A profecia era clara quanto os pingos de chuva. Nas profundidades de seus olhos, ele soluçou, reagindo para a ordem que recebia de alguém que não podia ser questionado, de nenhum modo, nenhuma fuga do horror em seu futuro.

Rafael estremeceu.

Rafael acompanhou-a formalmente até sua cabana, seu rosto bonito tenso. Ele não disse nada sobre que tinha visto em seus olhos. Nenhuma palavra fora necessária. A expressão horrenda disse a ela o suficiente.

Depois dele educadamente deu boa noite, e não fez nenhuma tentativa para beijá-la, ela o assistiu partir. Ele obviamente não a vigiaria hoje à noite.

Seus ombros largos estavam rígidos tão sólidos quanto granito. Aqui no isolamento de sua pequena casa, ela permitiu-se o luxo de pesar. Ela estava bem e verdadeiramente só.

Ela odiou isto. Odiava estar separada de todos outros, e se condenou por causa disto. Rafael era igualmente isolado da mesma maneira que ela era. Ainda não sabia o isolamento que ela tinha, o medo de ir embora para sempre.

Pouco poderia fazer sobre isto agora. Com um filosófico encolher de ombros, Emily subiu para o limpos lençóis brancos e caiu num sono exaustivo.

Os pesadelos logo começaram. Afiadas, pontiagudos, estragados com manchas de sangue e escuridão. Ela corria por seu bosque amado. Presa. Desnuda, sozinha, ela corria, as pedras cortando seus pés. Ar frio batendo contra sua carne. Sua respiração tornando-se difícil. Eles a perseguiam, quentes e ávidos por seu sangue, suas garras que estendiam-se para ela, tão perto que ela podia sentir as garras pairando próximas. Lá, ao longe, uma figura, alta e forte, esperava por ela. Seu companheiro, que a salvaria. Emily gritou, agarrando-se nele com as mãos agitadas. A luz vislumbrou ao redor ele, e seu forte musculoso corpo assegurando sua proteção. Seu rosto era todo em linhas clássicas, seu corpo afiado de aço. Ele alcançou-a quando ela correu para sua frente. Ele segurava em suas mãos um punhal e levantou-o e quando ela gaguejou para uma parada inquieta, tarde demais, percebeu que ele não veio para salvá-la, mas para destruí-la.

Emily gritou. Ela trilhou e gemeu, tentando acordar antes que o pedaço de lâmina afiada entrasse em sua carne.

Murmúrios suaves soaram em sua orelha. Ela sentiu um corpo duro, morno ao lado do seu, uma mão calosa suavemente alisava sua sobrancelha. Alguém estava sussurrando para ela num idioma que ela não entendia, acalmando-a, tirando-a de seu pesadelo.

Suas pálpebras abriram de repente. Na luz da lua de cera, ela girou e viu Rafael. Ele retornara afinal, para guardar seu sono. Seu anjo da morte.

Ela afastou-se dele. - Por que você está aqui?

-Eu disse a você que eu iria ficar com você, vigiar você. Então você gritou e eu vim.

Ele se sentou, seu musculoso peito desnudo ao luar. Rafael vestia calças de lã e nada mais. O luar prateou seu cabelo escuro, refletida nas profundidades de seus olhos de ônix. - Emily, por favor, deixe-me ajudar você, preciso de respostas à medida que você faz.

Uma sugestão de pesar laçou seu tom. Ela queria confiar nele, aproximar dele, mas não podia.

Emily enfrentou-o. - Seu tempo é infinito, ilimitado. O meu é finito e pouco. Você não tem nada a perder. Eu tenho tudo para perder. Como pode você começar a entender meu mundo e porque eu estou indo?

-Eu quero entender, eu admito, permita-me que veja por seus olhos. Trabalhe comigo e me deixe ver os textos antigos.

E se ele visse o que ela traduzira? Iria tomar isto como um sinal para cumprir seu missão e executá-la como planejava? Ele desistiria dela como suas próprias pessoas tinham? Emily agarrou o lençol nos seus peitos.

-Vá embora, Kallan-, ela sussurrou não existe nada aqui para você. - Você não é como nós, e nunca será, então por favor, apenas vá embora.

Rafael retornou para seu sofá na sala de estar e o travesseiro. Fixou-se lá e se sentou, esmurrou a almofada com um punho duro. As penas explodiram da almofada quando esta se partiu com a força de sua batida. Ele tossiu e deu um sorriso pesaroso quando as penas estouraram em seu rosto.

Que totalmente ridículo ele parecia no momento. O poderoso Kallan, destruidor. Negociante da morte!

Coberto com penugem.

Seu sorriso era fraco. Como ele desejava que o dilema anterior dele fosse igualmente delicado. Não, isto era uma parede de pedra intransponível em tudo. Tudo dentro dele exigia que protegesse sua companheira, ternamente cuidar dela. Ele queria Emily, queria seu corpo próximo ao seu como ele a guardou no sono. Sentir sua suavidade contra seu tenso músculos levantou todo primitivo instinto para girá-la de costa, montá-la e a fazer sua.

Ao invés disse, ele tinha se concentrado acalmando-a de seu medo e dor. Em retorno, ela o afugentou novamente. Quando ela se abriria para ele e compartilharia?

Ele tocou o punhal de ouro minúsculo oscilando no lóbulo de sua orelha, seus intestinos se retorcendo no pensamento de usar a Adaga na sua companheira. Ele não podia imaginar-se a usando para acabar com a vida de Emily. Embora se ele falhasse, ele colocaria a vida de Gabe em perigo. O clã Burke não hesitaria em matar seu irmão.

Ele também falharia sua missão como Kallan pela primeira vez. Sendo Kallan era sua identidade exclusiva, paralelo um caminho com suas raízes de Cajun.

Rafael começou a limpar a bagunça que fez. Seu corpo tenso à medida que ele lembrou de outro tempo e lugar quando enfrentou uma bagunça igual.

 _Suco de pêssego, polpa espalhada em seu rosto. Os sons cruéis de riso dos meninos de cidade quando apontavam e zombavam dele_.

Isto era passado, lembrou-se a si mesmo, enquanto varria as últimas penas da cama e esvaziando-as na caixa de lixo de madeira. Ele era Kallan agora. Imortal, quase invencível. A posição o elevara sobre de seu nascimento humilde, deu a ele um propósito.

Um propósito que perdera agora que enfrentava um horror inevitável.

 _E por que você se tornou Kallan?_

A introspecção não serviu nenhum propósito. Sua responsabilidade estava primeiro em Emily. Ele tinha que guiá-la para esperar a morte. _Quando ela morresse_ , ele pensou, com o coração pesado. Prepará-la para o inevitável, mesmo que seu próprio coração quebrasse. Suas necessidades vinham em primeiro. Ele não podia permitir que seus sentimentos pessoais e emoções interferissem na missão .

Rafael irradiava poder e comando, apesar de sua postura lacônica quando ele se debruçou contra o grade da varanda, olhando Emily fixamente com seu olhar escuro. Em vez de seu traje habitual, Rafael vestia um suéter tricotado em vermelho escuro e uma nitidamente apertada calça escura. Embaixo da calça comprida seus dedões nus dos pés espiavam.

Como ela, ele estava descalço.

Seu cabelo escuro estava amarrado atrás com uma correia de couro. Acentuou os planos fortes de seu cinzelado rosto e a dureza de sua mandíbula. Um tremular começou em sua barriga quando ele deu seu um sorriso lento.

Ele não se assemelhava aos machos do seu clã, mas esta roupa ordinária próxima de sua mandíbula tornava-o deslocado quando ele presenteou-a com um galho único de lavanda inglesa.

-Isto cheira como você , então eu escolhi isto em seu jardim, - ele ofereceu-lhe.

Emily pegou as flores, inalando sua fragrância delicada, e abriu a porta para permitir que entrasse.

Ele caminhou ao redor sua sala de estar, seu peso fazendo as tábuas do assoalho ranger. Ela pensou sobre sua solitária cama e o imaginou nela, somente este tempo seu grande corpo em cima do seu, ela vendo o companheiro macho e conhecendo seu suor. Emily imaginou Rafael suavemente oscilando para baixo sobre ela, empurrando nela e fazendo o ranger o colchão. O estranho tremular começou novamente no seu estômago.

Ele empurrou suas mãos nos bolsos da calça comprida. - Emily, eu preciso saber algo como Kallan, eu preciso conceder a seus últimos desejos. O que seu coração deseja?

A pergunta brusca a fez deixar cair o galho de lavanda. Ficou lá, uma mancha de cor contra o chão de taco escuro. O desejo de seu coração? Outro modo de viver, e abraçar a vida, ela desejava muito. Um companheiro próprio. Rafael. Um companheiro cujo destino era para apreciar e a amar, como seu clã uma vez a amara. Uma vida ordinária em um mundo ordinário.

Isto não significava ter feito qualquer erro que invocara tal maldição para si mesma, se ela tivesse como inverter.

-Em?

Sua voz brandia tal ternura, ela podia apenas olhá-lo num duelo miserável. Ele verdadeiramente procurava fazê-la sentir bem e ver suas necessidades. Não as ações de crueldade, mas do orgulho e puro-sangue Kallans nas histórias antigas. O desejo projetou-se mais íntimo, e para compartilhar com ele, enlaçar com ele na carne, guerreando com sua preservação própria natural.

Emily usou seu humor como defesa contra o charme dele e seus próprios instintos de acasalamento e união.

-Agora mesmo eu tenho um desejo, eu desejo que você coloque os sapatos pois parece que você virando gelo.

O sorriso largo que lhe deu derreteu seu coração. Ele parecia tão bonito. Rafael se sentou em seu sofá, escorou um pé nu em cima em sua mesa de café. Ela gostou de sua informalidade.

-Eu estava com tanta pressa, que deixei minhas botas em minha cabana. Ele mexeu seus dedões do pé, o Kallan poderoso parecendo tão juvenil quanto um jovem sem espécie.

A travessura encheu. Emily correu até o quarto, procurando em seu armário e achou os chinelos que comprara para seu pai quando ela tinha onze. Eles eram forrados com pele suave, ele gostava muito deles, embora ela suspeitasse que só usava-os em favor ela. Os chinelos caíram sobre colo de Rafael. - Experimente estes.

A incredulidade apareceu em seu rosto enquanto ele os pegava - Chinelos de coelho? Você quer que eu use chinelos de coelho? - Rafael elevou uma sobrancelha para ela. - Você tentando me empurrar de meu poderoso pedestal, _cherie_?

A risadinha gorjeava em cima de seu estômago e espalhava como água quando ele calçou os chinelos e fingiram atacar sua presa de pés, - Presa! - ele gritou

Desmoronando rindo, ela afundou sobre o sofá, segurando seu estômago.

Ele caiu sobre o sofá ao lado dela, rindo também. Depois de um minuto, eles pararam, ansiando por respiração, lágrimas fluindo abaixo de suas faces.

Seu sorriso enfraqueceu quando ele deu um terno olhar. - É tão bom ouvir você rir. Ele beliscou um cacho vermelho perdido - Eu quase sacrificaria minha dignidade novamente para ouvir isto mais freqüentemente.

Na menção da palavra sacrifício, seu humor transformou - Eu desejo que eu pudesse encontrar mais motivo em mim para rir -, ela suavemente disse, retorcendo seu coração.

\- Vamos voltar para o que você quer mais que qualquer outra coisa que eu posso fazer por você?

Emily saltou em cima do sofá, abraçou-se, o vestido floral sobre seus tornozelos balançando delicadamente. – Isto são tolices realmente.

\- Nada que você queira são tolices - ele gentilmente disse – Nada que você deseje, deixe-me tentar conceder isto. Isto é parte de minha missão como Kallan cumprir seus desejos.

-Eu quero comer com meu clã mais uma vez.

Ele não mostrou a nenhuma surpresa - Quando você comeu pela última vez com eles?

A vergonha surgiu em suas faces lembrando como eles afastaram, ela murmurou - Isto foi há muito tempo, eles objetarão, eu advirto você.

Rafael tomou ambas suas mãos em seu, esfregando seus dedos longos sobre as luvas de mostarda amarelas.

Então eu pedirei só isto - Tira estas luvas. O desânimo e o choque a percorreram quando ele começou a arrastá-las. O protesto morreu em sua garganta quando ele removeu as luvas, deixando só a camada magra de luvas cirúrgicas estéreis. Rafael a apertou suas mãos.

A respiração prendeu em sua garganta quando ela esperou por uma reação. Ele não mostrou a nenhum.

-Emily, eu disse a você, você não pode me machucar, - ele disse gentilmente - Eu quero que você coma com seu clã usando só isto.

A miséria a encheu. O clã não poderia permitir isto. -Eles não a queriam próxima, até mesmo com camadas de proteção. Eles a afastariam para longe novamente, agora Rafael testemunharia sua humilhação.

Ainda que bem no fundo, ela ansiava por um pouco de contato com eles.

 _Eu só quero ser como todo mundo_. _Por que eu não posso ser como eles_?

-Eles não me aceitarão -, ela sussurrou, removendo suas mãos e vestindo as luvas pesadas uma vez mais.

-Então eu insistirei. – um olhar de aço em seus olhos escuros e a unida determinação de sua mandíbula a encheram de esperança. Talvez Rafael pudesse fazê-los a verem mais uma vez, não como alguém para ser evitado, mas alguém que pertencia e era parte de sua família.

Um som entre um soluço e uma risada a percorreu quando ela apontou para seus pés. – É melhor pôs sapatos, ou então Urien não levará você muito seriamente neles.

O sorriso duro que deu enviou um calafrio para baixo de sua espinha. Ele era o Kallan, um macho que não seria complacente, cujo poder brilhava não importava o que ele usava - Eu não acho que ele me leve a sério. Chinelos de coelho ou não. Muito seriamente.

Os sons de prata tinindo moveram-se na porta aberta quando eles abordaram a casa. O jardim de flores mortas enfileirava na casa, e os campos contínuos de grama verde chegavam a cintura. Era uma cena tão bonita, mas se tornou um pesadelo para ela desde a morte de seu pai. Os gerânios nos vaso flanqueavam os caminhos estavam frágeis com decadência.

Os alimentadores de pássaro de madeira estavam vazios. Nada havia sido colocada lá. Os alimentadores de colibri envidraçados estavam cheios, mas ela não viu nenhum pássaro.

Rafael gentilmente ascendeu e parou. Ele balançou sua cabeça, sua expressão concentrada

-Escute.

-Eu não escuto qualquer coisa.

-Exatamente, nenhum pássaro, nenhum esquilo, nada nem mesmo insetos. Seus olhos estreitaram-se. Estranho,na floresta onde sua cabana está, há bastante pássaros e a vida selvagem. Mas não aqui.

Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha, mas Emily encolheu os ombros. O clã provavelmente mudou muito com suas formas de lobo e teriam assustado eles.

Seu toque fez o alimentador de colibri balançar. -Até os colibris? _Cherie_ , no passado sua forma sempre assustou para longe os colibris?

Suas palmas estavam frias e úmidas, e ela contornar uma desculpa. – A vida não tem sido a mesma desde que meu pai morreu. Os animais provavelmente sentem isto.

A mandíbula de Rafael ficou tensa. – Talvez. Vamos entrar.

Emily hesitou, seu estômago em nós. Ele girou, segurou uma folha da porta.

-Em? Venha , isto é certo, pequena.

Quando ela indecisamente pôs sua mão na sua, ele a virou e trouxe sua luva para os seus lábios. Ela não pode deixar de sentir o beijo que ele escovou contra suas juntas.

Como ela queria sentir sua boca contra suas mãos pálidas que nunca viram a luz, nunca sentira qualquer coisa, exceto a coberta!

-Um dia, você confiará em mim suficiente para aceitar estes e conhecer meu toque, - ele disse gentilmente. Ele deu em sua mão um tranqüilizante aperto.

Eles entraram na sala de estar, com seus chãos de taco, mesas e vasos polidos de estufa flores. As paredes de limão amarelo trouxeram um toque de alegria para o aposento, mas o ar parecia espesso e pesado. Ela apenas tivera a chance de perguntar-se sobre isto quando Rafael a guiou em direção a sala de jantar enorme. Acomodada nas de mesas entalhada estava sua família. Eles apreciavam os pratos amontoados de salsicha fresca e tagarelaravam.

Emily engoliu duro quando o clã inteiro parou de conversar, girando as cabeças e olhando fixamente.

Rafael ignorou sua rudeza, entrou na sua frente.

-Eu decidi aceitar sua oferta do café da manhã, Bridget, - ele disse a ela. Seus olhos eram pétreos, sua mandíbula fixa.

Seu draicaron se assemelhava a um guerreiro que podia matar com um clarão glacial único. Seguramente eles não iriam despachar-lo como fizeram com ela. Não o Kallan.

Urien caminhou para eles. Um pulsar silencioso passou quando ele se aproximou, mantendo uma distância.

Ele não olhou para Emily. Seu olhar enfocou Rafael.

\- Esta é uma idéia ruim, trazê-la aqui.

Estremecendo no fato que seu próprio Alfa não podia nem chamá-la pelo nome, ela permaneceu no chão.

Rafael não piscou. - Ela tem um nome - Emily e comerá aqui.

Os dois machos olharam-se fixamente para um ao outro, eriçando com tensão até que Urien afastou seu olhar, estudando o chão. Na varanda de sol, ele disse que abruptamente, - Você pode comer lá.

-Não, nós não ficaremos limitados para uma seção do aposento onde ela não pode interagir com você. Emily não é uma prisioneira e ela não será tratada como se devesse ser encarcerada. - Você é sua família, e você começará a tratá-la como da família.

Emily não precisava que Rafael lutasse suas batalhas, e juntou coragem. Ela lembrou uma das palavras de gíria que Rafael a ensinou. - Sim, Urien, faça um plano e pare de agir como ferramenta.

Um sorriso orgulhoso apareceu no rosto de seu dracairon quando Urien pareceu chocado e o outros o olharam perplexos.

Rafael a guiou em direção a uma mesa próxima aos outros, ela ouviu Bridget sussurrar, - Ela o chamou de bobo?

Emily girou. - Não, eu o chamei de ferramenta. Isto é um gíria para idiotas.

Dentro de sua mente, ela ouviu seu companheiro suavemente rir, sentindo-se orgulhoso dela. Emily se sentou na cadeira que Rafael afastou. Até quando ele tomou o oposto da cadeira dela, seu olhar enfocava Urien próximo a janela cortinada com renda. O Kallan irradiava tal poder e autoridade, que até Urien pareceu relutante de cruzar com ele. De repente ela percebeu que um vencedor estava do seu lado. Com seu cabelo comprido até o ombro, o olhar examinando minuciosamente e expressão dura, ele parecia como se pudesse pegar o mundo ao seu lado e ganhá-lo.

A idéia a fez relaxar e olhar ao redor com interesse. Mas ninguém de sua família, até aqueles que expressavam piedade ao descobrir sua maldição, pareciam afastá-la.

Era como se fosse invisível como se nunca tivesse existido. Emily ergueu seu queixo. Ela fingiu que nada disto importava, embora seu peito parecesse oco de pesar. Rafael concedeu a seu desejo mais querido.

Desejou que nunca se realizasse. Seu próprio clã não poderia aceitá-la nunca mais. Uma bonita, mulher com face grave, com cabelo marrom ondulado segurou um prato de salsicha ensangüentada para eles.

Maureen, uma prima em segundo grau. Rafael serviu-se e então movimentado a cabeça em direção a Emily.

Emily levantou os garfos para servir. Ela examinou Maureen no rosto. Sua família uma vez, uma amiga que rira com ela e divertira Emily com suas histórias caprichosas.

-Oi, Mo. - Emily sorriu, usando o apelido familiar.

Nenhuma resposta. Nenhuma amizade mostrou-se a face de Maureen agora. Maureen parecia atacada como se Emily fosse uma serpente ziguezagueando pronta para atingir.

Emily se serviu, ignorando o amontoado em sua garganta. A comida engasgaria em sua garganta, mas ela se forçou a comer, fingindo para todos que era como tinha sido, há muito tempo quando era bem-vinda aqui.

Ela substituiu o garfo de serviço, sua mão escovou contra os dedos de Maureen, Sua prima ofegou e cambaleando vários passos para trás. Parecendo saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

Uma pancada pesada seguiu-se quando Maureen caiu no chão, o prato de salsicha de sangue derramando em cima dela, o prato de porcelana quebrando. Ela impeliu-se violentamente uma vez e deitou quieta.

Choque percorreu Emily. Ela pulou em pé para ajudar sua prima, mas Urien bloqueou seu caminho. Bridget gritou, apontando um dedo como um juiz acusador.

-O toque da morte! Ela matou Maureen! Ela tocou até com a luva, ela matou nossa Maureen!

-Pare de tagarelar - Rafael disse ligeiramente, pondo-se protetoramente na frente de Emily. - Ela pode estar apenas atordoada, eu vou olhá-la.

Urien bloqueou sua visão. - Não, Kallan eu disse para você que isto era um engano. Deixe-nos com nosso pesar e nossa morta. Quantas mais de nossas pessoas devem morrer para você perceber o quanto Emily é perigosa? Quanto mais disto nós podemos suportar?

A raiva reluzindo nos olhos azuis. Urien agitou o dedo quando apontou para ela. -Saia de nossa visão, amaldiçoada! Deixe-nos, antes que mate mais de nossa família e passe sua maldição para nós!

Emily não pôde agüentar isto, e fugiu, ouvindo a fria voz de Rafael: - Nós partiremos, Urien. Mas eu advirto a você, eu voltarei. Algo não está certo aqui, e eu pretendo descobrir exatamente o quê.

A porta de tela bateu atrás dela quando impeliu para fora da casa, descendo os degraus da varanda. Seu coração estava partido, sua dor profunda vertendo-se em lágrimas. Ela moveu-se violentamente através do prado, correndo para a proteção de seu bosque amado.

Ignorando o telepático chamado suave de Rafael, ela correu, até que deixou o território de seu clã e cruzou a propriedade da casa de fazenda para a abandonada casa próxima da porta. Ela passou pela entortada varanda da casa, a desgastada e rachada vidraça que parecia olhá-la fixamente como olhos fantasmagóricos.

 _Emily, converse comigo. Volte._

 _Vá embora, Rafael. Eu sou nada além de morte._

Luz solar fixava-se nas poucas folhas restante nas árvores. Ela entrou mais fundo na floresta. Pinho misturado com o odor de térreo de vegetação rasteira. Um corvo grasnou lá em cima e voou longe quando esquilos disparam sobre os troncos das árvores. O ar estava com odor argiloso das folhas úmidas. Os insetos zumbiam no alto das árvores, e ela podia vislumbrar as montanhas que espiavam a floresta enquanto nuvens cinza amontoavam se movendo, permitindo que os raios intermitentes de sol penetrando através delas.

Emily finalmente alcançou a árvore de carvalho onde sua tia uma vez plantara um visco tempos atrás. Uma torcida vinha enrolava-se ao redor de um ramo sobre das rechonchudas bagas. Eles poderiam estar bons na lua minguante, mas isto não significava que podia colhê-los. Sem uma faca de ouro.

Embaixo do buraco sombrio, ela afundou no chão. Ela ergueu o olhar para as bagas brancas oscilando para alcançá-las.

 _Eu matei meu pai. Eu matei Helen. E agora Maureen_.

Memórias perfuravam como setas. Ela e Maureen colhendo amoras-pretas, seus lábios manchados com suco purpúreo. Pendurando lençóis de algodão brancos no varal e inalando o fresco, ensolarado odor. Transformando-se em lobas, correndo no luar. Seus olhos apertados fecharam quando sua boca se abriu. Um grito mudo fugiu de seus lábios quando balançou de um lado para outro, abraçando-se.

Ela tinha que descobrir o que a profecia dizia. Por que ela tinha sido amaldiçoada? O que tinha feito de errado, de mal? Ela apenas queria viver para apreciar isto ao redor sem machucá-los.

Por um longo momento, ela se sentou no chão, abraçando seus joelhos, segurando suas emoções à distância. Sua garganta apertada enquanto tentava encontrar consolo em território familiar. Embora isto não oferecesse o conforto que achara no passado. Nuvens deslocavam-se lá no alto, bloqueando completamente o sol, enchendo-a de desapontamento novamente quando ela sentiu a mudança de ar. Uma brisa leve balançou os fios de seus cabelos.

Emily se abraçou, tremendo no seu vestido de algodão fino, seu vestido era para o calor da habitação, não para buscar refúgio na floresta. Ela detestava usar roupa pesada e queria apenas estar livre. Embora pela primeira vez, sentisse frio. Ou isto era pelo conhecimento glacial de que matara novamente, mesmo inadvertidamente?

Um esmigalhar de folhas numa distância próxima, surpreendeu-a, rápida moveu a cabeça em volta. O odor de Rafael flutuando em direção a ela.

-Em, venha cá. Converse comigo, ele disse gentilmente - Quero ajudá-la.

Ela não podia fugir dele. Emily ficou em pé e deu uma escovada no vestido quando ele veio para seu campo de visão. Numa calça comprida, botas desgastadas, suéter e jaqueta de couro preto, ele parecia completamente em cada polegada um formidável Kallan rebelde. Mas apenas gentileza brilhava em seus olhos escuros. Em seus braços, ele trazia uma espessa colcha e uma cesta de piquenique.

-Se você não vem para mim, então eu esperarei você. Desde que você não comeu, eu trouxe café da manhã para nós dois. Sua voz calma baixou sua guarda. Rafael assentou a colcha e a cesta de piquenique.

De repente toda a sua luta esvaiu-se. A histeria percorrendo sua garganta.

-Eu matei minha prima que eu amava, e isto é minha culpa, eu somente queria estar com meu clã novamente, mas agora outra pessoa pagou o preço. Por que isto está acontecendo comigo? - Ela engoliu o ar. Ele somente assistiu-a com seu olhar brilhante, firme.

-Eu preciso ler as profecias para descobrir por que eu sou amaldiçoada e condenada a morrer, mas eu posso não lê-lo porque precisa se estar tranqüilo e não emotivo para decifrar o idioma. Se eu tivesse as bagas de visco, eu podia sujá-los sobre as palavras e tudo ficaria claro, mas o visco, eu só posso cortá-lo até o anoitecer, mas não importa porque eu não tenho uma faca de ouro. Arruinei a faca, como arruinei minha vida. Talvez eu deva me render, e deixar você me executar, para o bem do clã e nossa raça.

Sua voz quebrou. Ela mordeu seu lábio, lutando contra o amontoado de lágrimas, perguntando-se por que se revelava tanto para ele.

Rafael retirou dos ombros sua jaqueta de couro. Arrepios percorreram seus braços nus quando ele envolveu esta sobre seus ombros. -Você está tremendo. Envolvida pelo couro morno, ela agarrou as lapelas. Ele não podia tolerar o tempo frio, mas cuidava de suas necessidades antes das dele. Talvez fosse finalmente tempo de parar de repudiar aquele que era seu companheiro e esquecer sobre seu passado, e aqueles que a traíram.

Ele agarrou o punhal dourado em seu cinto. Silenciosamente ele a desembainhou e deu para ela, o lado do cabo primeiro.

Emily só podia olhar fixamente para a arma sagrada.

-Nós esperaremos o anoitecer junto. Mas você precisa disto para cortar o visco.

-Ele só ajusta nas suas mãos, não nas minhas -, ela sussurrou.

Ele avançou, pegou sua palma e abriu-a. Rafael colocou o cabo do punhal nela. – Você tem uma grande necessidade disto. Pegue isto, você precisa estar comigo.

As palavras eram formais, contrastando nitidamente com a gentileza de sua voz áspera. Ela tomou a Adaga, testando seu peso e com o peso do punhal, seu espírito se ergueu. Ela podia confiar nele o suficiente com sua vida? Rafael baixou o olhar para ela, sua expressão ilegível quando uma raio de luz solar focalizou seu cabelo. Sua boca era firme, impassível, e ele simplesmente esperou.

 _Às vezes você tem que dar um pulo de fé, mesmo quando estiver bastante amedrontada_ , Emily disse a si mesma.

Ela segurou a lâmina. - Obrigado pela honra -, ela sussurrou - Isto significa mais do que você percebe. Mas isto não é o costume. As bagas estão maduras, mas o luar está muito fraco e eu também estou emotiva para ler as palavras que elas revelarão.

Uma onda de medo percorreu nela. - Eu não posso prever o futuro ou ler as profecias. Eu não sei por que devo morrer. O que fiz para ofender Aibelle e sofrer esta maldição.

Ele não fez nenhum movimento em direção a ela, mas pacientemente esperou, como se domesticasse um animal selvagem que o temia.

-Você não é amaldiçoada, Emily. Eu seriamente duvido que você seja, e eu tenho minhas dúvidas sobre sua família e se Maureen está morta, e eu disse isto, se foi por seu toque, eu quero a prova.

-A única prova está com nossa deusa, Aibelle, apenas ela tem responder. Eu não tenho nenhuma.

Um suspiro profundo escapou dele. - Então eu vou visitar o Outro Reino e perguntarei a ela.

Sua respiração parou. - Você faria isto para mim? Ousaria se arriscar por isto?

Seu olhar era solene - Você é minha companheira, a outra metade de meu espírito, eu só desejo que você parasse de fugir de mim e confiar. Passou-se um momento de silêncio. Finalmente ela ergueu sua cabeça. A tensão pareceu aliviar em seus ombros largos.

-Eu desejo, eu quero confiar você, eu estou com tanto medo de minha família rebelar-se contra mim. Estou completamente só. Posso ter certeza que você não é a pessoa que especialmente me machucará?

-Eu nunca machucaria você, _cherie-_ , ele suavemente disse.

-Meu clã desertou-me - ela sussurrou, - Preciso de minha família, mas eles não me querem próxima deles. Agora não pertenço a ninguém mais.

Rafael olhou distante - Eu não vivo mais com meu clã, minha família, meus irmãos ficam comigo às vezes, e eu visito a casa de família, mas nunca por muito tempo. Meu pai me ama, mas disse que o poder da luta entre nós seria muito grande se eu ficasse, eu sei como é isto, _cherie_. Eu uma vez formei um clã de machos sem vínculos afetivos, ensinei-os como lutarem, mas isto não é o mesmo. É possível ter sua própria família, amando você, embora esteja separada deles.

-Mas sua família não tem medo de seu toque. Eles não se afastam de você porque estão apavorado pelo que você se tornou - Emily lançou um olhar para as luvas odiadas que cobriam suas mãos. Eu desejo puder tocar em alguém e não ter medo de machucá-lo, ou ver o medo nos seus olhos. Meu toque é venenoso. Qualquer um que toco com as mãos morre. Apenas uma vez gostaria que alguém pudesse aproximar-se de mim e não ter medo. Apenas por uma vez gostaria de parecer normal, como todo mundo. Você pode não entender porque as pessoas te respeitam. Você é merecedor desse respeito.

Sua mandíbula apertou quando ele olhou distante. - Se eu tivesse conhecimento, e pudesse ler as profecias, poderia ajudar você, eu não posso ler o idioma antigo das profecias.

-Aquelas palavras são preservadas somente para os puros-sangues.

Uma risada amarga ressoou em seu peito. - Eu mereço respeito somente porque as pessoas me temem, porque eu posso tomar suas vidas. Eu sei feitiços e palavras antigas porque memorizei-as quando Aibelle me deu o conhecimento quando me tornei Kallan.

Pela primeira vez, ela viu seu passado protegido e guardado, que continuava, viu as sombras em seus olhos. Ela o viu lutar com seu orgulho. - Eu não sou como você, não tenho nenhum conhecimento dos velhos costumes, ou do idioma, ou das tradições negadas a minha família porque nós éramos olhados como inferiores. Mas, eu a ajudarei da maneira que isto significasse que arriscaria tudo indo pedir ajuda para Aibelle.

Seu coração enterneceu-se. –Ninguém pode adquirir o conhecimento, Rafael. Minha família, e outros, mantiveram isto oculto para conservá-los elevados sobre outros Draicons. Eles disseram que queriam manter a hierarquia pura, o puro-sangue limpo, mas eles isolaram a si mesmos fazendo isso. E a eles falta algo que você tem em cada célula, a coragem.

Sorvendo a respiração, ela continuou. - Estou com medo de morrer e você pode entende porque. Você é tão forte, eu negociaria o conhecimento dos velhos costumes por uma pitada de sua coragem. Sempre quis ser como minha família, ajustada ao clã.

Ela olhou fixamente para o chão da floresta. - Eu vejo como eles são, e eu pergunto-me se eu quis a toda esta coisa errada por muito tempo.

As folhas trituraram-se como vidro partido sob suas botas à medida que ele se aproximou. A ternura brilhava em seus olhos escuros quando Rafael envolveu seu queixo com as mãos e o ergueu. Hipnotizada, ela não podia afastar o olhar.

-Eu conheço o quanto a família é importante, e os títulos de sangue. Mas, às vezes, eles não são suficientes. Você tem que ser você mesma. Ouse ser diferente, se é isto que o destino pede a você.

Ela olhou-o fixamente quando ele suavemente alisou seus polegares sobre a pele. - Eu não quero ser diferente, só quero ser um deles, não um Draicon ordinário, vivendo no mundo ordinário -, ela protestou.

-Em, isto não faz de você menos do que você é. Às vezes, você só tem que seguir com o que você tem. Chama-se isto de fazer. Isto não é fácil, ser você mesma e tendo um poder que os outros temem isto é o mais difícil. Uma coisa eu já tive que fazer. Mas, estou aqui por você , eu vou ajudá-la a entender, e descobrir por que você é tão especial.

Seu toque aqueceu sua pele quando ele acariciou sua face, cada golpe aquecendo seu sangue.- Sua vida foi designada para um propósito. Outros temem você porque eles não entende você ou vêem você como alguém que distingue-se do clã. Pare de correr para eles e tente se afastar de quem você é.

Um sorriso sombrio escovou sua boca - _Cherie_ , seu clã não é tão bom, então por que ser como eles?

Ele curvou sua cabeça suavemente e tocou-a nos lábios com os seus. -Fique comigo, corra comigo, Em eu não deixarei você, eu prometo

Sua boca cobriu a sua num beijo suave. Emily fechou seus olhos, maravilhada com a firmeza de seus lábios contra os seus. Suas mãos segurando-a firme quando ele aprofundou o beijo, sua língua a persuadindo-a se abrir para ele. Ela separou seus lábios e ele deslizou para dentro, saboreando-a, sua língua mergulhando e retrocedendo, escovando o céu de sua boca, traçando toda a caverna úmida de sua boca. Emily suspirou e timidamente aceitou seus avanços sensuais. A respiração escapou quando ele ligeiramente a beliscou o lábio inferior.

Rafael conchegou-se, seu peito levantando, seus olhos mais escuros que a noite mais escura. Sua própria pulsação batendo freneticamente quando ela lutava para respirar, sentindo o rubor delicioso de calor derramar no seu corpo inteiro. O lânguido pulsar intenso entre suas pernas.

Ela sabia agora o que queria dizer, e ela soube o que ele procurava. Ele queria acasalar, mas ele esperava pacientemente por ela.

Ela estava pronta agora.

Quando Emily enviou seu desejo para ele, uma selvageria apossou-se do olhar de Rafael, uma ardente intensidade de uma besta que queria se lançar e reivindicar seus direitos. Mas, a paixão mal contida estava resguardada.

Rafael tomou suas mãos nas suas, estudou-as e trouxe suas juntas para sua boca úmida para beijá-las. Ele fechou seus olhos, as pestanas pretas longo movimentando-se leve sobre as faces escavadas.

Então ele virou suas palmas. - Você confiará em mim, _cherie_? Você não pode me machucar. Deixe-me cumprir o que ambos desejamos.

Ele era imortal. Seu companheiro. Todo instinto que possuía queria tocá-lo, agarrá-lo e não deixar nenhuma barreira entre eles.

Com um pouco suspiro, ela movimentou a cabeça. O pânico a afligiu quando ele agarrou suas luvas. Emily tremeu, mas ele trouxe suas mãos para seus lábios e beijou suas juntas.

-Tire-as. Já é tempo. Confia em mim - ele suavemente disse.

A emoção sufocou-a quando Emily respirou profundo. Ela despiu as luvas, uma sensação como se estivesse derramando uma camada de pele. Ar fresco lavou sobre suas palmas embranquecidas.

Rafael muito lentamente trouxe seus dedos para perto dos dela. A respiração dela presa e suor gotejando de suas têmporas. Ele tocou em sua mão desnuda.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça desabando para trás, então ele sorriu contrito.

-Senti como uma picada, como quando você toca um arame elétrico, mas eu ainda estou em pé. Ele tocou-a novamente, sua olhar escuro ardente. - Eu penso que você precisa me tocar um pouco mais.

Seu coração batia agora impetuoso - Não tema. - Encorajada, ela deslizou seus dedos pelos seus, apertando-os. Seu aperto era firme, confortante e forte, embora gentil, como se ele conhecesse sua própria força. Sua pele era ligeiramente calosa, os dedos longos e magros, as unhas nitidamente aparadas.

-Você vê? Seu toque não mata - ele murmurou.

Ele levantou suas mãos nuas para seu rosto, virada uma palma e apertou um beijo para isto. Emily tremia ao sentir de sua boca morna contra carne que não tocava outro há um ano. Ela ansiou tocar mais, e quando ele levantou suas mãos, ela levou-as para o rosto dele. Hesitando só um pouco, ela procurou cada ângulo de sua mandíbula, a curva sensual de sua boca, correu seus dedos sobre as sobrancelhas espessas que sombreava seus olhos enigmáticos.

Quando ela deslizou um dedo passando pelos seus lábios separados para investigar sua língua, um gemido escapou dele. Ele chupou o pálido dedo, ligeiramente mordendo-o.

Rafael removeu seu dedo, beijou-o concentrado novamente. Um violento ardor em seu olhar. – Agora é minha vez. Suas mãos localizaram uma linha sob sua garganta, deslizando-as até seus peitos. Envolveu-os em concha. Suas palmas e seus dedos polegares alisaram a endurecida crista de seus mamilos. O desejo pulsou dentro dela.

-Há uma parte em mim nunca morrerá quando você me tocar-, suavemente disse, um brilho divertido em seus olhos. Ele baixou sua mão em concha para sua virilha.

Seus olhos arregalaram com a dureza de aço esticando o tecido.

-Eu quero você, Emily. Seja minha. - A emoção a superou. Ela podia somente movimentar a cabeça.

Quando ele estendeu a colcha no chão, ela olhou ao redor. A copa do carvalho, o substancioso pinho e o vermelho bordo abrigou-os. Lá no alto, um corvo grasnou quando um gaio16 azul guinchou com um esquilo. Dando a impressão de ajustamento e que eles deviam reunir-se aqui pela primeira vez.

Rafael girou para ela, tocando um cacho de seu cabelo escapando do nó apertado. - Solte seu cabelo para mim, tenho sonhado com este momento.

Desajeitada com as presilhas, ela se livrou delas. Um chuveiro de presilhas caiu pela terra e seu cabelo escapou da prisão do apertado nó, derramando-se numa cascata de ouro vermelho encaracolado. Um sibilação da respiração saiu dele. Ele escolheu um prendendo-o, esfregando ele contra sua face, então tocou o botão superior do seu vestido de decote alto.

Emily desabotoou o vestido, sentindo-se tímida e incerta, mas guiada pelo seu desejo de se tornar um com ele. Ele tinha muito mais experiência. Rafael ficou em pé, silenciosamente assistindo-a, uma mecha de cabelo escuro pendurando sobre a fronte.

O vestido caiu abriu e derramou-se até seus tornozelos. Ela descalçou as sandálias. Arrepios percorreram seus braços. Ela estava desnuda embaixo do vestido e tremeu quando o ar fresco acariciou seus peitos.

Tímida, ela cobriu-os. Suavemente, ele colocou sua mão na sua e guiou-as para os lados.

-Não se esconda de mim, _cherie._ Você muito adorável para esconder.

Anteriormente fria, agora se sentia cheia de calor, tremendo quando ele acariciou seus peitos. Emily arqueou-se sob seu toque quando Rafael escovou seus dedos polegares sobre o pico dos mamilos. Quando ele curvou sua cabeça e levou um a sua boca, o calor e a sensação chocante causaram um gemido profundo em sua garganta. Ele volteou sua língua, rodando-a sobre o cume tenso, então o sugando. Seu calor aumentou agora, um fogo que remexia dentro dela quando a tensão suave concentrou-se em seu corpo.

Quando ele afastou-se removendo sua roupa, a excitação aumentava nela. Respiração presa em seus pulmões. Ele era atordoante, duro, tão diferente de seu corpo. Até mesmo de seu clã. Músculos guarneciam os ombros largos, cabelos escuros cobriam denso seu peito. Seus membros eram atléticos e robustos, seu abdômen estriado e plano. Ela olhou para seus órgãos genitais e tragou. Entre suas pernas, sua seta se sobressaída , espessa e longa.

O pensamento de tomar sua dureza em seu corpo a encheu com antecipação e um leve medo.

A tinta azul da tatuagem em seus bíceps esquerdo flexionou quando ele estirou.

-Gosta o que você vê? - Ele perguntou suavemente. Venha para mais perto, _cherie_ , e me toque.

Emily correu as mãos no músculo forte sob a tatuagem. - Onde fez você isto?

-Meu irmão adotivo, Índigo, trabalha uma loja de tatuagens. - Rafael fechou seus olhos, trêmulos sob seus golpes quando ela acariciou sua aveludada pele.

Ela traçou seu corpo, os calombo de seus quadris estreitos, seu estômago plano, e então sua mão timidamente pegou o comprimento duro que subia de sua virilha. Rafael deu um gemido baixo quando seus dedos dançaram ao longo da pele suave, rigidez abaixo.

-Machuca? - Ela perguntou.

Seus olhos abriram de repente, seu olhar ardente. – De um modo bom.

Quando ele a beijou novamente, eles lentamente caíram no cobertor. Um soluço estrangulado escapou à medida que ele deslizou sua mão entre suas pernas e começou a golpear sua carne molhada. Umidade vazava dela e ela arqueou-se.

-Não parece bom? - Ele murmurou. Eu quero fazer você sentir prazer, pequena.

Emily agarrou seus ombros, apertando os músculos duros quando ele manuseou seu centro, movendo-se rápido sobre ele. Rafael deslizou um dedo dentro dela, e sua vagina apertou-se ao redor ele.

Ele alisou e acariciou, seu então arredondado centro, sentindo seu tensão embaixo dele. Tremores sacudiram-na quando Emily gritou, presa no fascínio do clímax.

Ele se retirou e montou nela, empurrando suas trêmulas pernas abrindo-as com as suas.

Suas fortes palmas apoiaram-se em cada lado, ele segurou seu olhar com uma intensidade feroz. - Olhe para mim, c _herie._ Só me açoite com desejo -, ela focou nele. Rafael ondulou para frente, quebrando a barreira de sua inocência. Emily ficou em choque. A dor ardente acompanhou aquele preenchimento estranho. Ela sentiu-se invadida, presa numa tempestade na qual era impotente para controlar. Instintivamente ela se retorceu, tentando afastar-se dele.

Ele segurou seu rosto entre suas palmas e beijou seu. - Shh, - ele sussurrou - Apenas fique assim. Confie em mim , pequena, isto passará.

Uma gota de suor gotejou de sua fronte até seus peitos. Ela o sentiu dentro dela.

\- Agora nós formamos um só ser, Emily. Nada e nem ninguém, poderá agora nos separar.

Ele começou oscilando pra trás e para frente, um ritmo gentil, criando uma fricção deliciosa que empurrou a dor para longe. Emily agarrou seus ombros, sentindo o os músculos embaixo de seu aperto. Ela arqueou e pressionou seus quadris, quando ele a ensinou o ritmo, esfregando-se contra ele, sentindo o sedoso deslizar dos pêlos de suas pernas contra as suas, umidade brilhando em seu corpo quando ele moveu contra ela. Seu olhar segurando o seu quando ele a urgiu completamente empurrando dentro de seu suave canal, úmido, com suaves palavras murmurou para ela em seu francês Cajun.

Então ela sentiu a tensão nele crescer, e seu corpo grande ficou quieto e ele lançou para trás sua cabeça. Um calor jorrou dentro dela, quando as linhas de sua face dura relaxaram totalmente. Rafael gritou seu nome e então desmoronou sobre ela.

Suavemente ela alisou seu cabelo úmido quando sua respiração rouca trovejou em sua orelha. Por um momento ele permaneceu deitado sobre ela, sua cabeça apoiada em seu ombro. Então ele fuçou seu pescoço, dando neste um beijo gentil, e deslizou em parte dela. Ele estava ainda dentro dela, ainda rígido como um tronco de árvore. Ela sentiu-se molhada com a viscosidade de seu esperma e com a gota de sangue virginal em suas coxas abertas.

Ele rolou sobre as costas, levando-a com ele embora ainda estivesse aconchegado dentro dela, como se ele não quisesse se separar. O suor emplastrava seu cabelo para sua fronte, enfeitando com gotas os cabelos ondulados do seu peito musculoso.

Experimentalmente, ela girou seus quadris e sentiu estremecimento dentro dela. Emily ficou tensa quando ele a rolou para baixo dele novamente. Rafael apoiou-se nos cotovelos, dando um sorriso pequeno, particular.

-Respire, Em. Só relaxa e respira. Desta vez será melhor, - ele prometeu.

Ela confiara antes. Uma pequena escolha agora. Emily deslizou seus braços ao redor seu pescoço, ancorando-se nele. Ele começou a mover devagar, e a princípio não existia nada além da queimadura leve mais uma vez. Ele a beijou, longo, drogando-a com beijos que persuadiram sua resposta. Ele levantou-se e começou a angular suas arremetidas, esfregando-se contra uma parte ardente dela de um modo diferente.

O desejo, a tensão crescia mais e mais. Emily se retorceu embaixo dele, querendo isto, clamando por isto. Suas mãos juntando-se nas costas dele enquanto ela silvou e girou seus quadris, implorando com seus olhos.

Quando ele arremeteu-se muito mais fundo dentro dela, ela gritou e mordeu seu ombro, saboreando o sal de sua pele. Rafael gemeu com prazer enquanto tocava em seu traseiro e dirigindo-se duro nela. A tensão quebrou, ardente à medida que se partia, seus músculos internos firmemente o apertando, e ele seguiu-a em seguida.

Posteriormente, ela deitou em seus braços, alisando os cabelos encaracolados de seu peito. Suas mãos procurando sua pele, divertindo-se ao sentir o músculo e nervo sob de seus investigativos dedos. Emily descansou sua cabeça no seu ombro quando seus dedos delineavam seus lábios sorridentes. Era correto que eles fizessem amor aqui, no bosque que ela adorava tanto. Pareceu natural, incondicional, para sua primeira vez.

Ele beijou bem sua têmpora.- Perfeito -, ele suavemente perguntou.

Timidamente, ela movimentou a cabeça. Maravilhada na habilidade dele tocá-la sem medo, ela tocou sua mecha de cabelo branco, completamente contrastante com seu escuro, sedosos fios.

-Onde você conseguiu isto? - É isto um dessas tradições Cajun?

Rafael levantou suas sobrancelhas com seu tom arreliante.- Quando eu fui para o Outro Reino e me tornei Kallan. Os fios marcados são meu status...

-Como foi isto, fazer o teste? - Ela se levantou e estudou seu companheiro.- O que você teve que fazer? Você teve medo?

Seus olhos distanciaram-se. -Eu tive que fazer a jornada e passar na névoa do precipício da montanha sagrada onde todo Kallans são testados. Era uma queda longa. Ao invés disso, eu achei o Outro Reino. Aibelle disse para mim que para que provasse meu valor e me tornasse o Kallan de nossa raça , eu teria que apresentar uma tarefa simples...

Silêncio desceu sobre dele. Vagamente, ele começou alisar seu cabelo e então começou a conversar novamente.

-Esta não era tão simples, mas um teste de coragem e força internas. Eu já provara minhas próprias batalhas, lutara com Morfos, e tanto quanto inimigos eu derrotei. Agora eu precisava saber como era isto, como morrer nas transições daquelas vidas que eu levaria para morrer.

-Você conseguiu morrer?

Um severo sorriso tocou em sua boca. - O Kallan mais velho cujo lugar eu tomei fez isto. Era num altar de pedra no lugar de treinamento onde todos Kallans aprendem antes de assumir seus papéis. Era apavorante. Eu sabia que se meu coração provasse ser falso eu seria julgado tão desmerecedor, eu morreria e nunca mais retornaria.

Ela traçou os fios de cabelo branco na sua cabeça. Mas, você...

-Não, eu, mas, não era tão simples quanto eu tinha sido levado a acreditar. O Kallan de idade avançada me atingiu com doença, idade e ferimentos primeiros. Ante meus olhos, minha pele enrugou-se, meus ossos cresceram frágeis e eu envelheci 1.500 anos. A dor era intensa

Seu coração apertou-se ante o olhar assombrado em seus olhos escuros.

Eu resisti a princípio. A determinação para viver veio com tudo, eu lutei contra a dor porque eu era orgulhoso, e nada me derrubaria. Quanto mais eu lutava, mais o velho Kallan trazia para mim. Então, finalmente eu percebi estava na hora, e eu o implorei para terminar isto.

-Por que ele torturou você tanto? - Emily o abraçou, desejando que ela pudesse ter estado lá aliviar seu sofrimento.

-Porque então eu aprendi porque o papel de Kallan era tão importante e como me submeter a morte - O olhar de Rafael ficou distante. – Foi então, que ele sorriu e disse a mim-, "Agora você está pronto para tomar meu lugar. Você tem a força para suportar dor e a coragem para pedir para acabar com isto. Você conhece as faces das transições e por que o Kallan é essencial para nossas pessoas".

Emily acariciou sua face na barba encrespada. - Você é isto para mim também.

Uma sombra tocou em seu rosto, mas antes dela poder questionar, ele levantou sua cabeça. Seu cabelo escuro estava desgrenhado, e uma pequena marca vermelha chamejava em seu ombro onde ela o mordera. -Vamos voltar para sua cabana. Esta ficando muito frio para ficarmos aqui, e acho este lugar seguro, mas me sinto melhor se você estiver cercada por paredes em vez de árvores. Ele deu-lhe um concentrado olhar. Mas, primeiro...

Um erótico choque ondulou por ela quando ele deslizou sua mão entre suas pernas. Seu sangue virginal cobriu seu dedo polegar. Rafael caminhou para uma árvore morta de bordo, divida no meio por um relâmpago. Ele enxugou seu dedo polegar na árvore, causando nela um rubor.

-Oferecimento de sangue para Aibelle, deusa da terra, para equilibrá-la por exigir seu sacrifício, uma advertência para seu clã que marquei você como minha agora, e que nunca deixará de ser minha - Sua mandíbula estava tensa e o olhar perigoso apareceu depois novamente.

Emily arregalou os olhos quando seu sangue afundou na árvore e desapareceu. Ela olhou para cima enquanto um novo ramo começou a aparecer sobre a madeira cicatrizada. Das pontas dos galhos, brotos verdes pequenos apareceram.

O sorriso de Rafael era macio - E você ainda tem o _dom_ para restabelecer vida, _cherie_. Isto é por que eu nutro fortes suspeitas sobre seu tão falado toque da morte.

Emily deslizou em seu vestido. Rafael a envolveu em sua jaqueta de couro e levantou a cesta e a colcha. Quando ela estremeceu ligeiramente com o desconforto entre suas pernas, ele a colheu nos braços e a levou, apesar de seus protestos. Voltando para sua cabana, ele mandou-a para dentro enquanto caminhava em torno da cabana, faíscas iridescentes de magia flutuando no ar quando ele movimentava as mãos e colocou uma proteção forte em torno do perímetro. Rafael veio para dentro, bloqueando as portas e janelas. Isto deverá segurá-los.

-Segurar quem?

-Quem vier para dentro não será bem-vindo. - Seu olhar varreu em torno da sala de estar. -Mostre a mim os textos antigos.

Emily subiu no tamborete e removeu o livro de seu lugar no alto armário de madeira. Com reverência, ela deitou o livro sobre sua mesa da cozinha e abriu isto para a página que tinha tentando decifrar. Seu dedo trêmulo deslizando sobre esta , dizendo a ele o que a tradução significava um risco enorme, mas ele tocou oferecendo-se para apresentar ele mesmo ante a Deusa. Embora, ele fosse Kallan, Rafael não poderia sobreviver a tal intrusão.

-Eu traduzi parte do texto que diz que você deve afundar a lâmina em meu coração para salvar nossa raça. Eu posso ensinar você a ler as palavras, mas isto levará tempo.

-Nós não temos tempo, eu tenho que atravessar para o Outro Reino e perguntar para Aibelle.

Antes dela poder questionar como, Rafael a arrebanhou em direção ao fechado chuveiro envidraçado e removeu seu vestido. - Você precisa se aquecer -, ele murmurou abrindo a torneira de água quente.

Jato de água morna cascateou sobre dela. Emily ergueu seu rosto para o jato refrescante, rindo e distanciando-se de Rafael enquanto ele desnudava-se e juntava-se ela.

A travessura a derrotou. Emily aproximou do jato , mudando o botão para frio. Ele ganiu e se curvou, dando-lhe um olhar zombeteiro quando ele voltou este para morno. Então ele voltou às costas, deixando a água bater seu rosto. Admiração espalhando sobre ela. Magnífica, a dureza da rocha num macho, os músculos ondulados fluindo sob a pele bronzeada. Água cascateou abaixo seu peito, moldando aos cabelos espessos, escuros.

A barra natural de sabão de glicerina estava em suas mãos. Ele ensaboou e então começou a lavá-la, ensaboando seus peitos, mexendo nos seus mamilos em golpes circulares lentos, e lavando sua barriga e pernas, então ele deslizou o sabão entre suas pernas. Um gemido baixo escapou dela quando ele apertou seu escorregadio dedos entre suas dobras. Rafael envolveu seu braço esquerdo ao redor sua cintura e com sua outro mão, suavemente deslizou um dedo dentro dela.

-Isto machuca?- Ele suavemente perguntou.

-N..ão, - ela expressou.

Ele guiou-a para o banco e a fez se sentar. Quando a água cascateou sobre deles, ele se ajoelhou, abriu suas coxas escancarando-as com as mãos e pôs sua boca nela.

O primeiro toque de sua língua morna a fez encolher-se para trás num choque arrebatador. Ele deslizou sua língua lento entre suas dobras, em golpes firme.

Rafael girou e a lambeu, absorvendo seu odor para ele, marcando-a com o gosto da excitação sexual. Quando ela lançou sua cabeça para trás e clamou, suas unhas cavando em seus ombros, ele não parou, mas permaneceu nela até os tremores cessarem.

Rafael olhou para cima, enxugando sua boca com a parte de trás de sua mão. Ele deu seu um sorriso lento, sensual.

Eles foram para a cama, Emily enrolou-se em seus braços. Sua mão alisou sua cabeça, relaxando-a, fechando seus olhos. De repente seu peito abaixou, sua face vibrou. Ele estava cantando para ela. Um sorriso tocou sua boca quando ela escutou as palavras estranhas em seu idioma.

Ele enrolava seus braços ao redor dela, abraçado-a firmemente. Ela deu um chio pequeno. – Descanse, Em. Somente descanse, eu mantenho você aquecida, _cherie._

Um langor delicioso arrebatou sobre ela. Ela cochilou e sonhou com Maureen, imaginando-a quando desmoronou no chão duro. O grito morreu em sua garganta quando Emily olhou fixamente para sua prima, deitada quieta, tão mortalmente quieta.

Helen não tinha estado quieta quando Emily a tocou. Ela empurrou e se retorceu e então ficou imóvel. Isto não foi o mesmo.

Seus olhos abriram de repente. Talvez ela não matara Mo, afinal, mas tinha atordoado-a, como Rafael dissera. Emily se retorceu de seu abraço.

Ele se sentou. – O que está errado?

-Eu tenho que ir para a casa de fazenda, penso que talvez você esteja certo. Talvez Mo não estivesse morta, poderia estar atordoada. Isto não aconteceu assim com Helen.

Quando ela agarrou seu vestido, Rafael pegou seu pulso. Uma frieza de pedra nos olhos que se encontraram com os seus. - Eu estou certo que ela não morreu, _cherie._ Mas você não voltará para eles. Você fica aqui comigo. Eles não são seguro. Há algo que seu clã está escondendo de você.

Uma pulsação bateu freneticamente em seu pescoço.- O que, Rafael? O que eles esconderiam? Por quê? Eles são apenas minha família.

-Eles estão mentindo para você, eles tem estado mentindo desde o princípio. Para acalmá-la passou seu polegar alisando-a pulsando , como se a tocasse e a preparasse para que ele diria depois.

Rafael laçou seus dedos nos seus e apertou suavemente. - Urien quer que você morra por algum motivo. Suas mãos não matam ninguém. Eles só querem que você acredite nisto.

Ele deu um grande suspiro, sua expressão ameaçadora. –Isto não é fácil de ouvir, especialmente sobre sua família, aqueles que ajudaram a educar você, seu próprio sangue. Mas você precisa saber, _cherie_. Os pássaros não visitam mais há muito tempo a casa de fazenda. Os animais estão muito apavorados para aventurar se aproximar de sua família. Nenhuma das criaturas do bosque ficaria assustada por causa dos lobos. Isto leva a algo muito obscuro que os dirige para longe. Quando nós estávamos com sua família no café da manhã, eu continuei observando o rosto de Urien. Ele sempre abaixava seu olhar ante o meu. Quando o confrontei, continuei observando, sabendo que estava eventualmente lutando com se percebesse que estava estudando-o. Finalmente que ele fez isto. Ele piscou... - o tormento enchendo seus olhos escuros quando ele apertou a mão dela novamente. Seus olhos eram lanças - pretas, sem pupilas, sem íris. Seu líder do clã é um Morfo.

O ar prendeu-se em seus pulmões. Ela não podia se movimentar, não podia sentir, não podia pensar. Isto era como se ele a beijasse, então batesse nela, ela não podia parecer mais chocada. -Isto não é possível...

Rafael pegou suas mãos e trouxe-as para seu peito nu, perto de seu coração. -Eu tenho certeza disto, _cherie_. Eu tive suspeita, e eu sei agora estou certo que Urien é um Morfo, e porque aquela borboleta Morfo estava em sua terra, e o mesmo com a piranha que mordeu você lá no rio. - Lá não havia nenhuma necessidade para reforçar proteções porque não é sua terra. Não apenas Urien, mas penso que o resto de seu clã é também, e eles querem a você morta.

Emily apertou seus olhos fechando-os como se bloqueasse as suas palavras. - Isto não faz nenhum sentido. Se eles me quisessem morta, eles me matariam e absorveriam minha energia agonizante para alimentá-los. Por que eles iriam chamar você aqui para fazer isto por eles?

-Eu não sei, preciso de mais respostas, e eu não posso conseguí-las aqui. Mas primeiro, eu tenho que ter a maldita certeza que eles não podem pegar você.

O pânico apossou-se de seu peito. - Mas a profecia que eu mataria meu pai?

Seus olhos abriram de repente considerando seu avaliador olhar. -Você fez? Ou era isto um ardil deles para fazer você pensar que você o matou? E sua tia Helen?

Acreditava que isso significava abandonar tudo que conhecia a vida inteira. Até do abandono por seu clã. Nunca tinha cortado os laços. Um nó corria através dela cortando-a – como se Rafael cortasse-a lentamente com sua adaga.

-Eles são meu sangue. Não podem ser Morfos. - Lutava entre seu companheiro e a família que a criara. Ela apertou os punhos, - Eu não acredito em você. Por que devia? Talvez você só esteja tentando enganar-me...

A raiva sombreou seus olhos. -Emily, pare com isto, eu não estou mentindo e não tenho nenhuma razão para enganar você. Se não executá-la a meia-noite da primeira noite da lua cheia, sacrificarei a vida de meu próprio irmão.

-Seu próprio sangue, isto não é uma razão boa o suficiente para mim - Saltando da cama, ela inclinou e vestiu seu vestido, abotoando-o rapidamente enquanto seu coração batia trovejando em suas orelhas.

Quando ele pegou seu braço, fúria estalou dentro dela. Emily girou e removeu sua mão. -Deixe-me, eu preciso sair e pensar.

-Eu vou com você. Está muito perigoso lá.

-Eu preciso ficar longe de você durante algum tempo, Rafael. Como pensar realmente sobre minha família ser o inimigo, algo que precisarei justamente digerir, concordar com você e ir com como se você fosse meu salvador?

-Você disse que confiava em mim.

-Talvez eu esteja errada. - Emily baixou uma frustrada respiração. -Talvez eu não possa confiar em ninguém mais.

Sua boca trabalhou violentamente como se ele lutasse com as palavras. Finalmente ele empurrou uma mão por seu longo cabelo longo. - Emily, por favor, isto entre nós não pode ser quebrado, sou seu companheiro, e eu quero o melhor para você. Esta conexão entre nós, é emocional e não meramente física. Acredite-me, não neguei você.

Resistindo contra um letal cabo-de-guerra entre seu draicaron e sua família, ela agitou a cabeça. - Certo, agora eu não tenho certeza de nada, pelo menos de todo seus sentimentos por mim, o único que você fará é me executar para salvar seu próprio sangue.

Ela o deixou na cabana, seu baixo, frustrado grunhido flutuando depois dela.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Rafael empurrou uma mão por seu cabelo novamente. O Kallan poderoso, tombado de seu pedestal por sua companheira.

A companheira que ainda não acreditava nele. Fechou seus olhos, alcançando-a, mas ela o cortou como se fechasse violentamente uma porta. Eles fizeram amor e ele ferozmente a urgiu na conexão da carne. Ele a marcou com seu corpo, tomou sua inocência e todo primitivo instinto de ira dentro dele a persegui-la, tombá-la no chão e enterrar-se bem no fundo uma vez mais. Fazer amor com ela repetidas vezes, até que ela finalmente rendesse tudo para ele e não fugisse mais. Embora ela reagisse violentamente com suas observações sobre sua família.

Todas as suas suspeitas sobre Urien e o clã foram objetivas. Ele sabia que estava certo. Por que ela ainda os aceitava e a ele não? Até depois dele ternamente urgir seu corpo, ela ainda afastou-se dele emocionalmente.

Ele sabia o quanto era difícil distanciar-se do clã e suster-se. Ele levou anos e disciplina para chegar isto sozinho. Se apenas Emily chegasse até ele, ousasse acreditar que dissera a verdade.

A verdade era uma pílula dura de engolir.

Fora, ele seguiu seu odor, seus sentidos afinados para localizá-la. O dor de Emily flutuou em suas narinas, forte, feminina e quente. Verdade, que estava brava e não o queria ao seu redor. _Resistente_ , ele pensou severamente. Eu estou colado em você como um maldito mosquito.

Enquanto ele entrou no prado onde a casa de fazenda abandonada se situava, seu odor cresceu mais forte e o alarme espalhou-se nele. Rafael franziu as sobrancelhas. Por que ela viria aqui?

Ele não gostou disto... Um véu de escuridão envolvia a casa de fazenda. Embora Emily nunca dissera-lhe que o seu pai morrera aqui, seu sentido de Draicon advertiu que coisas ruins aconteceram aqui. Um fedor leve do mal cobria a área.

O odor diminuiu. Erguendo sua cabeça, ele viu uma fêmea numa distância próxima. Cabelo vermelho, derramando até depois da sua cintura, pele delicada e um vestido floral de centáurea azul. Ela estava descalça. Emily. Rafael suspirou fundo. Sua natureza de loba intrometeu-se no bom senso. Porque ela nunca se transformou ao longo de um ano, seu animal interno manifestou propriamente na forma humana, querendo ser livre.

Mas o forma humana não estava adaptada para tempo frio e ele levantou sua mão, chamado-a no mais lisonjeiro tom.

-Emily, volte. Deixe-me conversar ou pelo menos deixe-me escoltar você para a cabana e colocar uma roupa quente.

Ela correu para a casa de fazenda, fugindo dele.

O edifício era perigoso, as tábuas apodrecidas sob os pés. Rafael amaldiçoou em francês Cajun quando ele arremessou-se em direção à porta de trás. Medo ondulou nele. Ele, que não temia nada, agora se preocupava com sua draicara, perdido dentro deste desintegrado labirinto.

Do lado de dentro, ele gritou por ela. Nada, mas ele ouviu um grito fraco que vinha de uma porta aberta.

O coração de Rafael apertou-se ao som lamentoso, cheio de dor e pesar. Ele parou, inalou o ar, e apanhou seu odor.

A porta abria para uma escadaria escura. Rafael gritou novamente. - Emily, _cherie_ , o que aconteceu? Você está machucada? Por favor, converse comigo.

A voz fraca chamou as costas. - Meu tornozelo, está machucado...

A precaução guerreou com o instinto entre fugir para o andar de baixo e ajudá-la. Ele arrastou outra respiração pegando seu odor. Rafael quebrou bruscamente um pedaço de grade, acendeu isto com seus poderes e usou-o como uma tocha enquanto escolhia o caminho para pisar nos degraus.

Varrendo a tocha sobre o porão, ele não viu nada, mas seu odor era mais forte aqui embaixo.

-Em?

Uma risada baixa, maldosa respondeu. Inclusive quando ele girou para lutar, ele sabia.

O tinido de metal estalando sobre seu pulso direito. Prata. Ele não podia se transformar. Rafael baixou a tocha, girando e chutou e ouviu um grito de dor. Um pesado, metálico líquido caiu sua cabeça, envolvendo seu corpo. Ele cambaleou de volta. Debilitado pela prata, ele rosnou e deu coices, lutando com toda sua força. O pesado metal golpeou sua cabeça enviou para uma cinzenta névoa flutuante em sua mente. Ele lutou contra isto.

A última coisa que ele viu na tocha da luz escura foi o clã de Emily, de pé em um círculo ao redor dele, silenciosamente esperando por ele como os zumbis dos jogos eletrônicos que ele gostava de jogar com Gabe.

Esperando para se banquetear-se com ele.

Rafael aceitou o conhecimento horrendo de que ele era o brinde.

O sangue fluiu abaixo de suas têmporas quando ele levantou sua cabeça. Ele deu um puxão ineficaz na pesada algema de prata ao redor seus pulsos e tornozelos, o comprimento de corrente assegurado por um anel na parede.

Todas as suas suspeitas sobre seu clã eram certas. Agora era muito tarde.

O clã Burke desnudou sua roupa, deixando-o desnudo, e prendeu-o como um cachorro. Eles atingiram sua cabeça, então tocaram seus dedos no ferimento em seu escalpo e saborearam seu sangue.

O fedor espesso de apodrecimento do mal encheu o ar, fazendo-o sufocar.

-Você é uma raça misturada, um mestiço, Kallan. Se você fosse como Emily, um puro sangue, cheio com luz em vez de escuridão, nós não podíamos tocar em você. Seu sangue nos mataria, como Emily pode, em vez de nos sustentar.

Foi por isto que a piranha morreu, ele percebeu. Seu sangue matou seus clones no rio, desabou Rafael.

Urien andou mais próximo, um desdenhoso riso em sua boca.- Nós enviamos os clones depois a você, mas eles atingiram o objetivo errado e morreram. Agora com seu sangue e a escuridão dentro de você, nós temos a fonte de imortalidade. Nós viveremos para sempre, tendo você como nossa alimentação.

Sua boca ficou seca, toda células dentro dele gritando em negação enquanto ele os observava.

-Vocês nunca desejaram que Emily morresse - ele percebeu, saltando até eles as cadeias contendo-o.

Bridget riu. -Era um ardil. Nós enganamos você para vir aqui para nos alimentarmos de você. Há algo nas profecias sobre Emily morrer para salvar a raça. Helen me advertiu disto, mas eu não dei nenhuma atenção - Seus olhos estreitados. -Emily é uma abominação. Quando seu pai disse a mim sobre o _Dom_ que Aibelle deu a ela, o poder de vida, eu soube que nós não podíamos ter tal ser poderoso entre nós, eu matei Liam, o pai de Emily, para condenar Emily. Ela é tão gentil ouvinte - foi fácil convencê-la que a deusa a amaldiçoou.

-Eu matei meu próprio irmão e ganhei um poder além do seu. Eu disse a Urien, e aqueles que protestaram conosco, como Helen, que queriam poupar Emily. Todos morreram em nossas mãos.

O desgosto repugnante percorreu-o. - Vocês todos se tornaram Morfos porque vocês temiam Emily. Como você pode violar a santidade de vida?

Urien bateu um punho contra a parede, fazendo o gesso desintegrar.

-Como podia a deusa fazê-la mais poderosa que nós! Ela nos condenou e condenou a nossa existência. Você é Kallan, mas não é do clã - você não tem nenhuma família. Você sabia disto - um Draicon possuidor de um poder maior que o Alfa. Não pode permanecer com clã. Ela não nos deu nenhuma escolha. Tivemos que fazer isto para o equilíbrio.

-Vocês se condenaram. O pesar por Emily envolveu a ele com fúria.- Que desperdício, sua família inteira.

Bridget olhou-o. -Nós tínhamos que ser discretos e nos esconder, procurando alimento nas montanhas, de outros Draicon e nas cidades nas ruas dos humanos perdidos e sem casa, do quais não sentiriam falta. Nossos níveis de energia precisam de uma fonte maior de dão o poder. O tempo é agora, Kallan.

Um frio temor juntou-se a ele quando ele assistiu-os, suas bocas salivando, seus olhos aumentando para impetuosos charcos de negridão. O clã inteiro, de repente transformou-se em morcegos-vampiro. Ar frio, úmido mexeu-se com o batido das suas asas. O medo percorreu sua espinha quando eles voaram nele. Ele moveu suas mãos, tentando repeli-los, mas eles evitaram os choques. Rafael chocou-se com o canto, protegendo suas costas e rosnando quando agarrou um e apertou seu punho. O morcego gritou e morreu, mas eles estavam clonando-se a eles mesmos agora, centenas de morcegos, suas asas batendo o ar, correndo para ele.

Eles voaram na carne exposta de suas pernas, seu peito, torso e braços, rasgando sua pele com afiados incisivos. A força fugiu dele quando os morcegos chuparam o sangue que fluía dos ferimentos pequenos. Um morcego afundou caninos em sua jugular. A dor queimava-o. Ele lutou e atingiu neles, mas eles continuaram vindo.

Rugindo, ele chocalhou as cadeias, mas os movimentos só arranharam seus pulsos crus. Eles chuparam seu sangue até que ele se sentiu drenado. Então os morcegos retrocederam e se transformaram novamente.

Severamente debilitado, Rafael cambaleou para atrás, incapaz de manter-se nas próprias pernas. Ele deslizou descendo contra a parede, sentindo em chamas as dúzias de cortes na sua pele crua. Sangue que gotejava sobre o chão do porão. Seu sangue imortal.

Um do Burkes transformou-se numa barata, deslocando-se sobre a poça carmesim e volteou esta. Rafael afastou o cabelo de seus olhos e tentou pisar nisto. Este correu de volta para a segurança do clã, transformou-se na forma humana.

Sorrindo afetadamente para Rafael, o macho lentamente lambeu seus lábios.

Eles estavam se alimentando de seu sangue. Ficando imortal. Ele acalmou sua fúria, deixando suas emoções submissas. Reagindo não conseguiria nada. Ele precisava pensar, empreender um plano para destruí-los.

Uma vez que eles ingeriram suficiente de seu sangue, o Morfos Burke ficariam imortais. Eles não poderiam ser mortos. As conseqüências para sua raça, e os humanos inocentes seria aterrorizante, era terrível de suportar.

A prata o debilitava e subjugava seus poderes, mas a perda de sangue fisicamente o drenou. Ele não tinha suficientes forças para lutar com eles um-a-um.

Mantendo seus pensamentos protegidos, ele afundou para o chão, fingindo derrota. Do lado de dentro, seu cérebro corria para fazer um plano. Ele procurou por Emily, tocando seus pensamentos. Ela estava na floresta, mas ela sentiu que ele estava correndo risco. Rafael enviou uma mensagem calmante para ela, bloqueando a dor para ela não vê-la. Ela devia ficar em segurança. Todos seus instintos protetores crescendo.

-Você está tentando alcançar Emily, sua draicara - Urien observou.

Ele olhou para cima, mas ele ouviu a zombaria na voz do líder. - Nós sabemos que ela é sua. Você não pode esconder o fato de nós agora que temos um pouco do gosto de seu sangue, nós podemos sentir quem você é verdadeiramente, você está destinado para Emily. Isto foi programado em seu DNA .Nós somos você, Kallan.

 _Você nunca será como eu_. Eles não podiam saber seus pensamentos, sua mente. Rafael manteve-se mudo.

-Isto é sem sentido, Urien. –Bridget afirmou nitidamente- Nós só precisamos de seu sangue, e o manter encadeado aqui como nossa fonte de energia. Nada mais.

-Oh, mas existe muito mais, Urien. - suavemente disse. -Ele é muito inteligente, eu sinto que já está descobrindo uma maneira para escapar. Não é suficiente tomar seu sangue, preciso saber o pensamento dele. - Coloque as luvas protetoras

Rafael voltou para o canto e rosnou quando eles foram até ele. Eles lançaram a rede de pura prata sobre seu corpo mais baixo, suas mãos protegidas dos efeitos do metal. Dez deles seguraram-no, forçaram-no ficar de lado, sua lateral exposta. Ele se retorceu e lutou, mas estava muito debilitado. Ele sentiu uma mão quase ternamente escovar de volta o cabelo de seu rosto e expor sua orelha.

Ele olhou até ver Maureen, a quem Emily pensou que tinha matado, repentinamente desaparecer. Urien segurou sua mão e curvou abaixo. Rafael podia não ver nada na palma do macho.

\- Maureen cortesmente voluntariou-se para investigar sua mente Ela agora será um _Taenia solium_. Uma tênia de porco. Normalmente o parasita é ingerido e então se desenvolve numa lombriga que move na circulação sangüínea e então no cérebro. Ele causava sórdido e ataques apoplécticos. Em seu caso, eu achei que nós expedimos o processo.

A voz nasal de Urien se tornou um zumbido nas orelhas de Rafael. O macho debruçado sobre ele e pôs seu índice no ferimento de escalpo fresco. Rafael mordeu de volta um gemido quando ele sentiu a polegada de lombriga no ferimento e entrar em seu sangue.

-A lombriga é normalmente inocente para o cérebro até que não morra neste tempo, eu preciso descobrir o que acontece dentro de sua mente, Kallan, eu descobrirei.

A prata líquida entrou em seu corpo. Vagamente ele viu os outros mudarem novamente, viu as solas de seus pés lutarem. Ele tentou chamar a energia para se sentar, não fique no chão sujo como um cachorro desprezado.

Rafael empurrou-se para a vertical, as cadeias de prata estridentes.

A dor lanceou sua cabeça como se alguém martelasse seu crânio com um cinzel afiado. Gemendo, ele desmoronou sobre o chão novamente. Tinha que superar isto, ele podia fazer esta com a última pitada de sua disciplina e força, ele obrigou a si mesmo ignorar a dor. Ele se sentou em uma posição de cruz provida pelas pernas e colocou sua mão em seus joelhos para centrar-se.

 _Aspire. Expire_. Ele começou a se concentrar, a meditação acalmando sua mente.

Mais dor o seguia, então seu corpo inteiro convulsionou-se. Ele entrou em espasmos, seu corpo incitado.

Memórias relampejaram. Oh, deusa da morte, aquela coisa em sua mente, aquela coisa que uma vez tinha sido a prima amada de Emily - Mo, estava perfurando seu lóbulo temporal, escavando no córtex tão seguro, o hipocampo. Invadindo suas memórias, fazendo ele reviver. Não, não!

Ele segurou sua cabeça, tentando lutar com o parasita, mas a dor triplicou quando se Mo estivesse se clonando em centenas de lombrigas minúsculas enterrando-se em seu cérebro. Lágrimas esguicharam involuntariamente de seus olhos quando ele ficou em uma posição fetal. Quando as memórias surgiram adiante, Rafael gemeu.

-Bom, Urien suavemente disse.

Rafael estava correndo risco. Emily sentiu isto em seus ossos, sentiu isto na lança de dor em seu coração. Ela rastejou na floresta, toda sua raiva e pesar prévios evaporaram como chuva de verão. Dentro da sua cabeça, alguém estava gritando.

Seu companheiro.

O terror a imobilizou. Ela tocou em sua mente, ondas sentidas de dor em chamas como se alguém tivesse atada sua pele com uma faca quente. Cambaleou para atrás, ela afundou contra uma árvore pecan para sustentar-se.

Ela tinha que encontrá-lo e salvá-lo.

Mas, como?

Rafael estava no lugar escuro novamente.

Dez anos de idade, convencido, assobiando quando ele caminhou pelo Vieux Carré, o Bairro francês. Os puros-sangues principalmente viviam aqui com a população humana. O desterrado draicon Cajun com sua família presa no pântano. Hoje ele aventurara-se na cidade para comprar fruta para sua mãe. Ambos adoravam pêssegos frescos.

Rafael girou uma esquina e entrou na loja pequena. Ele encheu a cesta de madeira em seu braço com fruta rechonchuda, suculenta, pagou ao lojista e partiu. Quando ele andou relaxadamente rua abaixo, sua boca salivou com o cheiro suave. Talvez só um, agora.

No meio do caminho numa deserta ruela, ele parou e mordeu em um pêssego. Suco pingando abaixo seu queixo. Gemendo no gosto delicioso, ele deu outra mordida, o odor flutuando em suas narinas.

Até que outro, mais mortal odor moveu sua consciência.

O pêssego meio comido solto na cesta quando Rafael viu cinco Draicons andando relaxadamente em direção a ele. Cinco machos maduros, pelo menos dez anos passados sua primeira mudança. Os puros-sangues. Ele podia dizer pela aura que eles irradiavam do poder. Sua arrogância convencida, em comparação com a sua própria. O mesmo que ele chocara-se na semana passada. Eles não o deixariam sós agora.

Examinando a área, ele percebeu que era muito tarde para correr. Ele pareceria tolo e covarde, e ele não era nenhum covarde.

Rafael abaixou a cesta e dirigiu-se até sua altura cheia. Ele tinha só dez, mas ele era alto já, entretanto era desengonçado. Seu pai sempre o arreliou sobre como sua mudança faria ele alargar como também prolongar.

\- Olha o que cruzou nossa rua. O mestiço do pântano.

O mais alto puro sangue, com cabelo loiro como seda de milho, andou até ele. Ele chutou na cesta, derrubando os pêssegos. - Você perdeu, Cajun imundo. Saia de nosso território.

\- Não nosso, não o meu cheiro, apenas você fede a lixo.

Rafael enrugou seu nariz. - Oh, espere, eu estou errado. Isto é você.

A cor fugiu de seus rostos perante o insulto. O loiro o examinou friamente. - Eu disse a você última vez, que se eu pegasse você na cidade novamente, você pagaria. Você não é bem-vindo, mestiço. Você contamina nosso ar.

Rafael o estalou um gesto rude, isto machucara bem no fundo. Por que eles sempre tratavam ele assim, só porque seu sangue era menos puro, por que ele era Cajun? Ele podia ser tão bom da mesma maneira que eles eram. Igualados.

Melhor, até.

Ajeitando seus punhos, ele se preparou para lutar.

Eles precipitaram para ele em bando, seus movimentos rápidos e coordenados. Um chutou suas pernas, enquanto outro o saltou do lado. Ele lutou seu melhor sob o assalto de choques furiosos, mas estavam em maior número. Excediam em número a ele.

Ele caiu com um grunhido, segurando sua mãos ao alto contra sua cabeça para repelir os choques. Como ele desejou que pudesse transformar-se! Isto podia mantê-los à distância. Mas ele estava dois anos longe da mudança.

Os choques cessaram. Ele abriu um olho e viu o louro retirar algo do bolso.

O colar estalou ao redor seu pescoço. Ele lutou e lutou, mas eles o seguraram e

Prenderam-no numa comprida corrente com coleira. As lágrimas de dor surgiram em seus olhos quando o louro puxou-o atado.

-Vamos, doggie, vamos dá um passeio.

Se ele consentisse, eles nunca o deixariam só, bem no fundo ele soube que tinha que lutar, ainda que isto fosse uma batalha perdida. Rafael saltou para seus pés.

-Vão para inferno, - ele rosnou, dando golpes com seus punhos.

O soco pegou louro de surpresa, aterrissando no seu lábio. O sangue fluiu do corte. O macho enxugou sua boca, seu olhos estreitando-se.

-Eu ensinarei você se comportar, mestiço.

Um silvar soou quando o canivete estalou livre de sua capa. O terror surgiu em Rafael enquanto lutava nos braços dos dois que o seguravam.

Eles o cortariam, ele havia nascido para isto. Ao invés disso, eles cortaram seu cabelo, seu orgulho. Até que restasse nenhum topetes. Então eles pegaram a cesta de pêssegos que adorava e cortando-os e abrindo-os, esguichando-os sobre as dilacerações e contusões. Cortes frescos ardendo com o suco. O penetrante odor de pêssegos misturados com o cheiro de seu próprio sangue.

O Louro o chutou na virilha, fazendo-o bater em agonia no chão. Eles amarraram um corda ao redor seu ventre e o arrastaram.

-Agora nós podemos dar um passeio. Agora, mestiço - o puro sangue disse com satisfação.

Quando eles o arrastaram rua abaixo, assobiando para ele com riso zombeteiro, seu corpo ferido, sangrando e espancado, ele enrolou-se numa bola e chorou. Ele não queria chorar. Ele queria ser forte, como seus irmãos, como seu pai. Mas ele podia só lamentar e deixar o áspero pavimento arranhar seus braços expostos em carne viva enquanto eles o desfilaram pelo Vieux Carre, como o mestiço cachorro que era...

Rafael abriu seus olhos e suprimiu um gemido. Ele não podia deixar o clã Burke ver a sua vergonha. Com tudo que tinha, combateu suas memórias. A dor afiada lacerou sua cabeça. Ele mordeu o lábio, tentado repelir isto. Não podia.

A elevada risada ao seu redor parecia fumaça ascendendo para os céus. Ele sentiu algo grande e sarnento rastejar junto ao seu cérebro, invadir seu sangue e sair pelo ferimento em sua cabeça. Enxugando o sangue de seus olhos, olhou ao ver Maureen mudando para sua forma humana. Ela abriu os braços e riu.

-Eu vi o que ele esconde, Urien. Eu sei o que ele esconde. Meus clones estão ainda dentro dele e podem atormentá-lo se você desejar.

-Eu quero - disse suavemente Urien. Mas no momento, eu estou com fome novamente. E vocês, família?

Ele não podia nem achar forças para gemer quando eles transformaram-se em morcegos-vampiro e voaram até ele novamente para banquetearem-se.

Rafael estava machucando, e a dor que sentia estava gritando nela, sentia que ele a protegera disto, mas agora esta ultrapassara muito para conseguir bloqueá-la. Emily curvou-se enquanto um espasmo apossava-se de seu corpo. A dor a queimava pelo avesso.

Um novo horror a preencheu quando entrou em sua mente. O gemido baixo extravasando até ela era um grito de seu espírito. Ela não acreditara, não confiara nele, e agora Rafael pagava o último preço. O clã dela estava alimentando-se dele. Tinha sido uma armadilha desde o princípio.

Ela ficou em pé, lutando contra o pânico, pensando rápido. Todos os seus sentidos estendendo-se até ele, encontrando-o. Ajudando-o. Suas narinas dilataram-se quando ela percebeu um fraco odor.

Emily correu pelo bosque, seu coração batendo rápido. Como ela desejou que fosse um guerreiro, um macho forte que podia superá-los. Ela não era nada além de uma submissa, delicada Draicon. Uma desajustada entre suas pessoas, uma fêmea que se recusava a se transformar porque ela tinha muito medo de matar.

A compreensão a forçou a reduzir e parar. Ela não tinha nenhuma arma a sua disposição.

A sua parte Loba tinha.

Emily apertou os punhos das mãos. Ela se lembraria como se transformar?

E depois, então? Seu clã era forte e podia facilmente a subjugar se ela precipitasse para eles como loba. Ela não sabia nada sobre se mover furtivamente dos ataques, como combater uma força maior que a sua.

 _Eu sou uma loba solitária_. O pensamento persuasivo trouxe um sorriso sombrio a sua boca.

Mas Rafael era. Ele era um guerreiro, um que lutara e matara muitos Morfos. Absorvendo o ar, Emily deslizou graciosamente para o chão e se sentou. Ela fechou seus olhos e o alcançou, tocando em sua mente.

Gritos de dor invadiram sua mente. Sentiu como ondas ardentes, chamuscando calor. Emily ofegou, mas continuou. Ela entrou em sua mente, protegendo seu passado dos flashes de agonia, buscando suas memórias.

Enterrando-se profundamente em seu cérebro, ela viu centenas de lombrigas minúsculo banqueteando-se nas suas células do cérebro. Alimentando-se de suas memórias. A raiva percorreu-a, inundando-a. Ela buscou seu interno pensamento de pura energia, não diluída e dirigiu pulsações de luz branca nas criaturas.

Eles estouraram como borbulhas de sabão sob a força de seus pensamentos. Ela enviou-lhe uma luz calmante, substituindo as lombrigas, sussurrando palavras para aliviar o tormento que Rafael sofreu. Mas o dano emocional já tinha sido feito.

Mais tarde, ela o trataria, no momento devia absorver seu conhecimento. Ela viajou rapidamente através das memórias de seu companheiro, compondo livremente as batalhas passadas, ataques com seus irmãos aos Morfos e a aventura sozinho contra o inimigo. Mas ele não fora até que ela tocou. Uma parte desconhecida dele que curiosamente flamejou.

Conhecendo os planos da batalha, selecionou coisas que eles chamavam de jogos eletrônicos que jogava com seu irmão Gabriel. Emily trouxe essas memórias, absorvendo-as. Um sorriso tocou em seu lábios. Quando ela finalmente desviou-se sua mente, o suor gotejava sob suas têmporas

A determinação a possuiu. Arrojando seu vestido, ela fechou seus olhos, alcançando suas próprias memórias. Falando sobre tempos mais felizes com seu pai, quando tinha liberdade para fazer o que queria e era livre sob o luar prateado. Quando o pêlo tinha coberto seu corpo e o contentamento encheu seu coração e a loba não era uma besta para mutilar e matar, mas uma criatura que adorava a terra.

As emoções guerreadas um com o outro. O medo lutando com a determinação. Batalha pesada com seus sentimentos por Rafael. _Eu posso fazer isto. Eu mudarei_. _Eu me lembro._

Ossos prolongaram-se. Os músculos trocaram-se. Tinha ocorrido muito tempo desde a mudança, e dor agarrava-se a ela como punhos carnosos quando seu corpo contorceu e seu rosto se tornou um focinho. Contra tudo ela poderia, ela lutou para suportar a dor para chamar a loba dentro de si.

Emily abriu sua boca. Um uivo longo ondulou de sua garganta.

Ela abriu seus olhos, sua vista afiada. O vento arrepiou seu pêlo, e odores e sons arreliaram seus sentidos.

O melhor caminho para um solitário derrotar o inimigo era cautela. Esperteza. Esconder onde o inimigo não podia ver. Misturar em seu ambiente assim eles pensariam que seu cheiro era igual. Como um assassino na noite escura, rastejando para o lugar seguro do inimigo para matá-los em seu sono.

Seu clã pagaria por machucar seu amado draicaron. Ela correu em direção à casa de fazenda abandonada.

Rafael estava perdido num um labirinto negro. Sentiu quando caninos quentes brancos constantemente rasgavam seus ferimentos. A agonia em sua cabeça era pior. Ele afundou-se mais, vagamente cheirando o fedor de seu próprio vômito e sangue velho. Uma mecha de cabelo escuro, incrustada de sangue, pendurava-se sobre sua fronte. Lançado negligentemente de lado estava a envoltura contendo a Adaga. O Burkes não queriam tocar nisto - eles pareciam ter medo da arma sagrada.

Eles não tinham medo de usar e torturar. Ele podia só respirar e estupidamente suportava.

Outro espasmo bateu e ele gemeu quando seu corpo contorceu-se com as lombrigas infectando seu cérebro, comendo e liberando suas memórias. Seu corpo bateu violentamente intenso contra o chão de concreto e ergueu-se novamente.

O tormento continuou até de repente ele sentiu uma presença gentil. Ele baixou o ar, tentara advertir Emily para ficar em casa, proteger-se. Ele não mais podia protegê-la.

E então, quando um pano enxugou uma mancha escura, os espasmos cessaram e a dor em sua cabeça parou. Ele sentiu as lombrigas desaparecerem, substituída com luz branca, pura. Emily. Ela tocou em suas memórias. Envergonhado, ele afastou a escuridão e os horrores para longe dela.

Ao invés disso, ela fugiu para suas outras memórias, achando como ele gostava de comprar artigos e de trocá-los. Ele não questionou. Ele ficou no amontoado conforto da escuridão.

Muitos minutos mais tarde, ou talvez horas, Rafael ouviu um barulho. Ele forçou seus olhos incrustados de sangue, a abrirem-se. A janela do porão, rachada e encardida, uma borda aberta. Algo saltou para o chão com uma pancada suave.

Ele sentiu uma presença de luz, ainda que o fedor acompanhado fosse de Morfos. Isto não fazia sentido. Embora, a esperança martelasse um pouco seu coração. Rafael permaneceu imóvel e assistiu. Um lobo, estava coberto de sujeira e com folhas em decomposição, abordou-o sem barulho. Moveu-se sobre ele e lamentou quando lambeu seu rosto. Então, o lobo afastou-se e começou a mudar.

O choque estendeu-se nele quando o lobo enlodado se transformou, transformando em uma mulher delicada com flamejante cabelo vermelho, brilhante como o sol. Seus olhos lacrimejaram-se no seu brilho, a pureza que brilhava nos olhos verdes. Sua bonita pele pálida estava lambuzada de sujeira, seus olhos brilhavam com a umidade das lágrimas deslizando por suas faces quando ela o estudou. - Oh, meu bravo Rafael, o que eles fizeram para você?

Ele queria ter esperança, queria acreditar que sua linda Emily estava aqui. Isto era uma miragem, uma visão nascida do desespero. Sua cabeça se refestelou para frente novamente, mas ele ousou espiar para cima.

Emily esfregou seu rosto com uma luva. Ajoelhou-se graciosamente. - Eu vim para salvar você, diga para mim agora o que eu devo fazer com esta corrente de prata?

Rafael esforçou-se para se por em pé, mas não podia. Ele deitou no chão, vendo-a através de uma névoa de agonia. -A Prata, use as luvas, a chave na parede, - ele esganiçou.

As correntes tiniram-se quando Emily destrancou-as do anel preso na parede, então destrancado as algemas sobre seus pulsos e tornozelos, usando seu vestido para tocar a prata. Rafael estremeceu quando ele esfregou os sangrentos ferimentos em carne viva dos ligamentos. Ele tentou ficar em pé, mas desmoronou novamente.

Alcançando com seus sentidos, sentiu que o inimigo não estava longe agora. Eles estavam retornando novamente para alimentarem-se de seu sangue. A resignação o encheu. Ele não tinha nenhuma força para ficar em pé. Emily vinha em primeiro lugar.

\- Apenas deixe-me. Salve-se - ele sussurrou – Já é muito tarde.

Ao invés, ela agarrou a Adaga. Emily tragou e penetrou o punhal na carne de seu braço. O sangue fluiu.

Com sua mão esquerda, ela arqueou suas costas, forçando seus lábios a abrirem. Rafael sentiu a gota de sangue sobre sua língua. Ela fechou sua boca.

-Engula, - ela ordenou numa voz autoritária que ele nunca ouvira ela usar. Ele fez isto. A força o inundou quando ele sentiu seus ferimentos se fecharem, o sangue correndo por suas veias, limpando-o, renovando sua vida. Bem no fundo, ele soube que alguma coisa importante estava na mão, mas ele não podia se concentrar. Ele fechou seus olhos e deixou que cura mágica de Emily restabelecesse o que tinha sido perdido. A força física surgiu dentro dele, mas a escuridão permaneceu, sombras cinza pairando no fundo.

Rafael ignorou a escuridão emocional, concentrando-se em dobrar seus músculos desacostumados. Ele cuidadosamente ficou em pé. Não exatamente um lobisomem, ele pensou sem humor, mas faria isto.

Consciente da porcaria e do sangue ainda cobrindo-o, ele girou para sua draicara. Rafael queria tocá-la, sentir sua suavidade contra ele, mas ele não queria escurecer o brilho da sua pureza.

-Obrigado

Ela balançou sua cabeça considerando-o, seus olhos luminosos na luz fraca - Você pensou que me afastaria de você novamente? Quando você mais precisava de mim? Eu precisei enfrentar fatos, e por causa de você, tive forças para fazer isto.

Ele maravilhou-se com sua determinação interna, exibindo uma inclinação teimosa do seu queixo, que vira num primeiro vislumbre. Existia algo muito especial em Emily. A emoção fez suas mãos tremerem como se estas fossem de um velho. Para disfarçar isto, fingiu cheirá-la e deu um fraco sorriso.

\- Você fede - ele murmurou.

Seu nariz delicado enrugou-se. - Eu precisava, este é o odor de Urien, me disfarcei no seu odor e então cobri minha pele com bastante lama, para que o clã não pudesse diferenciar - Seu lábio inferior tremeu - Eu consegui esta idéia de suas memórias dos jogos eletrônicos você jogava; disfarçar-se entre a multidão. Eu não podia agüentar o pensamento de você sozinho aqui, o que eles fizeram para você...

-Em, está tudo certo agora - ele disse para ela suavemente.

O calor aumentou quando Emily suavemente o abraçou. Ele apreciou a suavidade de seu corpo robusto, A sedosidade de seu cabelo esparramado até seu braço enquanto ele se retraia disto. Ele estava contaminado. Sujo. Não queria que sua escuridão a tocasse, relutantemente ele afastou-se.

-Vamos sair daqui. - Sua voz estava mais forte até para seu próprio ouvido.

O sorriso radiante que ela lhe deu derreteu o gelo dentro dele um pouco. - Eu acho que nós dois podíamos tomar um longo banho, quente...

A sanidade restaurada por seu sangue aumentou repentinamente enchendo sua consciência. Ele vergalhou sua cabeça ao redor, farejando o inimigo ante a porta do porão aberto. Rafael deu a Emily um empurrão gentil para baixo do espaço sob os degraus. -Transforme-se novamente e esconda-se, ele ordenou.

Ele retrocedeu para o odioso canto pequeno e abaixou-se, fingindo desamparo.

Os passos rangeram quando Maureen caminhou lentamente para o andar debaixo. Ele olhou para sua captora, que segurava nas mãos uma tigela com órgãos crus e sangrentos. Jantar para ele.

De repente um enlameado lobo moveu-se debaixo da escadaria. Maureen pareceu desinteressada do quadrúpede recém-chegado.

-Urien? Eu pensei ter sentido seu cheiro. Faminto novamente? - Mo bocejou. - É minha vez de alimentar e manter a vigilância, entretanto isto é um desperdício. Emily nunca virá atrás dele. Ela tem bastante medo de sua própria sombra.

-Errado, prima. Emily não tem mais medo.

Mo abriu sua boca, seus olhos largos como dólares de prata, perto estava Emily em forma humana. Rafael pulou de seu canto, mas Emily agiu em primeiro. Ela girou e agarrou a Adaga Sagrada ainda coberta com seu sangue. A prima Burke não fez nenhum som quando sua draicara rapidamente a apunhalou no coração.

A bolha de sangue espumou dos lábios de Mo quando ela cambaleou de costas. O terror se espalhou em Rafael, Mo agora era imortal, graças a seu sangue. O ferimento a derrubou enquanto ofegava e tombava deslizando.

Mas não a mataria.

A Adaga caiu dos dedos de Emily estendidos e retiniu no chão - uma risada baixa transbordando de seus lábios.

-Eu acho que agora eu realmente matei Mo - Emily sussurrou - Eu não queria arriscar isto com minhas mãos, porque eu não tenho certeza se tenho o toque da morte, eu não podia arrisca isto, não se eu vim aqui para fazer. O meu coração persuadiu que fizesse.

Rafael levantou seu punhal, estudou o sangue de Maureen. sangue que se misturara com o de Emily. Algo o importunou, mas ele dispensou isto e usou a saia de Maureen cuidadosamente para enxugar o sangue da lâmina. Ele arrastou seu lóbulo da orelha, e a Adaga apareceu em seu brinco esquerdo.

Rafael cutucou sua draicara.

-Emily - ela não está morta, só temporariamente atordoada, embora estivesse como se você a apunhalasse. Ela não pode ter morrido. Nós precisamos sair daqui. - A urgência de sua voz pareceu penetrar na névoa da infelicidade dela. Emily movimentou a cabeça.

Juntos eles modificaram-se, e como lobos fugiram pela janela aberta do porão. Mas algo forçou Rafael a olhar para trás, para o porão.

Para a imundice na janela. Seguramente era a sujeira, e sua imaginação, pois o corpo no chão de porão que era de Maureen desaparecera. Em seu lugar estava uma pilha de cinzas.

E um lobo permanecera próximo a esta.

Um dia mais tarde, os Morfos que uma vez foram seu clã fugiram. Rafael sentiu isto em seu sangue.

Eles poderiam retornar e tentar o capturá-lo novamente. _Deixe eles tentarem_ , ele severamente pensou.

Atrás na varanda da sua cabana, ele balançou na cadeira, assistindo Emily alimentar os pássaros à mão.

Seu suave, cadente riso flutuou até ele. Ele apenas banhara, a água fria misturada com água quente apagando a mortalha da triste sujeira grudada nele, tentando banir a escuridão. Ele então saíra, atormentado pelos sons da água correndo com Emily no chuveiro, e imagens relampejando na sua mente por seu corpo flexível, água cascateando abaixo seus peitos, moldando-se em seus tensos mamilos.

Suas mãos agarraram os descansos do braço. Esvaziando a energia de seu corpo que tinha sido nutrido pelo poderes restaurativos de sangue dela. Fisicamente, ele estava bem. Mentalmente, ele desejava ardentemente tocá-la. Ele precisava do conforto emocional, e seu corpo acenava para ela. O ímpeto sexual era mais forte agora, a necessidade para acasalar e realizar um acasalamento seguro com ela era poderoso.

Seus quadris balançavam-se suavemente. Com seu atraente odor de fêmea, Emily, moveu-se em direção a ele.

A besta dentro dele rugiu para vida.

Quando ele estava envolto na ardente dor no porão, ele agarrou-se os pensamentos de Emily, sua coragem, sua generosidade, sua inteligência e calor. Sua fome, como se ela estivesse agarrada nele. Quando ele se dirigiu a ela novamente, seu alvo e acetinado membro envolvendo seus quadris.

Ele ardeu por ela, seu corpo a desejava, sentindo-a se retorcer embaixo dele com sua fome selvagem. Rafael apertou os punhos com suas mãos, querendo a esmagá-la contra ele, enterrar-se em sua suave doçura, no seu calor abrasador, na pureza e na inocente bondade dela. Levando sua bondade para ele e apagando toda a sufocante escuridão, enchendo-o com Emily, enquanto esvaziava-se nela.

Ele precisava dela como um Draicon precisava de sua companheira. Ele ansiava, deseja ardentemente, o calor aumentando num inferno, abrasando-o, precisando disto para esquecer tudo mais e saltar apenas a varanda e levá-la.

No chão, seus membros alvos espalhavam-se abertos, sua carne rosa brilhando dando boas-vindas, ele montando-a até que ela se retorcesse e gritasse, até que ele gritasse com ela, inundando-a com sua semente, sua maldita, semente inferior.

A respiração difícil arrebentou suas defesas quando ele olhou fixamente para ela, e ele fez um som estrangulado baixo na garganta. Ela era sua salvação, sua angústia.

Ela era sua, e droga! Ele a teria agora.

Emily sentiu o calor de seu ardente olhar concentrado em suas costas.

Ela girou, e seu olhar colidiu com o de Rafael. A ferocidade de seu olhar, a escuridão de sua expressão, congelou-a. Ela nunca o vira tão intenso, nem enlouquecedor, dirigido por uma necessidade sexual completa. Ela engoliu duro, sua mensagem era clara, atingia direto o seu corpo. A umidade esguichou entre suas pernas trêmulas, e seu coração bateu em resposta. O calor encheu-a, chamuscando, quando percebeu olhar concentrado que ele lhe deu.

Seu grande corpo estava tremendo, e ele apertava os punhos. Uma selvageria escura nadava em seus olhos como se ele estivesse perto de perder o controle. Ela sentiu o poder dentro dele amontoando para cima, o cru, macho primitivo exigindo que eles juntassem carnalmente.

Ela apenas transpôs alguns passos quando ele a agarrou e tomou sua boca num profundo, esmagador beijo. Sua boca era como fogo, e ele era nada além de gasolina abastecendo isto, beijando-a, murmurando contra seu lábios enquanto tomava e arreliava e alisava-a. Emily deu um leve gemido, apertando-se nele, manuseando desajeitada embaixo de sua camisa para tocar pele morna, aveludado.

-Não posso esperar-, ele esganiçou.

Rafael a girou ao redor, apertando-a contra a porta, agarrou a barra de sua saia e empurrando-a para cima, abriu o zíper de sua calça jeans enquanto ela lançou suas pernas sobre seus quadris sinuosamente, ainda dando nele aqueles beijos frenéticos, mendicantes. Ele envolveu seu suave traseiro em forma de concha e a ergueu.

O primeiro toque de seu dardo em sua carne úmida pareceu elétrico. Ela estremeceu, e então ele ondulou para frente, dirigindo bem no fundo dela. Choque ondulou por ela quando sua carne recuou horrorizada pela crua e primitiva força. Ele era uma tempestade súbita rugindo pela floresta, agitando todo seu caminho. Ela podia somente enrolar seus braços ao redor dele, esperar como uma folha que treme em uma árvore.

Rafael levantou a si mesmo para cima e ela viu a dureza em seus olhos quando ele começou a empurrar dentro dela. Atrás dela, a porta chocalhou nas dobradiças. O prazer que tanto golpeava como agoniava a perfurou, prendendo a sua atenção à medida que ela pleiteava, suas costas arqueando-se, os quadris pressionando em desespero. Ela buscou sua pele sob a camisa e cavou seus dedos fundo na musculosa carne.

Ele entendeu e pressionou-se nela mais duro e mais rápido, penetrando profundamente. Emily gritou e raspou suas unhas nas suas costas nuas. Agitando-se num vai e vem, ele incitou-a atrevido , num som atrevido em francês Cajun, até que ela convulsionou com deleite. Ele estremeceu, ficou quieto e gritou seu nome.

A respiração alta em sua orelha quando ela absorveu um gole ar, ouviu o violento martelar de seus corações. As pernas de Emily tremiam com o esforço para mantê-los envoltos sobre os quadris dele.

Finalmente ele ergueu sua cabeça, um leve tormento em seus olhos escuros. Uma mecha de cabelo escuro caía em seu rosto quando ele olhou para baixo até ela. – Emily, minha Emily , você é a única para mim.

Ela acariciou a barba escurecida da mandíbula forte. – Sempre sua.

Ele a levou para dentro então, ainda preso dentro dela. Rafael a baixou na cama e começou a fazer amor novamente, lentamente, suavemente.

Por um longo tempo depois eles se elevaram completamente, Rafael a manteve presa, alisando seu cabelo quase ausente.

\- Pêssegos, - ele murmurou - eu odeio pêssegos, eu não... Uma vez que eles me forçaram isto.

Os olhos de Rafael eram como vidro escuro quando ele olhou fixamente para o teto. Ela alisou-lhe o cabelo, lamentando por dentro sua dor. A dor que não compartilharia com ela.

Ela perguntou-se se ele poderia.

Um minuto mais tarde, Rafael permanecia na cama, assistindo Emily dormir. O rosto esgotado de prazer, seu lábios separados como uma criança, ela parecia languidamente satisfeita. O instinto exigiu que ele aproximasse-se para acasalar e trocar poderes e emoções com ela. Como poderia? A escuridão dentro dele a tragaria completamente. Ele não podia deixá-la ver aquela parte dele, aquela que a maioria menosprezava, a debilidade que o quebrou como um jovem sem espécie. A debilidade que habilmente os Burkes capturaram e usaram.

Rafael sentiu a ironia aterrorizante de seu destino agarrando-se em seus ombros como pesos iguais. Se fosse puro-sangue e adequado para Emily, os Burkes não poderiam ter usado seu sangue. Isto poderia destruí-los.

Ao invés disso, ele os tinha nutrido tornando-os imortais como ele.

Pela primeira vez que desde que ele se tornara Kallan, ele detestou os poderes que recebera. Seu próprio orgulho e o desejo de ficar mais poderoso que os puros-sangues podiam ser a queda de sua raça.

 _Eu sou verdadeiramente o Destruidor_ , ele pensou amargamente. _Por minha causa nossa raça pode ser destruída_. Ele precisou conhecer o inferno lá. Conhecendo o quanto poderosa era a família dela era agora, e que perigo ele e Emily enfrentariam, fazendo ele sentir-se tão vulnerável quanto um peixe para o mortal caiman.

Acordando-a com beijos suaves, notando tristemente o arranhão no queixo dela por sua barba áspera, ele assistiu-a no sono abra seus olhos. - _Cherie_ , nós precisamos conversar, aqui é muito perigoso para ficarmos. Eu não posso derrotar sua família. Sua respiração era profunda, odiando admitir que era sua culpa. Seu sangue misturado que dera a eles a força – eles têm suficiente de meu sangue neles e agora eles não podem morrer.

Raiva apareceu em seus olhos de esmeralda, e então relampejaram para um tempestuoso marrom, espelhando a torção de sua bonita boca. Ela se sentou, o lençol caindo por seus quadris, seu acetinados e pálidos seios na luz escura.

-Eles usaram você, atraíram você aqui por isto. De alguma maneira nós temos que encontrar um caminho para derrotá-los. Eles o machucaram para seu próprio benefício, seu poder.

Algo estava errado... Se Emily matara seu pai ou Helen, por que eles dois desmoronaram depois que ela os tocou? Ele suavemente pegou suas palmas franzindo as sobrancelhas, ele virou-as para cima. Embora o fenômeno das profecias de seu toque é para ser temido, ele meditou. -Se fosse um ardil de sua família, por que os textos diriam isto?

-Eu não sei. Talvez na próxima lua cheia eu posso descobrir...

A próxima lua cheia, era em menos que duas semanas.

Ele pulou da cama, solicitando o linha telefônica, chamando o grupo. Cinco dos mais fortes, malvados Draicon que conhecia.

Seus irmãos.

\- E agora? - Ela olhou para ele esperançosamente à medida que ele a levantou.

\- Nós partiremos amanhã. Quando retornamos, meus irmãos estarão aqui.

O perigo espreitava lá fora nas sombras ameaçadoras. Até com seus poderes, ele não via como podia parar o que os Burkes se tornaram. Eles eram invencíveis. Quando a família dela retornasse, todo inferno se libertaria.

Mais tarde naquele dia, eles partiram em sua motocicleta. Rafael dirigiu-se através do parque nacional, o vento açoitando ao passar por eles. Pinho e árvores de carvalho os flanquearam quando eles cortaram pelas montanhas.

Depois de um tempo, Rafael parou para um descanso, estacionando a moto ao lado da estrada. Ele removeu uma pequena mochila de jeans do bagageiro, atirou-a sobre o ombro. Eles caminharam em silêncio, absorvendo os sons do deserto até chegarem num prado. Florestas de Cardo, a Laços de rainha e goldenrod floresciam entre as gramas do prado. Árvores de pinho e carvalho atingiam o prado. Eles evitaram o prado, dirigindo-se para as árvores, encontrando água gorgolejando num riacho pequeno. Ele curvou-se e as mãos em concha e bebeu, então ofereceu a ela. Ela bebeu de suas mãos, gotículas escorrendo abaixo de seu queixo.

Eles se sentaram nas pedras pequenas do riacho e Emily abriu o saco que Rafael depositara no chão. Ela tirou um pêssego e uma maçã, oferecendo-os para ele.

Rafael olhou para o pêssego como se tivesse uma lombriga que ziguezagueava nisto. Ele selecionou a maçã e mordeu um pedaço com seus dentes brancos fortes. Ela comeu o pêssego, suco escorrendo abaixo de seu queixo, e ela lambeu a boca.

Rafael terminou a maçã e olhou fixamente para sua boca. Suas narinas flamejaram.

-Eu tenho odiado pêssegos por muito tempo, - ele murmurou, lançando de lado o caroço da maçã.

Emily lambeu seus lábios novamente, colocando de lado o pêssego. -Talvez ele o seja tempo de você tentar um novamente

Uma sombra escureceu seus olhos, refletindo um tormento interno. Guiando-se pelo instinto e necessitando lançar longe seus fantasmas, Emily se debruçou para frente e o beijou.

Ela lambeu sua boca, saboreando-o, deixando ele saborear o suco de pêssego em seus lábios quando ela agitou a língua passando-a nos lábios dele,Rafael fechou seus olhos e penetrou mais, aprofundando o beijo.

Então ele rapidamente se moveu e estava abrindo a sua calça jeans, tirando a sua calcinha. Rafael espalhou suas pernas abertas e pôs sua boca nela. Emily gritou chocada com sua boca morna deslizando sua língua entre suas dobras úmidas. Suas mãos apertaram os punhos no cabelo escuro quando ele beijou e a lambeu.

Segurando suas pernas abertas com as mãos, ele alisou até que mordeu de volta um grito e convulsionou-se de prazer.

Ela sentiu a necessidade desesperada dele quando recuou. Seu corpo tenso, seus olhos estavam selvagens e sua respiração alta.

Ela o sentiu atrás dela. Ela ouviu a peça de seu zíper descer, sentindo suas mãos mornas segurando seus quadris.

-Curve-se e coloque suas mãos na pedra, ele disse aproximando-se.

A ponta arredondada de seu pênis tocando em seu ensopada entrada quente fez ela ficar quieta. Rafael agarrou seus quadris e então penetrou profundamente nela. Emily gritou quando suas palmas comprimiram-se contra o granito áspero. Ele ficou absolutamente quieto.

Ela entendeu sua necessidade de urgência. Ele precisava acasalar com ela fisicamente, afundar-se bem dentro dela e perder-se. Emocionalmente ele estava distante e assombrado, então ele tomou-a fisicamente. Ela arqueou seus quadris recebendo-o, sinalizando para ele sua própria necessidade e a aceitação de suas exigências.

Ele aumentou a velocidade de suas punhaladas, sua carne batendo contra sua, então enrolou um forte braço ao redor dela e tocou em seu centro. Emily voou separadamente com um grito e sentiu seu jacto da ejaculação entrar nela.

Depois, ele a segurou em seus braços, enterrando sua cabeça contra seu ombro. Ela queria chorar.

Ela não o fez.

Eles caminharam de volta para a moto e retomaram pelo caminho do parque. Quando eles alcançaram Carolina do Norte, ela sentiu sua ânsia misturada com apreensão.

Depois de um longo tempo, eles foram para um sinuoso caminho estreito para uma montanha remota. O caminho seguia para uma abertura de pedregulho pequeno. A casa era maior que sua cabana, e seus cumes altos pareceram subir rapidamente para o céu.

Rafael virou a moto e que desligou. Ele deslizou virando para ver sua expressão.

Umas fileiras de flores silvestres cobriam a áspera cama de pedra, retirando-se para uma expansão lisa de esmeralda verde, a sua esquerda vinham sons de um riacho pequeno gotejando até uma lagoa. Bancos ásperos de pinho cortados assentavam perante a lagoa.

-Onde nós estamos?

-É chamado de Santuário.

A paz encheu-a quando eles andaram para dentro. A casa deu a boas-vindas com sua madeira natural instalada e mobília branca esculpidas em pinho e cheia de almofadas espessas. Uma área grande tinha um tapete impressionante floral verde escuro que cobria o chão de tacos. Umas cadeiras de encosto alto, adoráveis assentos e mesas de madeira dispersas sobre a sala de estar deram o aposento um sentimento de boas-vindas. Paredes creme combinavam com janelas de madeiras emolduradas... No final do lado oposto à sala, estantes embutidas convidavam leitura nas cadeiras de metal com luminárias para leitura.

Ele arrastou sua mochila para um quarto grande com tapetes de pano colorido, um acre larga cama coberta com um suave colcha amarronzada e cômodas de madeira. Ela investigou e achou moderna as instalações, inclusive banheiros e uma cozinha com um fogão a gás e uma geladeira completamente abastecida.

-A casa é um lugar de treinamento para todo Kallan, mas também serve como um refúgio para outro Draicon que precisar escapar das ameaças de Morfos. A fêmea atua como governanta e estoca a cozinha com comida uma vez que uma semana. Isto é um refúgio para qualquer um que precise sentir-se abrigado e seguro. Ele explicou.

Eles fizeram sanduíches espessos de rosbife e fatias finas de queijo branco e fizeram um piquenique improvisado na mesa enquanto o sol lentamente descia nas montanhas. Quando terminaram, ele limpou tudo enquanto ela desempacotava. Emily foi para a sala de estar e o achou estudando um livro tão espesso quanto uma fita da via férrea.

Emily se sentou no sofá de couro, assistindo-o. Ele parecia absorvido, quase como se tomasse parte em uma cerimônia, e ela não o perturbaria

Quando ele ficou de lado, ela seguiu-o. Uma grande expansão do prado inclinado saudou-os, as gramas prateadas levando até uma trilha áspera montanha acima. Rafael olhou para ela –Venha comigo, Emily. Vamos nos transformar e correr

Rafael precisava uivar, libertar e correr. Ele precisava dela ao seu lado, também.

Mas Emily afastou-se, abraçando-se. Rafael estudou Emily, preocupado com sua palidez. A face de uma lua amarelada pendurava-se no céu. A negridão como tinta envolveu o inclinado prado. Rafael segurou uma mão.

-Venha, Emily, a noite está adorável para olhar a lua.

Ela hesitou.

-Venha, transforme-se e corra comigo. Você não tem que caçar. Somente correr. Você fez isto antes de quando me salvou, e aqui é seguro. Nenhum Morfo pode infringir esta terra de centenas de acres. - Para nós explorá-la - ele persuadiu.

-Eu não posso.

-Você fez antes.

A visão da noite mostrou o medo que brilhava em seus olhos. Isso foi diferente. Você estava em apuros e eu assustada, Rafael. Assustada para transformar... Eu apenas não posso.

Ele suavizou sua voz e tocou em seu braço, precisando do contato entre eles.

- _Cherie_ , por que você tem medo?

-Você não poderia entender... - Uma risada curta, triste seguiu-se...- Você de todas as pessoas é completamente imortal...Poderoso...

-Eu entendo mais do que você sabe...

Esfregando seus braços, ela ficou em pé muda. Ele aproximou-se e arqueou seu queixo para cima com um dedo - Em, eu não deixarei este lugar até que você diga para mim.

-Certo! - Ela afastou-se dele. Isto não apenas tentar impressionar meu clã com o fato que me recuso a matar, eu tenho medo de correr na escuridão.

Ele olhou fixamente, totalmente perplexo.

-Eu tenho medo porque a escuridão deve ser como a morte. Negridão vazia. Sem nada...

O pequeno sussurro impeliu seu coração. Ternamente misturada com pesar,- Ah _cherie_ \- ele disse suavemente.

-Você está errada, tão errada. Aqui é onde eu posso ajudar você.

-Com histórias de felicidade depois? -Ela evitou seus braços estendidos. Não, não é justo.

-A verdade - ele disse gentilmente – confie em mim, eu conheço a morte e como ela é, como se sente ao morrer, e o que posteriormente acontece, no Outro Reino. Ele fechou os olhos, lembrando o momento em que o anterior Kallan afundou a lâmina em seu peito. O flash afiado de dor, o drenando o sentimento e a névoa branca o cercando.

-Como é no Outro Reino?

\- É calmo, sereno, bonitas florestas infinitas, e campestre. Os amigos que foram antes saúdam você. Sem dor. Sem fome. Ele tocou em sua face, correndo seu dedo polegar sobre a pele suave. -Emily, é maravilhoso eu não poderia mentir, especialmente não a você. Lá não há nada para temer.

-Mas você voltou... E os outros não podem...

Rafael reconheceu isto com um aceno de cabeça leve - Eu experimentei morte, entretanto, o mesmo que outros.

-Mas, isto não é o mesmo. Ainda que você tivesse medo, e tinha que ter confiança total, você sabia que se você fosse valente o suficiente para arriscar isto, você voltou para ser imortal. Nunca mais temerá novamente a morte, até que você fique muito velho e cansado para continuar; isto não é o mesmo. Como você pode pensar que irá para outro lado igualmente? Você é diferente.

-Você é também, - ele disse gentilmente. Ele segurou uma mão, olhando silenciosamente para ela e usando sua conexão telepática única. _Venha comigo. Corra com a noite, e seja livre. Eu vigiarei você. Nenhuma escuridão prejudicará você._

Ela estudou a palma dele e agitou sua cabeça. – Não, tenho que fazer isto por mim mesma. Se eu não fizer, sempre terei medo. O medo sempre me guiará.

Seu respeito aumentou. Rafael maravilhou-se com sua força interna, sua corajosa determinação. Ele retrocedeu e assistiu cuidadosamente sua dança para tirar a roupa.

As faíscas iridescentes vislumbraram-se e então se transformaram em luz branca pura. Fascinado, ele olhou fixamente quando a nuvem de branca cercou Emily. Ele nunca testemunhara qualquer coisa assim.

Então de repente uma loba branca apareceu onde sua companheira estivera antes.

Uma loba branca. O significado bateu violentamente nele quando seus olhos cintilaram vivos, virado para ele. Ajoelhando-se, ele aproximou-se e correu suas mãos na pele luxuosa, espessa. A loba aninhou sua face. Então ele transformou-se, escavou o chão, ergueu a cabeça e lançou um longo, uivo triste e silenciosamente cortou em direção à floresta.

Todo instinto martelando-o para persegui-la. Ele não fez. Ao invés disso, ele dirigiu-se a um plano pedregulho esperando por seu retorno.

Rafael se sentou na pedra, olhando fixamente na montanha. Hoje à noite ele faria amor com Emily, daria seu prazer novamente e de novo. E no fim de semana, ele entraria na montanha e pediria um auxílio para cada um. Um frio de estremecimento correu por sua espinha. Ele conhecera e reconhecia isto.

Medo.

Eles gastaram os próximos dias preguiçosamente no chalé, lendo, fazendo amor, conversando. No quarto dia depois eles tiraram um leve cochilo, desnudos na cama, Rafael caminhou em direção à janela e ergueu as cortinas com a parte de trás de sua mão.

Ele era sempre a protegeria, até aqui neste lugar que garantia toda a proteção.

Seu faminto olhar observou seu corpo longo, musculoso, os membros atléticos cobertos com cabelo escuro, o potente músculo de suas costas, a firmeza de suas nádegas. De repente ele girou, seu escuro intenso olhar reunindo-se ao seu.

Um rubor abrasador cobriu suas faces. Emily abraçou seus joelhos - Eu gosto de observar você, - ela confessou.

Um sorriso lento tocou em sua boca. - Observar você completamente, como eu aprecio isto.

Seus olhos arregalaram-se e ela lançou um ofegar leve enquanto seu olhar saltava para o ninho de cabelo escuro em sua virilha e seus órgãos genitais. Seu pênis, que pendia relaxado entre suas pernas, agora começou a crescer duro e ereto. Sob seu fascinado e surpreso olhar, cresceu mais longo e mais espesso enquanto subia até que praticamente tocar em seu umbigo.

O olhar de Rafael se intensificou - Assim você vê, como eu realmente gosto de assistir você me observar.

Ele juntou-se ela na cama. - _Ma belle_ _delicada_ , - ele murmurou - beijando-a. Minha linda Emily. Ame-me novamente com suas mãos. Deixe-me sentir o toque de seus dedos em mim.

Ela localizou uma linha em seu peito, rodando seus dedos nos escuros cabelos espessos em seu peito.

Um por um ele beijou seus dedos com reverência. Emily fechou seus olhos.

Rafael dobrou seus músculos poderosos. Seu olhar estava concentrado, um estranho vislumbrar de seus olhos escuros. Ele lentamente a acariciou, então suas grandes mãos tocaram sua barriga mais embaixo. Deliciado agora, ele despertou nela uma intensa febre. Sua pele sentiu-se esvaziada, quente, e ela estava desesperadamente necessitando dele.

-Por favor - ela implorou, puxando-o - Eu preciso de você dentro de mim agora. Ela espalhou suas pernas bastante abertas.

Rafael deu um olhar de atento e elevou-se sobre ela. Em uma voz profunda, ele murmurou palavras que ela não entendia e então enterrou-se nela duro e rápido. Suas punhaladas eram mais profundas que antes, seus golpes batendo nela com uma ferocidade faminta. Ela chegou ao clímax primeiro, gritando enquanto ela agarrava-se a ele.

Ele a seguiu depois, seu corpo inteiro tornando-se rígido quando ele lançou para trás sua cabeça. As cordas e os tendões em seu pescoço tenso quando ele gritou seu nome e seu corpo estremeceu enquanto ele aguardava a chegada do clímax.

Afinal ele caiu sobre ela, esgotado. Então ainda juntos, ele rolou-a, então ela deitou-se sobre ele. Eles deitaram aproximadamente alguns minutos, então ele gradualmente separou seus corpos.

Descansando sua cabeça sobre sua barriga, ele deu um sorriso sonolento, sensual.

Ela desejou que pudesse ser assim para sempre.

De manhã, Rafael despertou sentindo delicioso corpo suave deitado em seus braços. Seu odor almiscarado, floral inundou seus sentidos. Ele estudou os longos cílios de pestanas douradas. Movimentando leve nas faces de Emily, seus lábios ligeiramente separados.

Ela era bonita.

Ela era sua.

E ele devia matá-la.

Seu coração contorceu-se. _Não devia pensar sobre isto agora_. Suavemente, ele a beijou e deslizou da cama para chuveiro.

Quando ele terminou e começou a barbear, Emily estava acordada. Embrulhada no lençol, ela se sentou na cama, balançando suas pernas nuas. Rafael tentou não olhar para porta aberta do banheiro. Isto era íntimo, confortável, uma cena compartilhada entre companheiros unidos.

Os companheiros unidos significavam permanecerem unidos, não despedaçados como eles estavam destinados. Ele raspou a navalha sobre a costeleta espessa, notando com diversão a aproximação da lua cheia. Sua barba era sempre mais pesada durante aquela época do mês.

-Qual era a tarefa mais dura que você já teve que fazer?

Sua voz suave, melodiosa suavizou o choque ofuscado pela pergunta, como um morteiro encapotado no veludo. Ele baixou a navalha, enxugou o sabão de seu rosto.

As suas mãos fortes em cada lado da pia, ele considerou o macho no espelho.

 _Você, Em eu não posso fazer isto. Como posso tirar sua vida, ainda que a profecia diz que eu devo? Eu prefiro tirar minha própria_.

Ele olhou lateralmente para ela. -Uma fêmea de idade avançada. Minha primeira tarefa, ela estava tão feliz para partir, e ficou aliviada em me ver. Muito agradecida.

Emily deslizou da cama e veio em direção a ele, seus quadris suavemente balançando. Ele ficou tenso com a aproximação dela, a fascinante inocência em seus olhos verdes, um ansioso olhar em seu rosto adorável.

 _Eu sou a escuridão da Morte. Você disse para mim que suas mãos matavam com seu toque, que contaminava. Você está errada, Cherie. Eu sou a pessoa que deve ser evitada, e temida. Com exceção de você e minha família, todas outras nossas pessoas me consideram como um desterrado. Você é a bondade e a luz._

 _Eu sou morte._

-Por que foi tão duro para você se ela estava tão ávida para ir?

O silêncio caía no ar por um minuto quando ele abaixou sua cabeça. Pequenos fios escuros deitavam lá, pontilhando a pia de porcelana branca, como insetos minúsculos manchando uma paisagem de neve.

-Eu penso porque ela estava tão agradecida porque ela me fez sentir culpado por fazer isto.

-Como isto pareceu a você, na primeira vez?

O medo escureceu seus olhos. Emily agarrou o batente da porta, ficando ainda muito perto. Ele levantou a navalha, virou isto em suas mãos.

-Eu estava apavorado ou a faca deslizaria ou eu perderia os nervos. Isto levou extremamente longe para dizer as palavras e fazer a ação que nunca esquecerei o olhar em seus olhos que se tornaram confiantes e alegres para duvidar e então o pânico.

Ele posou a navalha, sua voz era um sussurro nu. O terror foi a última coisa que eu vi antes de eu fazer isto e fechar seus olhos. Eu sempre levarei esse peso de saber que tinha eu tinha sido mais rápido e mais eficiente, como um Kallan devia, eu não teria dado tempo dela temer.

Rafael não podia encontrar seu olhar. Seu peito pareceu oco com pesar.

Se Aibelle não aceitasse seu pedido, o que ele poderia fazer?

Como ele podia acabar com a vida de sua companheira amada?

De manhã, logo antes de amanhecer, Rafael despertou. Ele suavemente deslizou seus braços de Emily. Ela mexeu-se no seu sono, murmurando como se perdesse seu calor. Escovando um beijo contra sua fronte, ele sussurrou palavras de amor.

Desnudo, ele caminhou para a porta e abriu-a.

Rosa e luz violeta rajavam no céu. O ar frio batendo contra sua carne. A terra molhada e pinho cheirava no ar. Ele guiou-se diretamente para o prado gramíneo, seguindo o caminho. Rafael começou subindo o musgo espalhado, estreito caminho, seguindo os sons do riacho paralelo a este.

Troncos caídos demarcavam as extremidades. O caminho era escorregadio, com as folhas mortas e as chuvas da noite anterior, mas seus passos eram certos... Uma milha a cima da montanha, ele foi para um beco sem saída.

O caminho terminava numa cachoeira prateada derramando sobre as pedras de granito. Um precipício que aumentava empinado trinta metros acima, seu acesso para as extremidades musgosas, lisas proibitivas. Pinho e árvores de carvalho acima permaneceram como mudas sentinelas. Água cascateava pedras abaixo, empoçando-se numa lagoa pequena, então caindo abaixo para a montanha.

Sagrada, a cachoeira era proibida para outro Draicon. Só o mais corajoso e mais puro de coração podia ascender. Só aquele que a deusa julgava merecedor podia subir.

Rafael sorveu o ar e mergulhou na lagoa embaixo do jato . Agulhas glaciais picaram sua pele. Ele tocou o sabão natural apoiado na borda rochosa e esfregou seu corpo para vários minutos. Pinho perfumava o ar quando ele ensaboou e enxaguou em baixo da cachoeira. Sua pele estava crua e vermelha. Ele abriu seu lábios, deixando erupção regar sua boca. A mística cachoeira enviava uma emoção que refletia na pessoa que estava bebendo. Quando ele visitara na última vez, a água era suave e refrescante. Hoje este sabor era amargo.

Ele saiu do jato. Molhado, desnudo, agitou a si mesmo e arqueou-se abaixo em silêncio. Depois de um momento ele articulou as palavras sagradas.

À esquerda da cachoeira, degraus de pedra magicamente apareceram no precipício.

Rafael transformou-se em lobo .

O lobo sentiu abrir-se para vida. Olfateou fezes de cervos, um coelho escondido perto. O lobo nele ignorou estes cheiros e saltou para cima do caminho apenas visível. Em cima ele subiu, seguindo a trilha de odor de outros que foram antes dele.

Subiu os trinta metros, suas patas quase deslizando nas pedras cobertas de musgo. As folhas moviam-se silenciosamente caindo, pegas por um vento leve sussurrado pelo carvalho, pinho e bordo. Finalmente ele alcançou a elevação.

A clareira ostentava uma visão suprema de montanhas envoltas nas nuvens, brilhantes salpicos de ouro, carmesim e folhagem laranja. Rafael alterou de volta para sua forma humana. Desnudo ele caminhou para o círculo de pedra e ajoelhou-se em súplica. Permanecendo imóvel e, concentrando seus pensamentos, seus braços cruzados sobre de seu peito. Ele ignorou o frio penetrante torturando seu corpo.

Não se pede um favor tão tremendo enquanto se reclama do frio.

Uma voz falou no silêncio silenciado.

-O que você pediu?

Ele manteve seus olhos fechados - Neste lugar sagrado, grande e sábio, eu busco sabedoria e direção eu sou Kallan, venho para pedir algo a você.

-Então entre em meu reino, e seja bem-vindo. Caminhe na névoa.

Rafael ficou em pé e semicerrou os olhos no véu de brilhante de névoa branca envolvendo a extremidade do precipício. Ele esforçou-se e juntou sua coragem. Para saltar na névoa exigia um pulo de fé para cair no Outro Reino e não para a morte.

Ele era imortal, mas isto era um longo caminho.

Ele fechou seus olhos, seu pensamento em Emily, e saltou. Uma cama suave de musgo amorteceu seus pés à medida que ele aterrissou.

-Abra seus olhos, Kallan, e veja.

Fazendo como mandava, ele olhou ao redor. A névoa erguera-se, revelando as imagens verdes, suave do Outro Reino. A floresta profunda, pássaros alegres gorjeando lá no alto e os animais pulando pareciam ser da terra, mas para seus sentidos, tudo cheirava limpeza, parecia mais sereno. Era como se alguém raspasse toda a poluição, a escuridão e deixasse somente a pureza.

Aibelle, a deusa da terra que criara sua raça, permaneceu num charco de luz branca, usando um vestido verde floresta. Um halo de cabelo dourado vermelho fluía até embaixo passando dos quadris. Ele ousou erguer seu olhar e olhar em seus olhos verdes brilhantes. Ele permaneceu em pé, mas baixou seu olhar.

-Você serviu as pessoas bem, Kallan. Sua lealdade, coragem e força marcaram suas obrigações. Que dificuldades têm você? Sua voz era suave, cadenciado como um fluxo de cristal.

A vergonha rastejou sobre dele quando ele pensou sobre os perigos que seu sangue baixou no mundo. Ele manteve seu olhar baixo quando ele disse para Aibelle o que aconteceu.

-Eu sei, Rafael eu vejo todas as coisas, existe uma grande força do mal para trabalhar que pode destruir o Draicon. - Sua voz era suave, contrastando com a escuridão de suas palavras. - As coisas se esclarecerão quando eles forem.

Rafael não podia evitar um leve calafrio ao buscar sua coragem quando se ajoelhou, mantendo seus pensamentos concentrados, mas tocando por eles eram uma imagem única. Sua amada Emily.

-Eu vim para pedir um favor. Por favor me tire da atuação como Kallan para terminar a vida de Emily Burke.

O olhar verde Aibelle distanciou-se. - É seu destino, Rafael Robichaux, filho de Remy. Você é um Kallan, e você é indicado para executar Emily Burke, a Escolhida.

Suas mãos caíram para apoiá-lo. - Isto não pode ser. - Ele ousou protestar - Ela é minha draicara, minha companheira.

Ela o estudou com indiferença tranqüila - Você a ama?

A emoção entupiu sua garganta. – Amá-la? Admitir para si próprio o podia apenas reconhecer. Mas se isto a salvasse, e o salvasse deste destino terrível, ele gritaria isto - Sim - ele disse numa voz forte - Mais que minha própria vida. Ela é a metade de minha alma perdida.

Uma sombra passou sobre seu rosto - Eu não posso ajudar você, o que você deve fazer para salvar os Draicons, você foi chamado para fazer o que as profecias exigem. À meia-noite na primeira noite da lua cheia, você tomará a Adaga Sagrada e mergulhará isto diretamente em seu coração. Com seu sangue na lâmina, sua Draicon será salva.

As mãos nas laterais apertaram os punhos - Eu não posso.

-Você deve.

-Como você pode solicitar isto de mim? - Ele exigiu.

A luz bruxuleou ao redor Aibelle, mas nas nuvens em cima aumentaram iradas e escuras. Um vento soprou-o, cortando-o no osso. Rafael baixou seu olhar - Eu me desculpo por meu ardor.

-Lembre de seu lugar, Rafael. Lembre quem é você.

Ele a sentiu uma pálida brisa glacial mover-se sobre ele e o calor da palma da mão dela que descansava sobre sua cabeça. - Você foi escolhido também. Seu sangue, e a escuridão dentro de você, pedem de você esta tarefa que nenhum outro fará.

-Meu sangue misturado – a amargura presa no tom de voz.

O tom dela era gentil, entretanto as palavras não eram -Você não é puro sangue, mas você tem o poder da linhagem que seus irmãos não possuem. É a razão pela qual foi selecionado para este destino.

Ele fora escolhido porque ele era um mestiço. Inferior. Rafael queria protestar, pleitear. Ele engoliu duro e com o pensamento na sua vida, na sua família, seus irmãos.

Ele pensou em Emily, que amava. A vida dela era mais importante.

Rafael curvou sua cabeça -Então eu imploro um favor de você, grande Aibelle. Faça-me mortal, e não um Kallan de vida infinita... Negocio minha vida pela dela.

-Você deseja sacrificar a si mesmo para salvar Emily, sua companheira?

As palavras falharam. Ele podia só movimentar a cabeça, apertar seus olhos fechados, silenciosamente implorando. Ele tivera uma boa vida e servira sua raça bem. Ele conhecera o maior, o amor mais suave, naqueles preciosos poucos dias com sua companheira.

Ele morreria por ela, se Aibelle permitisse isto.

-Não - A voz deusa era gentil mas firme - eu não posso permitir isto. Você não escapará de seu destino deste modo, Rafael. Não veja com seus olhos, mas com seu coração. Não ouça com suas orelhas, mas com sua mente. Você possui grande inteligência e sabedoria. Isto, e a profundidade tremenda sua coração, é o que me fez escolher você para Kallan. Não deixe a nuvem de emoções de seu julgamento fazer o que deve ser.

Sentiu-se isso como se seu coração tivesse sido rasgado no seu peito. Ele podia apenas respirar.

-Por que não você pode salvá-la? - Ele ousou sussurrar.

-Eu não posso interferir no livre arbítrio. Os eventos desdobrarão como eles devem. Mas se você e Emily estiverem dispostos a fazer o maior sacrifício de todos um para o outro, e para sua raça, você dois podem salvar os Draicon.

Isto não fazia nenhum sentido. Ele ouviu um zumbido tremendo em suas orelhas, sua voz alta diminuindo como se Aibelle estivesse retrocedendo.

\- Agora vá, Rafael, filho de Remy. Acasale com sua draicara de corpo e também de espírito e seja um só com ela. Então cumpra seu destino na primeira noite da lua cheia e a recompensa será maior que você pode imaginar.

Um protesto morreu em sua garganta. Ele sentiu a mudança da atmosfera, um rugido soou em suas orelhas e ele estremeceu pego pela força presente do vento tão feroz quanto um tornado. Rafael apertou os olhos fechando-os, rendendo-se aos poderes.

Quando ele ousou abrir seus olhos, ele estava encolhido numa posição fetal, deitado na grama suave, luxuriante do chalé. Como um ancião, ele lentamente ficou de pé, sustentando em pernas trêmulas. Ele olhou para cima. Nuvens cinza cobriam o céu. A floresta estava totalmente quieta, como se atacada pelo silêncio do poderoso poder que o entregou para o Outro Reino.

Uma lenta e regular chuva começou a despejar como se o céu propriamente estivesse lamentando. Gotículas espirraram nas folhas verdes, arremessando nas pedras envolvendo a área da grama. Névoa movia-se sobre as montanhas, tornando azulada a névoa.

Seu peito sentindo-se esmagado por pedregulhos, Rafael levantou seu rosto para a chuva. Ele tentou falar, gritar, dizer qualquer coisa, mas ele não podia. Seu corpo estremeceu e seus punhos apertaram-se e abriram-se. A sensação de pesar como uma punhalada de seta quente e branca em seu coração.

Como se o dividisse pela metade, a dor era horrível demais para suportar.

Ele abriu sua boca mais uma vez e saboreou algo rolando nas suas faces. Salgadas, molhadas. Não , pingos de chuva.

Suas lágrimas.

-Não, ele disse que roucamente. - Não me faça fazer isto, eu não posso matá-la. Por favor.

Só o silenciar do vento que escovando contra as árvores responderam. A chuva caiu mais rápida e mais dura, como balas pequenas batendo na sua nudez, o corpo tremendo. Ele lembrou dessa visão sendo vista pelos olhos de Emily. E de repente tudo dentro dele quebrou -se.

Fechando os punhos, Rafael levantou seus braços para o céu e as montanhas. Ele abriu sua boca.

-Não, não, não. Não, por favor, não!

Ele gritou e soluçou, lágrimas correndo em seu rosto para se misturar com a pura, limpa chuva.

Rafael permaneceu na chuva um longo, longo tempo.

Emily despertou para o atraente odor de toucinho que fritava na cozinha. Ela desenrolou-se da cama, vestiu a bata de seda chinesa vermelha que Rafael comprara para ela. Descalça, ela caminhou para a entrada e o observou.

Rígido como as pedras na parede da construção, ele estava em pé no fogão. Uma camisa de beisebol e um par de usadas, calça jeans descoloridas cobriam seu corpo. Seus pés estavam descalços.

Eu achei que despertaria você com algo bem cheiroso...

Sua voz estava carregada, como se ele lutasse para falar. Ela foi até ele, tocando no seu braço.

Ele girou e a pegou em seus braços, esmagando-a no seu peito. Emily riu e pôs as mãos ao redor seu pescoço. - Você age como se nunca fosse me ver novamente.

Rafael descansou sua face contra o topo de sua cabeça, alisando seu cabelo. Ele não disse nada. O alarme jorrou até ela - Meu amor, o que aconteceu? O que Aibelle disse a você?

Sua mandíbula ralou-a quando ele a afastou. Rafael diminuiu o calor em baixo da frigideira e desviou a vista para janela quando ele colocou as mãos na pia - Eu pedi Aibelle para me tornar mortal novamente.

-Mas por quê? Por que você faria isto? Ela envolveu sua face com as mãos em forma de concha, sentindo vestígios de lágrimas sob seus dedos.

Ele girou, seus olhos fechados enquanto ele se encostava no toque macio - Por você, Emily. Você está certa, eu nunca tive que enfrentar a morte como algumas de minhas transições têm, eu nunca estive verdadeiramente com medo porque eu sabia que não podia morrer. Eu lhe pedi para remover minha imortalidade - Ele silenciou - Então eu pedi a ela, perguntado se eu poderia negociar minha vida pela sua.

Respiração prendeu-se nos pulmões dela – Não.

\- Isso foi sua resposta. Ela disse a mim que se você e eu estivermos dispostos a fazer um sacrifício, nós podemos salvar as nossas pessoas. Seu olhar ficou assombrado quando ele olhou para ela. - Mas eu não sei se eu posso, Em, eu apenas não sei mais se posso fazer isto. Mas, eu não tenho nenhuma escolha.

Rafael fechou seus olhos - Damian, meu irmão puro de sangue francês, teria palavras para um dilema como este. Às vezes, vida é só um caso de maldição - _que será, será_ — não importa o que será, será.

A ira substituiu a luta amarga quando ele afastou-se de seu abraço. Rafael levantou a panela com o toucinho e o jogou-a contra a parede com um grunhido. Suas mãos agarraram seus próprios cabelos, ele gritou suas emoções. Ela assistiu a tempestade de ira com um coração partido.

-Oh, meu amor, - ela disse suavemente. - Apenas deixa acontecer, deixe acontecer.

Esgotado, ele deslizou até o chão, enterrando seu rosto em suas mãos. Quando ele disse para ela que precisava ficar só, ela sentiu uma estranha reviravolta no estômago.

Emily foi para o lado. Estava na hora de fazer uma pequena barganha por ela mesma.

Outro Draicon sussurrara neste lugar, onde o Kallan veio para ser purificado e se tornar imortal. A deusa que vive sobre a montanha poderia ter piedade dela e liberá-la da maldição para poupar Rafael.

O caminho estava claramente marcado. Ela começou a subir, a esperança palpitando no peito. Seguramente Aibelle a escutaria.

Quando ela alcançou a cachoeira, percebeu que todo acesso tinha sido cortado. O coração batendo, ela aproximou a pedra e tentou subir. Ela deslizou de volta abaixo, e pedra áspera corta seus pés, sangue descendo num fluxo claro e derramando no riacho. Emily lutou para manter-se, tentando subir, desesperada agora.

-Oh, por favor, por favor, deixe-me subir, eu não agüento ver Rafael deste modo. Não faça ele fazer isto. Poupe-o! - ela gritou as lágrimas que contivera se derramando. Através da vista embaçada. Emily viu a pedra inflexível, impossibilitando sua tarefa. Ainda, ela tentou, seus dedos rasgados e sangrando enquanto subia alguns centímetros, só para deslizar. Seu joelho doendo enquanto ela desprezou esta.

Finalmente ela foi para o charco pequeno e caminhou com dificuldade. Agulhas glaciais em sua carne desnuda. Emily deixou as lágrimas fluírem livremente quando ela curvou-se sua cabeça embaixo do jato para enxaguar sinais de que estivera chorando.

Ela saboreou a água.

Salgada. Como suas lágrimas.

Emily fechou seus olhos, erguendo seu rosto para o precipício de pedra dura – Eu entendo que não sou merecedora o suficiente, eu amaldiçoei minha ida. Por favor, só um pequeno pedido, eu imploro... Livre Rafael de ser o único... Estou disposta a morrer, mas por favor, não faz ele fazer isto. Isto e quebrará, eu só quero que ele - sua voz caiu — Seja muito feliz. Eu o amo tanto, não posso suportar vê-lo angustiado.

Ela colocou sua palma trêmula contra a pedra. Pareceu morna embaixo de sua pele. Surpresa, rapidamente afastou-se.

Lá no alto, as árvores sussurraram através das folhas. Folhas douradas e amarelas flutuaram caindo, chovendo sobre ela. A cadencia de voz sussurrou no vento. Emily de repente se sentiu envolta num confortante calor como se alguém ternamente a abraçasse.

O sentimento partiu enquanto ouvia o chamado fraco de Rafael. Emily apressadamente esfregou em seu rosto, vestiu-se e colocou seus sapatos e começou a subir de volta abaixo.

Próxima à entrada do caminho, ela o viu. Seu coração batia mais rápido. A preocupação cauterizou sua expressão.

- _Cherie_ , eu tenho procurado-a em toda parte por você. - Onde você foi? -Mesmo enquanto falava, ele olhou para cima no caminho.

Eu queria ver a cachoeira, e então eu não pude resistir um mergulho rápido no brejo que parecia tão sereno.

Ternamente ele alisou sua face. - Você estava chorando...

Ela conseguiu sorri leve. – É somente a chuva da fonte.

As linhas do rosto bonito dele devastaram-se quando empurrou uma mão no próprio cabelo . – Sinto, eu me perdi isto , penso que tinha que me controlar melhor. Uma vez eu fiz...

Ele pareceu envergonhado, como se trancar suas emoções o debilitasse. Lágrimas queimando atrás da garganta dela. - Você tem controlado melhor que eu, você deu a mim um grande presente. Rafael, ninguém nunca ofereceu nada tão preciosa para me salvar. Todo mundo me deu as costas - Ela levantou seus dedos e beijou-os -Nada mais posso querer além do presente que você ofereceu para mim. Eu amo você.

Rafael trouxe Emily para junto dele. Quando ela descansou nele, ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça e enterrou seu rosto em seu cabelo molhado.

Por um longo tempo, eles permaneceram um nos braços do outro. Ela apreciava o contato entre eles, reconhecendo com tristeza que isto não duraria.

Eles passaram o dia junto, fazendo gentilmente amor, lendo e conversando de tudo. Tudo menos sobre o inevitável.

Depois de comer um jantar delicioso de cordeiro de assado, eles se retiraram para a sala de estar. Rafael adicionou troncos à lareira. Uma mesa auxiliar tinha uma coleção de lobos esculpidos. Ela foi e escolheu um, embalando-o na palma e maravilhada com o habilidoso artesanato. O lobo tinha uma expressão brincalhona.

-São meus, - Rafael disse, mexendo nos troncos com o atiçador de metal - Eu esculpi todos eles quando estava aqui há mais ou menos dois meses, na última vez que vim aqui passar um tempo.

-Você é muito bom com a madeira.

O sorriso juvenil tocou sua boca cheia. - Não havia muito coisa para fazer de noite. Nenhum rádio ou televisão, e não me era permitido transformar e correr com a lua. Quando Aibelle me fez o Kallan, ela organizou isto assim para que eu nunca me preocupasse com o dinheiro, nem minha família. Isto é parte do dom de ser Kallan, então nós podemos nos concentrar em nossos missões . Então favorecendo minha arte, eu esculpi, e Alex, meu irmão, vendeu os peças. Ele é uma artista e negociante de antigüidades.

Ele se sentou numa cadeira macia e ela juntou-se ele. Rafael envolveu um braço sobre ela quando eles olharam fixamente para o crepitar das chamas. O tronco estalou e estourou quando seiva gotejava no fogo.

Emily se aconchegou contra ele, apreciando seu calor. Ela empurrou de lado a tristeza subjacente que ameaçava roubar dela. Hoje à noite era um do outro.

Amanhã viria bastante rápido.

-O que fez durante os dois meses enquanto esteve aqui? - Ela perguntou, correndo seus dedos sobre seu peito.

-Meditando, esperando. Perguntando-me se desde que eu era o mais jovem a ser designado Kallan, meu tempo aqui seria mais longo.

A maioria dos Draicon que foram Kallan tinham pelo menos seiscentos anos de idade antes deles assumirem suas missões.

Curiosidade a encheu - O que fez que você decidir submeter-se ao teste?

Seu olhar escuro sombreou enquanto ele olhou para o fogo. -Foi depois que a família de Damian foi morta. Nós cuidamos de Damian, que nos ensinou tudo sobre sobrevivência e luta. Um dia nós estávamos no pântano e Grandpere17 fora ensiná-lo como caçar. Damian nunca tinha saboreado isto.

-Nutrias, o grande roedor. Você disse para mim que se assemelham a castores de mutante?

Rafael sorriu abertamente.-Sim, esses. Nós encontramos casualmente um Draicon que apenas sobreviveu a um ataque de jacaré. Ele era bastante velho, mais ou menos 980 anos, e sentindo muita dor e não podia mover-se. Ele implorava e nos implorou para darmos fim nisto. Eu pedi a Grandpere, mas ele disse para nós que era proibido. Somente o Kallan tinha o poder de concluir uma vida. Grandpere levou o Draicon de idade avançada para nossa cabana e chamou no Kallan. Isto pareceu mais ou menos algumas mais tarde quando o Kallan chegou. Ele passou poucas horas com o Draicon, e logo depois de sua chegada, o homem de idade avançada pareceu em paz. Ele estava feliz em ir, e agradecido.

Eu tinha tanto temor do Kallan. Ele pareceu sábio, imensamente corajoso e ainda tinha compaixão e permitia a alguém com tanta dor passar para o Outro Reino. Ele era mais respeitado que alguém que eu conhecia. Eu pensei que ele era invencível. Eu queria ser como dele.

-Mais tarde, eu descobri, que não era invencível. Porque todo Kallan tem ponto um fraco quando os seus desejos fossem invencíveis. Ele descobre do pior modo que não. Há algumas situações onde ele é totalmente impotente.

\- Como ele se sente sobre isto? - Sua voz era um simples sussurro.

Sua mandíbula pareceu se tornar pedra. – Ele quer morrer por dentro.

Chamas dançaram refletindo em seus olhos escuros. Ele pareceu lutar com algo para dizer.

Rafael removeu seu braço, estudando as suas próprias mãos. – No porão, atrás da abandonada casa da fazenda. Quando seu clã estava me torturando, não era a dor física que me desfez ...

Ela esperou em silêncio, segurando a respiração, não querendo distraí-lo. A tensão espessou o ar entre eles.

-Eram minhas malditas memórias - Ele olhou-a, um tique visível em sua face - Eu pensei quando nos encontramos primeiro, você me evitava por causa de seu puro-sangue. De sua linhagem superior.

Ela negou com a cabeça, ele continuou - Eu sei disto agora. Mas isto sempre foi uma sombra em meu passado. Evitando meus passos onde quer que eu fosse. Quando alguém cometia o engano de me chamar de mestiço - ele agarrou a Adaga Sagrada, sacudiu a lâmina no ar - eu mostrava isto a eles. O lado não amigável de minha faca

Um tremor percorreu-a na solidez sombria de sua mandíbula.

-Houve um incidente que aconteceu comigo quando era criança, isto me marcou para sempre, e entretanto eu ponho isto para trás, foi a razão para que me esforçasse para ser o melhor. Provar para outros eu era mais forte, mais poderoso.

Horror pulsou através dela quando ele lentamente repassou os detalhes. Ela podia cheirar a doçura do suco de pêssego, ouvir as zombarias do puro sangue Draicon francês, sentir a vergonha profunda do jovem Rafael.

Emily agarrou juntou suas próprias mãos, sabendo que se mostrasse piedade que ele quebraria.

-Esta é a razão principal por que me tornei Kallan. Para mostrar a outros que não podia ser melhor e ninguém jamais faria qualquer coisa assim novamente, suponho que eu vim para esta missão com intenções ruins.

Quando ele silenciou, olhando fixamente para o fogo, ela disse que ele estava em seu coração.

-Quando você veio aqui, eu não estava com medo de você, apenas apreensiva e brava, então quando eu percebi quem você era, e como você agiu comigo, como estava disposto me dar a Adaga, o símbolo de seu poder, eu percebi outra coisa. Eu soube que você era o maior Draicon de todos. Não tinha nada a ver com a profundidade de seu poder. Isto tudo era feito com profundidade de seu coração.

A voz dela baixou para um leve sussurro - Que o maior poder de todos - Saber das necessidades dos outros e colocá-las antes de suas próprias. Esta foi a habilidade que Aibelle viu em você, Rafael, por isto ela fez você Kallan e deu a você esta honra. Nada mais.

Algo pareceu erguer seus ombros. Ele girou para ela solenemente e segurou seus braços. Ela foi até ele e o abraçou, sentindo seus dedos escavarem seu cabelo.

-Fale para mim sobre seus irmã parecem muito com você? O que eles apreciam?

Ele conversou sobre tudo, de como eles gostavam de jogar basquetebol, futebol, beisebol e jogos eletrônicos, o companheirismo que eles compartilhavam. O relógio de cuco bateu enquanto ele falava. Marcando tempo, cada segundo escapando como areia escorrendo por dedos abertos. Emily engoliu um nó passando na sua garganta. Nenhuma tristeza. Ela queria tomar hoje à noite e segurá-la apertado, apreciar isto como uma memória preciosa.

Por alguns momentos eles deixaram o crepitar fogo quebrar o silêncio. Apreciando a solidão e paz. Emily olhou para fora – vamos caminhar...

A noite estava fria, límpida, cheirando a fumaça de macieira e bálsamo de pinho. Estava tão quieta que ela podia quase ouvir o assombrado eco de um apito distante de trem ao longe. Estrelas reluziam lá no alto. A luz de prata da lua refletia nas pedras de rio enfileirando a propriedade.

Rafael elevou para trás sua cabeça como se uivasse em protesto para a lua. A angústia cauterizando seu rosto ecoando em sua própria agonia.

Nada como isto. Ela poderia não ter sua última noite aqui, sozinha, extinta como o último tronco de fogo. Emily apertou a mão dele. Quando eles retornaram do lado de dentro, o fogo morria. Cinzas acinzentadas na lareira, e uma solitária faísca ardiam no tronco restante. Ela assistiu isto, em desespero quieto, quando esta estalou e piscou.

-Venha, Emily - Rafael segurou sua mão, olhar atento.

Ela pegou-a, seguindo-o até o quarto. Rafael estudou a lareira lá e estreitando-a em suas mãos. Um fogo rugiu para vida.

-Truques do comércio - ele murmurou - Às vezes o poder tem suas vantagens.

-Sim.

Sua resposta suave chamou sua atenção. Rafael puxou-a para ele, beijando-a profundamente. Eles se despiram, levando tempo, como se memorizassem um ao outro. Ele a deitou sobre a cama e eles fizeram amor longa, lentamente como se ele quisesse memorizar completamente este momento único. Murmurando para ela em francês Cajun, ele a amou como se compartilhasse todas valorosas memórias de sua vida.

Bem no fundo, ela sentiu que eles estavam. O fim poderia vir logo.

Dias mais tarde, eles retornaram para fazenda de Burke. Em seu sangue, ela sentia a aproximação da primeira noite de lua cheia.

A terra estava quieta e vazia. A vida selvagem que retornara a área tinha desertado desta. Emily sentia que seu clã retornaria logo, tentaria capturar Rafael novamente.

Eles comeram o almoço na varanda detrás, escorando seus pés em cima na grade, olhando a serena floresta. Quando eles colocaram os pratos na pia, um veículo estrondou no pedregulho do caminho quebrando o silêncio pacífico.

Rafael pareceu alerta - Meus irmãos estão aqui.

Ele deslizou um braço sobre sua cintura quando foram para fora. Um veículo grande, brilhante estava parado na entrada circular ante de sua cabana e cinco machos saltaram. Emily prendeu a respiração. O Draicon era alto, musculoso, exalava confiança e parecia ameaçador.

Seus irmãos. Ela reconheceu a semelhança, apenas o menor Draicon com penetrantes olhos verdes e um enormemente alto, pele ligeiramente escura com cachos pretos longos caindo até a cintura.

Rafael apresentou todos eles. Etienne, o mais velho, usava roupas conservadoras e tinha um tipo de olhar azul. O alto, impressionante Draicon era Índigo, seu irmão adotivo, ela lembrou. O Barbudo, Alexandre tinha a quietude de um ar mortal sobre ele, mas seu sorriso até ela foi amável, e triste. Damian, o irmão puro-sangue, tinha a autoridade natural de um macho alfa.

Gabriel, o irmão cuja vida estava sacrificada, vestia-se todo em couro e usava seu escuro, espesso cabelo passando dos seus ombros. Ele passava uma semelhança mais forte com Rafael, mas era ligeiramente mais alto, e sob seu comportamento amigável, relaxado espreitava-se algo mais escuro. Perigoso. Ela estudou-o, perguntando-se que segredo ele escondia por dentro.

Eles eram diferentes, distinguia-se do seu clã como Rafael o fazia. Emily respirou profundo. Ela só queria pertencer com seu clã, encaixar-se. Ela nunca... Poderia se encaixar no seu clã, na sua família? Coração de Emily balançou.

Rafael entrou na sua frente e respirou fundo - Esta é Emily. Ela e a minha transição, como eu disse a você no telefone. Ele esperou um momento, então disse profundamente - Ela também é minha draicara.

O silêncio cobriu os machos. Eles pareceram atingidos. Mandíbula de Gabriel tencionou e ele olhou distante - Oh, _merde -_ ele disse suavemente. - Você diz a nós isto , que sua companheira, sua draicara é quem você tem que executar. Sangue drenou-se do rosto de Damian , os outros murmuraram misteriosamente e pareceram chateados.

Damian empurrou uma mão por seu cabelo escuro. Para seu choque, lágrimas pularam para seus olhos. - Oh, Rafe, sua draicara, você tem uma e não pode revivê-la usando seu sangue, seu _dom_ , você deu isto a Jamie uma vez, você salvou sua vida com seu sangue, você deu isto para minha companheira, e agora.

Ele girou, e ela ouviu arranco de soluços do homem. Seu coração virou-se. Rafael deu a ela um tranqüilizante aperto e foi para seu irmão, murmurando gentilmente, levando-o pelos ombros quando eles foram embora.

Ela entendeu que Rafael abnegadamente deu seu um _dom_ para a companheira de seu irmão, salvando sua vida. E ele não podia usá-lo para salvá-la, sua própria companheira.

A angústia a encheu da culpabilidade que irradiava de Damian. Seu companheiro corajoso, forte tinha poupado ao irmão da dor infinito, e agora Damian se sentia despedaçado por isto.

Ela percebeu o laço forte entre todos os irmãos. Rafael poderia ter virado as costas para seu clã por causa de seus poderes enormes, mas adorava mais a união de todos. Talvez fosse possível ser diferente, distinguir-se do clã e caminhar por um caminho diferente e não ser sozinho.

Seu coração apertou-se na angústia óbvia de Damian. Os outros irmãos mexiam seus pés, parecendo aborrecidos. Quando Rafael retornou com Damian, o outro Draicon pareceu ferido, mas ele não chorava mais.

Emily soube que tinha que fazer algo. Ela foi e abraçou Damian, cautelosa com as suas luvas. – Está certo - ela sussurrou para ele – Isto não é sua culpa, e meu Rafael tem um bom, um coração meigo, estou contente porque ele deu seu _dom_ para sua Jamie.

Damian, de repente a esmagou num abraço. -Tem que haver outro modo, - ele disse ferozmente.

A surpresa a encheu quando ela inalou seu odor. Emily deu um sorriso torto para ele. - Seu odor é sem igual, e o odor de Jamie está misturado com o seu. Ela está esperando uma criança.

Seus irmãos moveram rapidamente suas cabeças. Rafael olhou fixamente. Damian suspirou quando Emily afastou-se – Eu iria dizer a todos vocês no jantar.

No meio dos cordiais rotundos parabéns e tapas nas costas, Damian pareceu sombrio novamente. Ele olhou para Rafael - Estou deslumbrado com ela. Se não fosse você, Rafe, nós não teríamos tudo isto. Eu não poderia ter minha Jamie - Sua mandíbula apertou-se quando ele olhou fixamente distante.

Os outros ficaram mudos. Ela queria alegrar Damian. Emily vibrou seu cérebro para um caminho, livrando de sua miséria e o amortecendo para um sorriso. Ela apertou suas mãos - Parabéns , eu suponho que isto significa que brincar com suas bolas não é seu passatempo favorito...

Os outros estalaram em risos. - Ele disse isso a você? - Damian perguntou, seus olhos arregalando-se.

Emily movimentou a cabeça e sorriu radiante - Ele disse que todos vocês apreciavam isto, seu jogo favorito. Talvez depois do jantar vocês todos podem me mostrar quando você faz isto.

Gabriel arranhou a barba da sua mandíbula - Talvez Rafe possa mostrar a você. Ele sempre faz isto.

Gabriel curvou-se quando seu companheiro com raiva e deu um falso soco nele. Emily retornou para o lado do companheiro, deslizou seus braços sobre ele.

-Não, Rafael não fez isto nenhuma vez desde sua chegada. Ele mostrou para mim o que ele pode fazer com a madeira. Ele é muito habilidoso.

Rafael fez som de sufoco. Alex estudou a palidez de seu companheiro -Eh,Rafe, homem, você está corando?

Damian repentinamente riu. Os outros assobiaram quando Rafael murmurou em Cajun para seus irmãos para fazer algo. Emily girou para ele, considerando.

-Não isto não é anatomicamente impossível? - Ela apontou um sorriso arreliante para ele - Ou você está confundindo as metáforas como eu normalmente...

Seus olhos escuros arregalaram-se quando ele suavemente tocou em sua mente, viu o que ela queria dizer.-Sua pequena descarada você sabe o que você...

 _Claro que eu soube o que estava conversando sobre isto. Eu fiz para quebrar a tensão. Seu irmão Damian precisava de uma distração. Ele está bastante machucado_.

Ela olhou para seus irmãos com um sorriso endiabrado, _eu esqueci._ Nós não temos nenhum _basquetebol_ , nenhum _futebol_ , ou _beisebol_ aqui. -Você tem que improvisar. Espero que vocês me mostrem exatamente como vocês jogam este jogo, quando tudo isso acabar, e eu conhecer você, e sua família, muito melhor.

Agora seus irmãos coraram. Rafael riu. Ele puxou-a para perto e olhando solenemente para ela - Eu amo você, ele disse em voz alta eu não deixarei você ir. Nós acharemos um modo.

-Nós encontraremos, - ela respondeu.

Então ele a beijou profundamente, e Gabe riu, - Eh, Rafe, homem. Antes de você ficar muito envolvido, pense que você pode nos mostrar onde nós dormiremos?

Emily corou no momento em que seu companheiro suavemente riu. Ele a beijou novamente e considerou seus irmãos – Vamos colocar vocês nas cabanas, todas as cabanas estão livres, pequenas bolorentas talvez, mas você rapazes lembram-se como limpá-las.

-Isto é para as fêmeas, - Damian disse com um rosto direto, e então ele riu novamente da cara zangada de Emily. - Não fale de minha companheira, - ele adicionou, com um olhar de falso horror.

Ela sentiu Rafael finalmente relaxar ao lado dela.

-Então do que, Rafe? - Etienne perguntou.

Sua mandíbula tencionou-se quando ele olhou fixamente na floresta. Ela conhecia que ele sentia o que ela sabia. O mal estava aproximando-se depressa. O ar parecia espesso com o fedor do poder cruel, abusado.

\- Então nós lutaremos, - ele severamente respondeu.

Nenhuma resposta veio para Rafael durante a noite que passou acordado tentando pensar numa solução e não chegou a nenhuma. Todos eles passaram o dia conversando, tentando chegar a uma solução. Ninguém tinha alguma.

Ele deslizou pelo bosque agora, evitando o ruído de nozes pecan embaixo de suas pés desnudos sobre o musgo verde que cobria a sujeira no caminho, tornando-o liso, mas Rafael caminhava reta e leve. Lá no alto, um pássaro canoro, sempre protetor de seu território, ralhou com ele. A umidade, atraindo o odor de floresta o cercou. Hoje à noite era primeira noite da lua cheia.

Rafael pausou pelo vale pequeno onde o altar de pedra se assentava, os chãos que zumbem com o invisível poder. Com reverência ele aproximou do altar, pôs uma mão na pedra. Ele trouxe à tona toda sua magia, toda sua força.

Fechando seus olhos.

Nenhuma visão veio até ele.

Ele pensou no que Aibelle disse que - visse com seu coração, não com seus olhos. Para usar seu intelecto, não sua força.

Rafael abriu seus olhos e viu o altar. Viu Emily deitada sobre isto, seu cabelo de ouro vermelho derramando sobre a sua pele delicada, quase translúcida ardendo com saúde e vitalidade. Ela era a natureza forte e infinita, uma com a terra, a fonte de seu poder. Ele visualizou seu gentil coração aberto para a vida, mas suas mãos causando morte.

Ele viu sua cor de olhos inconstantes, azul com paixão, cinza com pesar ou medo, ametista. Ele a visualizou, fértil na estação da primavera, crescendo triste e distante com o inverno.

A visão bateu violentamente nele com a força de um furacão. Ele cambaleou de volta, dirigido em mudo choque. Como ele podia ter sido tão malditamente cego?

Nenhuma maravilha. Emily era diferente. Diferente como eu, e da mesma maneira e apenas por causa disto, ele meditou em voz alta. Isto era o significado.

A realização bateu violentamente nele com a força de um furacão de categoria 5. Nenhum deles era destinado para misturar com o clã por causa de quem eles eram. Rafael sentiu suplantado por um sentimento de paz e aceitação - e perdão para aqueles que erraram com ele na sua infância.

Agora ele sabia o que Aibelle queria dizer. Seus olhos, e seu coração, estavam abertos.

Dando um giro de cabeça, ele murmurou graças ao lugar santificado. Ele girou e voltou para a cabana onde o Emily o esperava, chamando toda sua força interna.

Porque seguramente ele estava certo.

Se ele estivesse errado, arriscaria muito.

Sua vida.

Quando ele retornou para a floresta, Rafael enviou para seus irmãos assegurando a propriedade uma poderosa proteção. Ele podia dizer que Emily gostou deles. Seu ar casual embora poderoso e a lealdade que cada um atraia. Eles a trataram com cortesia enquanto seu companheiro saíra, mas ela comprara algumas garrafas da cerveja que Rafael afirmou que eles gostavam, e logo eles afrouxaram-se. Eles contaram suas histórias sobre Rafael, brincado sobre ele, e debaixo da gozação no ar depositava um respeito tremendo e quase um ar de reverencia.

Ela estava contente. Ela e Rafael estavam sós agora, pensando na razão que pesava no seu coração pesado.

Uma lua cheia, do tamanho da metade de um dólar, caía no céu. Emily agarrou a grade, olhando fixamente para a luz prateada filtrando-se pela floresta.

Seu bosque amado. Ela vivera aqui, nutrira a terra com cuidado tenro, amou a terra com uma ferocidade e apreciou a liberdade que dera a ela.

Hoje à noite, seu sangue mudaria a terra que estimava.

A porta de tela bateu violentamente. Rafael andou na varanda. Seu olhar estava cheio de calor, entendendo, e já sentia a tensão dentro dele.

Em suas mãos ele segurou os textos antigos - Você está pronta? - Ele perguntou.

Incapaz de falar, ela movimentou a cabeça. Eles desceram os passos e aventuraram no fundo da floresta para o altar de pedra. Assentado sobre o bloco estava uma tigela cheia de maduras bagas de visco.

Emily respirou fundo quando Rafael assentou o livro, e então ela espalhou as bagas maduras sobre as palavras sagradas.

Em baixo do fantasmagórico, pálido reflexo da luz as palavras apareceram. Ela estendeu o pescoço e apontando seu dedo agitado. Seu coração bateu quando o suor gotejava nas suas costas. Rafael deu-lhe um interrogativo olhar. Ela não queria dizer para ele, não podia agüentar isto. Emily estava ansiosa para ler o resto das palavras, mas elas embaçaram mais uma vez.

Ele devia conhecer.

Sua voz tremeu quando ela falou, as palavras soavam num gemido como o vento.

\- Isto diz, que o Destruidor, Rafael, deve derramar o sangue do coração escolhido no altar sagrado na primeira noite da lua cheia mergulhando a Adaga por seu coração. Isto nomeia que você, Rafael, hoje à noite, deve me matar.

Muito emocionada, Emily não podia ler o resto do texto que prosseguia. Rafael tentou acalmar seus medos, mas ela tremia em seus braços.

-Como você pode fazer isto? Isto era demais para perguntar a você, ela disse a ele.

Analfabeto nos costume do Idioma Velho, ele não podia ler o livro. O conhecimento era lhe negado porque ele era de uma linhagem inferior, Rafael não sabia o que se seguia a sentença que Emily leu. Se existiam instruções ou direções específicas em quando derramar seu sangue, ele ignorava isto.

Tudo que ele tinha eram seu instinto e seu coração para guiá-lo. Ele prendeu o ar, esperando que isto fosse suficiente, e girou-a para enfrentá-lo. Usando seu vínculo telepático, Rafael despejou todo seu amor, toda sua confiança e convicção nela.

 _Emily, eu sei agora por que Aibelle fez o que fez. Textos e tradições não trazem as ê faça como eu vi você com olho do meu coração, e eu sei agora._ Ele tocou em seu cabelo dourado avermelhado, sua mão levantando para seu rosto, envolvendo seu queixo.

 _Seus olhos mudam de cor e depende em seu humor. Eles viram marrons quando você está brava, cinza quando você está triste_ , e um sorriso lânguido tocou em sua boca - _várias sombras de púrpura quando você é despertada. Seu cabelo é de uma cor rica, vibrante,como outono que sai tocado pela luz solar. Você é fértil somente na primavera. Quatro gotas de seu sangue, representam as quatro estações, restabelecendo vida ao agonizante. Nenhum outro Draicon tem esta habilidade. Tudo sobre você é sem igual, especial. Diferente._

-Eu não quero ser diferente, nunca , eu só queria ser ordinário, e ser membro - ela chorou – É bom ficar separada de todo mundo outro, e estar só? - Seu coração quebrou ao ouvir suas próximas palavras. - Não seria sempre bom o suficiente para ser amado por quem eu sou?

-Você é quem amo e sempre amarei. Aqueles que uma vez amaram você, e abandonaram você porque é especial, deixe seus medos e sua multidão de ressentimentos sua habilidade de amar pelo que é , eles abraçaram o mal porque eles não podia agüentar alguém mais poderoso que eles, como você é. Isto é a essência de por que os Draicon torna-se Morfos, seus medos e sua indagação para o poder leva-os a abraçar o mal, embora poucos Draicon são chamados para caminhar só e ser diferente como eu era... você é também... Ele acariciou sua pele, saboreando o sedoso toque, você nunca será qualquer coisa diferente especialmente por causa de seu nascimento.

Quando ela inexpressivamente olhou-o fixamente, ele tomou a dianteira, sabendo que ela devia acreditar nele por todo este trabalho.

-Sua mãe, Aibelle, a deusa. Você é sua filha, e porque você é, você é ...Imortal, como eu sou.

Emily separou lábios quando seus olhos verdes enormes arregalaram-se com choque - É por que este motivo o que eu sou chamado para afundar minha lâmina em seu coração, você não morrerá, ele continuou. Isto é o sacrifício que Aibelle disse a mim que você e eu devemos fazer para salvar nosso povo. Eu não sei o que acontecerá, mas nós temos que acreditar nisto para o melhor.

Imortal. Aibelle era sua mãe. E ela não podia morrer.

Emily que confiava pouco, que tinha sido ensinada a ser cautelosa para se tornar íntimo com alguém, agora devia confiar a Rafael sua vida. Confiar que ele estava certo.

Rafael era diferente. Sua força, coragem e sangue misturados separadamente o deixam. Ele viveu só, como ela vivera, caminhara por um caminho solitário, como ela fizera.

Era sua escolha. Ele fizera uma escolha para se tornar Kallan. Ela não tivera nenhuma escolha na qual se oferecera.

E agora ele pediu-lhe para ter completamente fé e confiança.

Era demais para absorver. Ela queria afastar-se, se retirar e considera cuidadosamente o que ele dizia. Eles não tinham nenhum tempo.

No luar pálido, ele observou-a. Mantendo-se um pouco distante, mas sua expressão era cheia de amor e preocupação.

-O que você pediu para mim, é muito difícil, - ela se defendeu - E se eu não for? E se isto tudo não for como você pensa?

-Você tem que confiar em mim, _cherie_. Confie em meu amor por você e o que nós fomos chamados para fazer. Um suspiro pesado saiu do fundo de seu peito. Isto é como quando andei na névoa da montanha. Era malditamente assustador, e todos os meus instintos protestaram.s Mas dei um pulo. Um pulo de fé da mesma maneira que supus que faria com você...

Se ele estivesse errado, ela morreria. Se ele fosse certo, e algo maravilhoso acontecesse, então eles teriam um meio para derrotar o mais poderoso Morfos de todos.

-Existe uma razão para os dons que você recebeu, _cherie_. Da mesma maneira que existia uma razão para eu ser diferente - Corpo de Rafael ficou tenso quando olhou fixamente para o livro - Quando era mais jovem, eu só procurava ser como o francês orgulhoso, o Draicon que me considerou indigno porque era Cajun. Eles me chamaram de mestiço, mas eu vejo agora que talvez existisse uma razão para o que eu era. Eu já era diferente, e esta minha habilidade tornou-me mais forte, e estou disposto a andar do lado do clã. Porque para ser Kallan, eu tive que estar só.

Seu coração vibrou triste, mas num tom determinado - Isto foi difícil, sempre tendo eles me detestando por minha impureza do sangue. Eu vivia separado da maioria quando eu era mais jovem, e quando me tornei Kallan, eu me tornei muito mais. Eu vejo agora por que eu tomei este caminho. Porque ele me levou até você. Por toda dor que isto me custou, eu não poderia faz isto de qualquer modo diferente, desde que eu tenha você...

Fechando seus olhos - Eu tenho que confiar naquilo que meu coração, como também na minha inteligência, que diz que estou certo. Nós fomos chamados para um propósito especial, faça isto: - Confie em mim...

Por anos, ela se sentiu diferente, odiada, distinta do clã. Podia existir uma razão para ela suportar tudo? Ela era verdadeiramente a filha de uma deusa poderosa?

Ela pensou em seu amor sobre a terra, como sempre se sentia confortável e bem-vinda no ambiente natural. Quando respirou o ar exausto das cidades e precisara ficar perto da terra restabelecendo sua força. Emily esticou suas mãos, vendo-as como presentes. Seu olhar voou para Rafael.

Seu companheiro. A pessoa que a amava, apesar de tudo ela tentava se afastar dele. Um macho que sabia como era caminhar só e tendo todos outros se afastados.

Sua perdida metade mágica.

Seu amor, que oferecera sua vida pela dela.

Chamado para um propósito especial. Era duro de acreditar, embora Rafael soasse muito convincente. Ele verdadeiramente acreditava nisto. Emily sentiu que ele lhe pedira que tivesse mais que confiança em suas palavras.

Ele queria que ela confiasse nele, também. Acreditando no que ele dissera, significaria um pulo muito grande para fé. De repente ela queria mais que qualquer coisa no mundo acreditar no que ele dissera, porque isto significava que ela não estava mais só. Ela tinha alguém do lado que completamente entenderia as provas que sofrera, porque ele sofrera o mesmo.

O pulso batendo rápido, ela colocou sua mão na dele, sentindo a forte tensão em suas mãos. Lembrando como estas ternamente a acariciaram, como a protegeram.

-Eu amo você. Eu tive um tempo árduo acreditando no que disse para mim, mas eu confio você, eu colocarei minha vida em suas mãos porque é o melhor lugar para estar - ela sussurrou.

Rafael a abraçou, escavando seus dedos pelos cabelos dela. Quando eles se separaram, ela tocou sua face. - Nas palavras de seu irmão Damian: -, _que será, será_. Qualquer que seja à vontade, será.

Rafael curvou sua cabeça e deu-lhe um lento, demorando beijo. Ela sentiu seu sorriso triste contra seus lábios.

-Então deixe acontecer.

A hora da meia-noite chegou. O tempo veio.

Rafael soube o que ele devia fazer. Ele queria alisar a face de Emily. No altar em seu vestido branco, ela deitou quieta e pálida, nenhum medo sombreando suas características. Era como se ela já estivesse morta .

Seus irmãos juntaram-se ao redor, observando-os com desconforto. Quando ele explicou para eles, eles aceitaram, mas ele sentiu suas inquietações e muito mais, sua preocupação intensa por ele. Embora, eles confiassem nele suficiente para seguir sua missão, a angústia cruzou o rosto de Damian quando ele olhou Emily. Ele, mais que os outros, sentia quanto isto custava.

Luz da prata brilhou na lâmina pequena da Adaga Sagrada. Rafael fechou seus olhos e articulou uma pequena Oração de força.

Quando ele abriu seus olhos, viu Emily olhando para ele. O amor brilhando em seus olhos de esmeralda, sem medo.

No momento final, ela abriu seu coração e despejou toda sua fé e confiança nele.

Suas mãos tremeram ligeiramente. Ele só esperou que fosse merecedor suficiente disto.

Rafael despejou toda sua força em sua mente. _Perdoe-me, meu amor_ , ele silenciosamente disse.

Levantando o punhal, ele falou as palavras rituais. Sua voz profunda ecoou pelo bosque quieto.

\- _**Em acordo para os modos honrados dos anciãos, eu, o Kallan, lanço você, espírito problemático, no Outro Reino para morar pacificamente para sempre nas terras dos nossos antepassados...**_

A lâmina vislumbrada no luar quando ele segurou isto, trêmulo, sobre o peito dela.

 _Eu amo você_ , - ele disse para ela - _eu sempre amarei você_.

Ela ofegou quando ele mergulhou punhal, afundando isto em seu coração. Sangue esguichando do ferimento num manancial pequeno, derramando sobre a pedra.

Os olhos de Emily tremularam fechados quando ele retirou a lâmina.

Algo espirrou em seu rosto do altar. Ele trouxe sua mão esquerda, a mão não coberta com o sangue da vida dela, para seu rosto.

As lágrimas rolaram em suas faces. Ele não podia pará-las. Um gemido baixo ressoou em sua garganta.

Dê um pulo de fé.

Mas ele saltara por toda a parte, assumindo em sua arrogância que ele segurou as respostas? Rafael curvou sua cabeça, sua vista borrada esquadrinhando o rosto quieto de Emily. Ela parecia adormecida.

E se ele estivesse errado? Suas mãos estavam frias e frias e úmidas enquanto ele abaixava o punhal e enxugava suas mãos contra sua camisa. Ternamente ele alisou seus cabelos para atrás, desejando que ela respirasse novamente.

Nenhum movimento mostrou como uma batida do coração no extenso silêncio.

Nada.

Ele a matou assumindo que ela era imortal, a filha de Aibelle.

-Não - ele sussurrou.

\- Rafe - o homem atrás dele, a voz de Gabriel quebrou. - Você fez sua missão você não tinha nenhuma escolha.

- _Existe sempre uma escolha, e eu fiz a coisa errada._

 _-_ Isto é minha culpa, - ele gritou, virando suas costas para gritar com o céu, era muito arrogante, também orgulhoso, e assumiu que eu estava certo. - Maldição! Por que eu fiz isto? Talvez o tempo estivesse errado, o lugar errado eu não sei! Se eu tivesse sido capaz de ler os textos de maldição, se eu tivesse o conhecimento, eu podia tê-los decifrados o resto deles e a salvaria. Por que fez você me escolher, quando eu não tinha o conhecimento que ela precisava para viver? Eu supunha ser a pessoa que apreciava e a manteria segura, e olha o que fiz...

Sua voz quebrou-se quando ele alisou para as costas o sedoso cabelo de seu rosto. - Olha o que eu fiz para minha bonita Emily - ele sussurrou.

A angústia o chicoteou quando ele juntou Emily contra seu peito, seu sangue que gotejando sobre sua camisa. Ele pegou nos seus braços e beijou seus já pálidos lábios. Segurando seu corpo, Rafael caminhou em torno do altar, seus braços oscilando. Ele não podia falar ou fazer qualquer barulho. Ela precisa de calma, sua linda Emily. Sua corajosa, confiante draicara. Girando e girando ele circulou, as lágrimas em suas faces frias com o ar da noite.

-Rafe, Rafe. – a voz angustiada Damian veio de uma grande distância. - Olhe, Rafe. - Olhe para a Adaga!

Ele não podia olhar para a lâmina que afundara no coração de sua amada draicara. Roubando seu Sangue, sua essência.

Mas uma luz fraca entrevia-se nas sombras fantasmagóricas do pequeno e estreito vale. A luz pulsou branca e aumentou mais forte.

Vinha da Adaga Sagrada que soltara no altar.

A esperança surgiu em seu peito. Cuidadosamente ele deitou Emily no altar e estudou sua face branca.

-Respira, só respira, _mon cherie_ , você pode fazer isto. Respire por mim - ele sussurrou, acariciando sua face.

Ele curvou-se e selou seus lábios com os seus, enviando uma respiração morna em sua boca.

Ela suspirou e abriu seus olhos.

Detrás dele, seus irmãos permaneceram trás, murmurando em Cajun, até mesmo Damian. Ele ignorou-o, seu olhar incorporou-se em sua Emily. Sua rosada boca separada, e cor inundando suas faces. Os profundos olhos esmeraldas cheio de amor terno o estudou.

-Você está chorando - ela sussurrou, tocando em seu rosto.

-Apenas uma chuva da fonte - Ele deixou-a enxugar as lágrimas de suas faces, seu coração oscilando com alegria.

Cuidadosamente, ele ajudou-a se sentar. O ferimento terrível em seu coração Já estava curado, o sangue desaparecera do altar. Rafael a ajudou-a. Ela parecia mais forte, mais vital. Magia presente no ar, faíscas que dançavam no luar prateado.

A Adaga ainda pulsava com a luz branca. Ele levantou a lâmina e testou a extremidade com seu dedo polegar. O poder aumentou nele. Ele girou para Emily, ajudando-a a sair do altar. Rafael pegou sua mão.

-Agora, toque em Gabriel, Meu irmão com suas mãos nuas.

-Você pode escolher outro voluntário? - Gabe protestou.

Emily fez como ele pediu. Gabe cambaleou para atrás e desmoronado no chão. Os outros andaram para frente, rosnando com raiva e choque. Rafael levantou uma mão.

-Esperem - ele disse para eles.

Seu irmão permanecia quieto, como morto. Uma emoção atravessava o silêncio. Dois. Nenhum movimento. Depois de que parecia como uma hora, mas que foram apenas minutos, Gabriel mexeu. Ele ficou em pé, passando uma mão sobre de seu rosto pálido. Gabe o lançou-lhe um olhar enviesado.

\- Que aperto de mão sua draicara tem, Rafe. Lembre-me para manter longe das mãos dela.

-Como você se sente? - Rafael perguntou.

-Como se alguém chocasse meu interior com alguns volts de 220. De um bom modo, entretanto eu me sinto mais forte. Gabe franziu o rosto – como tivesse cheio do poder comprimido.

Fazia sentido agora, a picada que sentira quando Emily lhe tocara a primeira vez com suas mãos nuas.

Jubiloso, ele sacudiu a Adaga no ar e pegou isto pelo cabo. - Você tem poder Emily, o poder de Aibelle, poder da terra para Draicon, seu toque não mata, mas dá força interna. Isto supera a você, porque seu corpo está muito fraco para receber isto. Você dá choques. Mas, quando você recuperar a consciência, você estará mais olhar era doce dirigido para seu companheiro. - Ela não é amaldiçoada. Mas a pessoa que nos salvará.

Emily segurou suas mãos - Então por que, por que eu matei meu papai?

O tom despedaçado quase o desfez. Muito suavemente, ele levantou suas mãos que duvido que você tenha feito. -Você atordoou-o, como você fez com Gabe. Urien matou seu pai. Não você. Urien percebeu seu recém-descoberto poder escrevendo por fim sua regra, e fez parecer que você matara seu pai, ordenou sua condenação com uma maldição que resultaria em sua execução.

Ele curvou sua cabeça para ela, ternamente a abraçando e fundindo sua boca para sua Ele não se importava se seus irmãos assistissem. O momento era só para ela, uma celebração de vida. Dele e dela.

\- Rafe, homem, nós temos companhia, - Etienne suavemente disse.

O momento quebrou-se como um vidro contra pedra. Ele ergueu sua cabeça, protetoramente empurrando Emily para trás dele. O fedor de apodrecimento e esgoto cru quase dominou seus sentidos. Misturados com os barulhos que soavam na floresta enquanto o inimigo se aproximava.

O clã de Emily retornara.

Uma vez que eles foram a sua família. Seu clã. Eles a levaram em seus ombros fortes, ajudaram-na a levantar. Choveram sobre ela com beijos e adoráveis abraços. Emily, sua esperança, Urien a chamara assim. Apenas uma jovem sem espécie nascida entre eles há mais de cinqüenta anos.

Agora eles eram o inimigo.

Eles a matariam, se eles pudessem.

Emily assistiu Rafael, vento arrepiando seu cabelo longo. O luar tocou a pura mecha branca na sua cabeça, refletiu-se no brinco em sua orelha esquerda. Uma vez que ela pensou que era diferente, um solitário como ela, e o temera.

O amor flui através dela. Ele era diferente, como ela. Ela abraçou a diferença no seu coração e deslizou para seu lado.

Olhando para ele, ela agarrou seu braço. -Não atrás de você, protegida, mas ao lado de você, isto é como deve ser, meu draicaron. Nós lutaremos desta forma.

Embora, sua sobrancelha estivesse enrugada de preocupação. -Fica abaixada, -ele advertiu, quando seus irmãos rosnaram, transformando-se e se prepararam para lutar.

O ataque veio como se um trovão estrondasse montanha abaixo. O clã dela acelerou , transformando-se na verdadeira forma de Morfos, caninos amarelados brilhando, a saliva gotejava de suas bocas avermelhadas retorcidas.

Ela reconheceu Urien na forma alta quando o líder rosnou e atacou o primeiro Draicon que encontrara - Gabriel, que foi para sua garganta. O irmão de Rafael afundou seus dentes na pele de Urien, rasgando-a o sangue fluiu, esquentando o focinho de Gabriel , mas o Draicon corajosamente manteve-se atacando Urien. Embora todo tempo ele movesse para frente e seus caninos afundassem na pele do Morfos, Urien curava-se. O riso cruel ecoado no vale quando Urien apontou um dedo para eles.

-Você não pode nos matar, - zombou a coisa que uma vez tinha sido seu tio. Nós somos invencível.

A disputa apareceu inesperadamente, Rafael e os irmãos se lançaram sobre no Burkes, que se curavam cada vez que os Draicon atacavam eles. Então Urien pulou frente e apontando para Gabriel.

As garras estendidas de seus dedos, cortou a garganta de Gabriel que caiu, uivando. Tremendo, ele mudou para sua forma humana, agarrando o esguichado avermelhado por entre seus dedos.

Emily viu seu clã parar, indo para frente para inalar o medo do Draicon e sua energia agonizante.

Alimento.

-Não, - Rafael disse. Atacando. Ele começou a ir, mas ela colocou uma mão em seu braço, detendo-o.

Ela pegou a Adaga de seu companheiro e cortou seu pulso.

Emily correu para o lado de Gabriel. Ela gotejou seu sangue renovador em sua boca, forçando-o a engolir. Seus olhos fechados, então se alargaram abrindo, brilhando com força e determinação renovada.

Irritando aquela coisa que tinha sido seu tio, a quem ela uma vez amara, Emily deixou toda sua raiva subir a superfície. Agora, era sua vez – Urien, você não é invencível. Você mudou.

Ela se lançou para frente, tocando nele uma vez só.

Urien gritou e caiu. Ao redor deles, todo mundo ficou quieto, até os Burkes.

Num piscar de olhos o silêncio pesou, então o incrível aconteceu.

Urien se contraiu, e seu corpo contorceu-se, retorceu-se e então dividiu-se em duas metades. Um lobo cinza emergiu da massa contorcida, agitou-se e aguardou os gritos, da borbulhante massa.

A massa borbulhante ficou quieta, então se transformou em cinza.

Ela entendeu então e mandou a seus pensamentos para Rafael.

Seu companheiro, com o fulminante fúria e poder, encaminhou-se para diante. Ele era bonito, este Kallan, com seu cabelo longo fluindo atrás dele, seus músculos trabalhando quando suas pernas longas comprimiram-se furiosamente. Rafael pulou sobre o que era agora Urien, cortando quem era do clã de Emily com a ardente lâmina branca.

Os Morfos começaram a gritar e cair. Um por um, cada corte do punhal sagrado fazia eles caírem, se contorcerem e dividirem pela metade.

Seus bondosos próprios Draicon aguardaram silenciosamente como lobos.

Os maldosos Morfos remanescentes partiam enquanto retorciam em massas de carne molhada, que borbulhava morta e então viravam cinzas.

Emily correu para ajudar, tocando aqueles que Rafael não podia chegar. Logo estava terminado.

Mais de dois lobos de dúzia cinza ficaram diante deles, mudos e olhando fixamente com olhos amarelos.

Dóceis tão cordeiros enquanto eles se amontoaram numa massa ante o Draicon.

Rafael e irmãos transformaram em sua forma humana e vestiram-se eles mesmos. Gabriel foi para o lado da Emily e levantou suas mãos.

Ele tocou nelas com reverência, luar mostrando o temor em seu rosto.

\- Era você a escolhida, não amaldiçoada. Seu sangue deu para mim de volta vida, e seu toque deu a eles nova vida também.

Rafael saltou de volta para seu lado, embainhando a lâmina até quando sua luz morreu e se tornou dourada mais uma vez. Ele a suspendeu em um abraço, atraindo-a para ele.

Deixando-a, ele alisou de volta seu cabelo. _Você está bem_? Ele perguntou com os olhos.

Ela movimentou a cabeça, debruçando contra ele, tremendo e aliviada pelo que acabara de acontecer.

A luz da Adaga tinha enfraquecido, mas o altar de repente começou a arder com um brilho. Eles protegeram os seus olhos, todos menos Rafael e Emily. Quando ela deitou sua cabeça contra seu musculoso peito, ouvindo o constante confortante batimento do seu coração, ela soube o que estava vindo.

-Estava na hora de encontrá-la - ela raciocinou.

A luz branca expandiu-se num círculo pequeno para cercar o vale inteiro. Tornou-se tão brilhante como se o próprio sol brilhasse na clareira.

A cabeça avermelhada da deusa, envolta num vestido verde floresta, bruxuleou de forma que os irmãos de Rafael se ajoelharam, curvaram suas cabeças, mas Rafael permaneceu em pé. Forte, orgulhoso.

Um sorriso tenro adornou a rosada boca de Aibelle. Boca que Emily via sempre no espelho.

-Mãe - ela disse, sua voz forte.

Aibelle estendeu seus braços, chamando-a para ela. Ainda que, Emily hesitasse, olhando para Rafael. Ele movimentou a cabeça e a liberou.

-Minha filha, minha Emily adorável - Aibelle sussurrou. Quanto orgulhosa estou de você, criança.

O calor a encheu quando a deusa envolveu seus braços ao redor ela. Ela sentiu algo molhado solte sobre sua cabeça. A deusa, criadora de sua raça, estava chorando.

Emily olhou para cima, seu coração agitado. Por que não você falou comigo? Por que todos estes anos, deixando-me pensar que eu estava sem uma mãe? Solitária, depois que papai morreu?

Aibelle alisou de volta seu cabelo, seus olhos verdes úmidos.

-Eu não podia interferir em seu livre arbítrio, seu direito de escolher seu próprio caminho, depois que você nasceu, e a dei para seu pai para criá-la, para o clã mais puro de todos, eu disse para ele nunca revelar seu segredo. Você precisou estar livre de toda influência que você era imortal e minha filha. Era seu próprio destino, rejeitar ou abraçá-lo.

-Meu pai - Seus próprios olhos estavam molhados agora - Seu amante.

Aibelle disse a ela que encontrara o pai de Emily quando ele entrou a floresta um dia e eles se tornaram amantes. O olhar da deusa distanciou-se - Eu previ um grande mal a frente para os Draicon, e soube que eles precisaram de um poder tremendo para chegar ao equilíbrio e lutarem com os Morfos. O mal e o bem deve sempre estar em equilíbrio. Deste modo, eu concebi você.

Continuando a alisar seu cabelo, Aibelle olhou para Rafael - Você estava em seu destino tanto quanto sua companheira. Um macho de força e ousadia tremenda. Um macho cuja coragem e coração fortes significariam a redenção dos Morfos e se tornaria uma nova arma na batalha contra do mal. Um bom partido para minha filha.

Rafael olhou distante, sua mandíbula forte tensa

\- Eu não sou o que você diz. Eu não sou como Emily, um puro sangue cuja herança é superior.

\- Você é muito melhor, Kallan, - Aibelle disse, sua voz gentil ainda ao firmar, - Não importa qual é sua herança, mas o tamanho de seu coração e a profundidade de sua coragem. Urien era um descendente direto do primeiro Draicon. Apesar de fraco. Ele temia Emily e inventou um meio para acabar sua vida e dispor de sua energia ficar imortal. Sua cobiça e medo fizeram isto com ele...

Rafael curvou sua cabeça e a tensão fugiu de seu grande corpo. Emily sentiu o alívio que o percorria, juntamente com força renovada. - O que será dos Burkes?

Aibelle abraçou-a novamente e então a liberou. Ela caminhou para o amontoado dos lobos, a luz branca banhando-a. Curvando-se, ela alisou a cabeça do maior. Urien.

-Seu toque, Emily. Dividiu os Morfos pela metade, separando o próprio mal da parte profunda do Draicon dentro dele, o selvagem lobo que é uma criatura da natureza, mas desencaminhado pelo Morfos orientador disto. Quando Rafael afundou a Adaga em seu coração, esta cobriria com seu sangue renovador e apresentaria a mesma função. O clã Burke são lobos agora, incapazes de se comunicarem. Exceto como um animal selvagem. Ainda eles podem redimir-se a si mesmos vivendo seus últimos dias selvagem como lobos. Quando eles passarem, eles passarão para o Outro Reino e estarão em paz, como são todas as minhas crianças que são Draicon. Seu toque não os matou, mas poupou-os, assim como a adaga de Rafael fará daqui para a frente.

Aibelle acenou gesticulando para os lobos. - Vão, fujam para o bosque e vivam nas Montanhas, da terra como qualquer coisa que sejam. Lembrem-se desta noite, quando você foi libertado pelo Kallan e sua companheira.

Os lobos dispersaram-se na noite. Emily sentiu uma pesada carga se retirar. Ela foi para Rafael, que circundou sua cintura com seu braço. Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

Aibelle correu o olhar sobre os irmãos de Rafael, ainda imóveis, na postura de respeito, em pé.

-Levantem, irmãos do Kallan. Sua coragem foi notada. Suas recompensas serão muitas.

Lentamente eles ruborizaram. O olhar astuto de Gabriel quando ele avaliava a deusa.

\- A mãe de Emily - suponho o que faz de você a sogra de Rafe. Melhor andar sobre seus passos _, t 'frere_ 18 _._

O silêncio desceu. Seus irmãos pareciam injuriados, como se Aibelle pudesse matá-lo com um raio. Mas a deusa meramente sorriu, a travessura dançando em seus olhos. _Isto foi onde eu consegui meu senso de humor_ , Emily percebeu, apertando a mão de Rafael. Ele riu.

-Eu tenho um pressentimento que minha sogra não será uma visitante freqüente. Ela tem outras coisas para fazer. Ainda assim, isto seria bom para Emily para você conhecê-la melhor, - ele murmurou. - Você será sempre me faça um favor e faça bastante barulho, para dar uma advertência.

Um trovão colidiu na clareira da mata silenciosa, um raio chiou. Os animais de Rafael ganiram e Rafael sorriu abertamente. - eu acho isto foi alto o suficiente.

A deusa pareceu serena quando seu olhar caiu sobre Emily. -Seu pai deseja seu bem, e ele quer ver você novamente.

-Papai? - Emily avançou quando Rafael a liberou.

No lago uma luz branca, apareceu outra forma. Um alto, Draicon bem formado, vestido na roupa tradicional do clã Burke.

Ela precipitou-se para seu abraço, não mais o tipo como ele era agora, uma força vital diferente. Seus braços ao seu redor pareciam fortes e corporais.

-Emily, minha Erin, ele sussurrou, beijando sua face – como lamentei não estar para ver sua solidão. -Mas eu sabia que o destino trabalharia no final.

-Eu não matei você?

Era uma pergunta, também uma dúvida soando na sua voz.

Ele a abraçou, amor brilha em seus olhos da mesma maneira que Gabriel fez, - eu caí sob o poder de seu toque. Quando Urien chegou, eu estava em pé novamente. Eu disse a ele o que aconteceu, disse para ele você era filha de Aibelle - desculpe tocou em seu rosto - Eu senti uma escuridão nele e Bridget, mas eu pensei que eles apenas estavam lutando com a realidade de sua herança verdadeira, e eu não podia acreditar que meu irmão amado se rebelaria contra mim. Urien me matou e virou Morfos. E começou uma serie de reação no clã. A única que o segurava era Helen. No fim, ele matou-a também.

Eles apertaram um ao outro que durou poucos minutos. Então ele a liberou e ofertou-a para retornar a Rafael. Seu companheiro. Seu amor.

Eles permaneceram, seus braços sobre cada um, Aibelle apertou cada um de suas mãos - Eu penso que é tempo você dois acasalarem.

A formalidade que Aibelle apresentou era pungente, e a bênção que deu a Emily era cheia de paz e de renovada determinação. Emily girou para Rafael, levantando seus braços ao redor seu pescoço, e o beijou profundamente. Suas bocas fundiam em elétrico contato, uma promessa de paixão por vir.

-Vá agora e sele na carne o laço que tem sido criado no coração e na alma,-Aibelle solenemente proclamou. - Quando os dois forem um, você será a arma que ajudará derrotar os Morfos. Com sua Adaga, Rafael, e seu toque, Emily, você redimirá o que for perdido para o mal.

A luz tremeluziu ao redor deles quando Aibelle abraçou o pai de Emily. Então esta se enfraqueceu lentamente, e com um pequeno piscar ambos desapareceram.

Eles foram deixados com os irmãos de Rafael, de pé na clareira pequena, luar brilhava em seus rostos. O vento sussurrou através das folhas das árvores, quando se sua mãe disse adeus.

-Bem, eu digo que uma celebração está em ordem, mas eu penso que _t 'frere_ tem que fazer algo com o cativante e pequeno Gabriel - Damian cutucou, cujo sorriso de dentes branco relampejado no luar.

-Muito cativante, eu penso que nós devíamos deixar eles sós - falou arrastado o Índigo normalmente tão quieto, o meio vampiro, meio lobisomem.

-Vamos nos retirar para a casa de fazenda pela noite, longe de quaisquer sons que nós poderíamos ouvir na noite. Nós sairemos de manhã. Além do mais, eu perdi minha própria companheira, Etienne falou.

\- Tudo em que você pensa é sobre – sexo - Alexandre murmurou, dando ao irmão mais velho um bem disposto golpe - Isto e comida.

Rafael sorriu abertamente para seus irmãos, mas Emily sentiu que sua mente já estava no quarto. Um rubor percorreu através de seu rosto, e ela estava contente pela proteção da escuridão.

Com promessas de se reunirem em Nova Orleans, os irmãos andaram lentamente. Rafael a beijou novamente, envolvendo seu rosto. Um erótico ardor percorrendo-a.

Eles correram para o rumo da cabana.

Do lado de dentro, ele parou para puxar sua camisa sobre a cabeça. A dúvida faiscava em sua olhar quando Emily colocou uma mão em seu musculoso peito.

-O que significa isto , meu amor?

-Eu não sei o quanto fácil nossa vida será, _cherie_ , - ele disse para ela - Eu constantemente me movo. Eu viajo para todo o país por necessidade, e com nossos novos poderes, nós temos novas obrigações. Você sempre viveu aqui, na terra, que nutriu você. Você se sentirá feliz se tivermos que visitar uma cidade estranha, uma nova cidade, e raramente vê sua floresta amada?

-Isto não será fácil para mim que sempre fui diferente de minhas pessoas e porque eles me evitavam. Agora que conheço outro Draicon que sempre considerará meu medo e os manterá para trás. Eu nunca pertenci a um clã, e deixar esta terra será como perder uma parte de meu coração. Mas eu posso lidar com isto, desde que você esteja comigo.

Ele puxou a camisa sobre a cabeça e a trouxe para ele - Você pertence a mim. Nós temos um ano ao outro. Estava designado que nós dois seríamos diferente e estaríamos sós por algum tempo. Mas não tão longo. Nós sempre teremos um ao outro, em nossos corações. - Ele tocou em seu coração - e nossos espíritos...

-...e na carne, - ela sussurrou - Você é minha metade perdida, Rafael. A outra metade de minha magia, minha força. Dê-me sua força agora, sua coragem, e eu nunca mais terei medo do que vier.

Eles fizeram amor devagar, ternamente. Quando ela sentiu-o endurecer e alongar-se dentro dela, enxergando a magia do acasalamento que a superou quando ela absorveu seus poderes, suas emoções. Seu amor e sua força, e ela devolveu para ele igualmente.

A luz e escuridão se tornaram um só, como sua mãe previra.

Quando ela se agarrou ao seu companheiro, abrindo seu coração e despejando todo seu amor nele, Rafael ternamente sorriu descendo até ela.

Ela era diferente e sempre se distinguiria do clã.

Ela era especial, como Rafael.

Emily soube que nunca caminharia só novamente.

1 "palavra irlandesa que "significa" movimento através".

2 Membros do time de defesa

3 Tecnologia moderna

4 Usado como uma saudação entre amigos, principalmente como uma brincadeira tirando sarro de pessoas que se chamam uns aos outro "Irmão".

5 **Coypu** , ou **nutria** ( _Myocastor coypus_ ), é um grande herbívoro, semi-aquático, roedor e único membro da família **Myocastoridae.**

6 O **bordo** (ô) é uma árvore (ou arbusto) do género Acer. São nativas da Ásia, mas várias espécies também ocorrem na Europa, África setentrional e América do Norte.

7 Tipo de coquetel

8 Gênero da família das Iridáceas, constituído de várias espécies de plantas bulbosas floríferas, originárias da África do Sul

9 de cor castanha avermelhado

10 Planta de jardim do gênero _Antirrhinum_ brancas e amarelas, que parecem a face de um dragão

11 Qualquer um de vários, principalmente a cascata de flores de ervas do gênero Aster com vistosas flores como a margarida

12 Qualquer um das inúmeras plantas norte-americanas que florescem no outono e verão, especialmente do gênero Solidago

13 É uma frase francesa que se tornou conhecido no mundo de língua Inglesa através de músicas populares. Isso significa: "Você quer dormir comigo (hoje)?

14 algumas das várias ervas do gênero _Taraxacum_

15 Derivada de Microbreweries que são pequenos produtores de cerveja que servem o mercado local ou regional.

16 Espécie de pássaro.

17 Vovô em francês

18 Irmão em francês

178


End file.
